Final Fantasy VII: The New Generation
by The Angel Of Twilight
Summary: Best misschien eerst FF7: The story lezen. Een nieuw kwaad staat op en dreigt de planeet. Een nieuwe generatie van jongeren nemen de taak op zichzelf om dit kwaad te bevechten met de hulp van oude bekende. VOLTOOID
1. De Ruines van Midgar

**_Hoofdstuk 1: De ruines van Midgar_**

_Het is nu al 20 jaar geleden dat Cloud en zijn vrienden de wereld gered hebben van 3 grote kwaden in de wereld. Ten eerste de corrupte organisatie Shinra die in Midgar gelegen was, Sephiroth die beïnvloed was door het buitenaardse wezen Jenova en tot slot de Meteoor die doormiddel van de zwarte materia door Sephiroth is opgeroepen. Maar door dit te doen hebben ze een grote opoffering gemaakt. Aeris had haar leven gegeven om de ultieme witte materia te activeren en zo Holy gebruiken om de meteoor te stoppen en de wereld te redden. De wereld was gered maar niet door Holy door de levenstroom die tot leven kwam. Maar Midgar was niet bespaard gebleven en helemaal verwoest door de Meteoor. Cloud en zijn vrienden gingen eindelijk hun eigen weg voor hun langverwachte rust in de wereld nu Shinra en Sephiroth weg zijn maar wat ze niet weten is dat een nieuw en groter kwaad plannen aan het maken is voor een nieuw tijdperk van duisternis._

In de ruines van Midgar waren twee figuren op rooftocht in de stad.

"Hé, Lars moeten we dit echt doen ik krijg de kriebels van deze plek", zei de grootste van de twee. Hij had blond haar, helder groene ogen en een baard van drie dagen. Hij had een blauw groen gestreepte shirt met daarover een bruin vest, losse blauwe broek en zwarte leren stapschoen aan. De andere persoon was een kop kleiner. Hij had donker bruin haar, Bruine ogen en een geschoren gezicht. Deze had ook een shirt aan maar dan effen rood met daarover een vest, een losse zwarte broek en zwarte leren stapschoen aan.

"Ja, Dion, dit is nodig als we in de bende van Daron willen aanvaardt worden", zei Lars tegen zijn collega.

"Door hier in het hoofdgebouw van Shinra te gaan zoeken, bewijzen we dat we lef hebben en misschien vinden we ook nog wat Gil maar eerst moeten we wel bewijs hebben dat we hier geweest zijn en die vinden we wel in het hoofdgebouw."

Dion was niet gerustgesteld door het antwoord van zijn collega. Hij wou ook graag bij de bende van Daron horen maar dat ze daarvoor zoiets extreem moesten doen begreep hij niet. Er gingen veel geruchten rond deze plek nadat het vernield werd, namelijk dat het hier spookt en soms zien mensen in nabijgelegen steden licht schijnen of lawaai. Sommige mensen denken ook dat het gewoon monsters zijn die aan schakelaars komen in de stad en zo de lichten aan en uit zetten en andere denken dat het mensen zijn die daar experiment doen. Maar telkens dat er iemand op onderzoek ging kwam de persoon niet meer terug.

Dion pakte zijn staf in aanslag dat hij op zijn rug had bevestigd voor het geval dat de stad door monsters bewoond werd. Hoewel hij niet weet of het veel effect zal hebben vanwege dat hij niet veel monsters tegen het lijf is gelopen buiten Midgar en zelf was hij ook geen vechter. De monsterpopulatie is extreem uitgedund na de val van Shinra en Midgar waardoor het nu nog zelden is dat er een monster alarm is.

De twee zijn door het puin van de plaat aan het banen nu deze naar beneden gevallen was. Midgar bestond uit twee delen, de stad op de plaat voor de rijken en de stad onder de plaat voor de schooiers. Door de meteoor zijn al de steunpilaren van de plaat vernietigd waardoor de plaat naar benden viel op de benedenstad en iedereen verpletterde die daar nog was.

De twee vonden nergens teken van leven dus de theorie van monsters zal al niet waar zijn nog die van mensen ofwel moesten ze zich voor hen verstoppen.

Toch bleven ze uiterst waakzaam terwijl ze zich door het puin een weg banen naar het hoofdgebouw.

"Zeg, Lars zijn we er bijna zodat we dit kunnen afhandelen", zei Dion die zeer ongeduldig begon te worden.

"Ik denk nog een klein stukje als we niet teveel tegengehouden worden door dat puin", zei Lars die ook de kriebels begon te krijgen van deze plek maar dat toonde hij niet.

De twee gingen steeds maar dieper en dieper de stad in en keken rond dat ze niets waardevol zagen liggen. Maar hoe diepen ze gingen hoe meer ze het gevoel kregen dat ze terug moesten keren.

Opeens hoorde Dion iets achter hun en liet bijna zijn staf vallen van het verschieten.

"Lars," fluisterde hij.

"Ja, wat is er nu weer", zij Lars die een beetje gefrustreerd geraakte van Dion.

"Ik hoorde iets achter ons, ik denk dat iemand ons besluipt", zei Dion die angstig heen en weer keek.

"Je zult het je gewoon verbeeld hebben, kijk er is niets", Zei Lars die naar de aangewezen plek ging.

"Nee, ik hoorde echt iets, ik zweer het", riep Dion die een beetje kwaad werd.

"Er is hier niets Dion dat zie je nu toch ook, misschien heb je gewoon wat gekraak van hout gehoord of iets dat naar benden viel", zei Lars die zijn vriend bedaard voordat hij een paniekaanval krijgt en zichzelf ook niet de stuipen op het lijf jaagt.

Dion knikte uiteindelijk en ging verder met Lars door het puin.

Na enkele uren kwamen ze bij een treinstation. Er stond een bordje dat half scheef stond en bijna onleesbaar vanwege het stof, het had een vervaagde rode rand en blauwe achtergrond. Lars ging naar het bord en veegde het af. Op het bordje stond:

Station van Sector 8

Trein stopt in Shinra hoofdgebouw en reactor sector 8

"Hé, Dion als we deze treinspoor volgen komen we bij het hoofdgebouw aan", riep Lars opgewonden.

Dion had geen aandacht hij keek de hele tijd rond met zijn staf klaar verwachtend op een aanval.

"Hé, hoorde je me we zijn er bijna", riep Lars nog een keer maar nu een beetje kwaad.

Dion schrok zich en draaide om naar Lars. "Euh, ow sorry ik was er met mijn gedachten niet bij. Wat zei je", zei Dion die nog altijd een angstige blik had.

"Zeg man kalmeer toch is, er is niets, er leeft niets in deze ruines", riep Lars.

"Ja, je zult gelijk hebben maar ik heb steeds het gevoel dat we bekeken worden."

"Kom Dion als we deze sporen volgen zijn we bij het hoofdgebouw, hoe rapper we daar zijn hoe sneller we hier weg kunnen."

Dion knikte en ging samen met Lars het spoor op om zo naar het hoofdgebouw te gaan. Het duurde nog een tijdje voor ze aan het hoofdgebouw aan kwamen maar toen zagen ze het. Het was nog voor een groot deel intact alleen de ramen waren volledig aan diggelen en het bovenste gedeelte was volledig weg, alsof het eraf geschoten was.

De twee gingen naar de ingang maar Dion bleef nog altijd met het gevoel dat ze bespioneerd worden en soms dacht hij zelfs schaduwen zien te bewegen vanuit zijn ooghoeken maar wanneer hij keek was er niets.

Ze waren alle twee in de hal. Links en rechts van hen stond een balie, wat verder stond er langs de rechtse kant twee liften en langs twee kanten een brede trap naar boven. De twee trappen konden ze niet beklimmen want deze waren vernietigd dus ging Lars naar de liften met de hoop dat deze nog werken maar dat was natuurlijk niet het geval. Dion ging in het midden van de hal staan en keek wat rond. Wat verder in de hal stonden ook nog auto's of wat het toch moest voorstellen tentoongesteld en daarachter waren ook twee liften.

"Zeg, Lars misschien werken die wel", riep Dion terwijl hij naar de twee liften wees.

De twee gingen en stapte in de lift.

"Met hoop van zegen", zei Lars en hij duwde op een knop. Er gebeurde niets waardoor de twee een ontmoedigde zucht liet. Ze wilden juist de lift uitstappen tot die begon te kraken. "Zou hij Dion toch werken", zei Lars hoopvol.

De lift kwam in beweging maar in plaats van naar boven te gaan ging hij naar beneden en niet zo traag ook, de kabels waren doorgeknapt waardoor de lift viel.

De twee schreeuwde het uit terwijl ze naar hun eindlot gingen. De lift kwam met een knal eindelijk tot een stop.

Dion opende zijn ogen en zag dat Lars naast hem bewusteloos lag.

"Hé, Lars wordt wakker we hebben het overleefd", riep Dion terwijl hij Lars schudde.

Lars kwam bij en wreef met zijn hand op zijn voorhoofd.

"Yikes, da gaat een serieuze buil worden denk ik", zei Lars terwijl hij wankelend recht kwam.

"Ben jij in orde Dion", vroeg Lars die naar zijn collega keek.

"Ja, ik ben in orde maar hoe komen we hier nu uit ik weet niet hoe laag we gevallen zijn."

"Misschien moeten we deur eerst is open krijgen."

De twee gingen aan beide kanten van de deur staan en trokken deze met al hun macht open.

Ze keken door de deur en zagen een reusachtige zaal vol computers, onderzoektafels, en cabines.

"Zeg, wat voor een plek is dit in hemelsnaam", zei Dion terwijl die uit de lift stapte en rondkeek.

"Het is een soort van lab denk ik. Dit zal bespaard gebleven zijn van de vernietiging van de meteoor vanwege dat het onder grond lag", zie Lars die ook uit de lift stapte.

De twee keken rond van met open mond naar het ondergrondse laboratorium.

"Dion dit is toch geweldig, als we hier wat spulletjes vinden hebben we het nodige bewijs en misschien vinden we ook nog iets waardevol dat we kunnen verkopen", zei Lars vol enthousiasme.

"Allemaal goed en wel maar hoe komen we hier weer uit want op de lift kunnen we niet vertrouwen." Zei Dion die Lars peinzend aankeek.

"We zullen wel iets vinden onderweg, er zal wel ergens een trap zijn die terug naar boven leid."

De twee gaan verder het lab in, op zoek naar iets waardevol. Ze Gingen eerst naar de computers met de hoop dat ze werken maar het was niets. Ze gingen voort tot bij de onderzoekstafels maar die waren volledig leeg. Wat verder stonden bureaus waar allemaal documenten en dossiers lagen. Ze keken er is vluchtig door maar het meeste van de papieren waren onleesbaar en het gene wat je kon lezen begrepen ze toch niets van.

Ze gingen wat veder en kwamen bij wat cabines aan. De cabines waren genummerd en gingen van 1 tot 100. De cabines waren allemaal leeg maar wel intact behalve de drie laatste nummer 98,99 en 100 deze waar aan diggelen geslagen door iets.

Ze vroegen zich af wat deze cabines konden dienen want ze waren groot genoeg om een mens in te steken.

Ze bleven er niet bij stilstaan en gingen verder. Na nog wat lopen zagen ze een grote koepel van ijzer gemaakt. Vooraan stond er een deur met een rond kijkgat.

"zouden we daar iets kunnen vinden denk je", vroeg Dion.

"Ik hoop het maar want dit is precies het einde van de rit", zei Lars.

De twee kwamen dichter en Dion kreeg er maar een slecht gevoel bij. Iets zei dat ze zo snel mogelijk weg moesten geraken.

Naarmate ze dichterbij kwamen zagen ze dat er letters boven de deur stond.

Wanneer ze dicht genoeg zagen dat er in het groot een naam opstond.

MESSIAS

"Messias wat is dat nu voor een belachelijke naam", zei Lars spottend en ging naar het raampje.

"Euh, Lars ik denk dat we weg moeten, ik heb hier geen goed gevoel over", zie Dion die angstig naar Lars keek.

"Onzin, er zal niets gebeuren dat ding staat hier al 20 jaar", zei Lars en keek door het raampje.

"Wel, wat zie je", zei Dion toen Lars een tijd niets zei.

"Niets, ik zie niets. Het is veel te donker", zei Lars terwijl hij terug achteruit stapte om de deur te inspecteren. Aan de deur was geen klink alleen een groot wiel waar je aan moest draaien. Lars ging er heen en probeerde aan het wiel te draaien maar dit lukte niet zo goed.

"Zeg Dion in plaats van zo te kijken help ook is een beetje", riep Lars kwaad.

Dion knikte en hielp bij het draaien. Het ging moeilijk maar er kwam uiteindelijk beweging in. De deur ging piepend open en een walm van verrotting kwam uit de opening.

"Verdekke, wat voor een geur is dat. Precies dat er iets hier al die tijd heeft zitten rotten", zei Dion die zijn neus dichthield. Lars ging naar binnen en vond een schakelaar naast hem. Hij klikte erop en hier gingen de lichten gelukkig aan zodat ze iets konden zien.

De lichten gingen direct waardoor eerst hun ogen eraan moest wennen. Toen ze hun wat beter zagen keken ze met afgrijzen rondom hun. Overal aan de muren was bloed gesmeerd. De vloer was bedekt met skeletten en rottend vlees van mensen. Dion draaide zich direct want hij moest overgeven. Lars had veel zin om hetzelfde te doen maar hij zag nog iets. Op het einde van de koepel stond een standbeeld of wat er toch op leek. Het was zeer groot en zag er niet menselijk uit. Het lichaam was grijs, het haar stond recht achteruit en was ook grijs, de ogen waren dicht. Het lichaam was bedekt met een soort metaal pak.

"Dion moet je is kijken, ik denk dat we gevonden hebben wat we moeten hebben", zei Lars.

Dion keek om en zag het beeld staan.

"En hoe denk je dat ding mee te krijgen naar boven als we een weg naar boven vinden", zei Dion die vol afgrijzen naar het beeld zag.

"We kunnen ook een stuk meenemen dat is bewijs genoeg denk je ook niet", zei Lars met een glimlach.

"Allé, goed voor mij hoe rapper we dat ding hebben des te rapper dat we hier weg kunnen", zei Dion en de twee gingen langzaam naar het beeld en keken waar ze liepen zodat ze niet per accident op iemand zijn hoofd trappen.

Dion probeerde zo weinig mogelijk naar de grond kijken want telkens dat hij naar de lijken keek moest hij weer overgeven.

Ze kwamen aan bij het beeld en inspecteerde het nauwkeuriger.

Het beeld was zeer gedetailleerd gemaakt precies of het echt was.

"En welk deel ga je pakken", vroeg Dion die nog een beetje groen zag.

"Wat dacht je van het hoofd dat ziet er toch afgrijselijk genoeg uit", zei Lars en kwam dichterbij. Hij wij juist het beeld aanraken toen Dion opeens schreeuwde dat hij achteruit moest gaan.

"Wat bezield je idioot", riep Lars die Dion kwaad aankeek.

"Ga weg daar", riep Dion hem angstig.

Lars zag het te laat, het was geen beeld maar een monster. Het zijn ogen waren opengedaan en glimlachte op een wrede manier alsof het wist dat ze kwamen.

Het wezen strekte zijn armen en greep de jongeman met zijn klauwen vast. Het legde zijn klauw op het hoofd van Lars en liet hem niet los.

Dion die naar het spektakel keek kon niet bewegen van angst.

Toen kreeg het wezen een witte gloei, dat van heel over zijn lichaam naar zijn klauw ging dat de jongeman vast had en dan naar Lars zelf.

Hij sperden zijn ogen wijdopen en viel dan bewusteloos op de grond en kort daarachter viel het wezen ook op de grond.

Dion stond nog altijd vastgenageld aan de grond. Hij durfde niet bewegen uit schrik dat het wezen nog leefde en hem ook zou grijpen.

Lars begon opeens te kreunen en kwam terug recht. Hij keek naar zijn handen en voelden dan aan zijn gezicht.

"Lars ben je in orde", vroeg Dion.

De jongeman keek op en keek recht in de ogen van Dion. Hij kreeg een tweede paniekaanval want de vroeger bruine ogen van Lars hebben plaatsgemaakt voor twee rode beestachtige ogen. Lars begon opeens te lachen en balde zijn vuisten samen.

"Eindelijk vrij uit dat vervloekte lichaam", zie hij op een zware toon die niet van Lars is. "Nu kan ik mij wreken op diegene die mijn levensgezellin hebben vermoord. Ze zullen boeten voor wat ze haar hebben aangedaan!"

Dion stond hem aan te kijken niet weten wat hij moest denken.

"Wi…wi…wie ben jij en w…w…wat heb je met Lars gedaan", vroeg Dion stotterend.

"Wie ik ben mens. Ha jij zou mijn naam nog niet eens kunnen uitspreken maar je kunt mij aanspreken met de naam dat die idioten mij hier hebben gegeven Messias. En wat er met je vriend is gebeurd moet ik spijtig zeggen dat ik zijn geest heb verslonden en zijn lichaam overgenomen."

"wa...wa…wa…wa..", begon Dion weer te stotteren.

"Wat ben ik? Ha ik heb toch genoeg tijd voor ik je toevoeg tot mijn culinaire hapjes dus zal ik je mijn geschiedenis vertellen. Ik ben een wezen van een andere wereld. ik ben hier velen jaren samen met mijn levensgezellin Jenova hierheen gekomen. Wij gingen deze planeet eerst van mensheid verwijderen en dan de planeet gebruiken voor op te leven maar we hadden geen rekening gehouden met een bepaald ras op deze rotplaneet. Namelijk de Ancients, we kwamen zogezegd als vriend maar de Ancients hadden ons plan snel door en wilden ons stoppen. Mijn gezellin had een virus gemaakt voor die verachtelijke wezens zodat deze zouden sterven. Maar sommigen konden het overleven. Dus kwam ik met het plan van de zwarte materia en gebruikte we die om de meteoor op te roepen als een ultiem wapen.

Maar die verdomde wezens hadden een wapen genaamd Holy, de witte materia.

En zo hebben ze de meteoor kunnen stoppen waardoor mijn gezellin en ik gevangen waren voor altijd onder de grond of dat dachten wij. Nadat enkele 1000 jaren verstreken werden ik en Jenova opgegraven door die lui van Shinra maar wij waren te zwak om iets te doen dus lieten we ons gebruikten voor allerlei experimenten. Na verloop van tijd kwamen we van alles te weten over de huidige wereld. De Ancients waren uiteindelijk toch allemaal dood en had plaatsgemaakt voor de mensheid die volop aan het evolueren waren in de industrie en technologie."

Dion wou weglopen maar dit lukte niet, hij werd precies door een onzichtbare kracht vastgehouden terwijl het wezen bleef voortvertellen.

"We werden na verloop van tijd uit elkaar gehaald maar bleven telepathisch in contact. Er weren bloedcellen uit Jenova gehaald en in soldaten gestopt om ze zo sterker te maken. Nu ongeveer 40 jaar geleden gebeurde er iets dat ik nooit zal vergeten. Jenova werd verplaats naar een dorp genaamd Nibelheim en in een reactor geplaatst. Maar haar rust werd verstoord door een man genaamd Sephiroth", zei Messias waardoor zijn rode ogen begonnen te gloeien.

Dion hapte toen hij de naam van de grootste schurk ter wereld hoorde.

"Zo jij kent hem dus, wel hij stormde binnen en noemde Jenova moeder.

Jenova wist dat dit onzin was maar liet zich meenemen door hem denkend dat ze zo vrij zou raken van de vervloekte gevangenis die rondom haar gebouwd was. Ze was vrij maar voor even tot dat die vervloekte idioot kwam opdagen.", zei het wezen en keek woedend aan alsof hij elk moment kon uitbarsten.

"Die soldaat met dat zwaard. Ik weet niet hoe hij het deed maar hij versloeg Sephiroth en vermoorde Jenova erbij ook. Ik wou dan niets liever dan wraak maar dat was toen onmogelijk want ten eerste zat ik ook vast en ten tweede stierf die soldaat bij het doden van Sephiroth. Ik was alles verloren maar toen kwam er een man langs. Zijn naam was Hojo en hij was een nieuw project gestart, namelijk klonen. Ik volgde vol interesse zijn werk. Hij had DNA van het gevecht gevonden en had mij gezellin weer een kans om tot leven te komen. Maar het klonen verliep niet zo vlot in het begin. Klonen 1 tot 69 waren niet zo'n succes maar Hojo gaf niet op en kloonde uiteindelijk Jenova. Jenova was terug maar anders, ze was in staat om uit te breken en een andere vorm te krijgen. Ze nam de vorm aan van de man die haar ooit moeder noemde Sephiroth. Het had wel één nadeel we waren niet langer meer telepathisch verbonden dus wist Jenova niets van mijn bestaan meer maar ik kon haar wel volgen. Het enigste wat ze nog wel wist was de zwarte materia die zich ergens bevond en dat ze die moest gebruiken om de wereld te verlossen van de mensheid zo dat ze een beloofde land kon maken. Dus begon ze haar reis en kwam veel te weten over de wereld. Maar dan was het of een geest voor haar stond. Onderweg was hij er weer, die soldaat met zijn zwaard maar hij was deze keer niet alleen. Ik weet niet hoe het mogelijk was maar hij was vergezeld met een Ancient en een aantal vrienden. Ze liet altijd monsters voor haar vechten want ze was op een missie en had geen tijd voor die onnozelaar. Ze ging verder en kwam dan eindelijk weer bij het stadje waar ze stierf. Ze werd aangetrokken als een vlieg naar een ondergronds lab in het grootse gebouw van de stad. Daar las ze al de boeken die er waren en kwam zo alles te weten wat er met haar gebeurd was. Ze kwam ook iets zeer interessant te weten over die soldaat wat haar later van pas zou zijn

Ze ging verder en kwam uiteindelijk te weten waar de zwarte materia is. De Ancients waren slim en hadden die Materia opgeborgen in een tempel die zou verdwijnen als de materia verplaats werd. Dus zat ze voor een probleem maar wist direct dit aan te pakken. Zij liet sporen na dat ze naar hier kwam waardoor de idioot met zijn zwaard haar volgde. Hij kwam aan met zijn vrienden en waren zo aardig genoeg om die materia uit de piramide te halen."

"Hoe….hoe hebben ze dat Dion gedaan",vroeg Dion die toch een beetje nieuwsgierig geraakt was.

"Bwa, ze hebben zo'n pluizige wezen daarvoor opgeofferd. Maar dat is niet belangrijk de materia was vrij en in de handen van die de idioot. Mijn vrouw kwam vervolgens in de vorm van sephiroth, zij daalde neer en die idioot gaf haar de zwarte materia. Ze was te weten gekomen dat hij ook een kloon was gemaakt uit haar cellen waardoor zij een invloed heeft op hem. En het goede nog is dat zij hem die Ancient heeft laten afkloppen. Maar bon, die Ancient had zo te zien daarachter de groep verlaten en is op haar ééntje vertrokken. Jenova had dit in de gaten en volgde haar maar eerst probeerde zij die soldaat gek te maken met haar de opdracht te geven haar te doden, dat zij gevaarlijk is.

Dit gedaan te hebben volgde ze die Ancients en kwam iets schokkend te weten. Zij had Holy bij haar. Als ze die activeerde was het gedaan met het plan. Ze was van plan Holy te activeren in één van de laatste ruines van de Ancients. Natuurlijk had die idioot haar gevonden en bijna het werk voor Jenova opgeknapt maar die kwam natuurlijk bij zijn zinnen en stopte op het laatste. Maar zoals ze altijd gezegd hebben als je iets goed moet doen doe het dan zelf. Dus kwam Jenova in de vorm van Sephiroth omlaag en doorboorde de Ancients met haar lange Masamune. Dat was al één probleem weg. Ze was dood en Holy was weg, in het water gevallen waar ze er niet meer bij konden komen. Die soldaat had nog niet gedaan met zijn aardige gebaren. Hij volgde Jenova naar de plaats waar wij de eerste keer Meteoor hadden opgeroepen, de plaats die jullie Noordere Krater noemen. Hij volgde haar en gaf dan de zwarte materia aan de echte sephiroth die ronddwaalde in de levenstroom van planeet."

"Levenstroom?" vroeg Dion aarzelend.

"Ja elke planeet heeft een levenstroom waar zielen in ronddwalen. Het is de levensenergie van de planeet. Wanneer iemand sterft gaat deze daar heen.

Sephiroth was altijd speciaal geweest en had een manier gevonden om een vorm aan te nemen in de levenstroom hij kon alleen er niet uit weg. Maar die breinloze idioot bracht de zwarte materia die hij van Jenova terug had gestolen naar Serphiroth en overhandigde het aan hem. Alles ging volgens plan, Sephiroth had meteoor opgeroepen en die soldaat was spoorloos verdwenen. Jenova ging nu gewoon rustig wachten maar kwam iets ergs te weten. Die zwaardvechter was terug gevonden en nog erger was dat zijn ziel vanuit de levenstroom in het lichaam is gegaan waardoor hij herboren was. Hij was sterker dan ooit en kwam met zijn vrienden voor de laatste strijd. Jenova wist dat ze het niet ging halen maar als ze hen lang genoeg bezig kon houden zou de meteoor instorten en had ze gewonnen. Ze versloegen mijn gezellin en doodde daarbij ook nog is Sephiroth in de levenstroom waardoor ze Holy konden laten activeren maar ze waren te laten de meteoor was al veel te dicht en was bezig Midgar te vernietigen. Het enigste wat die soldaat kon doen was machteloos toekijken. Maar er gebeurde iets wat niemand had verwacht. De levenstroom kwam weer tot leven en beschermde de planeet. De zielen kwamen in opstand geleid door die Ancient, zij had haarzelf opgeofferd om dat te kunnen verwezenlijken. Jenova was vernietigd en de meteoor ook en ik bleef achter met wraakgevoelens tot nu. Maar ja, door die meteoor was Shinra er ook niet meer en waren ze mij vergeten en hun laatste 3 projecten", zei Messias terwijl hij in zijn handen knipte.

"Deze drie projecten hebben zeer goed voor mij gezorgd ze hebben mij eten gegeven door mensen hierheen te lokken en ze samen met mij op te sluiten zodat ik op hun zielen kon voeden totdat ik genoeg kracht had om mijn ziel over te plaatsen naar een mens."

Het wezen glimlachte waardoor zijn ogen weer glinsterde en lachte. Dion hoorde gekraak en keek achter hem. Daar zag hij drie personen die alledrie een zwarte mantel aanhadden.

"Dit zijn mijn bewakers, zij hadden mij verteld van jullie komst", zei het wezen.

Dion wist dat het met hem afgelopen was, hij kon niet langs de drie wezen ontsnappen en Messias zal hem doden en ze tot moes slagen met zijn staf zal ook niet veel uithalen want het was 4 tegen één. Had Lars maar naar hem geluisterd dan waren ze hier weg en was dit nooit allemaal gebeurd maar nu hebben ze een kwaad losgelaten die hetzelfde wil doen wat 20 jaar gelden is gebeurd. Hij wenste diep in zijn hart dat hij kon ontsnappen zodat hij iemand kon waarschuwen maar dat zoiets zal nu niet gebeuren het was gewoon het einde.

Opeens hoorde Dion een vrouwelijke stem in zijn hoofd.

_Vlucht ik zal ze wel afleiden _

Dion wist niet wat er ging gebeuren maar hij liet zich dat geen twee keer zeggen. Hij draaide zich om en begon naar de uitgang van de koepel te lopen.

"Grijp hem, hij mag niet ontsnappen", riep Messias.

De drie klonen kwamen in beweging en wouden hem vastgrijpen maar werden opeens verblind door een licht dat Dion omringde. De klonen krijste het uit alsof het licht hen zeer deed. Dion nam de gelegenheid en liep de koepel uit op zoek naar de uitgang.

"Jullie idioten kunnen jullie nog geen mens aan volg hem, hij mag niet ontsnappen", riep Messias woedend toen het licht weg.

De klonen knikte alledrie en liepen direct de koepel uit om Dion te vangen.

"Idioten, maar dat licht kan niet van hem afkomstig zijn, ik denk dat er een bepaalde Ancient niet kan rusten", zei hij tegen zichzelf op een sissende toon.

Dion is nog altijd naar een uitgang aan het zoeken maar vond niets. Achter hem hoorde hij de klonen aankomen waardoor hij zijn derde versnelling opzette. Hij is terug aan de liften maar zag geen uitgang. De enige zijn de twee liften.

"SHIT, wat nu", riep hij tegen zichzelf.

_Stap meteen in de tweede lift _

Dion keek nog is rondom denkend dat het iemand zich verborgen houdt maar ziet niemand. Hij volgde de raad van de stem op en liep de lift in. Hij zag dat de lift benden staat wat wel raar was omdat toen ze binnenkwamen allebei boven stonden. Hij dacht er nu niet teveel aan want hij hoorde de klonen dichterbij komen en stapte de lift in. De deur sloot automatisch achter hem en maar goed ook want de klonen stonden nu achter de deur te kloppen en te krijsen.

Dion drukte op de knop om naar boven te gaan maar de lift deed het niet. Hij zat in de val door die vervloekte stem dacht hij. Hij wou de hoop opgeven totdat opeens de lift in beweging kwam en naar boven ging. Dion begreep niet wat er gebeurde maar was blij dat het gebeurde. Hij was boven en de deur ging open waardoor hij naar buiten stapte.

_En nu lopen want ik niet veel kracht meer over en hij zal het nu wel door hebben dat ik je h…. _

De stem hield abrupt op en maakte plats voor een zware kwaadaardige stem.

_Zo, jij dacht te ontsnappen mijn klonen komen zodadelijk naar boven en dan ben jij voer voor mij. _

Dion begon te huiveren en zette het op een lopen hopend dat hij toch nog wegraakte. Hij was het hoofdgebouw uit en de spoorlijn al op. Achter hem hoorde hij de klonen hem achtervolgen.

Shit dacht bij zichzelf en hij liep zo hard als hij maar kon. De klonen kwamen steeds dichterbij, Dion wist dat hij ze niet kon ontlopen. Onderweg komt hij een kerk tegen en liep er naar binnen in de hoop dat ze hem voorbijlopen. Hij deed de deur zachtjes dicht en stapte voorzichtig achteruit. Hij hoorde de klonen voorbijlopen en dacht dat het voorbij was maar opeens vliegen de deuren van de kerk met luide bang open waardoor Dion naar achteren vloog. De drie klonen komen steeds dichter bij en Dion kroop langzaam naar achter totdat hij op een bloemenveld kwam.

Wat doet een bloemenveld nu in hemelsnaam hier in een kerk dacht hij bij zichzelf.

"Zo zo, heb je het eindelijk opgegeven mijn jongen", zei een stem, dat vanachter de klonen kwam.

Messias kwam tevoorschijn vanachter de klonen.

"Ik vond het zeer leuk da je mijn konen wat beweging wilt geven maar nu is het spelletje gedaan ik denk dat ik nog een laatste keer ga eten voordat ik aan de voorbereiding begin voor mijn wraakacties."

Messias kwam langzaam op Dion af waardoor zijn rode ogen begonnen te glinsteren.

Dion deed zijn ogen dicht in de hoop dat het een slechte droom was, maar dat was het niet. Messias was nu bijna bij hem klaar om hem op te eten en dan aan zijn ziekelijke plan te beginnen. Wat hij nog erger vindt dan hier te sterven is dat hij het zijn schuld is dat dit kwaad ontstaan is.

_Geen zorgen hij zou toch vrijgekomen zijn dus geef je zelf niet de schuld. Ik zal je hier weghalen ga dan mijn vrienden halen twee ervan wonen in Nibelheim en vertel wat je hier gezien heb. _

Na dat de stem dit gezegd had voelde Dion zich opeens lichtjes, hij begon stilletjes te zweven en helder groen licht omringde hem. Messias vloekte als zot terwijl hij dit zag.

"Nee, ga weg jij stomme Ancient laat hem hier", riep hij woedend.

Dion moest nu zijn ogen sluiten van de hoeveelheid licht dat hem omringde.

Toen voelde hij dat hij op de grond viel, hij deed zijn ogen op en zag dat hij een kilometer van Midgar verwijderd was.

Hij wist niet wat er allemaal gebeurd was maar hij ging de raad van die stem opvolgen en naar Nibelheim gaan.

"Verdomme, hij is ontsnapt door dat achterlijke wicht", zei Messias die nog altijd in de kerk stond.

"Maar ik zal mijn plannen niet in de war laten sturen door één mens. Jij daar nummer 98 volg hem en dood hem en nummer 99 jij gaat die ellendeling en zijn vrienden doden.", riep Messias waarbij 98 en 99 knikte en wegliepen.

"100 je volgt mij zodat we ons kunnen voorbereiden op de eerste fase maar eerst die ziekelijke plek vernielen."

Messias bracht zijn hand omhoog en er kwam een groene bol tevoorschijn.

De bol bleef zweven juist boven zijn hand en begon groen te gloeien zonder dat het wezen ernaar moest kijken. Het begon steeds harder en harder te gloeien en veranderde dan van groen naar rood. Een straal vloog van de bol naar het midden van het bloemenveld. Messias draaide zich en stapte uit de kerk samen met kloon 100.

Wanneer ze paar meters van de kerk verwijderd waren knipte Messias in zijn vingers waardoor de kerk volledig explodeerde.

"héhéhéhé, ik kan het nog steeds", lachte Messias en stapte samen met 100 terug naar het ondergrondse lab.


	2. De Reis naar Kalm

**_Hoofdstuk 2: De Reis Naar Kalm_**

Het was een zonnige dag wanneer twee figuren op weg waren naar het kleine stadje Kalm.

"Zeg Florian zijn we er bijna", zei een jonge vrouw gefrustreerd. Zij had lang bruin haar, dat samengevlochten was, en bruine ogen. Ze droeg een strak witte shirt, twee lange zwarte leren handschoenen, een kort zwart broekje en bruine stapschoen met versterkte tip. Op haar rug heeft ze een bruine rugzak die gevuld is met materia bollen.

"Nog een klein stukje en dan zijn we bij de Chocobo boerderij, Elena", zei Florian. Hij heeft licht bruin haar en helder blauwe ogen. Hij draagt een donker blauwe shirt en broek met daarover losse stukken van harnassen. Op zijn rug droeg hij een zwaard met een breed lemmet.

"Das de laatste keer dat ik nog naar u heb geluisterd. Het ging maar een kort ritje worden zei hij. Het ging niet zwaar worden zei hij. Wel wat dacht je eerst van die rotreis per boot met al die matrozen en hun losse handjes, dan de tunnel niet vinden die verbinding maakt met Kalm , vervolgens verliezen we nog is de weg in die tunnel en als laatste moesten we door dat smerige moeras", riep Elena woedend.

"Ik heb je nooit verplicht mee te gaan", zei Florian onschuldig.

"WATTE, je komt naar mij en zegt gewoon dat we weg moeten alsof ik geen keus had! Je mag van geluk spreken dat ik nog zo'n goede vriendin ben en dat ik nog is graag Marlene wil zien want anders kreeg je een schop op een plaats waar je het niet wilt hebben."

Florian deed alsof hij Elena niet hoorde en negeerde haar gewoon. De twee gingen op bezoek bij Marlene in het weeshuis van Kalm. Ze zien haar niet vaak omdat ze zo ver van elkaar zijn verwijdert. Marlene woont in Kalm en zij wonen samen met hun ouders in Nibelheim wat bijna aan de ander kant van de wereld was. Normaal kwam Marlene altijd naar hun maar vanwege haar nieuwe baan heeft ze niet zo veel tijd meer gehad. Daarom dat twee nu naar haar gaan om haar de groetjes te geven van iedereen. Ook doen ze dit vanwege ze meer van de wereld wouden zien.

Ze hadden zich gevechtsklaar gemaakt voor mogelijke moeilijkheden ook al waren er tegenwoordig weinig monsters nog. Maar je kunt nooit weten en dieven zijn er nog wel in de wereld dus je kunt nooit iets verkeerd doen met je voor te bereiden.

Ze waren over het moeras en onderweg naar de chocobo boerderij en de laatste etappe dan per chocobo te doen.

"Zeg, waarom konden we niet weer eerst naar Rocket Town gaan en vragen of Cid ons niet met de Highwind kon afzetten", vroeg Elena die een beetje moe was van de hele reis.

"Euh, omdat Cid weg was met de Highwind", zei Florian rap.

"FLORIAN STRIFE, jij vuile leugenaar. Je had eerst gezegd dat hij reparaties aan het doen was aan de Highwind", riep Elena boos.

Florian slikte en probeerde er zich uit te praten maar met weinig succes.

"Jij reist toch zo graag. We zullen de reis is versnellen", zie Elena met een grijns en pakte een materiabol uit haar rugzak.

"Euh…Elena wat ben je van plan", vroeg Florian met op een angstige toon want hij wist dat Elena uit haar dak kon gaan als ze kwaad was.

"Ik zou maar beginnen te lopen als ik van u was", zei Elena en begon zich op de bol te concentreren.

Florian deinsde traag achteruit wanneer de bol groen begon op te lichten.

Elena begon nog meer te grijnzen naarmate de bol meer begon te gloeien.

"Shiiiiiiiiit", riep de zwaardvechter en begon te lopen wanneer uit de bol bliksemschichten schoten en vlak voor zijn voeten insloegen.

Elena achtervolgde Florian en beschoot hem steeds met bliksemschichten terwijl de zwaardvechter steeds verontschuldigingen terug riep.

Na een tijdje achtervolgd door de furieuze Elena kwamen ze eindelijk bij de Chocobo boerderij aan.

"Eindelijk we zijn er", zei Elena die de materia bol weer rustig in haar zak stak.

Florian zat te puffen en te hijgen en viel van vermoeidheid op de grond.

"Zal ik maar de Chocobo's gaan huren want jij vindt het toch belangrijker om op de grond wat te gaan liggen", zei Elena met een grijns.

Florian knikte en ging uitgestrekt liggen.

Elena ging naar het boerderijtje. Ze kwam eerst een weide tegen met omheining waar 3 Chocobo's stonden te grazen. Ze weet niet wie die naam chocobo verzonnen had want voor haar waren maar grote gele struisvogels die veel lawaai kunnen maken.

Wat verder stond er links van haar een klein wit huisje versierd met allerlei planten en rechts van haar stond een schuur.

Ze ging naar het huisje en klopte aan. Ze klopte nog eens wanneer niemand open deed.

"Shit die zijn nu toch niet dicht", zei Elena met een klagerige toon.

"Is er iets mis", zei Florian die uitgerust was en bij haar kwam staan.

"Ik juist aangeklopt maar niemand doet open. Ik dacht dat die nooit sluiten", zei Elena die bijna op haar knieën zakte denkend dat ze nog dat heel stuk te voet mogen gaan doen.

"Wel dat betekent terug wandelen", zei Florian met een grijns.

"Ik zou maar een oplossing zoeken voor ons probleempje of het zal lopen worden voor Strifje", siste de jonge vrouw hem toe.

Florian kreeg een akelig gevoel toen ze dat zei en begon rond te kijken of hij niemand vondt.

"Zeg, heb je al in de schuur gekeken", stelde de zwaardvechter voor.

"Das nu is een goed idee, al goed dat je niet een volledige minukel bent", zei Elena en snelde direct naar de schuur.

"Wablief", zei Florian die Elena stond aan te kijken.

"Waarom in hemelsnaam heb ik haar weer meegenomen."

Elena liep naar de schuur en ging binnen.

Ze zag aan beide kanten lege stallen staan, de grond was bezaaid met hooi en dan wat rijspullen zoals een zadel, voederzak, enz… die tegen de muren lagen.

Wat verderop zag een man staan. Hij had bruin haar, witte shirt met daarover een bruin short. Hij stond met iemand te praten.

Ze kwam wat dichterbij en zag dan dat er nog een ander persoon juist achter de hoek stond. Hij had lang zwart haar en zijn ogen waren vuurrood. Zijn mond was bedekt met een donkerpaarse doek, Hij had een lang donkerblauwe mantel, een donker rode shirt en rode losse broek. Aan zijn linker hand heeft hij een gele metalen handshoen en aan de andere en bruine handschoen.

"Oké alles is betaald je kunt ze meenemen, wanneer u ze niet meer nodig hebt mag je ze gewoon loslaten ze zullen wel zelf naar hier komen", zei de man met de short.

De andere knikte en ging weg. Wanneer hij juist Elena voorbijliep keek hij haar aan met zijn vuurrode ogen. Elena kreeg een rilling door in die ogen te kijken maar tegelijk had ze het gevoel dat ze hem kende, hij kwam haar bekend voor.

"Kan ik voor u iets doen mevrouw", zei de man met de bruine short.

Elena had hem niet gehoord hij keek nog steeds de man met de cape aan.

"Mevrouw, gaat het", zei de man maar dan een octaaf hoger.

"uh, ow, sorry, ik was er met mijn gedachten niet bij", stotterde Elena.

"Ik zou graag 2 Chocobo's willen huren."

"Ik denk dat we een probleempje hebben dan, want die man van daarjuist heeft de laatste drie besteld."

"Wat, nee hè", zei Elena treurig met gedachte dat ze heel dat stuk te voet moesten doen.

"Het spijt me zeer erg mevrouw. De eerst volgende Chocobo's die we terug verwachten is pas over een paar dagen."

Elena deed het teken dat het niets was en ging naar buiten terug naar Florian.

"En? Heb je er kunnen bestellen", vroeg Florian haar.

"Nee, een man juist voor mij heeft de laatste drie besteld", zei Elena treurig.

"Bedoel die daar", zei Florian en wees naar de jongeling die aan de weide stond.

"Ja, dat is hem. Wel raar, hij is precies alleen waarom zou hij dan drie Chocobo's moeten hebben.

"Misschien wacht hij op iemand, dat hij al op voorhand is gegaan."

"Zeg, komt die jou niet bekend voor", zei Elena die hem goed zat te bestuderen.

"euh, ik zou het niet weten, ik hem nog niet goed bekeken", zei Florian.

"Kom we gaan er is henen misschien laat hij ons twee chocobo's lenen", zei Elena met een beetje hoop.

"Ha, dat denk je", zei Florian sarcastisch.

"Als ik in uw plaats stond zou ik maar maken dat je daar staat of anders", zei Elena en ze greep naar haar rugzak.

Florian slikte en ging direct naar de vreemdeling.

"Euh, hallo", zei Florian tegen de man.

De jongen keek even op naar de twee die voor hem stonden.

Florian keek in zijn rode ogen en kreeg ook de rillingen maar hij had nu ook het gevoel dat hij de jongeman ergens van kende.

"Euh, wij hebben een vraagje meneer", zei Elena met een beverige stem.

De man deed zijn hoofd weer terug omlaag en negeerde de twee.

"hé, we hebben het wel tegen u", riep Florian die geïrriteerd raakt.

De jongeman bleef ze negeren.

"Kom Florian, we zijn weg. Aan hem hebben we toch niets", zei Elena en wou samen met Florian weggaan totdat de jongeling reageerde.

"Florian? Noem jij toevallig Florian Strifé", vroeg hij.

"Ja dat ben ik", zei Florian.

"Dan ben jij Elena Hearthilly."

"Ja inderdaad", zei Elena met een bevende stem.

"Jullie ouders hebben mij gestuurd om jullie te vergezellen", zei de jongeman.

"Euh, jij kent onze ouders", vroeg Florian die niet wist wat hij moest denken.

"Ja, Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhearth en Abigail Hearthilly", zei de jongeman kort.

"Vanwaar ken je ze eigenlijk", vroeg Elena.

"Wel mijn vader kent jullie ouders en hij vond dat het misschien goed zou zijn dat ik jullie vergezel. Misschien kennen jullie hem, Vincent Valentine", verklaarde de vreemdeling.

Elena en Florian begrepen nu eindelijk vanwaar, hij leek bijna identiek op Vincent alleen wat jonger.

"Wij wisten niet dat Vincent een zoon had of dat hij getrouwd was", zei Elena.

"Wel hij is niet getrouwd en ik ben niet zijn echte zoon. Ik ben zoals jullie mensen noemen geadopteerd", zei de jongeman die terug naar de grond keek.

"Ik ben net als mijn stiefvader in het ondergrondse lab gevonden maar in tegenstelling tot mijn vader heb ik geen geheugen van mijn verleden."

"Waarom heeft Vincent nooit niets over u verteld", vroeg Florian.

"Misschien zouden we is vertrekken want het begint al laat te worden en het zou best zijn als we in Kalm voor duisternis kunnen aankomen", zei de jongeman.

"Nog één vraagje dan hoe kunnen we u noemen eigenlijk", vroeg Elena.

"Spreek me maar bij den naam Lee aan", zei Lee.

De drie maakte zich klaar en bestijgen de Chocobo's om naar hun bestemming te vertrekken.

Ze waren nu al een tijd aan het rijden en Lee houdt zich de hele tijd afzijdig. Telkens als Florian of Elena een gesprek willen aangaan verander hij altijd van onderwerp zodat het gesprek stopt.

De zon was al stilletje aan het zakken en de lucht wordt al donkerder.

"Wel spijtig dat we geen monster zijn tegengekomen, dan konden we een oefening gebruiken", zei Florian.

"Ha, waarom een monster nodig hebben als we u hebben", zei Elena spottend.

Florian keek haar boos aan en keek dan terug voor zich.

Lee stopte zijn chocobo opeens en keek rond.

"Wat is er", vroeg Elena die abrupt stopte en omkeek.

"Ik dacht dat ik iets hoorde", zei Lee die rondkeek.

Elena en Florian zwegen en keken ook rond. "Er is niets hier alleen nog 20 kilometer van ons de stad Kalm", Florian die naast Lee reed. "Dus kunnen we weer vertrekken."

Na dat Florian zijn zin had gezegd hoorde hij in de verte een hulp kreet.

"Oké, dat hoorde ik", zei Elena die zicht naar de richting van de kreet richtte.

De drie reden in galop naar de hulp kreet die vanuit het noordwesten kwam.

Florian kreeg en slecht gevoel hierover want hij wist dat vlak voor hun de stad lag waar velen doden zijn gevallen door een corrupt bedrijf, namelijk Midgar.

De drie bleven op cours totdat ze in de verte een persoon zagen lopen. Hij was degene die hulp riep. Hij had een bruin vest aan met daaronder een groen blauw gestreepte shirt, een blauwe broek en een staf dat op zijn rug was vastgehecht. Naarmate de drie dichterbij kwamen zagen dat er ook een tweede gedaante tevoorschijn kwam. Deze was bedekt in een zwarte cape waardoor je niets zag dan alleen het lange smalle zwaard dat hij in zijn handen stevig vasthield.

Toen Dion uit Midgar weg was, liep hij in de richting van Kalm om daar hulp te vinden en te bekomen van de gebeurtenissen die daar verlopen zijn. Maar wanneer hij dacht dat hij verlost was van die wezens zag hij één van de klonen aankomen met het zwaard al gereed in zijn handen. Dion zette het op een lopen in de hoop dat hij de stad nog kon bereiken en dat het wezen hem niet in de stad zou volgen. Maar hij was moe van in Midgar voor zijn leven te lopen en nu met dit wist hij, dat hij het niet zou halen tot Kalm. Hij begon om hulp te roepen in de hoop dat er ergens reizigers zijn die hem kunnen helpen. Hij was nu al een tijd aan het lopen en de kloon kwam steeds dichterbij. Hij had alle hoop opgegeven totdat hij drie personen op chocobo's zag. Hij weet niet hoe maar hij kreeg weer terug kracht en zette er alles op om hen te bereiken.

Hij had ze bijna bereikt maar zag dan dat de kloon achter hem een hoge sprong maakte en zijn zwaard in zijn rug wou planten. De kloon had bijna het doel bereikt totdat er een luide knal was waardoor hij naar achteren vloog op de grond. Lee had zijn pistool gepakt dat hij onder zijn mantel verborgen had en op het wezen in de zwarte cape geschoten.

Dion bereikte eindelijk Florian en co.

"Bedankt, dat monster zat me al de hele tijd achterna", hijgde Dion en viel dan bewusteloos neer.

Elena stapte af en hielp hem recht. Ze zag dat hij in orde was, alleen hier en daar wat schrammen. Hij was alleen zeer vermoeid.

"Kom, breng hem hier", zei Lee. Elena kwam bij hem en legde de jongeman voor hem op de chocobo.

"Wat gaan we met hem doen", zei Florian die naar het beweegloze lichaam wees van de kloon

"Laat hem liggen, die leeft toch niet meer", zei Elena.

De drie draaide om en reden in de richting van Kalm.

Nadat ze een tijdje weg waren begon de kloon te bewegen.

"Ha, dat had ik niet verwacht", zei een koele stem. Hij kwam recht en keek naar de drie stippen die weg reden in de richting van Kalm.

"Dit kan interessant worden."

Hij greep in zijn cape en haalde een flesje met een blauw gloeiend vloeibaar stof in.

Hij haalde het stop er vanaf en kieperde de inhoud rondom hem.

De grond rondom begon te beven en open te splijten, er kwam damp uit en lawaai van gebrul. Er kwam dan een klauw tevoorschijn die zich in de grond plantte, er klom iets omhoog. Vanuit de grond kwamen drie wezens tevoorschijn.

"Ga die richting uit en vermoord de mensen die mij beschoten hebben", zei de kloon en wees in de richting van de drie stippen.

De drie wezen gromde luid en liepen in de richting van Kalm.

"98…98 hoe gaat het met de plannen", zei een stem in het hoofd van de kloon.

"Wel, die mens is mij ontlopen door drie bemoeizucht mensen maar ik heb het flesje gebruikt dat ik gecreëerd had in het lab en het was een succes", zei de kloon opgewonden.

"Goed, kom dan maar terug en maak meer van die vloeibare stoffen, dan zullen we de wereld zijn monster terug geven", zei de stem en begon luid te lachen.

Kloon 98 stak het lege flesje terug in zijn cape en vertrok terug richting 98.

De drie jongeren hadden bijna Kalm bereikt. Dan kon de jongeman rusten en terug op krachten komen. "Ik vraag me af wat hij daar deed eigenlijk", zei Elena om de lange stilte te onderbreken. "Het enige wat daar is, is Midgar en daar zal niet veel zijn want die stad is volledig verwoest."

"Misschien was hij daar op schattenjacht of zoiets en heeft hij ruzie gezocht met de verkeerde", zei Florian.

"Maar hij moet dan niet slim zijn om ruzie te zoeken met een zwaardvechter als je niet anders als een staf hebt om u te verdedigen."

"Bwa, even slim als een bepaald persoon die zijn huis bijna in brand stak met de vuur materia", zei Elena met een grijns gericht naar Florian.

"Euh…ja, dat is verleden tijd, oké", stotterde Florian.

"uhm…"

"Hij komt terug bij", zei Lee die Dion bij hem had.

Dion kwam recht zitten en opende zijn ogen. Hij zag de achterkant van de gele chocobo voor hem en verschoot zich een bult waardoor hij er bijna afviel. Hij keek dan rondom zich en zag Elena en Florian aan beide kanten.

"Ben je inorde", vroeg Elena ongerust. Dion knikte naar haar en glimlachte. Elena voelde dat ze een beetje rood werd en keek vlug vooruit.

"Bedankt om me te helpen, ik dacht dat ik er geweest was", zei Dion en keek naar de twee.

"Wel je zult Lee moeten bedanken hij heeft die vent in die cape neergeschoten", zei Elena.

Dion draaide zich en keek recht in twee vuurrode ogen. Dion gaf gil en viel dan weer bewusteloos.

"Wel heb je nu", zei Florian die verbijsterd keek.

"Heb jij dat effect op veel mensen, Lee", vroeg Elena.

"Op sommige", antwoordde Lee.

Elena en Florian konden het niet laten om te lachen. Na een tijd rijden zagen ze eindelijk in de verte Kalm.

Ze versnelde hun pas om er zo snel mogelijke te raken.

"Zeg, hoorde jullie iets", zei Elena die om zich keek.

Lee en Florian stopte en keken rondom zich maar zagen niets.

"Euh, ik denk dat je aan het doordraaien bent want ik hoor niets en er is ook niets", zei Florian die naast Elena kwam staan.

"SKREEEEEH!"

Florian, Lee en Elena keken direct boven hun een zagen een vogelachtig wezen op hun afkomen.

"Shit, echt een goed moment om nu een monster tegen te komen", riep Florian die afstapte en zijn zwaard pakte.

"Euh, ik denk niet dat hij alleen is"

Elena wees naar twee andere wezens die vanuit de verte afkwamen. Één was een bruine wolf alleen en grotere versie en de andere was een een groot wezen, een kop groter dan een mens. Het liep op vier poten en was van kop tot teen volledig omhuld met grijze schalen.

"Shit, dat wordt vechten", zei Florian die zijn breed zwaard voor hem bracht.

"Ik neem vogeltje wel, nemen jullie die andere twee", zei Lee die ook van de Chocobo stapte en zijn geweer nam.

"Wel, zal ik wolfje aanpakken", zei Elena. "Hier, neem een materia bol Lee."

Lee nam een bol aan en stak deze in zijn zak waar hij er later gemakkelijk aankon.

"Hé, en ik, krijg ik niets", zei Florian treurig.

"Nee, jij hebt je harde holle hoofd om met te vechten", zei Elena met een grijns.

"Hier, voordat je gaat blijten", zei Elena en gaf een materia bol aan Florian.

Florian keek haar boos aan wanneer hij de bol aannam. Hij stak het in zijn zak en ging voor het geschaalde wezen staan.

Elena ging naar de wolf en Lee stond paraat met zijn geweer voor het vogelachtig wezen.

Florian zat te wachten tot het wezen dicht genoeg was zodat hij het een slag kon geven. Het was bijna dicht genoeg en de zwaardvechter begon te lopen in de richting van het wezen. Hij was nu bijna bij hem en wou juist zijn slag nemen totdat het wezen zich tot een bal vormde en zijn snelheid verhoogde.

"Shiiiit", riep Flroian die op het laatste nippertje kon ontwijken.

Elena had het ook wat moeilijk met haar tegenstander. Ze ontweek lenig alle aanvallen van de wolf maar zelf kon ze ook geen tijd vinden om zelf een aanval te lanceren.

De vechtster kreeg er genoeg van en bleef staan. De wolf nam zijn aanloop en kwam in volle vaart op haar af. Het wezen sprong om zijn klauwen in haar te zetten. Wanneer het wezen juist voor haar was liet ze zich achterover vallen en schopte ze met haar voeten in het maag van het wezen en smeet het dan achter haar. Door de klap wist het wezen niet waar hij was en lette niet op zijn doelwit. Elena maakte gebruikt van dit moment en rende op de wolf af en slaagde met de zijkant van haar hand in de nek van de wolf waardoor er een luide krak te horen was. De wolf zakte als een zak patatten op de grond en kwam niet meer recht.

"En nu strify maar gaan helpen", zei Elena en liep naar Florian.

Lee stond doodstil terwijl de het vogelachtig wezen in duikvlucht op hem afkwam met zijn lange scherpe snavel op zijn doelwit gericht.

Op het laatste moment bracht Lee zijn pistool omhoog om het wezen tussen zijn ogen te schieten. De vogel had zijn plan door en wijkte naar links om zo de kogel te ontwijken.

"uhm, slim zijn ze wel, maar niet slim genoeg", zei Lee met een grijns.

Lee pakte de materia bol die hij van Elena gekregen had uit zijn zak en hield zijn geweer in zijn ander hand vast. Hij begon er op te concentreren en de bol begon al snel licht te geven. De vogel had het niet door dat zijn doelwit iets achter zijn rug vast had en maakte een nieuwe duikvlucht. Lee begon eerst weer te schieten, zoals hij dacht ontweek de vogel weer zijn schoten maar dan hield hij de materie voor hem en liet zijn kracht los. De materia's gloed werd rood en begon te verspreiden, vanuit de bol kwam een rode straal die naar de vogel ging. Wanneer deze in contact kwam werd het wezen volledig omring door een cirkel van vuur, de bol vuur verkleinde eerste en spatte dan uit in een explosie. Van het wezen dat gevangen was in de bol van vuur bleef niets meer over dan alleen nog een beetje as. Florian had nog steeds wat moeilijkheden met het wezen dat hij bevocht. Het kwam met grote snelheid op hem afgerold zodat hij deze altijd moet ontwijken en als hij de kans kreeg om een slag te geven met zijn zwaard had het geen effect vanwege de harde schalen op het lijf van het wezen. De enige kans die hij nog had was de materia die hij van Elena had gekregen.

Hij nam hem uit zijn zak en begon erop te concentreren. Het duurde wat langer dan bij Lee maar deze begon ook te gloeien. Het wezen stond klaar voor een nieuwe aanval en rolde zich op. Florian had er wat moeite mee maar de bol verkleurde uiteindelijk van groen naar wit terwijl dat het monster steeds dichter kwam. Uit de bol kwamen allemaal witte stralen die in de lucht begonnen te dansen en gingen in de richting van het wezen. Wanneer deze bijna dichter waren veranderde de stralen in ijspegels, ze vlogen in grote snelheid op het wezen af en het wezen remde niet af. De ijspegels naderde hun doel en Florian dacht dat hij gewonnen had maar hij zag dan dat de ijspegels gewoon kapot vlogen op het wezen.

"Florian! Kijk uit", riep Elena die naar hem kwam.

De jonge zwaardvechter was niet snel genoeg en werd geraakt door het monster waardoor hij naar achter vloog als een lappen pop.

Hij bleef een tijd liggen en het monster maakte zich klaar voor een tweede aanval.

"Florian, wordt wakker hij komt weer terug", riep Elena die hem probeerde te bereiken.

Ze zag dan dat Florian begon te bewegen maar dacht bij zichzelf dat als hij niet sneller gaat dat hij niet op tijd weg zou geraken. Ze bleef opeens staan toen ze de jonge man zag staan. Ze zag dat de jonge zwaardvechter opeens omringd wordt door een vuurachtig aura.

Florian voelde een immense kracht door zijn aders vloeien, het voelde alsof alle woede dat hij ooit had in één keer naar buiten wou komen als een vulkaanuitbarsting. De jonge zwaardvechter nam zijn zwaard met twee handen voor hem stevig vast, Hij begon te lopen terwijl zijn zwaard ook een rood oranje gloed kreeg. Hij sprong hoog in de lucht en hield zijn zwaard boven zijn hoofd, Hij kwam neer een deed neerwaartse slag op het wezen. Het wezen was na de slag abrupt stil blijven staan. Florian was voor hem met zijn rug naar het wezen gericht en zijn zwaard op zijn schouders gaan staan.

"Grote vergissing dat je mij aanviel", zei de zwaardvechter terwijl dat het monster in twee gelijke stukken viel.

"Goed gedaan", zei Lee die bij Florian kwam staan.

"Wat wil je, met zo'n expert als ik", zei Florian met een grote grijns op zijn gezicht terwijl hij zijn zwaard op zijn rug vast bevestigde.

"Ja, ja, en een groot ego ook", zei Elena die hem sarcastisch aankeek.

"Kom we zijn weg voordat er nog zo'n wezens afkomen", zei Lee en hij ging terug naar zijn chocobo.

"Toch wel vreemd dat we juist nu worden aangevallen. Nu dat we die jongen van dat schepsel gered hadden", zei Florian.

"Ja, het is wel vreemd maar laten het hier bij laten, daarbij teveel denken is voor jouw ook niet goed hé Strifje", Zei Elena terwijl ze begon te lachen.

"Waarom moest ik met deze twee toch mee vader", mompelde Lee.

"Zei je iets Lee", zei Florian die naast hem begon te rijden.

"Euh, nee, niets, ik zei niets."

Florian keek hem vreemd aan maar liet het daarbij. De drie zette hun rei voort om Kalm te bereiken dat ze nu aan de horizon konden zien.

Ergens verder weg liep een ander wezen gehuld in een zwarte cape. Ze liep richting Junon om zo naar Nibelheim te kunnen gaan en de wraak van Messias te kunnen uitvoeren.

"99, er is een wijziging van plan", zei Messias telepathisch.

"Wat is het nieuwe plan, meester", vroeg kloon 99 wanneer ze stopte.

"Je gaat nog steeds naar Nibelheim maar je gaat hem niet vermoorden, in plaats daarvan wil ik dat je hem gevangenneemt en hem naar hier breng. Ik heb 100 jou richting uitgestuurd, hij zal je in deze opdracht helpen."

"oké, meester", zei de kloon. Het contact werd verbroken en kloon 99 bleef rustig wachten.

"Wat denk hij wel, dankt hij dat ik het niet alleen aankan, en dan stuurt hij die idiote 100 nog mee. Wel, ik zal me maar moeten bewijzen en Cloud proberen te vangen zonder dat die 100 mij in de weg zal staan."


	3. De Laatste der Ancients

**_Hoofdstuk 3: De laatste der Ancients_**

"Komaan, het is tijd voor jullie bedjes", zei een zachtaardige stem. De kinderen waren allemaal in een zal met elkaar aan het spelen. Wanneer ze de stem hoorde stonden ze allemaal op en ging ze naar de vrouw henen. Ze had lang bruin haar, een lange roze jurk aan en twee gele armbanden. De kinderen kwamen bij haar om een goednacht kusje te geven.

Wanneer ze de kinderen allemaal een goedenacht kus had gegeven en ze ingestopt had wou ze zelf ook gaan slapen totdat erop de deur werd geklopt.

"Wie kan dat nu zien zo laat op de avond."

De jonge vrouw ging naar de deur en deed open. Ze zag een groepje je staan waarvan één werd ondersteund door twee andere. Toen ze wat beter keek herkende ze twee gezichten.

"Elena, Florian, het is leuk om jullie te zien maar wat is er aan de hand met die andere jongeman?"

"Hallo, Marlene sorry dat we zo laat op de avond aankomen maar we hebben wat problemen onderweg gehadt", zei Elena.

"Kom binnen allemaal, jullie zien er afgepeigerd uit", zei Marlene en maakte plaats zodat ze naar binnen konden gaan.

"Breng hem maar naar de salon en leg hem in de zetel", zei ze tegen Florian en Lee.

"Ik zal wat thee opzetten."

Marlene wees ze de salon en ging dan naar de keuken voor de thee.

Elena was met haar meegegaan om te helpen.

Lee en Florian legde Dion zacht neer in de zetel, Florian plofde dan zelf neer in de zetel. Lee leunde tegen een muur aan in het donker.

Kort daarachter kwamen Elena en Marlene al met de thee. Ze zette de thee op het tafeltje in het midden van de salon en begon voor iedereen een kopje in te schenken.

Iedereen nam een tas aan behalve Lee.

"Kom jongeman drinkt maar ook een tas", zei Marlene bemoederend.

"Nee bedankt, ik ben geen thee drinker", zei Lee.

"Wel kan me niet schelen, je moet je wat opwarmen en je ziet eruit alsof je in geen dagen meer gedronken hebt."

Lee pakte uiteindelijk de tas aan maar tegen zijn zin.

Elena en Florian konden het niet laten om te grinniken. Ze wisten dat Marlene geen nee kon accepteren, als ze iets wou of iets gedaan moest worden liet ze het ook gebeuren.

"En, misschien wordt het tijd dat jullie mij eens uitleggen wat er allemaal gebeurd is en wie deze twee jongens zijn", zei Marlene en ze ging ook zitten.

Elena en Florian deden om de beurt de uitleg vanaf ze in Nibelheim vertrokken zijn tot nu. Florian scherpte het verhaal soms een beetje bij maar Elena gaf dan daarachter de waarheid.

"Wel, dat is nogal al wat. Geen wonder dat jullie er allemaal zo vermoeid uitzien", zei Marlene.

"bwa, het gaat wel. Ik ben meer benieuwd wat hij heeft uitgespookt om zo'n vijand op zijn hielen te hebben", zei Elena die naar Dion keek.

"Wel dat zal maar moeten wachten tot morgen want jullie zijn allemaal nodig aan wat slaap. Gelukkig dat ik nog wat kamers vrij heb", zei Marlene die alles begon af te ruimen.

"Als ik terug ben zal ik jullie naar de kamers brengen. We zullen de jongeman ook maar in een bed leggen want in een zetel slapen is ook niet alles."

Marlene ging met de lege tassen terug naar de keuken om alles weg te leggen.

Wanneer ze terug was leidde ze de vier naar boven en kwamen dan in een lange gang met vier deuren.

De eerste twee deuren waar ze voorbij kwamen hoorden ze allemaal gesnurkt van de kleine kinderen die er sliepen.

"Florian en Lee, nemen jullie samen met Dion de laatste deur en Elena kom jij maar bij mij op de kamer slapen.

"Slaapwel jongens", zei Elena die samen met Marlene de kamer binnengingen aan de linkse kant.

Florian en Lee stapten de kamer binnen. De kamer was redelijk groot en bestrooid met speelgoed van de kinderen.

In de kamer stonden 6 bedden die allemaal netjes waren opgemaakt.

De twee legden Dion in het eerste bed tegen de muur waarna Lee en Florian de twee bedden daarna pakte. Het duurde niet lang voordat ze allebei in slaap lagen.

Het was midden in de nacht wanneer er een lawaai kwam vanuit één van de kamers. In de kamer waar Dion en de rest lagen was er één iemand die lag te woelen in zijn bed. Lee had de deken van zijn lijf al af gespeten en lag hard te zweten en te kreunen van pijn.

"_Wat is dit? Waar ben ik",zei Lee die aan het dromen was._

_Hij was buiten het huis gegaan en alles was weg, het was gewoon een zwarte plek geworden._

"_Halo, Is er iemand", riep hij toen hij het benauwd kreeg._

_Er kwam geen antwoord alleen een stilte die niet te verdragen was. Lee begon rond te lopen maar kwam nergens uit. Het huis waar hij uit gekomen was stond er ook niet meer._

"_Florian! Elena! Marlene! Horen jullie mij!"_

_Hij begon harder te lopen ook al wist hij niet waar hij heen ging._

_Na een tijd lopen bleef hij abrupte stilstaan._

" _WAAR IS IEDEREEN!", Riep hij zeer luid en zakte dan op de grond op zijn knieën._

_Hij bleef op de grond zitten totdat hij voetstappen hoorden. Hij keek op en zag een figuur vanuit de duisternis naar hem komen._

"_Halo, wie is daar", riep Lee die terug rechtkwam._

" _Wees niet bang, ik ben een vriend", zei de man op een zachtaardige toon._

_Hij was uit de duisternis waardoor Lee hem goed kon zien. Het was een jongeman met donker bruin haar en donker bruine ogen. Hij had een effen rode shirt aan met daarover een bruine vest en dan een zwarte losse broek en bruine schoenen._

"_Wie ben jij"_

" _Ik ben Sain, Sain Kalang"_

_Hij keek Lee zeer vriendelijk aan en lachte naar hem. Maar toch had hij het gevoel dat er iets niet klopte._

"_Wat doe jij hier en waar is iedereen", vroeg Lee._

"_Ze zijn allemaal in het licht, ik ben hier om je naar het licht te brengen", Zei Sain die steeds bleef lachen en zijn hand naar hem stak._

"_Het enige wat je moet doen is mijn hand nemen en dan leid ik je daarheen, naar het licht en al je vrienden"_

_Lee die er een slecht gevoel bij had deinsde een beetje achteruit_

"_Hier klopt iets niet", zei Lee die Sain sarcastisch aankeek._

"_Wat is er mis", zei Sain die naar Lee strak aankeek._

"_Ik ben je vriend"_

_Lee keek in zijn ogen en voelde zijn weerstand wegvloeien. Het was alsof hij gehypnotiseerd werd door de man. Zonder dat hij er besef van had zette hij stap voor stap in de richting van de man en bracht hij zijn hand naar boven._

_Hij had Sain bijna bereikt en hij kon er niets aan doen, hij probeerde er alles aan te doen om weer controle van zijn lichaam te krijgen maar het lukt hem niet._

_Lee stond op het punt Sain zijn hand vast te nemen totdat er een luid gebrul was._

_Ze keken beiden naar de richting van het geluid en het gezicht van Sain veranderde van vriendelijk naar kwaad._

"_Nee, niet nu verdraaid monster", riep Sain kwaad._

_Vanuit de duisternis kwam twee gloed rode ogen tevoorschijn. Lee kon de rest van het lichaam niet zien maar hij voelde dat hij weer controle had over zijn eigen lichaam en rende zo hard als hij kon weg van de man en het monster dat daar was. Na een tijd lopen was opeens de vloer onder zijn voeten weg en viel hij de duisternis in._

" _WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Lee werd abrupt wakker volledig in het zweet en hijgde hard. Hij keek rond zich en zag dat het al morgend was. Florian en Dion waren al op en naar beneden gegaan. Lee stond op en ging ook naar beneden. Hij ging de trap af en hoorde het lawaai van kinderen die aan het spelen waren. Hij ging de salon binnen en zag dat deze begeven was van kinderen.

"Goedemorgen Lee", zei Marlene die met plateau's vol eten de salon binnenkwam.

"Als je wilt mee eten zou ik maar snel zijn want deze kinderen hebben een grote maag."

Lee knikte en volgde haar naar een grote tafel. Florian en Elena zaten al aan de tafel.

"Goedemorgen Lee, goed geslapen", zei Elena die hem aankeek.

Lee knikte gewoon en ging zitten.

"Wat zijn we weer veel van spreken vandaag", zei Florian die Lee aankeek.

Lee keek rond om te zien waar Dion was.

"Dion is zich aan het klaarmaken boven", zei Elena.

"Heeft hij al iets gezegd", zei Lee.

"Nee, hij is opgestaan en ging direct naar de badkamer", verklaarde Florian.

Marlene dekte de tafel ondertussen en riep de kinderen dat ze moesten eten.

De kinderen schoven aan tafel aan en begonnen direct te eten.

Florian, Elena en Lee moesten rap zijn of ze hadden niets om te eten want de kinderen schrokten alles naar binnen.

"Euh, is er nog een plaats voor mij."

De drie keken naar de deuropening en zagen Dion staan volledig opgeknapt en geschoren.

Elena werd weer rood en keek naar haar eten.

"Natuurlijk jongeman, kom maar hier zitten", zei Marlene wijzend naar de stoel naast Elena.

Dion ging naast Elena zitten en kreeg wat eten voorgeschoteld van Marlene.

"euh, Lee, het spijt me dat ik zo verschoot, bedankt voor je hulp", zei Dion die zich schuldig voelde.

"Het is niets", zei Lee en at verder.

Dion keek hem aan en dacht dat hij hem gekwetst had.

"Ge moet u niet schuldige voelen ze hoor, hij zegt nooit veel", zei Florian die lachte.

De vier aten hun eten op en gingen dan in de salon terug zitten om te praten.

Dion deed zijn uitleg over hoe hij met zijn stiefbroer Lars Midgar was binnengedrongen en het ondergrondse lab hadden gevonden. Wanneer hij over Messias de uitleg gaf keek Florian en Elena hem met afgrijzen aan.

"Hij wilt onze ouders vermoorden", zei Florian die hem aankeek.

"Ouders", zei Dion vragend.

"Cloud Strife en Tifa Lockaerth zijn Florian's zijn ouders, Vincent Valentine is de vader van Lee en Marlene hier is de dochter van Barret Wallace", verklaard Elena.

"Wat een toeval dat ik jullie tegenkom dan",zei Dion.

"Maar één vraagje hoe ben je in hemelsnaam ontsnapt", vroeg Florian.

"Wel, dat is het raarste, er was een stem die mij leidde. Het zei me naar waar ik juist moest vluchten en haalde me weg uit Midgar. Ik weet het klinkt raar maar het is de waarheid."

De groep keek hem raar aan niet weten wat ze moesten denken.

"Wat voor stem was het eigenlijk", vroeg Marlene.

"Het was een zachtaardige stem en klonk vrouwelijk", verklaarde Dion

Marlene keek hem aan en dan naar een bloem die op de salon tafel stond.

"Zeg, Dion vanwaar kom jij eigenlijk wie waren je ouders", vroeg Marlene aankeek.

"Euh, ik weet niet wie mijn echte ouders zijn. Mijn stiefouders hebben mij gevonden voor hun deur en mij geadopteerd. Daarna, wanneer ik oud genoeg was, ben ik samen met mijn stiefbroer samen weggegaan om onze plaats inde wereld te vinden." Verklaarde Dion.

"Heb jij toen je jong was al eerder stemmen gehoord", vroeg Marlene.

"Euh, wat, euh, ik denk het niet, ik herinner me eigenlijk niet veel van mijn jeugd. Waarom vraag je dat."

"bwa, this niets."

Ze keek nog eens naar de bloem op tafel. Het was een zeer speciale bloem, ze had deze gekregen van een vrouw die ze leren kennen had toen ze nog in Midgar woonde. Ze kwam binnen en zei dat ze haar moest volgen. Ze ging met haar mee en ze bracht haar naar een huis omgeven met bloemen. Daar gaf ze haar de bloem maar kort daarachter werd ze meegenomen door de Turks en heeft ze haar nooit meer gezien.

Ze was zeer verdrietig wanneer ze hoorde dat ze gedood was door Sephiroth maar ze bleef in haar hart voor altijd. Nadat de hele crisis voorbij was met de meteoor en zo heeft ze van haar vader gehoord dat ze een Ancient was en één van de laatste overlevende ook.

"Zou hij een Ancient kunnen zijn", dacht ze in zichzelf.

"Maar vanwaar komt hij dan en hoe zijn, zijn ouders zo verborgen gebleven. Hij heeft wel dezelfde groene ogen als zij en dat van die stem zou het kunnen."

"Marlene, is alles inorde", vroeg Elena die haar aankeek.

Zonder te weten was ze naar de bloem aan het staren waardoor de rest ongerust werd.

"Oh, nee, het is niets", verklaarde ze.

"Maar wat gaan jullie nu doen."

"Wel, ik denk dat ze eerst naar Cloud gaan want Messias kon zijn mond er maar niet over houden en de stem had me gezegd dat ik naar hem moest gaan om hulp te vragen", zei Dion.

"Wel, dat betekent dat we terug naar Nibelheim moeten gaan",zei Elena.

"Ik zou graag meegaan maar ik ben niet zo'n vechter en ik moet voor de kinderen zorgen.", zei Marlene.

"Maar voor jullie gaan wil ik eerst iets aan jullie geven."

Marlene stond op en ze liep naar boven.

De vier gingen in de hal staan en wachten onderaan de trap. Kort daarachter kwam Marlene met van alles naar beneden.

"Allereerst, Elena ik heb verstaan dat jij de materia bijhoudt."

Elena knikte en ging naar Marlene. Ze gaf Elena twee materia's, een rode en een groene.

"De summon materia is Shiva en de groene is de Recover materia. Ze kunnen wel van pas komen."

"Dan Florian en Lee voor jullie heb ik een nieuw zwaard en een geweer dat ik uit de winkel s'morgens nog gaan halen ben."

Lee en Florian namen de wapens aan. Florian pakte zijn oud zwaard en legde het tegen de muur en stak zijn nieuw zwaard in de schede op zijn rug. Lee stak het geweer in de tweede holster die hij onder zijn mantel verstopt had. De twee dankte haar en gingen achteruit.

"En nu jij Dion. Voor jou heb ik iets heel speciaal", zei Marlene en ze ging naar de kast onder de trap.

Ze kwam terug met een staf in haar handen.

"Deze staf is van een zeer goede vriendin geweest, ze heeft mijn leven gered maar ik denk dat jij er meer met kunt doen dan ik dus geef ik hem aan jou", zei Marlene en ze gaf de staf hem aan Marlene.

Het was een rood zwarte staf met op de bovenkant iets dat op twee gouden vleugels leek en in het midden een robijn. Wanneer Dion de staf in zijn handen vasthield begon de robijn even zachtjes te gloeien.

"Ben je zeker dat je hem aan mij geeft, het is zeker veel waard", zei Dion.

"Ja, ik ben zeker en de staf herkent jou als eigenaar zo te zien. Normaal noemt hij de Princess Guard maar ik denk dat hij bij jou dan de Prince Guard heet."

Dion bedankte haar nog eens extra voor de staf en hechte hem vast op de plaats van zijn oude staf.

"Zo ik wens jullie het beste en zorg goed voor elkaar", zei Marlene terwijl ze iedereen buiten liet.

"Ja, oké, we komen wel snel terug. Als vader dit hoort maakt hij direct mootjes van die Messias en dan komen we deze keer met zijn allen terug", riep Florian na terwijl ze de stad verlieten.

"Hij is een Ancient die jongen. Wel dan, zorg goed voor ze Aeris want ze zullen alle hulp nodig hebben als het dezelfde kwaad is als Jenova", bad Marlene.

Het viertal reisde terug richting de chocobo boerderij om daar dan weer het moeras over te steken.

Het was even wandelen maar na de middag hadden ze eindelijk de boerderij bereikt en gingen ze richting het moeras. Ze vonden het niet nodig om een chocobo te huren voor over het moeras te komen. Vroeger deed men dat vanwege een gevaarlijk monster dat in het moeras woonde. De Midgar Zolom, een reusachtige slang die alle reisigers aanviel die het moeras betrad daarvoor hadden ze de chocobo nodige vanwege dat de slang daarvoor te traag was.

Maar vroeger ten tijde van Shinra heeft Sephiroth te voet het moeras ingetreden en de slang uitgeroeid. Nu konden de mensen weer veilig het moeras door.

Het viertal stond aan de rand van het moeras.

"Jakkes, nu moeten we hier weer door", zei Elena met veel tegenzin.

"Bwa, ge kunt altijd bij Marlene blijven als je niet tegen het moerasje kan", zei Florian met een grijns.

"klep toe of ge gaat wat meemaken", zei Elena die haar vuist naar hem zwaaide.

"Zijn die twee altijd zo", fluisterde Dion tegen Lee terwijl ze langzaam door het moeras gingen.

"Niet opletten, doe gewoon alsof je ze niet kent", antwoordde Lee.

Dion lachte waardoor Florian en Elena omkeken en raar naar de twee keken.

"Zeg, van wanneer maak jij grapjes Lee", zei Florian die hem nijdig aankeek.

"Ik maak geen grapjes, ik spreek louter de waarheid", zei Lee op een koele toon.

Elena en Florian keken hem raar. Dion vond het leuk om dit allemaal te zien en voelde zich echt thuis in de groep. Het was al lang geleden wanner hij echt zo'n pret had gehad en hij hoopte dat het niet zo snel zo eindigen.

"Als we de grot bereikt hebben zullen we daar overnachten dan kunnen we s'morgens vroeg direct naar Junon gaan om de boot te halen", zei Florian tegen de rest.

Iedereen knikte en zette hun reis voort zonder te weten dat op het einde van het moeras een duister figuur stond.

"wel, ze zullen zo komen", zei kloon 98 die aan het einde van het moeras stond.

"misschien moet ik ze een cadeau sturen", zei de kloon en hij pakte weer van het blauwe spul maar deze keer in een grotere hoeveelheid.

"Oh, machtige heerser van het moeras sta op en vernietig de indringers!"

"Zeg jongens, ik heb een slecht voorgevoel", zei Dion die rond begon te kijken.

"Euh, wat bedoel je", vroeg Elena die omkeek.

"Ik weet het niet maar ik kreeg opeens een slecht voorgevoel alsof iets ons besluipt",zei Dion die angstig rondkeek want de laatste keer dat hij dit voorgevoel had, had hij spijtig genoeg gelijk.

"Zeg, hier is niets. Het enigste dat hier vroeger woonde was een over begroeide idiote slang die al lang uitgestorven is das hou maar op met de paniek aanvallen", zei Florian die naar iedereen keek.

"Wat is er", vroeg Florian vanwege dat iedereen naar iets keek achter hem.

De jonge zwaardvechter hoorde opeens een luid gesis achter hem en draaide zich voorzichtig om. Hij deinsde achteruit terwijl hij in oog stond met een reusachtige cobra.

"Wel, Florian daar is jouw idiote slang wat ga je er aan doen", zei Lee op een koele toon.

Florian zei niets hij keek gewoon met grote verbazing naar het grote wezen dat normaal uitgestorven moest zijn.

"Hé, Florian wakker worden", riep Elena terwijl ze een klap tegen zijn hoofd gaf.

"Euh, sorry, iedereen maak je klaar voor het gevecht. Dion en Elena jullie vallen hem aan op afstand met materia. Lee val jij op afstand aan met je geweren", riep Florian terwijl hij zijn zwaard nam. Iedereen knikte waardoor Lee zijn twee geweren pakte en Elena de materia tussen haar en Dion snel verdeelde.

"Iedereen klaar, hier komt hij", riep Florian.

De slang kwam met snelheid voor de groep staan. Florian liep op de slang af om een neerwaartse slag uit te voeren maar wanneer hij deze raakte was het of de slang bijna niets deed. Lee nam zijn twee geweren en begon als een wilde op het wezen te schieten.

De slang bracht zijn hoofd een beetje naar achter en hapte dan met grote snelheid naar de jonge schutter die de aanval maar juist op tijd kon ontwijken. De slang maakte zich klaar voor een tweede aanval maar deze keer op Florian gericht. Florian zag het grote slangehoofd op hem afkomen en wist dat hij niet snel genoeg zou zijn om de aanval te ontwijken. Op het laatste moment voor dat de beetaanval van de slang impact had werd de slang geraakt door een dubbele magie aanval van bliksem en ijs.

"Bedankt jullie twee", riep Florian naar Elena en Dion. Florian nam zijn zwaard voor zich en liep weer op de slang maar in plaats van weer een neerwaartse slag te doen week hij naar rechts om zo naar de achterkant van de slang te lopen en een zijwaartse slag in zijn te geven.

De slag was succesvol en de slang schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Lee schoot met zijn pistolen nog steeds als zot en hadden na een tijd ook meer effect net als de dubbel magie aanval van Dion en Elena.

De slang schreeuwde dan zeer luid waardoor de ogen rood gloeide. De slang begon ze traag naar voren te buigen.

"Wat is het aan het doen", riep Florian.

"Ik weet het niet misschien is het verslagen", zei Elena.

Dion wist niet zeker maar hij had het gevoel dat het iets anders was.

_Pak de staf _

Dion herkende de stem direct het was de zelfde vrouwelijk stem die hij in Midgar gehoord had. Hij wist dat hij haar kon vertrouwen en pakte de staf direct vast. De robijn die in het midden van de twee gouden vleugels zat begon te gloeien.

Toen de slang bijna tegen de grond lag stopte hij met sissen en kwam er een rode gloed op de plaats waar zijn hoofd de grond bijna raakte. De slang schoot dan pijlrecht naar boven waardoor de rode gloed in een reusachtige paddestoel van vuur veranderde. De krijgers deinsde traag naar achteren proberende van de aanval te ontsnappen die op komst was.

De paddestoel begon harder te gloeien en spatte tot slot uit in een reusachtige explosie van vuur.

Iedereen werd naar achteren geslingerd en kon zich niet meer bewegen.

Maar één figuur stond nog recht. De staf van Dion had een soort van beschermschild om hem gebracht waardoor de explosie geen effect had op hem.

Toen de explosie gedaan was keek hij rond en zag dat zijn vrienden achter hem in het moeras lagen. Ze bewogen niet en hij wist niet wat hij moest doen.

Hij zelf kon niet veel beginnen op zijn eentje tegen een reusachtige slang. Hij begon te wensen dat hij sterk genoeg was, dat hij iets kon doen.

_Je bent ook sterk, laat de kracht los die in jezelf verzegeld zit _

"Welke kracht ik heb geen kracht", dacht Dion in zichzelf terwijl de Slang langzaam dichter kwam.

_Jawel, jij hebt een kracht die geen ander kent. Jij hebt deze kracht van jouw ouders geërfd, jij hebt ze alleen verzegeld vanwege dat je bang waart _

"Waar heb het toch over ik heb geen kracht, ik ben niemand, ik ben maar een vondeling."

_Nee, bent speciaal, anders zou de staf jouw nooit als eigenaar toelaten _

"Ik ben niemand, het spijt me, maar ik kan niets doen."

_Jij bent wel iemand, en je weet het. Hoe zou je anders weten te ontsnappen zijn vanuit Midgar. Het licht dat je gebruikte om ze af te leiden, de lift laten bewegen en de teleportatie. Jij hebt dat allemaal gedaan. _

"Nee, dat was jij toch. Jij hielp me die dingens"

_Nee, ik hielp je gewoon die krachten los te krijgen die diep binnenin je zitten. Nu laat je ware ik tevoorschijn komen. Je weet diep binnen in hart wie je bent. Je weet dat je de laatste bent van zeer oud ras. Jij bent de laatste Ancient op deze wereld. _

Wanneer de stem de laatste woorden had gezegd herinnerde hij opeens vanalles uit zijn jeugd. De stemmen van mensen die hij steeds hoorde. Zijn stiefouders die hem altijd zeiden dat hij gek was dat die stemmen niet echt waren. En dan op school werd hij gepest vanwege dat ze te weten gekomen waren van de stemmen. Hij voelde zich zo gekwetst dat hij als kind alles binnen in zichzelf verzegelde en begon te vergeten. Maar nu kwam alles waar terug.

Rond Dion begon een groen licht te gloeien. De slang bleef staan uit verbazing wat er ging gebeuren.

Dion liet de staf los die hij met zijn twee handen stevig vasthield maar de staf viel niet. In plaats daarvan bleef hij zweven voor de jonge Ancient. Dion bracht zijn twee handen samen en sloot zijn ogen. Rond hem begon een zilverachtige wind te dansen. De wind ging weg van hem en splitste in drie delen die naar Florian, Elena en Lee gingen. Ze Kwamen bij de drie bewusteloze krijgers waardoor deze zachtjes in de lucht begonnen te zweven. Ze begonnen terug te bewegen en deden langzaam hun ogen open terwijl ze op de grond werden gezet.

Dion deed zijn ogen weer open en pakte zijn staf weer vast. Hij keek om en zag dat de drie krijgers weer volledig in orde achter hem stonden.

"Het is me gelukt, het is me echt gelukt", riep hij uit blijdschap en liep naar de drie.

"Euh, wat is er eigenlijk gebeurd", zei Florian die met zijn hand over zijn hoofd wreef.

"Het enigste wat ik me nog herinner was een rode flits."

"Ik zal het jullie later zeggen maar misschien moeten we eerst met dit slangetje afrekenen", zei Dion.

De slang stond de hele tijd stil toen ze naar het spektakel keek maar kwam terug in beweging wanneer het gedaan was en ging in grote snelheid naar de 4 krijgers.

"Elena geef die summon materia", zei Dion.

"Ik zal hem verzwakken met Shiva dan kunnen jullie twee hem afmaken", zei hij tegen Lee en Florian.

Elena gaf hem de materia en Lee en Flroian pakte hun wapens klaar voor de aanval.

Elena leidde eerst de slang af met wat magische aanvallen zodat Dion genoeg tijd had.

Dion begon zicht te concentreren op de materia waarna die rood begon te gloeien. Hij werd omring door verscheidene kleuren die vanuit de bol kwamen en door zijn hoofd gingen steeds twee woorden.

"DIAMOND DUST", riep hij uiteindelijk en de rode gloed maakte plaats voor een witte straal die de lucht in ging.

Vanuit de lucht kwam een dame langzaam naar benden. Haar huidskleur was volledig wit en haar blauw, van kleding had ze niets aan dan alleen een topje en een broekje. Ze bleef een paar meter boven de grond zweven en lachte naar de slang. Ze bracht haar rechter hand naar boven. In haar handpalm begon zich een witte energie tevoorschijn te komen dat zich een bal vormde. Ze bracht haar hand gericht naar de slang en de bal van witte energie ontplofte tot een ijsstorm waardoor de slang vastgevroren was. Shiva maakte met haar hand een kus gebaar naar de slang waardoor het ijs brak en de slang het uitschreeuwde van de pijn. Daarachter verdween Shiva terug in de materia. De slang zat volledige onder de schrammen van de het brekende ijs en schreeuwde het uit van de pijn. Lee en Florian maakten hiervan gebruik en begonnen de slang aan te vallen met alle macht de ze hadden.

Het duurde niet lang of de slang bewoog niet meer.

"Is hij dood", zei Elena die op afstand bleef.

"Ja, het was al veel bloed verloren door die summon en dan nog die aanval van Lee en Florian maakte vergoed een einde aan hem" zei Dion.

"Oké kunnen we dan eindelijk dan uit dit moeras weg voordat er nog zo'n slang komt opdagen", zei Florian.

"Wat is er, je kunt toch wel tegen een moerasje", zei Elena spottend.

Florian ging er direct op in waardoor ze begonnen te bekvechten.

Zonder dat ze het door hadden waren Dion en Lee al doorgegaan en liepen de twee hen achterna.

"Uhm, die kinderen zijn sterker dan ik dacht", zei de kloon die op afstand het gevecht volgde.

"Maar die ene dat van ons ontsnapt is, ik moet hem maar is in het oog houden. Er is iets raar aan die jongen."


	4. Een Onrustige Nacht

**_Hoofdstuk 4: Een onrustige nacht_**

"Zozo, de ontsnapte heeft wat vriendjes gevonden", zei Messias.

"En hijzelf is ook redelijk krachtige."

"Ja, meester. In het gevecht met de Midgar Zolom gebeurde er iets onverwacht. Toen de slang de laatste slag wou doen begon er een groene aura rond hem te dansen en zijn staf die hij bij had begon te zweven. Daarachter kwam er een zilverachtige wind die iedereen op de been hielp", zei kloon 98.

"Hm, Het zou toch niet zijn. Zij was toch de laatste", antwoordde Messias die er bedrukt uitzag.

"Goed dat je verslag uitbrengt. We zullen die jongen in het oog moeten houden."

Kloon 98 knikte en volgde Messias naar het ondergrondse lab in Midgar.

"Maar kunnen we beginnen met het tweede deel van het plan", vroeg Messias.

"Ja, meester. Ik ben al met het kloon proces begonnen. Een deel is al klaar en kunnen vertrekken met het geconcentreerd MAKO vloeistof", zei kloon 98

"hahahaha, als monster de wereld terug teisteren zal alles in chaos zijn en dan kunnen we ongestoord beginnen met de opgravingen in de noordere krater", zei Messias met een duivelse lach.

"98, stuur een aantal van de klonen erop uit om die kinderen te volgen, ze moeten kost wat kost gestopt worden en als ze het niet lukt wil ik dat jij met ze afrekent. Neem een identiteit aan om dicht genoeg te komen oké."

Kloon 98 knikte en ging naar de tubes in het lab een groot deel was hersteld en in gebruik terug genomen. Hij deed een aantal tubes open waardoor er lichamen naar buiten vielen. De lichamen kwamen allemaal in beweging. Voor kloon 98 stonden nu drie jongemannen van een jaar of 20 volledig in het zwart gekleed.

Hij rustte ze allemaal uit met zwaarden en gaf ze ook allemaal een flesje met vloeibaar geconcentreerd MAKO.

"Vertrek maar ik ga ondertussen is horen hoe het met 99 is", zei Messias.

98 knikte en vertrok samen met de 3 klonen op weg naar Florian & Co.

Messias sloot zijn ogen en bracht zijn handen naar zijn hoofd om telepathisch in contact te komen met 99.

"99, hoor je mij."

"Ja, meester. Wat verlangt u", antwoordde 99 direct terug.

"geef verslag van u huidige status", vroeg Messias.

"Wij zijn nu momenteel per boot naar het westelijk continent aan het varen en dan gaan we langs cosmo canyon naar Nibelheim."

"Goed, maar versnelt het tempo want een groep achter jullie is ook op weg naar Nibelheim met ons ontsnapte er ook bij", zei Messias.

"Moet ik ze afmaken anders", zei 99.

"Nee, hoeft niet. Ik heb 98 de taak gegeven om het op te lossen. Ga jij maar Nibelheim om Cloud te vangen we hebben hem nodig", antwoord Messias.

"en als je hem hebt, ga dan naar Rocket town daar zul je wel het nodige vervoer vinden."

"Oké meester, we zullen uw bevelen opvolgen",antwoordde 99 en verbrak het contact.

"oké, grote jongen. De baas wil dat we rapper gaan", zei 99 tegen 100 die naast haar stond.

100 gromde wat en knikte dan.

"Om niet op te vallen zullen we best onze cape's wegdoen en een gewone naam keizen", zei 99.

100 gromde weer en knikte dan.

"amaai, jij bent ook een leuk gezelschap."

In de tunnel van Junon naar Midgar zijn de vier krijgers aan het uitrusten van het gevecht met de Midgar Zolom.

Iedereen was aan het slapen behalve Dion. Hij zat wakker aan het vuur nog denkend aan het gevecht. Toen hij iedereen vertelde wat er allemaal gebeurd was toen ze knock-out lagen trokken ze hun ogen wijd open. Ze hadden niet verwacht dat ze zomaar en Ancient tegen het lijf gingen lopen onderweg. Nu werd het ook duidelijk dat Dion stemmen kan horen. Een Ancient heeft de mogelijkheid om met de planeet te communiceren.

Opeens zag hij dat Lee zat te woelen in en lawaai te maken. Hij begon iets onverstaanbaar te mompelen in zijn slaap. Na een tijd begon het erger te worden en schudde hij harder.

Dion kwam dichter en wou hem wakker schudden. Bij het moment dat hij Lee aanraakte viel hij neer en werd alles zwart voor zijn ogen.

_Dion stond opeens in een zwarte ruimte. Alles was weg en al zijn vrienden ook._

"_Halo, is er iemand", riep hij._

"_Halooooo!"_

_Dion liep wat rond maar vond niets dan alleen één grote zwarte leegt. Na een tijd lopen hoorden hij opeens gepraat. Hij liep in de richting van de conversatie en zag dan in de verte twee personen. Naarmate hij dichter kwam herkende hij één van de twee personen. Het was Lee._

"_Waarom, wil je niet mee in het licht, naar al je vrienden. Zie ze wachten op jouw", zei Sain tegen Lee die zijn hand naar hem uitreikte._

"_Nee…Er is iets mis…Dit is maar een droom", zei Lee proberend weg te raken maar hij werd tegengehouden._

"_Maar nee, alles is in orde. Kijk maar je vader staat daar ook op jou te wachten"_

_Lee keek achter Sain en zag zijn vader staan naar hem te wuiven. Hij zag zijn vader en liet alle weerstand vallen. Hij stapte langzaam naar Sain en in de richting van het licht achter hem. Hij raakte in een trance en op het gezicht van Sain kwam een zachte grijns. Lee had hem bijna bereikt toen hij uit de trance ontwaakte door iemand dat riep._

"_Lee! STOP", riep Dion luid die nu op hem afliep._

_Lee keek om en zag Dion aan lopen._

"_Wat doet hij hier", zei Sain kwaad._

_Lee keek terug naar Sain en zag dat zijn ogen rood gloeien. Achter hem verging het licht en verdween iedereen die er stond. Dion kwam bij Lee staan een keek Sain is goed aan._

"_Zo, jij bent hier ook. Wel dan moet ik maar nu eens voorgoed met jouw afrekenen" zei Sain terwijl hij lachte._

"_Hoe kom jij hier", vroeg Lee die eindelijk uit de ban was en terug naar achteren ging._

"_Ik weet het niet volledig, jij was aan het woelen en ik wou je wakker maken maar toen ik je aanraakte was ik opeens hier", verklaarde Dion._

"_Dus dit is een droom. Maar als dit een droom is wie ben jij dan", vroeg Lee aan Sain._

"_Ik ken hem", zei Dion._

_Lee keek hem aan en dan naar Sain._

"_Dat is Messias", zei Dion met een bevende stem._

"_Wel, wel, wel. Jij bent lastiger dan ik dacht. Eerst ontsnap je van mij en dan heb je de kracht om in iemand zijn dromen te stappen. En wat er dan tijdens het gevecht met de Midgar Zolom gebeurde weet ik ook", zei Messias die Dion met een grijns aankeek._

_Lee en Dion keken hem verward aan. Hoe kon hij nu van dat gevecht weten, hij was er niet bij._

"_Ha, ik heb die slang op jullie gestuurd. Jullie vonden het toch leuk hoop ik."_

"_Dus dan neem ik aan dat die drie monsters dat ons aanviel, toen we Dion vonden, ook van u kwamen", zei Lee._

"_Ja, natuurlijk, de slang en die drie monster waren nog maar een test het ergste moet nog komen ze."_

"_Wat wou je eigenlijk van mij", riep Lee die voor de eerste keer boos werd._

"_Wel je hoeft niet te roepen hoor, ik ben niet doof. Wel, voor jou had ik iets speciaal in petto maar ik werd altijd op afstand gehouden. Maar als je de antwoorden wilt hebben, dan zul je terug naar je afkomst moeten gaan. Als dat nog gaat", zei Messias en met het laatste begon hij hard te lachen._

"_Maar nu jij, er is iets met u. Want een normaal mens kan niet zomaar de droom van een ander binnendringen. En dan die ontsnapping in Midgar was zeker verbazend. Ik had iets in gedachte maar dat kon gewoon niet want de laatste is 20 jaar geleden gestorven maar dit bewijst mijn ongelijk. Jij bent een Ancient. Wel niet voor lang dan"_

"_Kom Lee, we zijn hier weg", zei Dion die zo rap mogelijk weg wou._

"_Wat zijn jullie nu al weg, het feestje gaat nu beginnen. Kom maar tevoorschijn mijn slaven", riep Messias. Rond Messias kwam een helder wit licht dat in de grond verdween. De grond barste open een verscheidene monsters van alle soorten kwamen tevoorschijn._

"_Je weet toch dat als je sterft in deze droom je geest verdwijnt en je lichaam een leeg omhulsel gewoon wordt", zei Messias en hij gaf het commando dat de monsters moesten aanvallen._

_Lee en Dion draaiden zich om en liepen direct weg. Het grootste probleem was dat ze geen wapens bij hadden. Ze hoorde de horde achter hun aankwamen, ze zaten in de problemen en wisten niet hoe ze uit deze droom moesten komen._

_Opeens kwamen ze aan een afgrond en ze zagen geen andere weg om te vluchten._

"_Zeg kun jij niet over de bloemetjes en de bijtjes dromen of zo", vroeg Dion sarcastisch. Lee keek hem boos aan en keek dan terug naar voren om de horde op hun af. Op een paar meters van hun bleven ze staan. De monster maakte een doorweg en ze zagen Messias naar hun komen._

"_Jullie dachten toch niet te ontsnappen, zo'n kans krijg ik toch niet meer. Het zou wel een zonde te zijn om jou te doden Lee maar ja jij bent lastiger dan ik dacht", zei Messias._

_Lee wist niet wat hij bedoelde, wat moest Messias in hemelsnaam van hem. Hij kende niets meer van zijn verleden hij heeft toch geen enkel nut._

"_Wel, ik denk dat we het maar eens gaan afmaken val ze maar aan mijn beestjes."_

_De monster gingen weer op de twee af om ze af te maken._

_De twee wisten niet wat ze moesten doen. Ze konden zich niet verdedigen en weglopen konden ze ook niet. Ze zaten volledig in de val._

_Spring, spring in de afgrond _

_Dion keek rond want hij hoorde weer een stem maar het was deze keer niet de zachtaardige vrouwelijke stem die hij normaal hoorde. Het was een ruwe stem van een man. Hij wist niet of hij deze moest vertrouwen en keek dan naar Lee. Tot zijn verbazing keek hij ook rond alsof hij iets hoorde. Hij draaide zich opeens om en pakte Dion zijn arm stevig vast._

"_Sorry", zei Lee en hij spring de afgrond en sleurde Dion met zich mee._

"_Whaaaaaaa"_

_Ze bleven maar vallen en Dion dacht dat ze dit niet gingen overleven. Hij kon niets zien beneden zich._

"_Geen zorgen", zei Lee die nog steeds zijn arm vast had._

"_Geen zorgen! We vallen wie weet hoe diep en dan zegt hij geen zorgen", riep Dion._

_Hij keek naar Lee zijn gezicht en zag dat hij lachte. Dat was voor de eerste keer dat hij hem zag lachen. Hij kende hem nog niet lang maar van Elena en Florian te horen liet hij nooit veel emotie's tonen._

_Opeens zag Dion iets beneden hem, een soort van landschap. Wanneer hij bijna op de grond was begonnen de twee zachter te vallen en lande ze langzaam op de grond._

"_Zeg, Lee had jij die stem ook gehoord",zei Dion._

_Lee keek naar het landschap voor hem en negeerde hem. Dion keek ook naar het landschap en zag dan dat het een begraafplaats was._

"_Wat in hemelsnaam doen we hier", zei Dion._

_Lee ging naar het kerkhof alsof hij door iets werd aangetrokken. Dion volgde hem maar kreeg er de kriebels van. _

_Als ze de grafzerken voorbij liepen zag Dion dat er niets opstond. Hij vond dit maar raar, hoewel over een begraafplaats dromen is ook al raar genoeg. _

"_Euh, waar gaan we henen Lee"_

_De jongeman zei nog steeds niet hij bleef maar steeds doorlopen._

"_oké, negeer mij dan, ik ben zo te zien niemand", zei Dion sarcastisch._

_Dion bleef maar praten totdat hij tegen Lee op liep._

"_huh, is er iets."_

_Lee keek naar drie grafzerken._

_Twee gewone met tekst op en de andere was een grote zuil met een vreemd symbool en wat tekst op._

_Dion ging wat dichter staan om de tekst te kunnen lezen._

_Op de rechtse grafsteen stond: Hier ligt Yuri Hirougi harmonixer._

_Op de linkse stond: Hier licht Alice Hirougi echtgenoot en moeder._

_En op de zuil konden ze een vreemd rood teken zien. Een pentagram met symbooltjes in._

_Onder het symbool stond ook een zinnetje maar het was in een andere taal._

_Chren Halen Abios Ori Salvos_

"_Euh, verstaat jij dat", vroeg Dion. Lee knikte nee maar ging dichter bij de zuil staan. Hij kent dat symbool ergens van maar hij kon zich niet herinneren vanwaar.Het symbool op de zuil begon te gloeien Hij raakte stilletjes het symbool aan en kreeg opeens een stekende hoofdpijn. Beelden flitsen voorbij maar hij kon niet zien wat er gebeurde. _

"_Lee! Gaat het", riep Dion wanneer hij Lee in elkaar zag storten._

"_Ah, daar zijn jullie", zei een mannelijke stem achter hem._

_Dion keek om en zag Messias en zijn leger aan het begin van het kerkhof staan._

"_Wel, zijn jullie klaar om jullie ondergang te ondergaan"_

_De monster begonnen het kerkhof binnen te gaan in de richting van de twee. Dion deed zijn ogen dicht toen ze bijna bij hen waren. Hij wachtte af op de verscheurende klauwen van de monsters maar er gebeurde niets. Hij keek weer en zag dat de monsters stilstonden en rondkeken. Ze voelden dat er nog iets anders was rondom hun, iets dat hen vanuit de duisternis in gaten hield._

"_Wat is er aan de hand", zei Dion stilletjes._

"_Hij is hier", zei Lee en hij stond terug op en draaide zich om naar de monsters._

_Dion keek hem raar aan en keek dan ook naar de monsters. Hij hoorde een laag gegrom en keek opzij. Daar in de duisternis keken twee bloedrode ogen hun allemaal aan._

"_Niet weer, ik ben weg", zei Messias en in flits verdween hij._

_Vanuit een de duisternis kwamen de twee roden ogen dichterbij en ontstond er een gedaante. Dion keek met afgrijzen naar het wezen toen hij zichtbaar werd. Het was een grijze demon met 2 grote leerachtige vleugels. De demon stapte langzaam op de horde monsters af. Het sprong in de lucht en vloog met volle vaart op de wezens af. De monsters wilden zich verdedigen maar werden aan flarden verscheurd door de vlijmscherpe klauwen van de demon._

"_Wat is dat", zei Dion fluisterend._

"_Chaos", zei Lee die naar de demon keek alsof hij bezeten was._

"_Huh, Chaos? Ken jij dat ding"_

"_Ik heb in Kalm deze droom ook gehad en dan kwam hij ook tussenbeide. En zijn naam heb ik van mijn vader geleerd. Mijn vader kan in zo'n wezen veranderen. En de inscriptie op de zuil bekijk die is goed."_

_Dion keek naar de inscriptie. Het viel hem op dat elk woord met een hoofdletter begon. Hij zag het dan opeens als je de eerste letters samen voegde kreeg je:_

_CHAOS_

"_Dus dat betekent dat hij aan onze kant staat", zei Dion met een beverige stem._

"_Dat zullen we te weten komen als hij gedaan heeft met zijn slachtpartijtje."_

"_Euh, is het misschien niet beter dat we een uitweg zoeken dan"_

_Lee zei niets meer en bleef naar het wezen kijken. Hij voelde een angst voor het wezen maar tegelijk ook een soort van veiligheid een comfort. Hij wist niet wat hij moest denken. En dan die twee grafstenen wat hadden die met Chaos te maken en tot slot die beelden in zijn hoofd. Werd hij gek, of was het iets anders._

_Chaos bleef maar als een bezetene alle monsters aan flarden scheuren. Na een tijdje had hij ze allemaal afgeslacht en stond hij rustig in het midden van het kerkhof. Hij draaide zich om en keek met zijn twee rode ogen naar Dion en Lee. Dion kreeg een rilling over zijn rug als hij die ogen zag. Hij wou gewoon terug wakker worden en uit deze droom ontwaken. Lee keek recht in zijn ogen en had het gevoel dat hij hem langer kende, dat hij hem al eerder gezien had eeuwen gelden._

_Het beest kwam langzaam op de twee af. Dion keek angstig toen het monster op hen afkwam._

_Hé, worden jullie twee wakker het is tijd om te vertrekken _

"_Huh, Elena", zei Dion en verdween dan in het niets._

_Lee keek nog steeds naar Chaos totdat hijzelf ook verdween._

_Chaos ging naar de plaats waar de twee stond en bleef daar aan de zuil staan wachtend op iets. _

"Ah, jullie worden dan nog eens wakker. Het zou begot nog eens tijd worden",zei Florian.

"We moeten vertrekken ze."

Lee en Dion kwamen alle twee bij en keken eerst rond.

"Wat is er een slechte nacht gehad", zei Elena die alles aan het inpakken waren.

"Euh, zoiets", zei Dion die stiletjes rechtkwam.

Lee kwam ook recht maar zei niets.

"Kom, we moeten vertrekken als we de boot nog willen halen. Want het is nog een eindje naar Junon", zei Florian die zijn zwaard pakte.

De twee knikte en maakte zich klaar.

Nadat ze de grot verlieten duurden het nog een paar uurtjes voordat ze in Junon aankwamen. Daar hadden ze net op tijd nog de boot die naar het vakantiedorpje costa del Sol vaarde.

Onderweg tijdens de bootreis had Lee een jeuk op zijn pols. Hij deed zijn metalen handschoen uit en zag dat het symbool van op de zuil nu op zijn hand stond.

Hij wist niet wat het moest betekenen maar als hij erachter wou komen moet hij naar de plaats van zijn afkomst gaan zoals Messias had gezegd.

"Verdomme, nu was die demon daar weer", zei Messias woedend en sloeg met zijn vuist een van de bureau's in het ondergrondse laboratorium kapot.

"Nu kan ik zeker die jongeling niet aan mijn kant krijgen. En het ergste is als hij weet hoe hij hem moet oproepen. Hij zal dan nog tien keer krachtiger zijn dan dat experiment Vincent"

"hehehe, maar ja als hem het ooit moest lukken die God te bevrijden en te gebruiken zal hun nog een verassing te wachten staan want hij is niet de enige met een demonengod."

"_99, hoe zijn de stand van zaken," zei Messias telepathisch_

"_Wij zijn aan Cosmo Canyon nog een beetje en we zijn in Nibelheim,"antwoorde 99_

"_oké, maak maar spoed want die jongeren zijn op komst, 98 gaat ze stoppen maar ik heb mijn twijfels dat hij gaat slagen."_

"_Meester, u denkt toch niet dat die jongens zo krachtig kunnen zijn."_

"_Wel, ik heb mijn twijfels maar er is iets met die jongelingen."_

"_Oké, meester ik en 100 zullen vaart maken we gaan in Cosmo Canyon nog overnachten en dan zullen we s'morgens vertrekken."_

"_oké, 98," zei Messias en sloot het telepathisch contact af._

"Kom 100 we gaan naar Cosmo Canyon om te overnachten dan kunnen we morgen direct naar Nibelheim", zei 98.

"Maar eerst, weet je nog welke schuilnaam je nog hebt?"

"…Kong…Diehardt…", gromde Kong.

"Goed, al goed dat je zo'n goede hersenen hebt", zei 98 sarcastisch.

"En ik ben Karin Newling begrepen."

Kong gromde wat. "We zullen dat als een ja maar nemen. Kom we gaan"

De twee gingen naar de ingang van Cosmo Canyon. Cosmo Canyon was een dorp dat volledig tegen de wal van een ravijn was gebouwd. De huizen waren allemaal uitgehouwen in de rots. Karin keek het met bewondering aan. Ze gingen naar de poort waar twee wachters stonden.

"Wie zijn jullie en wat is de bedoeling van dit bezoek", vroeg één van de wachters.

"Ik ben Karin Newling en dit is mijn broer Kong Diehardt, wij zijn maar simpele reizigers die onderdak voor de nacht zoeken"

"Uhm, voor simpele reizigers zien jullie er goed bewapende uit", zei de tweede wachter wantrouwend.

"Donan en Konan, laat die twee door moeten jullie nu elke reiziger zo ondervragen, straks durven ze niet meer naar deze stad komen",zei een stem.

Karin keek naar de trap achter de bewakers en zag een grote rode leeuw naar benden komen. Op zijn hoofd had hij verscheidene littekens van gevechten en op het punt van zijn staart brandde een fel vlammetje.

"Goedenavond reizigers, ik ben Nanaki beschermer hier, ik heet jullie van harte welkom in Comso de stad van kennis", zei Nanaki

Terwijl hij langzaam naar de twee wandelde.

"Dank u wel he… euh Nanaki", zei Karin.

"Hahahahaha, zeg maar anders Red dat zegt iedereen hier ook", zei Red.

"Kom ik zal jullie de herberg tonen."

Karin knikte en volgde samen met Kong, Red naar de herberg.

"Zo hier kun je een kamer huren. Als je wilt je kunt nog veel van Cosmo Canyon zien, zoals de publieke bibliotheek die over de geschiedenis van de aarde en zijn bewoners gaat maar ook astrologie en legendes. Sommige gaan ook naar het hoogste punt van deze canyon voor het uitzicht of verzamelen zich rond het eeuwige vuur waar je juist voorbij zijn gelopen."

"Dank je Red", zei Karin en nam afscheid van de rode leeuw.

Kong gromde wat en wou zijn bijlen die hij bij had vastpakken totdat Karin hem stopt.

"Ik weet dat het één van hen is maar als we nu een opschudding veroorzaken kan dat misschien voor moeilijkheden zorgen. Je kent onze missie", zei Karin stil.

"Maar Red je hebt de van de kolos toch gezien ogen toch gezien en die andere was ook niet normaal",zei één van de wachters die aan de ingang van de Canyon stond.

"Ja, ik weet het, die grote is ingespoten met MAKO energie. Daarom dat ik ze binnen liet", antwoordde Red.

De wachter keek hem raar aan. "Je weet goed genoeg als mij dat jullie geen enkele kans maken tegen zo'n man", verklaarde Red.

"Ja, maar wat als ze hier nu toch beginnen te vechten dan zijn ze al binnen."

"Wel, ik heb het gevoel dat ze zover niet zullen gaan. Die vrouw, zij is anders dan de man, ik zie het in haar ogen. Die rode ogen heb je ze al niet ergens anders ook gezien", zei Red.

"Ik denk dat ik weet wat je bedoeld, wil je iets dat we doen terwijl zij hier zijn."

"Ja, drie dingen. Ten eerste hou die twee in de gaten en zeg mij alles wat ze doen en ten tweede stuur iemand naar de watervallen oosten van de canyon om een oude vriend te halen en naar Nibelheim om Cloud te informeren, ik denk dat het hem ook aangaat," commandeerde Red.

De wachter knikte en maakte er direct werk van. Hij stuurde twee mannen op weg en beval de rest van de wacht om de twee in het oog te houden zoals.

"Kong, ga jij maar slapen ik wandel nog wat rond", zei Karin.

Kong knikte en ging de slaapkamer binnen. Karin was blij dat ze even van hem verlost was. Ze ging de herberg buiten om een frisse neus te halen, iets wat heel moeilijk is met een reusachtige zwetende vent naast u. Ze liep het eeuwige brandende vuur voorbij en zag een moeder met haar kind gezellig bij het vuur zitten. De moeder had het kind omhelsd waardoor het kind knus in de moeder haar schoot sliep.

Toen Karin dit allemaal zag kwam er een traan uit haar ogen.

"Ha , stomme meid denkt daar niet aan, dat doe je niets", zei ze tegen zichzelf.

Van toen Messias haar had vrijgelaten had uit de tubes had ze geen herinnering van vroeger maar soms had ze flitsen van gebeurtenissen die ze niet begreep of niet kende.

Maar één gebeurtenis stond gegraveerd in haar hart. Het was die van een vrouw die een klein meisje vasthield net als die moeder haar kind vasthield. Ze wist dat die flits iets belangrijk was en verstopte die diep in haar ziel zodat Messias die niet te weten komt. Ook al is het haar meester ze dacht dat hij niet akkoord zou zijn als ze aan zo'n dingen dacht.

Ze liep door en kwam dan aan de trap die naar de bibliotheek leidde. Ze besloot om een boek te gaan lezen. In Midgar las ze altijd boeken als ze niets te doen had, alleen was dat niet evident vanwege dat de meeste bijna onleesbaar waren. Ze kwam de bibliotheek binnen en keek rond wat voor boeken er allemaal waren.

Geen enkel boek van de geschiedenis van de planeet stond haar aan en ze dacht dat ze hier rap buiten ging zijn totdat ze een boek bij legendes zag staan.

Het was getiteld: Harmonixer.

Ze wist niet waarom maar de titel kwam haar heel bekend voor. Ze pakte het boek en begon erin te lezen.

"Zo, nog zo laat bezig", zei een aardige stem achter haar.

Ze verschoot en sprong recht maar zag dan dat het Red was.

"Ow, sorry. Euh ja, ik lees altijd boeken als ik met mezelf geen blijf weet", zei Karin.

"Welk boek ben je aan het lezen als ik het vragen mag."

"Harmonixer," zei Karin terwijl ze het boek terug sloot.

"Ah, het volk met de kracht om krachtige demonen op te roepen."

"Ken je het?"

"Wel ja, ik heb al de boeken hier 2 keer gelezen."

Elena keek met bewondering naar hem.

"Als je wilt, geef ik wat uitleg over de Harmonixer," zei Red terwijl ze naast haar ging zitten.

"dat zou leuk zijn", zei Karin die zich naar Red draaide.

"Wel de Harmonixer waren een volk die en dezelfde tijd als de Ancients leefde. Dit is wel nooit bewezen en daarom dat het maar een legende is. Ze zouden de kracht hebben om met demonen van een andere dimensie te kunnen praten. Maar er waren sommigen die de kracht hadden om ze op te roepen en ze als wapen tegen de vijand te kunnen gebruiken. Hoe dit juist in werking gaat weet ik niet maar eens ze dit deden waren ze zeer krachtig"

"Zo wat is er dan gebeurt met ze, ze als ze zo sterk waren", vroeg Karin.

"Wel dat is het rare, ze zouden gewoon op en dag verdwenen zijn. Gewoon van de aardbodem of dat zeggen ze toch. Er waren een paar documenten over ze maar geen enkel was betrouwbaar genoeg. Sommige geloven dat deze mensen echt bestaan hebben."

"En, jij", vroeg Karin voorzichtig.

"uhm", antwoordde Red niet wetend wat hij moest zeggen.

"Wel, ik denk dat ze bestaan hebben, eigenlijk ik ben vrij zeker", zei hij.

"Hoe weet je dat zo zeker?"

"Vanwege dat er ergens was vermeld dat de Harmonixer twee demongoden hadden opgeroepen. De demongoden Twist & Chaos en één van die twee heeft een aantal jaren terug zijn entree gemaakt in deze wereld."

Karin trok wijde ogen van verbazing toen ze dit allemaal hoorde.

"Heb ik iets verkeerd gezegd", zei Red die haar aankeek.

"Nee, sorry, bedankt voor het verhaal ik ga nu slapen als je het niet erg vind", zei Karin.

"Nee zeker niet, een goede nachtrust."

Karin wenste hem ook goedenacht en ging dan terug naar de herberg met het steeds het verhaal in haar hoofd.

Ze besloot dat ze er later zou over denken want ze moeten eerst een opdracht vervullen.


	5. Aanval van de Klonen

**_Hoofdstuk 5: Aanval van de klonen_**

De groep van Florian en Elena kwamen s'morgens vroeg aan in Costa del Sol, een toeristische plek waar de mensen kunnen gaan shoppen of gewoon gaan zwemmen aan het strand.

"aaaaaah, laten we de winkels afgaan",riep Elena die als eerste van de boot was.

"euh, Elena we moeten snel naar huis weet je nog", zei Florian.

"ah, moet dat nu echt, kunnen we niet even gaan winkelen"

"Euh, ik denk dat we beter spoed moeten maken want volgens mij hebben we niet zoveel tijd", zei Dion terwijl hij van de boot kwam gevolgd door Lee.

Sinds van in de grot in Junon zijn de twee altijd bij elkaar, gewoon stil en zeggen ze niets.

Elena en Florian vonden het maar raar. Ze wisten dat Lee als zo'n zwijger was maar ze konden zien dat er iets anders is en dan nog Dion hij was helemaal niet zo. Telkens als ze iets vragen zeiden ze dat er niets was.

"Aw, wat spijtig ik had graag nog een bikini gekocht", zei Elena met een treurige stem.

"Niet zagen kom we gaan naar de buggy, dan zijn we tegen de middag in Nibelheim.", zei Florian en hij ging naar de garage waar de buggy was geparkeerd.

Het voertuig hadden Cloud en zijn vrienden gekregen van Dio, de baas van de Gold Saucer, als sorry dat hij ze in de gevangenis had gestopt.

Het had de mogelijkheden om over woestijnen en ondiepe riviertjes te rijden en kon 5 mensen vervoeren.

"Ik zal wel rijden", zei Elena en ze pakte de sleutels uit Florian zijn handen en liep naar de buggy.

"oh nee, vrouwen aan het stuur bloed aan de muur", zei Florian.

"WAT WAS DAT", riep Elena die zich omdraaide en kwaad naar Florian keek.

"euh…niets…echt waar", stotterde Florian.

Dion en Lee schoten in een lach.

"Ah nu kunnen jullie lachen terwijl jullie tijdens de bootreis de hele tijd zwegen", zei Florian.

"oké allemaal instappen we gaan vertrekken", zei Elena die al de bestuurderstoel zat.

Iedereen stapte in en ging op hun plaatsen zitten.

Florian ging op de stoel naast Elena zitten en Lee & Dion achteraan ging zitten.

"oké, we zullen is vertrekken",zei Elena.

…

…

…

"euh, Elena, wanneer ga je vertrekken", vroeg Dion.

"euh, waar is het sleutelcontact", vroeg Elena.

"Waar het altijd is", zei Florian die met zijn hand tegen zijn hoofd sloeg.

"naast het stuur"

"wat wie stopt dat daar nu", zei Elena kwaad.

Ze startte de buggy en vertrok richting nibelheim.

"Kom mannen we hebben ze al lang genoeg met rust gelaten we zullen ze nu aanpakken", zei kloon 98.

"Maar allereerst in het dorp spreek je me aan met Nicolai, Nicolai Strongwill", zei Nicolai.

De 3 mannen knikten allemaal en volgden Nicolai van de boot af.

"uhm, ze mogen dan al vertrokken zijn maar we zullen ze wat afleiding geven zodat we ze kunnen inhalen"

de drie mannen pakte alledrie hun flesjes en gaven dit aan Nicolai.

Wanneer ze buiten de stad waren kieperde Nicolai zijn flesje samen met de drie dat hij van zijn troepen had gekregen uit op de grond.

De grond begon te beven en spatte dan open. Vanuit het nieuw ontstaan gat kwam een leger van wolfachtige wezens.

"Volg het spoor van die kinderen en val ze aan", riep Nicolai.

De wolven begonnen in het rond te snuiven en huilde dan luid. Ze liepen allemaal in de richting dat Elena & co gingen.

"Kom wij gaan volgen ook want ze mogen met veel zijn de wolven maar iets zegt mij dat ze direct zullen verslagen zijn", zei Nicolai en vertrok samen met zijn mannen achter de groep wolven aan.

De vier waren al de woestijn van de Gold Saucer over gestoken en gaan nu over een riviertje om hun weg verder te zetten.

"euh, zijn we er al bijna", vroeg Dion.

"We moeten alleen nog Gongaga voorbij, dan naar de ravijn van Cosmo Canyon en dan tot slot de bergen van Nibelheim", antwoordde Florian.

Hij keek naar achteren en zag dat Dion een beetje groen begon uit te slagen.

"Ik denk dat ik me niet zo goed voel", zei Dion die zijn had voor zijn mond hield.

"Hé, niet op mij kotsen oké, het duurt uren voordat ik vlekken uit mijn mantel krijg", zei Lee en hij schoof wat verder weg van Dion.

"We zullen even stoppen om rust te nemen, oké", zei Elena en ze remde aan de kant van een bos.

Dion liep direct naar buiten naar het bos. Toen de drie andere naar buiten kwamen hoorde ze Dion overgeven.

"zeg hoor is, ik zal naar Gongaga even gaan om eten te gaan halen blijven jullie hier om op de buggy te passen", zei Elena en ze vertrok direct zonder de andere de kans te geven om te antwoorden.

"Wedden, dat ze nog wat kleren en al ook gaat kopen", zei Florian lachend.

"zo wat gaan we nu doen ondertussen", zei Dion die terug kwam met een iets wat gezonder gezicht.

"euh, ik weet het niet, heb jij ideeën Lee", vroeg Florian.

"uhm, training", stelde Lee voor.

"leuk idee, ik zal toekijken, ik ben toch meer de magiegebruiker",zei Dion en ging bovenop het dak van de buggy zitten.

Lee en Florian en gingen over elkaar staan en pakten hun wapen klaar.

Florian nam zijn zwaard met twee handen voor zich klaar en Lee pakten beiden zijn pistolen vast.

Ze bleven voor een tijd staan gewoon elkaar aan te staren totdat Florian de eerste zet deed. Hij kwam op Lee afgestormd. Lee bleef stil staan en gewoon Florian aankijken.

Wanneer Florian zijn slag wou doen ontweek Lee lenig zijn slag en ging opzij staan.

"Je zult toch iets sneller moeten zijn", zei Lee.

Florian gromde wat.

Hij bleef slagen doen maar Lee kon ze allemaal lenig ontwijken.

Uiteindelijk ging de Lee wat verder staan en bracht zijn pistolen omhoog. Florian kwam terug op hem af om het af te maken. Lee shoot en raakte het zwaard waardoor Florian zijn zwaard wegvloog.

"Ik win", zei Lee en stak zijn pistolen weg.

"uhm, jij denkt omdat ik mijn zwaard niet meer heb dat ik machteloos ben", riep Florian.

Lee keek op en zag Florian op hem aflopen. Wanneer Florian bij bij Lee was schopte hij Lee onderuit.

Lee stond terug op en Florian dacht een lach te zien.

"Zozo, fout van mij, maar die maak ik niet weer ze", zei Lee en maakte zich ook klaar voor een wapenloos gevecht.

"euh, mannen", zei Dion die naar iets in de verte keek.

"Wat is dat."

Lee en Florian keken in de richting dat Dion aanwees. Ze zagen in de verte zwarte stippen die in grote snelheid op hen afkwam.

"Shit, niet weer he", riep Florian die snel zijn zwaard terug pakte.

De rest pakte ook hun wapens klaar en Dion had een paar materia ballen van Elena gekregen.

Ze zagen uiteindelijk dat het een heel leger van wolven waren die op hem kwamen.

Lee pakte beide zijn pistolen en Dion pakte zijn ijs materia vast.

Wanneer ze dicht genoeg waren begon Lee de eerste wolven te beschieten. Verscheiden wolven werden geraakt en vielen neer maar het waren er veel te veel om alleen met een geweer aan te kunnen.

Dion begon zich te concentreren op de materia die groen begon te stralen. Er kwam dan een witte schijn en dan verscheidene witte stralen die een gigantische witte ijsbal vormde. De ijsbal vloog op de wolven en maakte een directe klap met ze. De grond trilde even.

"Wauw jij laat er ook geen gras over groeien, denk je dat je ze allemaal hebt", vroeg Florian.

"Ik hoop het, want dat kan ik geen tweede keer doen", zei Dion.

Ze keken daar de de ijsbal die in grote stukken lag. Opeens hoorde ze gegrom en kwamen de resterende wolven nog over de stukken henen.

"Oké, dat zijn er niet veel meer uit nog een stuk of 15", zei Flroian met een glimlach.

Dion pakte zijn staf om zich nog te verdedigen.

De wolven hadden hen bereikt en Florian sloeg met zijn zwaard twee wolven tegelijk.

Als een wilde sloeg hij op elke wolf die er kwam om zo Dion te kunnen beschermen die niet zo'n aanvaller was.

Lee schoot de wolven die erdoor geraken in de kop.

Na een tijdje lag het vol lijken van wolven. Dion heelde de twee krijgers met zijn herstel materia die hij van Elena had gekregen.

"Hebben jullie ooit geweten dat zoveel wolven in groep aanvallen", vroeg Florian.

De twee knikten nee maar ze hadden een vermoeden vanwaar die wolven kwamen.

"bwa, we waren toch te sterk voor ze hahahahahaha", zei Florian opgewekt.

"Ik sloeg ze allemaal de kop in."

Dion en Lee keken hem boos aan toen hij dat zei.

"euh…ja…niet dat jullie niets hebben gedaan ze, jullie hebben ook een steentje bijgedragen", zei Forian die zich eruit wou praten.

Pas op ze komen

Toen Dion de stem weer hoorde keek hij angstig rond en zag dan in de verte 4 gedaantes op hem afkomen.

"Euh, jongens, we hebben gezelschap", zei Dion met een trillende stem.

De twee keken naar de 4 gedaantes die op hem afkwamen.

3 van de vier leken identiek op elkaar. Ze hadden volledige zwarte uniformen aan, zwart haar en in hun hand hadden ze een gewoon zwaard vast.

De vierde had grijs haar, blauwe kleding aan en een lang smal zwaard.

Dion bestudeerde goed de vierde die dichter kwam. Hij herkende de manier van hoe hij bewoog en het zwaard dat hij vast had.

"Shit, das is die vent dat mij achtervolgde in Midgar", riep Dion die achteruit deinsde.

Florian en co maakten zich bedrijfsklaar. Florian ging vooraan in de aanval staan terwijl Lee en Dion weer de achterhoede pakte.

Nicolai bleef staan en stuurde zijn 3 krijgers op hen af. De drie liepen op Florian en co af met hun zwaarden in de aanslag.

Dion en Lee begonnen met magie aanvallen op de drie te doen maar de magie aanvallen deerde de klonen nauwelijks.

Florian hield zijn zwaard voor hem en sloeg de aanval van de eerste kloon af. De twee andere kwamen ook op hem af waardoor het bijna drie tegen 1 was als Lee niet met zijn geweren één van de aanvallers op afstand hield en Dion de andere zijn aanval blok zette met zijn staf.

Dion sloeg de slagen van zijn aanvaller af en probeerde wat plaats tussen hem en zijn aanvaller te maken zodat hij zijn materia kon gebruiken. De kloon gaf de jongen Ancient niet de kans en bleef woest aanvallen.

Lee schoot af en toe op de kloon die aankwam maar het had weinig effect. Het was alsof de kogels hem niet deerde en dus maakte hij meer gebruik van ontwijkingtechnieken.

Florian was de enige die nog bestand was tegen de aanvallen vanwege het een zwaard tegen zwaard gevecht was. Hij kon al de aanvallen van de kloon weerstaan maar zelf was hij wel niet in staat om aan te vallen door het intensief verdedigen.

Nicolai keek amusant naar het gevecht.

"dat zal hier niet lang meer duren", zei Nicolai terwijl hij rustig op een steen ging zitten.

"Oh dat is mooi, en dit, en dit moet ik zeker hebben", riep Elena die langs de verschillende kledingswinkels voorbij liep. Gongaga was eindelijk hersteld en een toeristische plek geworden. De verwoeste reactor, die verantwoordelijk was voor de vernietiging van de stad, was volledig afgebroken en het materiaal werd gebruik bij de wederopbouw van de stad.

Elena had al alle nodige boordschappen gedaan en dacht even snel bij de kledingszaken te kijken nu ze hier toch was.

Ze kwam de winkel juist buiten met zak en al toen ze explosie hoorde buiten de stad.

Ze hoorden sommige van de mensen zeggen dat er een gevecht aan de gaande was.

De jonge vechtster kreeg een slecht voorgevoel en ging onmiddellijk terug naar de rest.

"Hé, wacht is even ben jij niet Elena, Elena Heartilly", riep een vrouw achter haar.

Ze keek om en zag een vrouw volledig in wit beige gekleed met een zwaard op haar rug en een chakra aan haar zij.

"shit, ze zijn te sterk", riep Florian die achteruit deinsde. Dion en Lee antwoorden niet die maar Florian kon zien dat ze het ook zeer moeilijk hadden.

De drie krijgers kwamen dichter bij elkaar waardoor ze uiteindelijk in groep stonden.

Ze stonden allemaal te puffen van vermoeidheid om op elk moment in elkaar te storten. De drie klonen maakten zich klaar om een laatste aanval te doen en ze eindelijk af te maken.

"hm, eindelijk is jouw tocht voorbij en die van je vriendjes ook", riep Nicolai die van op een afstand zat te lachen.

De drie klonen brachten alledrie hun zwaarden naar voren en begonnen hun aanval.

"Houw, jullie aan iets vast", riep een bekende stem achter hun. Florian keek achterom en zich Elena staan met een andere vrouw die een rode bol vast had.

Ze gingen alledrie liggen en hielden zich vast aan een dikke stronk in de grond.

De klonen zagen de twee vrouwen in de verte staan maar negeerde ze tot ze zagen dat één van de vrouwen omring werd door verscheidene lichtjes.

"TIDAL WAVE", riep de vrouw waardoor er voor haar een bel van water ontstond.

De bel werd groter en groter totdat deze ontplofte en reusachtige blauwe waterserpent voor de drie klonen stond. De zeeslang keek ze even aan en begon dan luid te schreeuwen. De grond begon te trillen steeds harder en harder en achter de slang kwam er een enorme tsunami op hen af. De klonen probeerden te ontkomen maar ze waren te laat. De tsunami stormde recht op hen af en verpletterde de vijand met een geweldige kracht van water en werden dan weggespoeld.

Nadat de zeeserpent weg was liep Elena op de jongens af en gebruikt het genees materia om hun wonden te herstellen. De drie kwamen recht en keken of ze iets nog van de drie klonen zagen maar ze waren volledig weggespoeld met het water.

"Wel, we zullen je moeten bedanken mevrouw", zei Dion.

"Och this, nikske maar noem geen mevrouw dan voel ik me veel te oud",zei de vrouw.

"Noem me maar Ami, Ami Hirasaki. Werelds beste Ninja, wel eigenlijk tweede beste want mijn meester is nog altijd beter"

"uhm, een ego heeft ze ook", zei Florian stilletjes.

"Net zoals jij, hé", zei Elena die het gehoord had. Florian keek haar boos aan.

"euh, ik wil niet storen maar vergeten we niet iets", zei Lee.

Opeens hoorden ze een geklap. Ze keken om en zagen Nicolai.

"Wel, ik moet je feliciteren, jullie zijn nog sterker dan jullie eruit zien, ofwel is het gewoon dom geluk", zei Nicolai die langzaam zijn zwaard pakte.

"Wat het ook was, hier zal het nu stoppen, eens en voor altijd"

Iedereen maakte zich klaar voor de strijd. Florian en Ami pakten beiden hun zwaarden in de aanslag terwijl de rest hun op afstand verdedigde met magie.

Nicolai liep snel naar voren en ontweek elke magieaanval die op hem werd afgevuurd. Lee probeerde het met zijn geweren nog is zoals de vorige keer maar zonder succes. Nicolai was nu voorbereid op hem en kon de kogels met gemak ontwijken. Ami en Florian liepen op de kloon af maar moesten met twee tegelijk vechten om zijn aanvallen te ontwijken. Nicolai viel met zo'n grote snelheid aan dat het bijna onmenselijk was.

"hm, misschien kan dit ze helpen", zei Elena en pakte een materia bol uit haar zakken. Ze concentreerde erop tot er een groen schijnsel tevoorschijn kwam. Maar in plaats van op de vijand te richten, richtte ze nu op haar twee medevechters. Vanuit de bol kwamen twee gele stralen die op Florian en Ami gingen. De twee stralen begonnen rond de vechters te dansen waardoor ze een geel aura rond hun kregen. Opeens waren alle aanvallen van Nicolai normaal en konden ze hem met gemak bijhouden. Elena had met een versnelling spreuk op hen gericht. Nu waren ze even snel als Nicolai en hadden ze een kans. Lee en Dion bekogelden hem met vuur en ijs om hem af te leiden zodat de Ami en Florian de kans kregen om het af te maken. Nicolai had niet verwacht dat ze het zo gingen spelen en voelde dan een stekende pijn in zijn zij. Het was Ami gelukt om met haar Katana hem juist in de zij te raken. Nicolai wreef met zijn hand over de wonden en keek dan naar het bloed op zijn hand. Hij begon luid te lachen als een bezetene.

De twee zwaardvechters keken hem raar aan.

"Ik moet toegeven dat jullie beter dan verwacht zijn maar nu gaan de handschoen uit", riep de kloon en hij pakte zijn zwaard horizontaal vast voor hem. Rond ham kwam een duister gloed die naar zijn zwaard ging.

"Het is nu tijd voor mijn "demon slash" al had ik nooit gedacht dat ik tegen jullie moest gebruiken. Leven zit toch raar in één", riep Nicolai en verdween dan.

Florian en Ami keken rond en hielden hun zwaarden voor hun. De kloon kwam opeens op twee plaatsen tegelijk tevoorschijn om slagen te geven. Florian en Ami hadden grote moeilijkheid om de aanval af te weren. Ze werden bekogelde van alle kanten en konden de tegenstander niet lang genoeg zien om zelf in de aanval te gaan.

"FLORIAN! Hou vol, je kunt", riep Elena die machteloos toekeek. Zij kon niets doen haar wapens waren voornamelijk haar vuisten en materia. Maar magie had al geen effect en vuisten tegenover een zwaard was geen goed idee. Lee probeerde een goed vizier met zijn geweren te vinden maar hij kon het doelwit niet lang genoeg zien.

"En Ancient, hoe voel je nu. Het is jouw schuld dat ik je vrienden moet doden", riep Nicolai terwijl hij zijn aanval deed.

Dion keek machteloos toe.

"Als je gewoon in Midgar gebleven was en je lot onder ogen had gezien was je vrienden dit nu niet overkomen."

Dion bleef toekijken en voelde woede naar boven borrelen. Hij kon het niet aanzien dat zijn vrienden lijden.

Ami liet zich tot slot op de grond vallen van vermoeidheid terwijl Florian bij haar kwam staan om haar te verdedigen.

"Ha, ééntje neer nog één te gaan en dan zijn het die twee daar, hahahahahahahaha"

Dion voelde meer en meer woede naar boven komen. Er begon rond hem een oranje gloed te komen.

"Stoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooop!"riep Dion. Nicolai verschoot van de uitbarsting waardoor hij met zijn aanval stopte. De gloed rond Dion begon harder en harder te schijnen. Hij zwaaide met zijn prince guard en bracht die boven zijn hoofd. Er begon rond hem bliksmem te dansen die dan in zijn staf kroop. Hij richtte zijn staf op Florian waardoor een wit licht vanuit de steen op zijn staf kwam en recht op de zwaardvechter vloog. Het wit licht omringde Florian en verdween dan in hem.

"hm was dat alles, een lichtshow", spotte Nicolai.

"Je zult toch met iets beter moeten afkomen."

Florian voelde de kracht door zijn lichaam stromen. Het wit licht bracht hem in een staat van razernij waardoor zijn hele lichaam bezeten werd. Hij pakte zijn zwaard op en liet het het door zijn hand glijden. Hij bracht het dan ook horizontaal en richtte het op Nicolai.

"Ik zou maar is achter u kijken Nicolai, want het gevecht is nog niet gedaan", zei Dion verzekerd.

Nicolai draaide zich om en zag de zwaardvechter omgeven was door een oranje gloed die over ging naar zijn zwaard. Florian vloog met zijn zwaard op Nicolai af. Nicolai had het te laat door en kon de aanval niet meer ontwijken. De zwaardvechter doorboorde Nicolai en bleef dan zo staan. Florian keek met koele ogen in die van de kloon en sprong dan omhoog waardoor hij de kloon in twee rijtte.

Elena draaide zich om het niet aan te zien.

"…Ik heb…gefaald meest…", zie de kloon met zijn laatste krachten en viel dan neer op de grond.

Dion en Florian vielen beide op de grond van vermoeidheid. Lee ging naar Ami om te zien of ze oké was terwijl Elena het genees materia weer is tevoorschijn pakte.

"Wel, ik heb hun wonden genezen maar ze moet nu alle twee dringend rusten.", zei Elena.

"We kunnen beter allemaal naar cosmo Canyon direct gaan en een kamer huren en dan kunnen ze daar nog wat herstellen. Ik denk dat we allemaal aan rust toe zijn."

Lee knikte en hielp Elena iedereen in de buggy te krijgen en vertrokken dan terug naar Gongaga.

"Waarom moest ik komen Red", zei een man met een rode mantel en gele metalen handschoen.

"We hebben gisteravond bezoek gehad van twee vreemdelingen", antwoordden Red.

"Wel, moest je me daarvoor uit mijn slaap wekken", zei de vreemdeling bruusk.

"ja, want één van de twee was ingespoten met MAKO"

"uhm, ik dacht dat alle soldaten weg waren"

"ja, dat dacht ik ook maar dat was niet de enige reden dat ik je liet komen. De vrouw was ook iets speciaal aan."

"vertel verder."

"Wel, ze had een mysterieuze aura om haar en ze was zeer geïnteresseerd in de legende van de harmonixers."

De man keek hem verbaasd aan.

"En, ze reageerde raar toen ik vertelde over Chaos en Twist."

"Denk, dat je dat ze er één is", vroeg de man.

"Ik weet het niet maar als het zo is dan is je zoon niet de enigste en als ze dezelfde krachten heeft raad ik je aan om je zoon zijn krachten snel te leren want we zullen ze nodig hebben."

"Is het zo erg?"

"Wel, Bij de vrouw voelde ik het niet zo maar bij de man voelde ik een duistere ziel. Ze waren op weg naar Nibelheim dus heb ik één van mijn mannen gestuurd om Coud en Tifa te waarschuwen."

"uhm, misschien moet ik ook gaan, als het waar is wat je zegt gaan ze wat moeilijkheden hebben en ik weet niet hoe goed ze nog kunnen vechten na zoveel jaren"

"Bedankt Vincent, ik zou mee gaan maar ik heb mijn verantwoordelijkheden hier. Ik heb wel al iemand gestuurd naar Florian en de rest om ze hierheen te brengen. Een studente van Yuffie",zei Red.

Vincent keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Je bent toch zeker dat je die studente niet teveel trekjes van haar meester heeft overgeërfd?"

"wel, in tegenstelling tot Yuffie is zij geen materia dievegge en is ze iets meer toegewijder tot haar vak", lachtte Red.

"ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt."

"Ik hoop dat ze in orde zijn die twee", zei een vrouw met een witte shirt, korte zwarte short en lang bruin haar.

"Ze zullen wel in orde zijn Tifa we hebben ze goed getraind", antwoordde een man met een breed zwaard op zijn rug en stekelig blond haar.

"Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt Cloud."

"Ik heb altijd gelijk."

Tifa keek hem sarcastisch aan.

"oké, oké, nu niet altijd maar hierover wel."

Tifa was blij voor het geruststellen en gaf hem een kus.

"Ben je zeker dat je niet binnen wilt blijven", vroeg Cloud.

"Nee, ik zou het mezelf niet vergeven als je iets moest overkomen en ik zat maar ergens te verbergen", antwoordde Tifa.

"ha, je hebt nog nooit van mijn zij afgeweken, bedankt daarvoor."

"bedankt me maar later als het gedaan is"

"Zal ik zeker doen", zei Cloud met een grijns.

Tifa moest ook even lachen maar het lachen verging snel als ze zeg dat Cloud zijn gezicht dood serieus werd. Ze keek om en zag twee figuren staan, een slanke vrouw en een kolos van een vent.

"wel, zo te zien worden we opgewacht Kong", zei Karin die haar geweren pakte.

Kong gromde en pakte zijn twee bijlen.

"Twee tegen twee, dat lijkt me niet zo eerlijk voor jullie", riep Karin.

"Ik zou maar oppassen we zijn niet zo zwak als je denkt", riep Cloud die zijn Ultima blade vast nam. Tifa trok haar Premium Glove's nog is wat beter aan.

"Je weet het Kong, we moeten Cloud levende hebben", zei Karin.

Kong knikte en bracht zijn bijlen voor zich. Cloud was als eerste die de zet deed en liep met zijn ultima blade voor zich op Kong af. Kong ging ook in de aanval en liep op Cloud af. Kong sloeg met zijn twee bijlen op Cloud. Cloud kon met moeite de aanvallen afweren vanwege de kracht die erachter zat. Maar er was wel één voordeel die hij had, hij was sneller. Hij deed zijn zwaard weg waardoor de bijlen zich in de grond boorden. Cloud liep snel rond en wou zijn zwaard in Kong zijn rug planten maar Kong had dit door en gaf Cloud een shot in zijn buik.

Tifa mengde zich nu ook in het gevecht en gaf Kong een vliegende stamp in het gezicht waardoor hij even wankelde. De twee begonnen samen aanvallen uit te voeren waardoor Kong het moeilijk had. Als hij Cloud mocht doden was het misschien makkelijker maar dat zat er niet in. Tifa begon een oranje gloed rond haar te krijgen en voelde de kracht in haar opkomen. Ze liep op Kong af en gaf hem eerst een reeks van boksen gevolgde door een laagzwaaiende kick en dan een flip kick. Dan pakte ze Kong op en sprong samen met hem in de lucht waarna ze hem naar de grond smeet.

Ze stond nu wat van hem verwijderd en begon energie in haar vuist te verzamelen. Ze liep op hem af en liep alle energie in haar vuist los op haar vijand. Kong vloog naar achteren en viel op de grond neer.

"Dat is al één nu jij nog", riep Cloud.

"Ha, denk je dat je Kong hebt verslagen kijkt dan maar is goed", riep Karin.

De twee keken naar de kolos die nog steeds op de grond ligt. Opeens begon hij te draaien en kwam hij weer terug bij. Hij had geen schrammetje van het gevecht met de twee.

"Kong rust jij maar even uit, ik zal het wel afmaken", zei karin en ze kwam stilletjes naar voren.

"Geef je gewoon over je maakt toch geen schijn van kans", zei Karin rustig.

"We geven nooit op", riep Tifa.

"Jullie je zin", zei Karin en ze deed één van haar handschoen uit waardoor een symbool zichtbaar werd.

Ze stak haar hand met het symbool in de lucht en zei 5 woorden in een vreemde taal.

"Tario When Ion Salvos Talen." Het symbool begon op te lichten en Karin zweefde lichtjes in de lucht. Op haar rug kwamen twee reusachtige leren vleugels tevoorschijn, haar huid werd volledig grijs en haar gezicht verdenderde in dat van een demon.

"Ik ben Twist, ik ben het laatste dat jullie zullen zien", zei de demon en vloog op haar doelwitten af.


	6. De Dood van een Groot Strijder

_**Hoofdstuk 6: De dood van een groot strijder**_

"Zo, hoe gaat het", zei elena die naast zijn bed stond.

"euh, wat, waar", stotterde Florian.

"Rustig, je hebt wat serieuze klappen gekregen."

"uhm, waar zijn we?"

"we zijn in Cosmo Canyon. We vonden het beter direct hierheen te komen dan eerst naar Gonganga te gaan. Ze kunnen hier beter hulp aan bieden."

"Hoe lang lig ik hier al", Zei Florian die uit bed kwam en zich rustig zijn grief bij elkaar pakte.

"Wel, je ligt al twee dagen te slapen", zei Elena die probeerde te lachen.

Florian zag dat er iets mis was met haar manier van doen. Normaal zat ze direct op zijn kap maar nu bleef ze rustig.

"Wel, voor Dion is het goed nieuws, dan zijn we direct thuis", zei Florian die haar probeerde op te beuren.

"wel…euh…", zei Elena en ze boog haar hoofd.

Florian hoorde dat ze zachtjes weende.

"Elena?"

"Florian, er is iets gebeurd? Terwijl aan het vechten waren met Nicolai waren die twee andere naar Nibelheim gegaan."

Florian kreeg een slecht voorgevoel.

"Wat is er gebeurd", vroeg Florian rustig.

"Wel, jouw ouders waren nog op tijd gewaarschuwd door één van Red zijn wachters. Ze wachtte op de klonen buiten de stad om zo geen schade te veroorzaken. ze vochten tegen de beide klonen maar…", Elena begon harder te snikken.

"Vincent wou ze gaan bijstaan maar toen hij aankwam zag hij alleen dat de grond volledig open lag. Hij keek wat rond en zag dan iemand verderop liggen."

"Wie was het",vroeg Florian voorzichtig.

"Het…het…was je moeder", zei Elena en ze barste in huilen uit.

"Ze was zwaar gewond, Vincent had haar direct naar hier gebracht voor verzorging. Ze ligt nu in de observatie toren van Red. Ze is in kritieke toestand."

Florian voelde een krop in zijn keel komen. Hij rende direct de kamer uit en de trap af.

Iedereen was verzameld beneden aan een tafel. Ze zaten rustig zonder naar elkaar te kijken. Ze keken op toen ze Florian naar beneden hoorde lopen en de deur uit. Wat later kwam Elena ook naar beneden. Ze veegde de tranen van haar gezicht af en kwam aan tafel kwam zitten naast Dion.

"Misschien moet iemand achter hem aan gaan", zei Ami die als eerste de stilt doorbrak.

"Nee, laat hem maar even alleen zijn", zei Lee.

"hé, gaat het, hier drink wat", zei Dion die Elena probeerde op te beuren.

"Gaat ze het halen", vroeg Vincent.

"Wel ze is hard toegetakeld, we hebben al non-stop genees materia gebruikt gecombineerd met alle medische kennis die we bezitten met geen succes", antwoordde de doctor die uit de kamer kwam.

Vincent hoorde de deur achter hem hard opengaan. In de deuropening stond Florian.

"Waar is ze", riep hij.

Niemand antwoordde. Hij zag de deur waar de doctor uitkwam en liep er direct op af.

Wanneer hij de kamer binnen was zag hij dat een paar verpleger juist bezig waren met de genees materia op haar te gebruiken.

"Mam…"

Tifa deed haar ogen open en kwam met moeite recht.

"Florian…je bent in…orde", zij de strijdster.

"Mam, wat is er gebeurd, wie heeft je dit aangedaan?"

"We waren gewaarschuwd dat er twee klonen op komst waren naar ons dus wachten we ze op voor Nibelheim. Kuch kuch! Toen ze aankwamen gingen we direct over tot de aanval. Alles ging goed totdat de vrouwelijke kloon in actie kwam. Ze…ze… veranderde in een wezen dat zichzelf Twist noemde. Ze kon ons gemakkelijk aan, we hadden geen schijn van kans."

"Ze zal boeten voor wat ze gedaan heeft", zei Florian en sloeg met zijn vuist op een tafeltjes naast haar bed.

"Het vreemde was dat ze ons niet doodde, ze deed niets om ons kwaad te doen."

Florian keek op toen ze dat zei.

"Wat is er dan gebeurd?"

"Kuch kuch, toen ze ons verzwak had nam ze je vader gevangen en ze liet maar daar liggen wetend dat ik niets meer kon doen. Ze maakte het niet af."

"Hoe… ben je dan in deze staat gekomen?"

"De andere, ik denk Kong dat ze hem noemde, wanneer ze weg was met Cloud gebruikt hij zijn bijlen om de grond te laten openbarsten om mij af te maken. Daarna herinner ik me niet meer."

"Hij zal boeten", zei Florian vol haat. "Hij zal lijden"

"nee, zoon, als je vol haat zit zal je niet meer goed kunnen concentreren. Je moet je hoofd erbij houden. Ik heb van Elena al gehoord wat je tot nu toe gedaan heb. Je bent echt net als je vader."

"En de jouwe ook, ik heb deels aan jouw ook te danken", zei Florian en nam de hand van Tifa vast. Er kwam een traan tevoorschijn op Tifa toen ze die woorden hoorde.

"Roep Elena is even ik heb iets voor jullie."

Florian kon niet goed de hand loslaten maar hij gehoorzaamde zijn moeder en ging Elena halen.

Toen Florian terug in de wachtruimte was kwam Vincent naast hem staan. Hij legde zijn hand op zijn schouder voor steun. Hij dankte hem en ging direct door om Elena te halen.

Hij was direct terug met Elena bij Tifa.

"Elena, jij bent de meest gevorderde leerlinge dat ik ooit gehad heb, Net als mijn leraar bij mij gedaan heeft geef ik je deze scroll die de laatste les van de vechtkunst bevat. Ook geef ik je deze ik heb er niets meer aan zolang ik hier zit", zie Tifa terwijl ze een scroll gaf en haar vechthandschoen.

"Jouw premium Glove, ben je zeker", zei Elena.

"Je neem ze maar, ik denk dat mijn vechtdagen erop zitten"

"Zeg dat niet je zult in geen tijd terug in orde zijn en, dan kun je mij onder mijn voeten geven", zei Florian.

"En nu jij, je vader wou het je geven wanneer je terug kwam van Marlene maar gezien de omstandigheden zal ik het je geven", zei Elena en riep een persoon erbij.

Één van de verpleegster kwam erbij met een groot zwaard. Het lemmet was in het midden paars en er rond zat een grijs doorzichtige kleur.

"Het ultima blade van vader", zei Florian verbaasd. Hij had al altijd gedroomd om dat zwaard eens ene keer te hanteren.

"Ja, je vader denkt dat je het wel aankunt. Kuch kuch!"

"Rustig Tifa, je moet nog wat rusten", zei Elena bezorgd.

"Dank je", zei Florian die het zwaard aannam. Hij nam het oude zwaard eruit en gaf het terug aan de verpleegster.

De verpleegster zuchtte even. Zeg kunnen die mannen geen dolken hanteren.

"Nog één raad voor jullie, ga eerst naar Wutai als je gaat vechten. Zij hebben al onze materia die we gebruikt hebben in het gevecht tegen Sephiroth en Shinra. Kuch Kuch Kuch…."

Tifa ging terug neer liggen met nog maar halfopen ogen.

"Ik hou van jullie beiden…",zei Tifa met haar laatste woorden.

Iedereen buigde zijn hoofd toen ze daar stil lag. Elena liep wenend de kamer uit en Florian stond daar met ongeloof naar het lijk van zijn moeder te kijken.

"ze is echt weg", dacht hij bij zichzelf. "Het kan gewoonweg niet."

Er liep een traan over zijn wang en hij liep dan ook de kamer uit.

Hij ging alleen op een uiteinde van een rots zitten waar hij een uitzicht had van de hele canyon.

"Waarom, waarom moest ze nu gaan", zij hij stilletjes. Hij bleef een tijd stilletjes zitten en balde dan zijn handen tot vuisten. "Hij zal boeten voor wat hij mijn moeder aangedaan heeft, hij zal met zijn leven boeten", zei Florian woedend.

Die avond werd Tifa naar het heilig vuur gedragen. Red 13 leidde de optocht gevolgd door Elena en Florian. Daarachter liepen de mannen die Tifa droegen. Wanneer ze aan het vuur waren ging Red links van het vuur staan samen met Florian en Elena.

"Wij zijn hier allen samen gekomen om de wederkering van Tifa Lockheart te zien. Zij was een moedig strijder die samen met haar vrienden mee heeft gevochten bij één van de grootste gevechten ooit. Ze gaf nooit op welke moeilijke weg voor haar lag. Ze bleef altijd tot het bittere eind vechten maar vandaag is er een eind aan dit leven gekomen en zal zij nu terug keren naar de planeet waar zij eens vandaan kwam.", zei Red 13 en knikte naar de mannen die Tifa droegen. Ze kwamen dichterbij en legde Tifa op het vuur. Hare hele lichaam waaide op in vlammen en verdween rap in as.

"Haar ziel zal nu terug keren tot de levenstroom om later terug herboren te worden, wij bieden nu vaarwel tot deze moedige strijder", zei Red en boog zijn hoofd. Iedereen volgde zijn voorbeeld die erbij was. Na een tijd begon iedereen terug weg te gaan behalve Red, Florian en Elena. Ze bleven nog een tijdje staan kijken naar de dansende vlammen waar zojuist Tifa lag.

Ze vertrokken naar de herberg om te rusten voor de volgende dag.

De zon kwam op en de groep stond klaar voor hun vertrek. Wanneer ze juist wouden vertrekken hielden Vincent en Red hun tegen.

"Is er nog iets", vroeg Florian.

"Ja, we zouden willen vragen of Lee hier blijft, we hebben hem voor iets nodig", zei Red13.

"Vader, wat is er aan de gaande", vroeg Lee op een strenge toon want hij wou meegaan met de groep.

"Je zult dat wel zien, voor nu moet je echter hier blijven je zult je vrienden later terug vergezellen", zei Vincent koel en keek recht in de ogen van Lee.

"Oké dan, ik zie jullie dan later", zei Lee en ging naast zijn vader staan.

Iedereen nam afscheid van Lee niet wetend wat er aan de gaande was.

Er was al een dag voorbij gegaan sinds Tifa gecremeerd was. De groep was vroeg in de morgen vertrokken om zo op tijd alles bij elkaar te halen en Cloud te redden. Ze gingen naar Rocket Town om de Higwind te lenen zodat ze naar Wutai konden gaan. Ze waren Nibelheim al voorbij. Elena had afscheid genomen van haar tante Abigail en Florian was even naar zijn huis geweest. Hij bleef er niet lang want hij kon het niet verdragen te blijven zonder teveel herinneren op te doen aan zijn moeder.

Elena had ondertussen de Premium Gloves van Tifa aangedaan, ze paste als gegoten. Ze waren bieden aan de vuist vuurrood en op de knokkels zaten ijzeren bollen.

De scroll had ze al bestudeerd maar ze was er nog niet volledig klaar voor, ze ging er wel dag en nacht aan oefenen om hem te leren.

Florian had zijn oude zwaard laten liggen in Cosmo Canyon en had het Ultima blade op zijn rug gevestigd. Het was een groot zwaard waarvan het lemmet bijna doorzichtig was maar toch ijzersterk en scherp. Het zwaard zou ook in verbinding staan met zijn gebruiker. Hoe sterker en fitter de gebruiker hoe sterker en doorzichtige witte kleur het zwaard heeft. Wanneer de gebruiker zwak of moe is zal het zwaard blauw en dan paars kleuren en zal het zwakker worden. Het zwaard op zijn rug had nu een helder witte glans.

Het vreemde was wel dat Lee er niet bij was. Vincent en Red 13 hadden hem nodig.

Dit was wel vreemd voor Dion, Elena en Florian omdat hij van het begin van dit vreemde avontuur erbij was maar nu hadden ze een nieuwe compagnon, Ami. Ze voelde zich rot voor Florian en Elena maar ze was toch een beetje verheugd dat ze terug naar huis ging want ze was al een tijdje op dool.

Ze was er op uitgestuurd om materia dieven tegen te houden die de materia Leviathan van Wutai gestolen hadden en andere materia ook. Ze had deze allemaal succesvol terug gehaald van de dieven en nog een beetje extra ook. Wanneer ze terug naar huis wou gaan kwam een informant haar zeggen dat ze naar Cosmo Canyon moest gaan. Vandaar werd ze gestuurd naar Florian en co en nu was ze terug op weg naar haar thuis. Ze was nu al een week weg van huis en verlangde naar de pagode waar ze werd getraind, het rustige cafeetje, haar thuis en haar meester Yuffie. Maar eerste zal ze met de rest naar Rocket Town gaan om daar de Highwind te lenen. De groep liep verder zonder te weten dat een raaf hun de hele tijd al volgde.

"Waarom moest ik nu blijven eigenlijk", vroeg Lee zijn vader in de bibliotheek van Cosmo Canyon.

"Alles zal je wel meegedeeld worden, maar allereerst herinner je iets voordat ik je uit de kist haalde", vroeg Vincent die aan een tafel was gaan zitten.

"Nee, waarom?"

"hm, en niets vreemd gebeurd sinds je uit je eruit was?"

"euh, nee?"

Vincent keek omlaag diep in zijn gedachten.

"Wacht is", zie Lee opeens. Vincent keep op naar zijn zoon.

"Er was iets, tijdens de eerste overnachting wanneer ik Florian en Elena gevonden had. Ik had een vreemde droom en die was erger de tweede keer."

"Wat was er gebeurd in die droom"

Lee gaf de volledig uitleg wat er allemaal gebeurd was en liet dan tenslotte het symbool zien dat er achteraf op zijn pols is gekomen.

"interessant", zei Red 13 die in de deuropening stond te luisteren.

"Mag ik dat symbool is van dichterbij zien", vroeg Red en kwam de kamer in.

Red bestudeerde het symbool en de tekens in het symbool.

"hm, Lee ik denk dat je in dit boek eens moet zien",zei Red en keek naar een boek dat op de tafel lag.

Lee bladerde in het boek en trok zijn ogen open toen hij het zelfde symbool terug vond dat op zijn pols stond. Naast het symbool stond er een tekening van een demon en die herkende hij ook, het was de demon die hem gered heeft van de monsters in zijn droom.

"Het wordt tijd dat je, je over je afkomst meer te weten komt en meer over je krachten", zei Red.

"Afkomst…krachten", stotterde Lee die volledig van de kaart was.

"Ja, vlak voordat Vincent het ondergrondse lab vernietigde onder het shinra villa vond hij info over waar je gevonden werd. Daar gaan we heen, en zullen we misschien meer te weten te komen over jouw ras, de Harmonixers."

"Hahahahahaha, ze hebben hem",riep Messias luid.

"Eindelijk wat goed nieuws, maar eerst iets anders nog."

Messias ging naar een tube waar het lichaam van Nicolai in zat. Zijn wond was gedicht maar hij moest nu gewoon terug tot leven gewekt worden. Hij bracht zijn hand recht voor hem richtend op Nicolai. Messias deed zijn ogen dicht en begon zich te concentreren. Uit de grond kwamen allemaal groenwitte stralen die rond Messias begonnen te dansen en dan voor zijn had tot een bol vormde. De bol zweefde langzaam naar de tube met Nicolai in en verdween dan in Nicolai zelf.

Nicolai opende bruut zijn ogen en keek verward rond. Hij klopt tegen de rand van de tube en brak zo het glas en viel op de grond.

"Sta op mijn kloon", zei Messias.

Nicolai kwam stil recht en keek zijn meester niet begrijpend aan.

"Ik was toch gedood, hoe…hoe ben ik dan hier", stotterde Nicolai.

"Wel, dat is een klein voorproefje van de kracht die ik beheers maar daar gaan we nu niet over opscheppen. Cloud is gevangen en op weg naar hier."

"Dan is het 99 en 100 gelukt, het spijt me dat ik gefaald heb."

"wel, ik moet toegeven ze hebben kracht, maar de volgende keer houden we ze wel tegen."

"Wat moet er nu gebeurd worden meester", zei Nicolai.

Messias draaide zich om en ging naar een stoel om in te zitten.

"Wel, allereerst ga jij meer klonen maken zodat die klaar zijn tegen dat 99 & 100 terug zijn. Dan vertrekken we naar de Noordere Krater om iets op te halen en ondertussen houd jij je bezig met de Jenova cellen uit Cloud te halen. Als we de cellen hebben kunnen we mijn levensgezellin eindelijk terug doen herleven en zullen we eindelijk het plan afmaken wat we oorspronkelijk kwamen doen", zei Messias enthousiast.

"Oké, meester. Ik start direct met de productie van klonen", antwoordde Nicolai en vertrok terug naar de tubes.

"Is zien wat die snotapen van plan zijn eigenlijk", zei Messias en sloot zijn ogen.

"Zozo, ze zijn ook op weg naar Rocket Town. Wacht er is ééntje weg, waar is Lee."

"Wat zou hij van plan zijn."

"Ik heb juist alles doorgelicht aan de baas", zei Karin. Ze waren juist buiten Rocket Town.

"Nu nog alleen een klein vervoermiddel ophalen."

Kong keek haar aan en gromd wat. Ze hadden Cloud zijn handen en voeten vastgebonden als een wild beest. Hij was nog altijd knock-out.

"oké, pas jij op Cloud terwijl ik het vervoermiddel ga halen, ik denk dat het een beetje zou opvallen als jij en hem door de staten loopt.", zei Karin en wou vertrekken.

HEM NIET DODEN", riep Karin woedend.

"Dat van Tifa was ook niet afgesproken en was ook lafhartig. En daarbij, we hebben Cloud nog levend nodig."

Karin draaide zich om en liep in de richting van de stad. Kong keek haar na totdat ze uit het zicht verdwenen was.

En tijdje later was er wat lawaai en een paar ontploffingen in de stad. Daarachter kwam de Highwind naar boven. Langs beiden kanten stonden twee grote propellers die de highwind lieten opstijgen en dan aan de twee vleugels een paar motoren om snelheid te geven.

De Highwind WAS in verschillende delen. Vooraan had je de cockpit waar alles werd bestuurd en onderhouden. Dan had een kamer waar chocobo's konden rusten. Daarnaast was de operatiekamer waar alles besproken kon worden en dan nog het deck.

Wanneer de Highwind bij Kong was kwam er een ladder naar beneden en klom Kong met Cloud aan boord. Ze vertrokken dan richting Midgar.


	7. Scraper

**_Hoofdstuk 7: Scraper_**

Het groepje van Florian liep stevig door. Ze waren al een tijdje aan het wandelen totdat ze het gerommel in de lucht hoorde. Ze keken allemaal omhoog en Elena riep toen iets en wees naar het westen. Ze zagen de Highwind voorbijvliegen.

"huh, waar gaat die heen", zei Florian.

"Ik wist niet dat die nog vloog."

Opeens zagen ze ook rookpluimen vanuit de richting dat de Highwind kwam.

De groep vertok direct en liep naar de afkomst. Ook al wisten ze al wat het was, ze hoopte dat het niet zo was. Ze naderde Rocket Town maar wat ze daar aantroffen, ze waren te laat. Sommigen huizen stonden in brand anderen waren vernietigd.

Ze liepen door de chaos heen. Mensen liepen binnen en buiten het huis om hun spulletjes te redden. Kinderen die weende, mensen die rilde van angst en demon steeds zeiden.

Ze kwamen eindelijk aan het huis van Cid. Ook dit was beschadigd maar het stond nog. Ze wouden aan de deur aankloppen toen opeens een jongeman voor hen verscheen. Hij had was redelijk groot en slank. Hij had kort donkerblond haar dat niet gekamd was. Zijn kleding was losjes. Een Donker blauwe shirt en blauwe broek en over de shirt een leren bruine jacket. In zijn één hand had hij een speer in de aanslag.

"Wat doen jullie hier", zei de jongeman streng.

"Is er al niet genoeg vernietiging gebeurd."

"Hey, wij zijn hier niet verantwoordelijk wij zijn juist in stad", riep Elena boos.

"Ja, we volgen juist twee personen, een vrouw en een breed gebouwde man", zei Dion.

"Van een breed gebouwde men weet ik niets maar hier is een vrouw geweest als ze menselijk wel was."

"ja, die volgen we, we dachten dat we aan Cid kwamen vragen om ons te helpen maar we zagen de Highwind voorbijvliegen", zei Florian.

"Hm, maar hoe ben ik zeker dat ik jullie mag vertrouwen, jullie zijn vreemdelingen net als die vrouw.", zei de jongeman en hield nog goed in het oog.

"Wij zijn niet zoals zij, zij zijn onmenselijk, zij werken voor een kwaad, ze hebben mijn vader gekidnap en mijn moeder…gedood", riep Florian boos.

"Dean laat ze binnen", riep opeens een stem vanuit het huis.

Dean aarzelde eerst wat en liet zijn speer op zijn schouders rusten en leidde ze naar binnen. Binnen was de kamer niet zo groot. Een salon, een keuken, een wc en daarnaast een kleine garage. In de salon was een vrouw bezig een man aan het verzorgen die in de sofa lag. Hij had enkele kleine verwondingen en een diepe snee aan zijn been.

De man had een zwarte shirt aan en losse broek. Zij haar was licht blond bijna grijsachtig. Een vrouw in een witte jurk en zwart haar. Ze was hem aan het verzorgen.

"Shera in hemelsnaam ik ben in orde", zei de man die lag.

"Wel het kan me niet schelen ouwe, maar als jij niet zo nodig de held moest uithangen was je ook in orde. Als ik dat been niet verzorg kan het ontsteken.", zei de vrouw koppig.

De man keek om en zag de 4 mensen in zijn salon staan.

"Help me recht vrouw, dan kan ik tenminste mijn gasten aan spreken", zei de man.

Shera begon van alles te mompelen maar hielp hem uiteindelijk recht.

"Goedendag, sorry voor Dean maar je moet het begrijpen met die aanval vertrouwd hij niet zo rap iemand meer", zei de man.

"Bent u meneer Cid", vroeg Elena.

"Hahahahahahahahaha, ja ik ben Cid maar ik ben geen meneer dat klinkt gewoon niet", lacht de Cid.

"En jullie, wel dat is lang geleden dat ik jullie nog gezien heb."

Florian en Elena keken verward. Ze kenden Cid wel maar alleen van de verhalen, ze hadden hem nog nooit gezien. Ze dachten toen ze naar Kalm gingen om te vragen of hen wou afzette in Kalm maar Florian wou het liever te voet doen met alle gevolgen vandien.

"Wel, toen jullie nog kleine waren hadden we eens een reunie in Nibelheim,dus dan had ik jullie gezien.", zei Cid en lachte is.

"Maar wat riep je daar jongeman."

Florian aarzelden even.

"Mijn vader Cloud is ontvoerd door die vrouw en nog een andere man die erbij was en mijn moeder...Tifa is dood", zei Florian.

Iedereen keek sip en bij Elena liep er een traan over haar wang.

"Wel, dat had ik nooit gedacht, het spijt me jongen", zei Cid.

Shera was ook even opgehouden en ze hielden een minuut stilte.

"Maar stel me nu eerst is die twee nadere voor", zei Cid.

"Ik ben Ami, Ami Hirasaki. Ninja van Wutai", zei Ami.

"En ik ben Dion", zei Dion.

"hm, ninja van Wutai. Jij kent toevallig niet Yuffie", zei Cid.

"Ja, zij is mijn meester", zei ze trots.

"Ha, ik vraag me af hoe ze dat gelukt is, wel zie dat je niet volledig in haar schoenen stapt en iedereen zijn materia steelt", zei Cid en lachte terug.

Ami keek hem boos aan maar zei er niets op terug.

Cid keek naar de andere jongeman en zag dan die groene heldere ogen van hem.

"Hm, net zoals dat meisje zoveel jaren gelden.",zei hij.

"huh?", Dion stond hem aan te kijken.

"Niets, maar ik denk waarom jullie hier zijn, jullie willen de highwind lenen?"

Iedereen knikte.

"We zoals je al zult weten is dat een beetje moeilijk."

"Ja, we hebben hem zijn weg vliegen. Sorry dat we niet op tijd waren.", zei Elena verontschuldigend.

"jullie zouden niets hebben kunnen doen, ze was redelijk sterk", antwoordde Cid.

Dean gromde wat en ging het huis uit.

"Niet op hem letten, hij voelt zich een beetje schuldig van wat er hier gebeurd is", zei Cid.

"Hij was even uit de stad voor aan iets te werken, ik zeg je die jongen begint al te veel op mij te lijken, hij hoorden toen het lawaaien rende direct terug naar de stad maar hij was te laat."

"Nu voelt hij zich schuldig omdat hij niet op tijd hier was om de stad te beschermen", zei Shera aanvullend.

De vier wisten hoe dat hij voelde. Ze voelde zich ook schuldig dat ze niet op tijd waren. En Florian en Elena voelde zich nog dubbel schuldig dat ze niet bij hun ouders waren gebleven.

"Er is geen andere manier, we moeten naar Wutai", vroeg Ami smekend.

"hm, misschien maar dat duurt dan even, een dag om zeker te zijn", zei Cid.

Ze hadden het er moeilijk mee maar het was hun enigste manier.

"Wel, ik zou zeggen jullie kunnen hier blijven maar mijn huis is niet in goede staat. Ik zal Shera naar de herberg sturen, dan krijgen jullie gratis kamers."

Ze knikte en gingen dan terug naar buiten en wachtte op Shera.

"Zeg roep Dean is terug, we hebben werk te doen", zei Cid die Shera nog even tegenhield.

Shera zuchtte maar knikte dan.

Het groepje werd terug naar de ingang van de stad gebracht en dan de herberg ingebracht.

Shera praatte met de uitbater en knikte een paar keer. Toen ze terugkwam gaf ze twee sleutels aan hen. Ze hadden twee kamers op de tweede verdieping. Ze gingen naar de kamer om hun overbodige spullen daar te leggen en gingen dan aan een tafel zitten op de begane grond om iets te eten. Na het eten liepen ze wat doelloos rond in het dorp. Ze wouden niet wachten maar er zat niets anders op. Wanneer de zon aan het ondergaan gaan was besloten ze te gaan slapen.

Florian had een onrustige droom. Hij zag zijn ouders maar wanneer hij naar hen toe wou lukte het niet. Hij liep en liep maar hij kwam niet dichterbij. Dan zag hij de vrouwelijke gedaante en de man en zag hij ze zijn ouders voor zijn ogen vermoorde. Hij schrokte meteen wakker en zag de kleine kamer weer. Hij zag naast hem Dion rustig slapen. En dan zag hij het ultimate blade dat ooit van zijn vader was. Hij raakte er niet over, hij zou die twee laten boeten voor wat ze gedaan hebben. Hij ging terug liggen en probeerde wat te slapen.

Het werd al snel daglicht en het groepje maakt zich klaar voor vertrek maar gingen eerst wat eten. Toen ze benden kwamen keken ze raar op. Er was een tafel al klaar gemaakt voor hem en iemand zat er al aan.

"Lee?", zie Dion.

"uhm, jullie zijn wakker zou tijd worden ook", zei Lee en at verder.

"hm nog dezelfde als altijd, van wanneer ben je hier eigenlijk", vroeg Florian terwijl iedereen ging zitten en mee at.

"Ik ben een paar uur geleden pas aangekomen met vader en red", zei Lee.

"Vincent en Red, zij zijn er ook bij?", vroeg Elena.

Lee antwoordde niet hij knikte alleen maar.

"Zo, waarom kwam je niet met ons mee toen we vertrokken", vroeg Florian.

Lee hield met één hand de andere vast zonder het te beseffen.

"Red en Vader moesten iets uitleggen, maar nu genoeg gegeten tijd om naar Cid te gaan.", zei Lee en stond op.

Dion keek Lee vreemd aan. Hij had al eerder opgemerkt dat hij zijn rechterhand altijd vast nam van toen ze die vreemde droom samen hadden.

Het groepje volgde Lee terug naar het huis van Cid. Toen ze binnen waren stond Cid recht en naast hem stonden Red en Vincent. In de andere hoek stond Dean tegen een muur te leunen.

"Zo, ze zijn eindelijk wakker", zei Cid.

Iedereen kwam binnen.

"Red wat doe jij hier eigenlijk", vroeg Elena beleefd.

"Wel ik kindje ik moet iets uitvinden.", antwoordde Red.

"Wat dan?"

"Geduld kindje, dat zal wel uitgelegd worden als de tijd er rijp voor is."

Elena keek hem vragend aan maar Red lostte niets meer.

"Wel, Ik heb iets voor je om tot in Wutai te raken", zei Cid.

"Dezelfde manier dat wij het hebben gedaan."

Ze keken hem aan en vroegen dan welke.

"Buiten Rocket Town aan de kust ligt de Tini Broco, normaal een vliegtuig maar ik heb hem nooit meer kunnen maken dus werkt het nu als een boot, ik heb het wat aangepast dat het meer op een boot lijkt", zei Cid.

"Gaan jullie met ons mee", vroeg Florian aan Vincent en Red.

"Nee sorry wij moeten ergens anders henen.", antwoordde Red.

"Maar gaat het niet gevaarlijk zijn dan", vroeg Elena ongerust.

Red knikte nee.

"Je, moet denken, ik heb Vincent bij mij en Lee en Dean gaan ook mee."

"Lee ga je weer weg", vroeg Elena aan hem.

Lee knikte en ging dan naast zijn vader staan.

Dion keek Lee onderzoekend aan en zag dat hij het moeilijk had. Hij probeerde het hard te verbergen maar hij kon het zien. Dion dacht dat hij wist wat ze gingen doen.

"Red zou ik je even apart spreken", vroeg hij.

Red keek verbaasd op net als de andere maar knikte en gingen dan naar buiten.

Na een tijdje kwamen ze terug naar binnen.

"Er is een kleine wijziging in de plannen", zei Red tenslotte.

"Dion zal ons ook vergezellen", zei Red en Dion ging naar Lee.

Ze keken elkaar aan en ook al zei hij het niet hij zag dat Lee dankbaar was.

"Wat, je laat me toch niet alleen met die twee vrouwen", vroeg Florian smekend.

"WAT!", zeiden de twee vrouwen tegelijk.

"hahahaha, geen zorgen we komen wel terug maar ik moet erbij zijn, sorry", zei Dion half lachend.

Elena vond het spijtig dat Dion niet met hem meekwam, maar iedereen moest hun eigen weg gaan en hun wegen zullen elkaar weer terug kruisen.

"Hoe gaan jullie eigenlijk gaan", vroeg Ami.

"Wel, ik heb net zoals Cid ook iets in elkaar geknutseld dat zullen jullie wel straks zien", zei Dean die eindelijk rechtkwam.

"Wel, jongens hou jullie taai, jullie zullen het nodig hebben en Dean voor u heb ik iets nog", zei Cid en ging dan naar een kleine kamertje. Hij kwam later terug met een grote speer in zijn handen. De staf van de speer was in twee kleuren, onderaan bruin en bovenaan zwart. Op de staf zat een lang scherp paars punt dat nog is omring was door een geel omhulsel dat zelf ook scherp was.

"Dit is de Venus Gospel dat ik tijdens mijn reizen heb gebruik, het is tijd dat ik hem aan u doorgeef", zei Cid en gaf de speer aan Dean.

Dean had al elke dag hiervan gedroomd.

"Dank u Cid ik zal u niet teleurstellen", zei Dean.

"Nee, dat zul je niet, je bent mijn beste leerling."

Shera ging op haar beurt naar Florian en de twee meisjes en gaf drie materia bollen aan hun.

"Misschien kunnen deze je helpen onderweg.", zei ze.

"Dank u wel", zei Florian en gaf de materia bollen aan de meisjes.

"Wel, we zullen maar is vertrekken", zei Dean en ging naar buiten gevolgd door de rest.

Ze gingen eerst naar een bos dat juist buiten de stad was. Dean haalde een kastje uit zijn zakken met een knop erop toen ze aan een grote open plek kwamen in het bos. Hij drukte erop en de grond begon te beven. Ze keken wild rond naar wat de bevingen veroorzaakte maar zagen eerst niets. Cid en Dean stond stil te kijken naar een plek voor hun. Toen spleet de grond voor hun in twee. twee luiken schoven volledig open en een lift kwam naar boven. Op de lift stond een rode grote jet. Hij was niet zo groot als de Highwind maar hij kon ook wat mensen vervoeren. In plaat van twee propellers op de vleugels zoals bij de Highwind stonden er twee grote motoren op die verticaal en horizontaal konden gaan. Vooraan zag je de cockpit waar maar één enkele stoel zat. Toen ze binnen zagen ze dat er in totaal acht stoelen erachter waren.

"Ik noem hem Scraper", zei Dean en ging naar binnen achter het stuur zitten. Lee en Dion gingen op de stoelen achter de piloot zitten. Red kon moeilijk als een mens in een stoel gaan zitten dus ging hij op de achterste stoelen over twee stoelen liggen en Vincent ernaast.

"hm, Scraper, hoe is hij daar opgekomen", vroeg Ami zich af.

"Het is zijn famillie naam, Ik had gezegd dat hij die moest gebruiken en het past er ook goed bij als je hem ziet bewegen",antwoordde Cid.

Cid, Florian, Elena en Ami gingen wat achteruit staan toen de motoren geluid begonnen de maken en de deur waar ze binnen stapte dicht ging. De twee grote motoren gingen verticaal staan en begonnen steeds meer en meer lawaai maken. Opeens kwam er een steek vlam uit de motoren en ze gingen met een schok naar boven. Ze bleven even hoog in de lucht zweven. De motoren gingen horizontaal en ze gingen in een vaart naar ergens in het zuid westen. Alle wolken werden in twee gescheurd door de snelle jet.

Cid leidde het andere groepje naar de zee toen ze uit het zicht waren. Toen ze daar aankwamen zagen een lichtpaarsachtig bootvliegtuig ding. ze wisten niet wat ze ervan moesten denken. De cockpit was omgevormd tot de cockpit van ene speedboot maar aan de zijkanten staken twee vleugels uit waarvan de propellers waren ondergedompeld in het water. Het was niet zo groot misschien hooguit voor drie à vier personen. Cid nam Florian apart en begon het hem uitteleggen. Het was niet zo moeilijk, net zoals het rijden van een auto. De twee meisjes stapten rap in na Cid gedag te zetten en vertrokken dan ook op weg naar Wutai.

_Hou jullie taai jongens, jullie gaan voor grote gevaren staan_. Dacht Cid en ging dan terug naar Rocket Town.

"Wel, wel, wel, wie hebben we hier", zei Messias die van zijn stoel rechtkwam.

Karin en Kong waren aangekomen en hadden Cloud naar het ondergrondse lab gebracht.

"Zo jij bent weer de nieuwe zot die de wereld wilt vernietigen", zei Cloud spottend.

"Spot maar zoveel je wilt onderkruipsel maar in tegenstelling tot mijn vrouw zal ik lukken en zij zal aan mijn zijden staan wanneer het lukt", zei Messias lachend.

"Hm, als je het nog niet wist ik en mijn vrienden hebben je vrouw vernietigd, ze is deze keer voorgoed weg.", zei Cloud die recht kwam staan.

Hij kreeg een klop van achteren en belande terug op zijn knieën.

"Jenova leeft nog of was je dat vergeten."

Cloud keek hem verward aan en het kwam tot hem opeens daarom hadden ze hem nodig.

"Er zit een deel van Jenova in mij", zei Cloud met afkeer.

"Juist", zei Messias met een duivelse lach.

"Bereid hem voor en zie dat hem niets gebeurd anders sterven de cellen", zei Messias.

Nicolai kwam tevoorschijn en hij droeg Cloud samen met Kong naar een tafel waar ze hem in slaap brachten.

Messias haalde Karin er apart uit.

"Meisje ik heb voor jouw een speciale opdracht", zei hij met ene zachte stem.

"Je weet dat ik je ooit heb gezegd dat ik je afkomst zou vertellen, wel die tijd komt dichterbij maar je moet daarvoor nog één ding doen", zei hij.

"Alles", zei ze direct. Van de dag dat ze uit de tube kwam had ze in tegenstelling tot Nicolai en Kong vreemde dromen van dinges dat ze niet kende. Messias nam haar onder zijn hoede en leerde haar hoe ze de demon in haar moest beheersen. Maar de dromen verdwenen niet, ze bleef dromen over een plaats waar ze zich ooit gelukkig voelde. Messias zei dat hij ooit haar ging vertellen waar ze vandaan kwam, wie ze vroeger was.

"Een groepje is op weg naar een plek in het zuidwesten. Ik wil dat je ze volgt en ze vernietigd. Zeker de twee jongemannen, Lee en Dion, in de groep. Ze kunnen een grote bedreiging geven voor ons.", zei Messias.

"Ik doe het, ik zal met de Highwind direct vertrekken.", zei ze

"Neem wat klonen mee want ze zijn sterker dan je denkt, ze hebben Nicolai al is verslagen", zei hij. Ze keek op en was toch een beetje verbaasd. Nicolai was een meester met zijn zwaard.

"Ah ja, er is nog iets wat ik je moet zeggen Kong heeft de vrouw van Cloud lafhartig vermoord", zei ze.

"Hm, dat is goed dat is dan één lastpost minder al", zei Messias.

Karin keek geschokt hem aan. Ze had het er moeilijk mee, ze was gewoon van te doden maar nooit zo lafhartig. Ze ging er haar hoofd niet over breken en vertrok.

"Dit kan wel goed zijn, misschien kan ik Tifa nog gebruiken", zei hij en lachte hard.


	8. Training Voltooid

_**Hoofdstuk 8: Training voltooid**_

Florian en co hadden na twee dagen eindelijk Wutai bereikt. Ze moesten eerst een plaats vinden waar ze konden aanmeren en dat was natuurlijk niet ergens dicht aan de stad vanwege deze omringd was door steile kliffen. Daarna hadden ze een weg moeten vinden door de grijze bergen die Wutai omringde maar met Ami als gids was dat gemakkelijk. Wutai was een rustig dorpje. De mensen werden niet veel bezocht vanwege ze zo afgelegen liggen. Het was raar dat hier ooit een hevige oorlog is geweest waarvan niemand de reden meer weet. Ami liep direct naar een paar ze kenden. Na een praatje leidde ze Florian en Elena naar een villa die op een verhoging zat. Ze klopte aan maar niemand deed open.

"hm, misschien is ze in de pagode", zei Ami tegen haarzelf.

"Kom mee ik zal je er heen brengen."

Ze liepen terug en volgde dan een klein beekje. Elena keek rond en vond het er zeer mooi en zeker het grote beeldhouwwerk in de berg. 3 mannen waren volledig uitgehouwen in het groot uit een berg. Niemand wist wie het gedaan had maar voor de mensen die hier leefde waren het een soort van beschermers. Ze liepen verder en de pagode kwam in zicht. Het was een toren waarvan ze langs de buitenkant 5 verdiepingen zagen. Ami legde uit dat het daar is waar ze getraind werd door Yuffie. Ze werd daar de vaardigheden van de ninja gegeven en ook hoe ze materia moest stelen. Maar ze was ook een goed vriendin want zij was de enigste die ze nog had. Ze heeft haar ouders nooit gekend, Yuffie had haar in haar familie opgepakt en dan haar opgevoed als ninja. Ze kwam aan de grote deur en stapte binnen. De kamer was groot en vierkant. Op de vloer lag een mat en voor de rest niets. In de linker hoek tegenover de ingang was een trap die naar de volgende verdieping ging. In het midden van de kamer stond een man van middelbare leeftijd.

"Gorki! Is Yuffie boven",vroeg Ami.

"Ja, jongeling, ze is op de bovenste vloer", antwoorde Gorki rustig.

"Oké, bedankt", zei Ami en liep naar de trap. Wanneer ze bijna daar was stond Gorki opeens voor haar.

"Gorki, laat me door, dit is belangrijk", riep Ami geïrriteerd.

"Nee, jongeling."

"Waarom niet!"

"Omdat het tijd is jongeling."

"Wat nu! Waarom nu!"

"Euh, Ami over wat heeft hij het", zei Elena.

"Over mijn voltooiing, mijn laatste test, de pagode test", zei Ami.

"Voltooiing? Pagode test?", vroeg Florian die er niets van begreep.

"Ik ben een ninja in training, om een volleerde ninja te worden moet de leerling de pagode beklimmen en op elke verdieping een leraar verslagen tot aan de leider van ninja's", verklaarde Ami.

"Maar we hebben geen tijd voor dit gezever, Gorki je moet me doorlaten we zijn op een belangrijke missie!"

"Dat weet ik jongeling, en Yuffie weet dat ook, maar als je dit nu niet doet zal je nooit een Ninja worden.", zei Gorki kalm.

"Ami doe het maar we zullen je steunen", zei Florian. Het was wel met tegenzin want hij wou zo snel mogelijk achter die klonen aan.

Ami knikte en keek dan naar Gorki.

"Ik ben klaar Gorki, voor mijn laatste test, mijn laatste les",zei Ami en liep samen met Gorki naar het midden van de kamer.

"vrienden van Ami, jullie mogen in de kamer blijven maar ik vraag je dat jullie niet doen om dit te verstoren, zowel zal ik gedwongen zijn jullie eruit te smijten."

Elena en Florian knikte beiden en gingen aan de kant op de grond zitten.

"Ami Hirasaki ben jij klaar voor de Pagode test", vroeg Gorki met een officiële stem.

"Ja, dat ben ik", antwoorde Ami.

"Ik ben je eerste uitdaging Gorki."

Nadat hij dat gezegd had kwam er een jongedame naar beneden.

"Ik zal de scheidsrechter zijn van dit gevecht", zei de vrouw en ging tegen een muur staan waar ze het gevecht goed kon zien.

Ami trok haar katana klaar.

Gorki pakten iets uit zijn zakken.

"Transformatie der uithouding!", riep hij en liep iets op de grond vallen waardoor hij volledig in rook werd gehuld.

De rook vervaagde langzaam. Ami hoorde geklap van vleugels. Toen de rook volledig weg was zweefde voor Ami een paarskleurig wezen met twee vleugels. Het was even groot dan Ami. Het vloog op Ami af en wou een schop maar Ami kon dit lenig ontwijken. Ze ontliep al de aanvallen en nam dan zelf het initiatief. Ze haalde uit met haar katana. Het wezen probeerde te ontwijken maar werd in de zij juist geraakt. Het wezen schreeuwde even maar ging dan gewoon door met zijn aanvallen. Ami ontweek ze allemaal en haalde dan zelf uit. Ze raakte het wezen soms en bracht diep sneden in het lichaam. Het wezen trok zich niet veel van de verwondingen aan en bleef maar aanvallen. Het gevecht bleef even doorgaan. Ami kreeg er genoeg van en haalde een materia boven. Ze concentreerde zich. De Materia begon groen te stralen. Bliksemstralen vlogen vanuit de bol naar de demon en omringde hem helemaal. De demon krijste het uit en probeerde te ontsnappen maar het lukte niet, het was gevangen in een bol van bliksems. De bol werd kleiner en schichten vlogen op het monster. Tot slot explodeerde de bol en het monster viel op de grond.

Ami bleef even naar de demoon kijken, ze keek vol ongeloof naar het wezen als die probeerde terug recht te geraken. Ami verspilde geen tijd en sloeg toe voordat het monster weer terug kracht had. Ze sloeg bliksemsnel met haar wapen toe. Het monster krijste een laatste keer en viel dan neer op de grond.

"Het gevecht is gewonnen door Ami Hirasaki", riep de vrouw en ging terug naar boven.

De demon verdween gewoon en Gorki kwam weer tevoorschijn zonder één schrammetje.

Ami had al veel over deze transformatie gehoord maar dit was de eerste keer dat ze het zag. Het is of de gebruiker in een monster veranderd maar eigenlijk is het een soort van realistische illusie waar je mee vecht.

Florian en Elena juichten toen ze had gewonnen waardoor Ami even moest blozen.

"Kom mee het is tijd voor het volgende gevecht", zei ze.

Florian en Elena knikten en volgde Ami naar de tweede verdieping.

De kamer was exact hetzelfde als de vorige de jongedame die scheidrechter was stond nu klaar in het midden van de kamer.

"Ami Hirasaki je hebt het eerste deel van de test overwonnen ben je klaar voor het tweede deel", vroeg de vrouw.

"Ja, dat ben ik", antwoordde ami en ging voor de vrouw staan.

"Ik ben je tweede uitdaging, Shake"

Nu kwam er een dame van middelbare leeftijd naar beneden.

"Ik zal de scheidrechter van dit gevecht zijn", zei de vouw en ging aan de kant staan.

Shake pakte ook iets uit haar zakken.

"Transformatie der snelheid", riep ze en liet iets vallen op de grond waardoor ze werd verhuld in rook. Toen de rook verdwenen was stond eer een geelwitte pinguïn voor haar. Het mocht misschien ene kop kleiner dan Ami zijn maar daarvoor zal ze niet ongevaarlijk zijn want ze zit boven Gorki en die was al redelijk sterk. Ami nam haar wapen in de aanslag en haalde direct uit. Het wezen lachte toen ze afkwam en ontliep het zwaard met gemak. Het wezen ontweekt elke aanval van Ami en lachte er altijd mee. De pinguïn rende rond Ami zonder één aanval te doen. Ami werd er duizelig van. Opeens kreeg ze een idee. Ze bleef ter plekke staan waardoor het wezen haar omcirkelde. Ze pakte iets uit haar zijzakje dat ze droeg. Florian zag dat het blonk. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en concentreerde op het geluid van de pinguïn. Ze bracht haar arm omhoog en smeet iets tegen de grond dat vlak voor de pinguïn terecht kwam. De pinguïn struikelde erover en viel vlak op zijn bek. Ami had een kleine ninjaster uit haar zakken gepakt en die zo gesmeten dat het juist voor de voeten van de pinguïn terecht kwam. Ami nam haar zwaard weer in de aanslag en vloog naar de pinguïn. Het wezen probeerde te ontsnappen maar Ami had één van de pootjes beschadigd met haar zwaard waardoor het niet meer kon rennen. Het plannetje was geluk, dacht ze, nu kan ze niet meer wegrennen van mijn zwaard. De pinguïn keek woedend en begon met haar vleugels te wapperen.

"Ha, wat denk dat die van plan is pinguïns kunnen niet vliegen", zei Elena lachend.

Ze nam direct haar woorden in want het wezen begon in de lucht te zweven.

"Ah ik ken die aanval, de rage bomber", zei Florian.

"Euh?", zei Elena niets begrijpend.

"Wel, ik ging soms trainen in de bergen van Cosmo Canyon en daar kwam je ook van die pinguïns tegen, als je ze boos maakt tijden een gevecht doen ze de rage bomber. Ze vliegen dan naar een bepaalde hoogte en vallen dan met grote snelheid op hun tegenstander."

"Gelukkig dat ik niet Ami ben ik zou het niet kunnen verdagen om een pinguïn op mijn kop te krijgen."

Het wezen zat nu bijna bij het plafond en keek naar Ami. Zij keek maar naar het wezen zonder te begrijpen wat het aan het doen was. Opeens liet het wezen op haar vallen met volle snelheid. Ze duwde af tegen het plafond om wat extra kracht te hebben. Ami probeerde nog te ontkomen. Het wezen kwam juist naast haar neer maar de impact gaf een geweldige schok, waardoor je dacht dat de hele pagode aan het trillen was, dat Ami wegvloog.

"Er is wel één nadeel aan rage bomber", zei Florian.

"En dat is?", vroeg Elena.

"Kijk maar naar Ami."

Ami Kwam terug recht een keek woedend. Ze dachten zelfs dat haar ogen rood werden. Ze liep op het wezen af met haar zwaard en bekogelde het met aanvallen. Het wezen kon ze niet meer ontwijken en krijste het uit van de pijn.

"Wanneer een slachtoffer geraakt word door rage bomber is er de kans dat die een woesteling wordt waardoor haar kracht 10 keer vermeerderd maar geen controle meer over haar zelf. Het is gelukkig wel van korte duur.", verklaarde Florian.

"Ah zoiets als die aanvallen dat je gebruikte tegen dat monster dat we in de buurt van Kalm"

"Nee, dat was nog iets anders, die zijn limits genoemd, aanvallen die gedreven worden door een bepaalde emotie. Meest voorkomende woede maar ook het gevoel om iemand te beschermen, verdriet, enz… niet vele kunnen dat. Ze verkrijgen het alleen door een lange tijd van training ofwel dat ze door iemand getraind wordt dat zo'n aanvallen kent.."

"Hm, oké dus jij kent al twee soorten limits ik ben benieuwd wie nog", vroeg Elena zich af.

"Wel dat zal de tijd wel zeggen, ik wou alleen dat ik er meer controle over had want ze zijn zeer sterk", zei Florian.

Ze keken weer terug naar het gevecht en zagen dat Ami gewonnen had van de pinguïn.

"Het gevecht is gewonnen door Ami Hirasaki", zei de vrouw en ging dan terug naar boven.

De wezen verdween en Shake werd terug zichtbaar.

"Bah, das nu de tweede keer dat ik zo'n afranseling krijg. Eerst Yuffie en nu haar leerling", zei Shake.

Ami kon het niet laten om te lachen toen ze dat zei.

Florian en Elena kwamen weer terug recht en volgde Ami naar de volgende verdieping. De vrouw van middelbare leeftijd stond al klaar in het midden van de kamer.

"Ami Hirasaki je hebt het tweede deel van de test overwonnen ben je klaar voor het derde deel", vroeg de vrouw.

"Ja, dat ben ik."

"Ik ben je derde uitdaging, Chekhov."

Een man kwam naar beneden iets ouder dan Chekhov maar jonger dan Gorki.

"Ik zal de scheidrechter zijn van dit gevecht", zei de man en ging aan de zijkant staan.

Ze nam iets vanuit haar zakken en Ami maakte haar al klaar voor het gevecht.

"Transformatie der magie!"

Chekhov werd gehuld in rook toen ze het ding liet vallen dat in haar hand was. Toen de rook verdween stond er in de plaats van chekhov een paarse larve die bijna even groot was dan Ami. Het hoofd had twee grote spleetogen en de mond was een klein rond gatje. Ze glibberde over de grond dichter naar Ami en keek haar gewoon aan. Ami ging in de aanval. De larve deed niets om te ontwijken ze bleef gewoon kijken toen Ami bijna dicht genoeg was gingen de ogen volledig open. De ogen waren volledig geel en lichtte op. Een flitslicht kwam uit de ogen en Ami bleef gewoon stilstaan. Met haar zwaard juist klaar om een aanslag te doen bleef ze stokstijf staan. Het wezen glibberde langzaam naar haar toe draaide zich volledig rond haar. Het had Ami vast in haar greep. Ami begon opeens haar hoofd heen en weer te draaien en vroeg zich af wat er gebeurd was ze kon alleen een fel wit licht herinneren toen ze in die open ogen keek. Ze kon niet bewegen. Het monster was als een touw om haar gewikkeld en werd steeds strakker. Ze wist misschien nog één oplossing. Ze probeerde met haar handen dat nog een beetje vrijheid had iets uit haar zakken te pakken. Ze had in haar linkerhand opeens een materia bol vast, ze begon er op te concentreren. De bol lichtte op maar niet zo fel als ze anders deed. Ze vlammen schoten langs haar heen en het monster schreeuwde van pijn. Het monster liet los en liep weg. Ami viel op haar knieën neer. Ze zat onder de verbrandingswonden.

"Ami!", riep Elena ongerust en wou naar haar toe rennen.

De ninja bracht haar hand en deed het teken dat ze moest blijven zitten.

Ami kwam recht of er niets aan de hand was. Het wezen stond Ami terug aan te kijken. Het deed zijn ogen weer volledig open. Deze keer niet, dacht Ami in haar zelf. Er kwam een rood vuurachtige gloed rond haar. Ze voelde de woede in haar opborrelen dat die haar lichaam bevatte. De gloed ging naar haar zwaard waardoor deze een rode gloed kreeg.

"Dat is een limit", zei Florian

"indrukwekkend", antwoordde Elena.

"Er kan van alles gebeuren dat misschien onmogelijk is voor de gewone mens"

Ami liep snel naar het monster zonder dat het monster de tijd had voor een tweede flits. Ze bracht haar wapen boven haar en en sloeg het zwaard door het monster. Er bleef nog even een gloed achter waar het zwaard doorheen ging. Het monster bleef nog even stilstaan en viel dan in twee stukken van elkaar.

"Dit gevecht is gewonnen door Ami Hirasaki", zei de man en ging terug naar boven.

Elena kwam direct recht en liep naar Ami.

"Gaat het", vroeg Elena bezorgd.

"Ja, het gaat wel", zei Ami.

Het monster verdween en Chekhov kwam weer terug tevoorschijn.

"Je hebt goed gevochten jongeling", zei ze.

"Dank u."

Chekhov pakte een materiabol uit haar zakte en concentreerde er zich op. Ami werd omhuld door groen licht. Aals haar brandwonden verdwenen alsof ze die nooit gehad had.

"Je bent geheeld jongeling ga nu maar naar de volgende uitdaging."

Ami knikte en dankte haar nog is. Ze ging met Florian en Elena naar de 4de verdieping.

De man stond klaar in het midden van de kamer.

"Ami Hirasaki je hebt het derde deel van de test overwonnen ben je klaar voor het vierde deel", vroeg de man.

"Ja, dat ben ik."

"Ik ben je vierde uitdaging, Stanif."

Nu kwam er een persoon naar beneden die volledig een mantel aan had. Je kon niet zien wie het was en of het een vrouw of man was want ze/hij verborg ook zijn/haar gezicht.

De persoon knikte waardoor Stanif iets uit zijn zakken pakten.

"Transformatie der kracht", riep hij en liep iets op de grond vallen waardoor ook hij door mist verhuld werd. De mist verdween en liet een gespierd wezen zien. Het zag er menselijk uit behalve dat het volledig kaal was, rode ogen had en een zwarte huidskleur had. In zijn rechterhand hield hij een ketting vast waar een zwarte kegel aan vast hing. Hij hief die op en begon de bol over zijn hoofd te draaien. Ami stond klaar met haar zwaard maar bleef deze keer staan om het monster de eerste aanval te laten doen. Het monster kwam op haar afgelopen en sloeg met zijn bol naar Ami. De vrouw kon dit gemakkelijk ontwijken. De aanval liet telkens een gat in de grond. Als het nog dieper was ging het recht door de vloer naar de vorige verdieping. Ze ontweek elke aanval die op haar werd afgestuurd. Ami probeerde nu zelf een aanval maar moest steeds voor die bal ontwijken wanneer hij die liet ronddraaien. Ze probeerde telkens de bal ontwijken. Opeens struikelde ze over één van de gaten die werden gemaakt en was ze te laat om te ontwijken. Ze kreeg de bal vlak in de maag en vloog met een geweldige knal tegen de muur. Ze bleef even zitten. De persoon in de kap dacht dat het gevecht gedaan was en wou zijn arm omhoog brengen maar stopte direct toen ze zag dat Ami terug rechtkwam kwam. Er kwam weer een rood vuurachtige gloed rond haar terecht.

"Euh, weer één, is dat mogelijk zo rap achter elkaar", vroeg Elena.

"hm, wel ja maar zeer moeilijk. Ik heb wel het gevoel dat ze het uitdagen voor haar limits", zei Florian nadenkend.

"Misschien willen ze haar iets leren of zoiets."

Ami bracht haar vuist voor haar en de gloed leek op te gaan in de vuist. Ze sloeg dan met al haar macht op de grond waardoor heel de pagode weer zat te trillen. Onder het monster begon de vloer precies omhoog te komen en smeet hem dan in de lucht. Ami nam hiervan gebruiken en sneed dan met haar zwaard de ketting kapot terwijl het monster in de lucht was. Nu het monster geen wapen meer had vloog ze op het monster af en haalde uit met haar zwaard. Het monster viel neer. De persoon bracht zijn hand omhoog en wees naar Ami als teken dat ze gewonnen had.

Elena en Florian juichten weer voor haar.

Ami stak haar zwaard weg en boog naar Stanif die terug tevoorschijn kwam.

"Goed gedaan jongeling maar nu is het tijd voor de 5de uitdaging en die zal niet makkelijk zijn. Er is in totaal maar één die ooit gelukt is die te overwinnen.", zei Stanif.

Ami knikte en ging met haar vrienden naar de volgende vloer.

Toen ze op de 5de verdieping kwamen zagen ze een oude man staan in het midden van de kamer. De persoon in de mantel stond weer aan de kant als scheidrechter.

"Ami Hirasaki je hebt het vierde deel van de test overwonnen, ben je klaar voor het vijfde deel van de test", vroeg de man.

"Ja, dat ben ik"

"Ik ben je volgende tegenstander, Godo, leider van de ninja's."

Godo greep ook naar iets in zijn zak.

"Ah dus dit is het laatste gevecht", zei Elena.

"Ik hoop het want ik denk dat Ami toch vermoeid aan het worden is, zo'n twee limits achter elkaar doet niet goed, ééntje is al zwaar", zei Florian.

"Omni transformatie!", riep Godo en liep iets vallen. Godo werd omhuld door rook maar de rook werd groter en groter. Toen de rook verdween stond er een wezen voor Ami dat zo'n 3 koppen groter was dan haar. Het had twee zwaarden vast en had een gespierd lichaam. Alles leek redelijk menselijk te zijn behalve het hoofd, het had drie gezichten. Telkens als het draaide kwam er één gezicht zichtbaar. Het eerste was een gezicht dat glimlachte, het tweede was één dat verdrietig was en de andere had het gezicht van een demon.

Ami slikte even maar hield dan haar zwaard klaar in de aanslag. Het wezen hoofd draaide en bleef staan op het glimlachende gezicht. Ami ging in de aanslag en wou het monster aanvallen. Het wezen verdedigde met zijn twee zwaarden die 2 keer groter waren dan die van Ami. Ze moest uitkijken hier niet geraakt te worden of het was gedaan. Het wezen haalde ook uit met zijn zwaarden maar Ami kon het gemakkelijk ontwijken. Het wezen was alle sinds niet één van de snelste. Ze wachtte totdat het wezen nog eens uithaalde. Wanneer hij dat deed liep ze langs de zwaarden en deed een succesvolle slag met haar zwaard. Het wezen krijste even maar keek dan naar Ami. Het gezicht draaide weer en bleef dan staan op het droevige gezicht. Het wezen bracht zijn twee zwaarden samen en concentreerde zich. Het werd omringd daar een groen en de diepe wond die Ami maakte verdween terug. Het monster had een soort van genees magie gebruikt. Het gezicht draaide weer totdat het bleef staan op het demon gezicht. Het gezicht grijnsde naar Ami en concerteerde weer en rond Ami kwam een laaghangende rode cirkel te hangen. Opeens sloot de cirkel snel en ontstond er een explosie die Ami wegslingerde. Ze was niet gewond alleen een paar blauw plekken van de klap. Ze stond direct terug recht om uit te halen met haar zwaard. Telkens als ze een slag deed en die was succesvol genas het treurige gezichtje het en werd Ami dan weer weggeslingerd door de explosie van de demon gezicht. Dit bleef zo even doorgaan totdat ze van tactiek veranderde. Ze pakte en rode materia uit haar zakken en begon erop te concentreren.

"Ben je klaar om de water god van Wutai te zien!", riep Ami en werd dan omringd door verschillende lichtjes die uit de bol kwam.

"TIDAL WAVE", riep Ami luid en er kwam een water bel voor tevoorschijn. De bel explodeerde en een grote blauwe zeelslang kwam tevoorschijn. Het wezen zijn hoofd begon te draaien toen het in oog stond met Leviathan heerser van de zee. Het gezicht stond op het droevige gezicht en bracht zijn twee zwaarden weer samen. Ondertussen begon de slang luid te brullen. Achter Leviathan kwam een grote tsunami tevoorschijn. Het wezen verdween en de tsunmai raasde door op het wezen. Het werd volledig tegen de muur gedrukt door de geweldige kracht van het water. Toen het water volledig verdween lag het wezen tegen de muur stil. Ami dacht dat ze gewonnen had maar het wezen kwam weer terug in beweging.

Het wezen stond traag op. Hm, het deed hem ten minste geen goed, dacht Ami.

Ami pakten dan een groen materia bol en bekogelde het met ijspegels. Het monster had nog steeds het droevige gezicht en had een magische barrière opgeroepen die de ijspegels tegen hielden. Ze nam haar zwaard en begon terug met de gewone aanvallen. Ze begon zeer vermoeid te worden maar ze moest winnen. Ze moest de training voltooien. Anders is al haar training voor niets geweest. Ze begon heviger te slagen en het lukte al meerder verwondingen tegelijk aan te brengen op het wezen. het monster was niet meer zo snel meer om zich rap te genezen en te aanvallen. Het gezicht draaide weer en stopte op het glimlachende nu. Mar het gezicht veranderde. Het draaide niet maar de uitdrukking op het gezicht ging van glimlachend naar woedend. Het begon wild met zijn zwaard in het rond te zwieren proberend om Ami te raken. De jonge ninja had veel moeilijkheden ze te ontwijken en soms raakte de zwaarden haar juist. Haar kleren zaten vol scheuren en soms druppelde er wat bloed uit de scheuren.

"Hey, ik dacht dat het maar een test was", riep Elena.

"dacht ik ook, we moeten haar helpen voor ze gedood wordt", riep Florian

Opeens kwam de persoon in die in een mantel gehuld was naar hen en deed het teken dat ze niet mochten storen of ze werden buiten gesmeten. Florian en Elena hadden het er moeilijk mee maar probeerde stil te blijven zitten. ze riepen aanmoedigingen naar Ami toe in de hoop dat het een beetje hielp.

Het bleef nog een tijd doorgaan en Ami kreeg nog meer verwondingen toegedeeld.

Ami had geen idee meer wat ze nog anders moest doen. Ze was de moed bijna verloren. Als ze eindelijk slagen kon toebrengen heelde het monster zichzelf en dan moest ze nog fit zijn wat ze nu niet was. Ze was volledig uitgeput ze had moeilijkheden met het ontwijken van de aanslagen en werd constant trager. Tot slot werd ze naar achteren geslingerd en bleef ze op één knie zitten.

"Denk aan de derde techniek van de ninja", riep opeens de persoon in de mantel en verklapte ze dat ze een vrouw was.

Ami keek de vrouw in de mantel aan

"Meester?", zei ze stilletjes.

Het wezen kwam weer op Ami af voor de laatste slag. Ami kreeg opeen weer energie. Ze kreeg weer een vuurrode aura rondom haar.

"Weer één, als ze zo blijft doorgaan krijgt ze een inzinking", riep Florian.

"Nee, dat zal ze niet, deze pagode is speciaal gemaakt om limits te oefenen, Dit is een heilige plek die je de kans geeft om rapper limits op te roepen en dat je nog volledig intact blijft na de limit", verklaarde vrouw in de mantel.

Ami stond volledig recht en bracht het zwaard recht voor haar. De aura werd sterker rondom haar en toen verdween ze in het niets.

"huh, waar is ze", vroeg Elena die rondkeek.

"3de techniek van de ninja, Doom Of The Living, ze wordt supersnel voor iedereen rondom haar maar voor degene voor wie het bedoelt is zal het nog iets erger worden. Hij zal alleen maar zwart zien en niets anders."

Het wezen zat rond te kijken of alles verdwenen was. Het alleen duisternis. Toen krijste het wezen uit. Ami verscheen even om een slag uit te brengen en verdween dan weer.

"De gebruiker loopt rond de vijand en brengt verschillende snelle slagen op de vijand zonder dat die weet wat er gebeurt. Misschien ziet hij een klein glimp van de gebruiker maar dat is alles", zei De vrouw in de mantel.

Het wezen zat maar te krijsen en er verschenen overal verwondingen over het lichaam van het wezen. Ami zat supersnel aan te vallen zonder op te houden. Na een tijd werd ze terug zichtbaar en borg haar zwaard weg. Het wezen viel op de grond neer na de verscheiden verwondingen die het had opgelopen.

"Dit gevecht is gewonnen door Ami Hirasaki", de vrouw in de mantel.

"Het is nu tijd voor het laatste deel van de test", zei Godo die weer terug tevoorschijn kwam.

"Wat ik dacht dat jij de laatste was", zei Ami

"Nee, om je training te voltooien moet je, je degen verslagen die mij ooit heeft verslagen."

Ami slikte even want ze wist tegen wie ze dan moest vechten.

"Tegen wie dan", vroeg Elena.

"Tegen mij", zei de vrouw in de mantel en wierp de mantel eraf. De vrouw die tevoorschijn kwam had kort zwart haar een beige strake shirt met een wit schouderblad, een korte gele broek en aan haar linker been een houder, dat volgeladen was met kleine ninjasterren.

Op haar rug was een grote chakra bevestigd wat de reden was waarom je het vrouwelijke figuur niet zag in de mantel. De chakra was redelijk groot en lichtbruin van kleur. De punten die aan de buitenste ring bevestigd waren hadden een rode kleur in binnen was er nog een ring die rood was. De binnenste en buitenstering waren bevestigd door staven die tot het midden van de binnen ring met elkaar verbonden waren. Ze noemde het de Conformer en was het sterkste wapen in Wutai.

"Yuffie!", riepen Elena en Florian tegelijk.

Yufie liep naar haar student en keek haar is goed aan.

"Het doet goed om je te zien jongeling", zei ze.

"Dank u meester", antwoordde Ami.

Yuffie ging dan naar de een hoek in de kamer end rukte op een knop. In het midden van het plafond. Kwam een brede trap naar beneden. Yuffie beklom de trap en deed het teken dat Ami en haar vrienden moesten volgen.

Ze kwamen in een kamer die volledig donker was. Er waren geen ramen of verlichting. Ze zagen Yuffie in de duisternis gaan en hoorde dan een klik van een knop, dat ingedrukt werd. Alles rondom hun begon te kraken en een straal licht kwam te voorschijn. Het plafond splitte open in twee. ze waren zo te zien op het hoogste gedeelte van de pagode juist onder het dak. Het dak ging volledig op zodat een arena zichtbaar werd. Ami had dit gedeelte nog nooit gezien.

De trap weer ze vandaan kwamen sloot zich.

"Ami Hirasaki, je hebt de 5 delen van de pagode test overwonnen ben je klaar voor het laatste gevecht", zei Yuffie.

"Ja, dat ben ik", antwoorde Ami.

"Voordat het gevecht begint moet je, je katana wegdoen", zei ze.

Ami wist niet wat ze bedoelde

"maar dan heb ik geen wapen meer."

"Doe het weg", zei Yuffie streng.

Ami gehoorzaamde en legde haar wapen bij Florian en Elena.

Yuffie liep naar een kist dat dat aan de zijkant stond. Ze haalde er een gewone chakra uit. Het had een ijzeren ring met drie scherpe punten. Het was een stuk kleiner dan Yuffie's conformer.

"Jij zult dit wapen gebruiken, leerling", zei ze.

Amin nam de chakra vast. Ze had getraind met een chakra maar vocht liever met de katana ze zei altijd dat een zwaard sterker was maar Yuffie lachte haar vierkant uit.

"Denk je nog steeds een zwaard sterker is, jongeling", vroeg Yuffie.

"Ja, maar ik zal je wel verslagen met deze chakra", zei Ami vol zelfvertrouwen.

"Ha, met die mentaliteit zal je nooit winnen en nog één ding materia is niet toegelaten in dit gevecht."

"Ik ben je laatste tegenstander, Yuffie Kisaragi"

ze pakte de conformer van haar rug en zette zich klaar. Ami ging op haar beurt ook klaar staan.

"hm, deze keer geen transformatie", zei Elena.

"Waarom, vrouwen zijn de grootste monster ter wereld", zei Florian voor te lachen.

Hij hoorde opeens een laag gegrom en kreeg dan een harde klap tegen zijn gezicht.

"pfffffffff, vrouwen", kreunden Florian nog als laatste uit.

Ami liep op Yuffie af met haar chakra. Yuffie lachte om de poging want ze ontliep het wapen zeer vlotjes.

"Je denkt nog steeds dat je een zwaard vasthebt",riep Yuffie haar leerling toe.

Ami probeerde nog een paar keer uit te halen maar het lukte niet.

"Dit is hoe je met een chakra omgaat", riep Yuffie en smeet haar Conformer. De grote chakra draaide vliegensvlug door de lucht recht op Ami af. Ami had maar een seconden om te ontwijken. Ze voelde de wind toen de chakra langs haar heen vloog. Yuffie's Conformer vloog terug naar Yuffie terug. Yuffie smeet nog zo'n paar keer achter elkaar. Ami had het zeer moeilijk om ze te ontwijken en soms raakte de Conformer haar juist waardoor ze vol scharen kwam te staan. Ami vloekte luid, ze kreeg geen enkele kans om met haar chakra uit te halen.

"Wel waar blijf je met die kunsten dat mij zouden moeten verslagen", riep Yuffie.

Ami keek haar woedend aan.

"Ik zeg je één ding, als je mij niet verslaat krijg je de materia niet, want je bent het anders niet waard",zei Yuffie met een strenge toon.

"Nu gebruik die chakra op de juist manier!"

Nadat ze dat had gezegd begon ze weer met de aanval op Ami. De Chakra vloog langs haar heen.

Ami pakte haar wapen nu anders vast en wachtte totdat Yuffie haar Conformer terug smeet. Wanneer Yuffie de chakra had gesmeten smeet Ami haar shakra op dezelfde tijd. De wapens ontmoeten elkaar in het midden. De twee botsen tegen elkaar waardoor spetters van vuur tussen de twee naar alle kanten botsten. De twee wapens gingen terug naar hun gebruikers.

"Eindelijk je begint het al te snappen, maar heb genoeg in huis om mij te stoppen",riep Yuffie lachende.

Ami lachte nu ook

"Natuurlijk heb ik dat."

De twee liepen in rondjes en smeten de chakra's naar elkaar. Telkens ontmoeten ze in het midden waardoor en regen vonken ontstond.

Ami had een ideetje in gedachten. Ze bleef weer staan en liep de Conformer op haar afkomen. Ze ontweek die en smeet dan haar chakra op Yuffie had. Yuffie had de aanval niet verwacht en was te traag bij het ontwijken. De Chakra raakte één van haar benen die dan een diepe snee toonde waar bloed uitliep. De Conformer kwam terug bij haar.

"Sorry, meester. Misschien moeten we ermee ophouden je kunt niet meer goed lopen", riep Ami die zich schuldig voelde.

"hm, Ami het is tijd voor de laatste techniek van de Ninja. De Creation techniek. Ze is voor elke volleerde ninja anders maar nog steeds krachtig", zei Yuffie en ze werd omring door een vurig aura.

"Als je deze techniek onder de knie krijgt dan pas ben je een volleerde ninja. Maar zie eerst dat je mijn All Creation kunt ontwijken", reip Yuffie en stond rechtop. Ze bracht haar Conformer voor haar en deed haar ogen dicht. De aura omringt de Conformer en veranderde nu telkens van kleur. De Chakra werd opeens één geheel en werd steeds groter waardoor Yuffie volledig weg was. De cirkel draaide en was vol verschillende kleuren. Opeens schoot de cirkel een brede cirkel van energie die groter was dan Ami. Ami knielde neer en bracht haar eigen chakra voor haar. De straal vloog recht op haar af en overspoelde haar. Ze was opgezwollen door de straal. Wanneer de straal verdween stond Yuffie hevig te hijgen. Ze keek naar Ami die terug zichtbaar werd. Ze was nog steeds geknield met haar eigen chakra voor haar. Slierten rook stegen op van haar. En haar huid zat vol brandwonden. Ze bewoog voor een tijd niet. Yuffie aarzelde en kwam stil naar haar toe. Opeens bleef ze in het midden staan. Rond de geknielde Ami kwam nu ook een vurig aura. Yuffie bracht haar wapen weer gereed maar had niet veel kracht meer. Ami kwam langzaam recht een keek haar meester kwaad aan. Het aura om cirkelde haar en ook haar wapen. Opeens zag Yuffie dubbel. Een tweede Ami verscheen en kwam rechts van haar staan. Toen verscheen er een derde Ami die links van haar kwam staan.De drie Ami's omringde haar en gingen in een driehoek staan. Yuffie stond in het midden en wist niet welke Ami ze moest aankijken. De drie Ami's brachten hun drie wapens voor hun waardoor deze ook één geheel van licht werden zoals bij Yuffie. De cirkels werden steeds groter en schoten dan alledrie tegelijk een straal van energie. De stralen vlogen alledrie op Yuffie. Wanneer deze elkaar in het midden ontmoeten werd de energie straal een bol van licht die Yuffie gevangennam en in de lucht liet zweven. De drie Ami brachten hun wapens gereed en smeten ze op de bal van licht. Wanneer de drie Chakra's de bal van licht aanraakte explodeerde die met een geweldige knal. Florian en Elena die naar het spektakel zaten te kijken moesten zich vasthouden om niet weg te vliegen. De drie Ami's werden weer één Ami die hevig stond te hijgen. Yuffie viel op de vloer en bleef neerliggen. Ami wou naar haar henen gaan maar viel ook neer en alles werd zwart voor haar ogen. Ze hoorden alleen nog Elena en Florian die luid haar naam nog riep.


	9. De Duistere Stad Shayol Gull

_**Hoofdstuk 9: De Duistere stad Shayol Gull**_

De Scraper vloog snel door de lucht. Ze waren nu al een paar dagen aan het zoeken maar vonden niets. Red zei steeds dat ze dichterbij kwamen maar enig resultaat was er niet. Dion begon zich te vervelen maar hij had ervoor gekozen om mee te gaan op deze reis. Zo te zien had het oude volk waar Lee van afstamde één of ander connectie met de Ancients en hij vond ook dat hij erbij betrokken was vanwege die droom. Hij zag ook dat hij weer zat te woelen in zijn dromen. Hij zij dat Messias er weer was om te overtuigen dat hij aansloot bij hem maar weer snel verdween als de demon kwam. Hij was ook een paar keer op de begraafplaats geweest met de drie grafstenen. Als hij ze aanraakte flitsten er weer beelden. Plaatsten, mensen, oorlogen. Één beeld bleef hangen de laatste keer dat hij het aanraakte. Het was over een vrouw en een man. De vrouw was slank en mooi voor haar leeftijd. Ze had lang bruin haar en een gewone zwarte jurk aan. Haar huid zag er glad en glanzend uit en haar ogen heldergroen. De man had zwart haar, en wat losse kledij aan in het zwart en rood. Ze stonden bij 2 kleine jongetjes. Eén dat zwart haar had en rode ogen net als de man terwijl de andere bruin haar had en groene ogen. De vrouw en de man zeiden iets tegen elkaar en gaf de man een kus. De vrouw pakte de twee jongens bij hun kleine handjes vast en ging langzaam weg. Over de vouw haar wangen rolde een kleine traan. De jongens keken triestig naar de man en riepen hem precies. De man liep er heen en omhelde de twee nog eens goed. Hij liet ze los en de vrouw ging weg met de twee jongens. Daarachter was er alleen nog een fel wit licht en dan was het gedaan. Hij wist niet wat het betekende. Dean keek ze maar raar aan en dacht in zichzelf waar hij in hemelsnaam aan begonnen was.

"Ik zie iets", zei Dion opeens een iedereen ging aan het raam naar buiten kijken. Ze zagen een redelijk groot eiland. Op het eiland zagen ze zagen ze ruines van een stad.

"De stad van de harmonixer, de duister stad Shayol Gull", zei Red fluisterend.

Vincent keek naar buiten maar zei niets. Lee zag dat er hem iets dwars zat.

"Ik zie een plek om te landen, iedereen gaan zitten", zei Dean.

De scraper ging in een vloeiende beweging omlaag en lande perfect op de ruwe grond. De grond zag er kaal en dood uit. Er groeide niets. Een koude wind waaide door de haren van Dion die begon te rillen. Lee stapte ook uit en keek rond. Deze plek voelde bekend aan. Hier was het dat hij gevonden was volgens zijn vader.

"Moet er niemand bij het schip blijven", vroeg Dion toen Dean mee uitstapte.

"Nee, hoeft niet, ik heb de beste beveiligingen ingebracht voor diefstal, al denk ik niet dat we daar over zorgen moeten maken. En voor monsters ook niet. Ik heb het allersterkste metaal gebruikt waardoor hij bijna onverwoestbaar is", zei Dean vol trots alsof het zijn zoon was.

"Net als zijn leraar", zei Red met een glimlach.

Dean keek naar de leeuw en lachte dan ook.

"Kom, we zullen de stad is verkennen", zei Red opgewonden.

Red liep voorop met Vincent naast hem en Dean, Dion en Lee op de achterhoede.

De ruines kwamen in zicht. De Stad was ooit zeer groot toen ze hem van dichtbij zagen. Misschien zelfs wel even groot als Midgar. De stad was omring door muren die allemaal afgebroken waren door veroudering. Sommige waren nog heel en sommige waren volledig weg. Ze zagen een grote houten poort voor hun die half open stond. De poort was versierd door beeldje van vreemde wezens. Misschien de demonen waarmee ze in contact kwamen stelde Red voor.

Ze stapten door de poort en zagen voor hun een afgebrokkelde stenen weg. Huizen stonden in roten langs de weg. Ze hadden allemaal een vreemde vorm, degene die nog intact waren. Sommige hadden de vorm van een bol, de andere waren dan weer een kegel, andere dan de gewonen vorm van een huis. Het enigste wat ze allemaal gemeen hadden waren de stekels die uit de muren staken en de versieringen van kleinen demonen en andere wezentjes over het huis heen. Misschien voor de inwoners was het normaal maar gewone mensen zouden zich niet goed voelen in deze stad. Het eerst huis dat ze tegenkwamen was redelijk groot groter dan de rest en nog intact. Ze stapten binnen. Ze zagen dat de binnenkant ook alles versierd was met kleine demonen. Ze zagen een bureau meet een groot dik boek. Het was grijs en de bladeren waren volledig geel gekleurd van de ouderdom. Dion ging er heen en probeerde erin te bladeren. Hij kon het niet goed lezen maar het leek op een lijst. Misschien een lijst van namen dacht hij.

"Misschien was dit een herberg of zo", stelde hij voor.

"Ik denk het", zei Dean die van een andere kamer terug kwam.

"Wat verderop zijn er allemaal kamers met bedden, 6 kamers in totaal."

"Zijn ze nog heel", vroeg Red.

"Ja, een paar toch."

"Misschien is het beter dat we eerst wat rusten, De zon is al aan het ondergaan en iedereen is moe van de reis", zei Red.

Iedereen knikte en ging naar de kamers. In elke kamer stonden telkens drie bedden. Ze pakte de twee eerste kamers die tegenover elkaar stonden.

Dean, Dion en Lee namen de éne terwijl red 13 en Vincent de andere pakte.

"Wat is er oude vriend, je bent zo afwezig", zei Red toen ze in de kamer waren zodat de andere het niet konden horen.

"Ik ben toch altijd afwezig", zei Vincent en ging op het bed liggen.

"Wel, ja, toen we u zoveel jaren gelden u vonden zei je amper iets tegen ons en het leek je niet te interesseren waar wij voor vechten, ja was altijd afwezig. Maar je gaf wel om de missie je werd bevriend met ons maar nu lijkt het of je weer terug zo afwezig bent als de dag dat we je vonden."

"Hm."

"Is het over je zoon."

"Hij is mijn zoon niet weet je nog, ik heb hem in dezelfde status gevonden als jullie mij gevondenen hadden"

"Hij mag je biologische zoon niet zijn maar hij ziet jouw als zijn vader, en jij hebt voor hem gezorgd hem opgevoed al die jaren. In mijn woordenboek is dat toch een vader zijn voor de jongen", zei Red kalm.

Vincent zuchtte gewoon toen hij het zei en zag er nu bezorgd uit.

"Je bent bang dat als hij eindelijk iets te weten komt over zijn echte ouders dat hij jouw niet meer ziet als vader."

"Ik ben bang om hem kwijt te raken, nadat Lucrecia stierf dacht ik dat ik alles kwijt was, toen Lee kwam was het een geschenk. Als hij weg ging en niet me niet meer aanziet denk ik, dat ik het niet zou kunnen verdragen", zei Vincent.

"Hm, ik begrijp wat je wilt zeggen maar je moet je geen zorgen maken. Lee weet wat je voor hem gedaan hebt en hij zal jullie nooit links laten liggen. Hij houd zeer veel van u, hij zou je nooit laten links liggen."

"Ik hoop dat je gelijk hebt Red."

Vincent deed zijn ogen dicht en viel direct in een diepe slaap.

De drie jongens waren ook al gaan slapen. Dean werd opeens wakker van gemompel naast hem. Toen hij opkeek zag hij dat Dion ook wakker was. Hij keek naar Lee die zat te woelen en iets te mompelen.

"Is dat één van die dromen waarover jullie het hadden", vroeg Dean stilletjes.

Dion knikte en bleef Lee maar aanstaren.

"Is het niet best dat we hem wakker maken", vroeg Dean.

"Ik weet het niet, misschien moet ik nog is proberen in zijn droom te treden om te zien of ik hem kan helpen", zie Dion stilletjes.

"Wacht is, de laatste keer dat je dat deed was het bijna jullie dood geweest", zei Dean.

"Weet ik maar, er moet toch iets zijn om hem te helpen, misschien als ik zijn dromen iets kan doen dat hem helpt om weer normaal te slapen, er moet toch iets zijn."

"Maar dan nog, je hebt geen wapens in die wereld, hoe ga je jezelf dan verdedigen als het wee zo'n aanval is van Messias of van die demon waar iedereen over spreekt."

Dion twijfelde even en keek dan naar zijn prince guard.

"Mischien, als ik mijn wapen vasthoud als ik zijn droom binnentreed dat ik het dan in de droom ook vast heb."

"Mischien maar misschien ook niet, het kan evengoed je dood ook zijn."

"Weet ik, maar ik voel een verwantschap met hem, ik weet niet maar ik wil hem helpen", zei Dion.

"Ik wil wel dat je iets doet voor mij Dion, als je ziet dat ik vreemd begin te doen eender wat maak ons dan wakker oké."

Dean vertrouwde het niet volledig maar knikte uiteindelijk.

"Zeg voor dat je gaat, zou het dan niet best zijn als je Lee zijn geweren mee pakt", stelde Dean voor.

Dion knikte en pakte zijn prince guard en de twee geweren die hij rond zijn middel bevestigde. Hij ging voor Lee staan, hij aarzelde even en raakte hem dan lichtjes aan.

"_Waar ben ik", zei Dion die opeens in een donkere ruimte was._

"_Ik ben weer terug."_

_Hij keek naar zijn hand en glimlachte. Hij had gelijk hij had zijn prince guard nog altijd in zijn handen en om zijn zij voelde hij de beide geweren van Lee. Hij begon in de duisternis te lopen om te zoeken waar Lee was. Hij liep een tijdje maar zag niets. Het was er gewoonweg stil, akelig stil. Hij riep een paar keer uit maar geen antwoord._

_hij liep maar door totdat hij eindelijk iets hoorde. Hij liep naar de richting van het geluid en zag eindelijk Lee. Hij was aan het lopen. Hij liep voor iets weg dacht hij._

_Dion wou hel roepen maar hij zag dan waarom hij liep. Een paar monsters waren hem aan het achtervolgen._

"_Denk je dat je mij kunt ontlopen, jongen", riep een stem. Het was Messias die op zijn gemak achter de monsters wandelde._

_Lee keek achterom en zag de monster dichterbij komen. Hij zou ze aankunnen als hij zijn geweren bij zich had. Hand gevechten waren niet zijn specialiteit en zeker niet tegen een groep van monsters tegelijk. Hij hoorde Messias achter zich lachen en vervloekte hem op duizend manieren._

"_En Lee, wil nog altijd niet met mij meedoen of blijf je nog steeds even koppig", riep Messias hem toe._

_Lee negeerde hem. _

"_Jij je zin, maar je krijgen doe ik je toch als je hier sterft", riep Messias en lachte luid._

_Lee bleef lopen maar hij begon me te worden. Hij struikelde na een tijd. Hij keek achterom en zag de monster dichterbij komen. Het was deze keer gedaan dacht hij. Het eerste monster dat kwam probeerde uit te halen en Lee deed zijn ogen dicht. Hij voelde niets hij hoorde alleen maar een luide schreeuw en dat was van het monster zelf._

"_JIJ", riep Messias opeens hard. Lee deed zijn ogen open en zag Dion met zijn Prince Guard voor hem staan. Hij had het monster een harde klap bezorgt._

"_Wel, dat komt goed uit, dan heb ik jullie alle twee", zei Messias en lachte luid._

"_Dacht ik niet", zei Dion en grijnsde naar ham._

"_Hm, wat ga je doen met dat miezerig stafje van je, hé", spotte Messias._

"_Wel, ik misschien niet veel maar we gaan het gevecht wel een beetje gelijk maken", zei Dion. Hij maakte de riem los om zijn zij en gaf het aan Lee. Er verscheen een glimlach op zijn gezicht wanneer hij de twee wapens zag._

"_Wat, hoe, och klein onderkruipsel", riep Messias kwaad._

_Lee stond recht en pakte zijn twee wapens klaar. De monster kwam weer in beweging op de twee af. Lee schoot wild met zijn wapens. De monsters vielen één voor één neer en degene die er door konden werden knock-out geslagen door Dion met zijn staf._

"_hm, wel bravo je hebt mijn monsters verslagen, wat denk je dat je nu gaat doen hé", zei Messias sarcastisch._

_Lee richte zijn twee wapens op hem en keek hem aan met een grijns. Hij schoot met allebei tegelijk en de kogels vlogen recht in het op de borstkas van Messias. Wanneer ze juist zijn lichaam wouden doorboren bleven ze in de lucht hang en vielen dan neer op de grond._

"_Ha, je dacht toch echt niet dat je me met simpele wapens kon tegenhouden", lachte Messias._

"_Ik geef je nog één kans, sluit je vrijwillig aan. Als je sterft heb ik je toch ook nog maar je bent waardevoller als je levend aansluit."_

"_rot toch op", riep Lee kwaad en liep dan met Dion de duisternis._

_Achter hun hoorde ze een luide brul en dan niets meer het was stil. Ze liepen nog steeds door totdat ze omgeven werden door een fel licht._

De twee werden wakker en zagen Dean opkijken.

"En?", vroeg hij.

"Wel, Messias was alles behalve blij zo te zien", zei Dion.

"Dus je hebt hem verslagen."

"Nee, hij was immuun voor onze wapens, we zijn gevlucht ", zei Lee.

"Balen."

"Zeg, Dion"

"Ja, Lee"

"Bedankt."

"Graag gedaan"

"Mag ik nu eindelijk gaan slapen", zei Dean op een klagerige toon.

Ze moeste alledrie lachen en gingen dan terug naar bed.

"Ik vraag me af hoe het met Florian, Elena en Ami is", zie Dion.

"Waarschijnlijk is Florian in elkaar geslagen door de twee meisjes", zei Lee.

Dean en Dion moesten beiden grinniken en gingen dan slapen.

De volgende morgend gingen ze terug op onderzoek uit. Ze hadden al enkele andere gebouwen onderzocht. Velen waren bijna volledig vernietigd en andere leken nog bijna intact. Ze liepen de straat af en blijven opeen staan. Voor hun kwamen twee groten villa's in zicht. De twee villa's leken het middenpunt van de stad zijn. Misschien waar de burgemeester of president woonde. Ze gingen naar het rechtse gebouw. De deur was eruit. Ze gingen naar binnen en kwamen terecht in een grote hal. Alles lag onder elkaar, het was één grote chaos. Lee kreeg het gevoel dat hij ieder was geweest. Hij kende de plek van ergens. Ze verdeelde zich in twee groepen. Dean, Dion en Lee gingen beneden alles afzoeken terwijl Red en Vincent boven gingen. De drie gingen de kamer af. Na de hal, kwamen ze een soort van salon tegen, dan een eetkamer gevolgd door keuken. Nergens was iets bruikbaar te vinden. Ofwel vonden ze boeken die volledig onleesbaar waren ofwel viel het boek gewoon uit elkaar bij aanraking. Ze liepen door en zagen dan een deur die vergrendeld was met een raar slot. Het waren allemaal haken die de deur stevig vasthield. Ze leken met elkaar verbonden te zijn. Waar de deurknop normaal hoorde te zijn stond een draaiknop met allemaal symbolen. "Euh, kan iemand die symbolen lezen", vroeg Dean.

"Misschien Red", stelde Dion voor.

Lee keek naar de symbolen en bestuurde ze. Sommige kwamen hem bekend voor.

"Dion kijk is naar een paar van die symbolen", vroeg Lee.

Dion keek verward maar bekeek ze. Het waren in totaal tien symbolen. Hij ging ze één voor één af. Opeens bleef hij bij één symbool staan. Hij herinnerde het ergens van.

"Wacht is, is dat niet dat symbool dat in dat rood tekens stond."

Lee knikte.

"Misschien is het best dat we Red en Vincent erbij halen", stelde Dion voor.

"Ik zal ze gaan halen", zei Dean en liep weg.

"Herinner je al die symbolen nog", vroeg Dion.

"Hoeft niet", zei Lee en deed zijn metalen handschoen uit. Het rode teken met al de symbolen erin kwamen zichtbaar.

"Van wanneer, heb jij dat",vroeg Dion verbaasd.

"Van jou eerste intree in mijn droom, toen we dat teken gevonden hadden gevonden."

Dion had het nooit opgemerkt, maar ja hij droeg die metalen handschoen. Maar misschien was het daarom dat hij op de boot zich alleen hield.

Red en Vincent kwam erbij staan gevolgd door Dean. Ze bekeken het slot en de symbolen en vergeleken het met het teken op Lee's hand. 4 van de symbolen kwamen overéén met de symbolen op het slot.

"Lee, probeer het slot is te openen", vroeg Red. Lee nam de knop vast en keek naar de symbolen. Hij draaide in de richting dat de symbolen in het teken stonden. Van links naar rechts. Toen hij op het symbool kwam hoorde een klik. Bij het laatste symbool begon de deur te kraken en al de haken ronde deur bewogen. Ze draaide weg en lieten de deur los waardoor de deur rustig openzwaaide. Voor hun lag een trap dat naar benden leidde. Ze gingen langzaam naar beneden bereid voor wat benden kon zijn. De trap leidde een tijd door totdat ze eindelijk benden waren. De gang voor hun leidde verder tot een grote kamer. De kamer leek veel op een bibliotheek. de muren waren allemaal boekschappen die vol boeken lag. Het vreemde voor de bibliotheek was het grote pentagram dat in het midden van de kamer op de grond was getekend. Het leek veel op het teken op Lee's pols maar de symbolen stonden er niet in.

"Wat in hemelsnaam is dit", vroeg Dean

"Wel, op eerst blikken lijkt het gewoon op een bibliotheek maar met dat pentagram kan het ook een ander doel hebben", zei Red.

Ze keken wat rond. Toen viel Vincent het bureau op waar een boek al op lag. Red ging er héén en met behulp van Vincent bladerde hij er doorheen.

"En, hun je het lezen", vroeg Dean.

"Beetje, veel is al onleesbaar door de ouderdom maar het lijkt een soort van dagboek te zijn."

"Wat staat erin", vroeg Dion.

"Hm, hier wordt iets gezegd dat de demonen fusie een succes was. Dat met dit succes ze hun land kunnen verdedigen tegen vijandelijke krachten. Wat verder staat iets over een tweede succes. Ze hebben nu al twee personen die met een demongod kunnen fusioneren."

"Demongod?"

"Er is geen uitleg maar ik denk dat ze het hebben over Chaos en Twist. Hm dit is interessant."

"Wat?"

"Hier wordt iets gezegd over een vrouwelijke Ancient, hier wordt ze Cetra genoemd. Er was een groep van Ancient die reisde en een vrouw bleef achter. De heer van deze villa werd verliefd op haar en samen kregen ze twee kinderen. Ééntje met het bloed van de harmonixer andere met het bloed van de Ancient"

Lee keek verbaasd op. Het was het beeld dat door zijn hoofd flitste toen hij het grafzerk aanraakte.

"hm, dit is verontrustend. Een bezoeker was gekomen, hij zei dat hij een vriend was. Hij kwam ons waarschuwen voor de Cetra, zij waren een gevaarlijk ras. Dat ze hun krachten moesten gebruiken om een oorlog te beginnen. De vrouw zei dat hij loog en iedereen geloofde haar. De man werd woest en zei dat het ons zou berouwen dat met behulp van zijn levensgezellin hij de planeet zal vrijmaken van zijn inwoners. Hij wou ons aanvallen maar met de gecombineerde kracht van de twee demongoden konden we hem op afstand houden."

"Dat moet Messias zijn", zei Dion.

Red knikte en las veder.

"De Ancient had slecht nieuws ontvangen. De Cetra hadden ook iemand ontmoet die zichzelf Jenova noemt. Ze had eerst een virus proberen te verspreiden dat veel levens had opgeëist maar is tegengehouden. Ze is nu van plan de zwarte materia te gebruiken."

"De vernietiging van de Cetra", zei Vincent koel. Dion voelde zich er niet goed bij.

"De materia is geactiveerd en een heeft de meteoor opgeroepen, over een paar dagen zal neerstorten op deze planeet en alles vernietigen. De Ancient zei dat haar ras een mogelijke manier hadden hem het tegen te houden. De witte materia maar Jenova hield ze tegen om het te gebruiken en Holy op te roepen. Hij had besloten om de Ancient's te helpen dor Jenova en Messias lang genoeg op te houden met de gecombineerde kracht. Het was een moeilijk afscheid van zijn twee zonen maar hij moest een toekomst maken voor hen.", zei Red

Iedereen was stil.

"Hm er staat nog wat. Hij heeft de Ancient de opdracht gegeven om de twee zonen in in kelmar te brengen en ze te laten ontwaken als de strijd over is."

"Hm dat lijk veel op cryogene", zei Red achteraf.

"Als ik en mijn vrouw moesten sterven zullen de zoons blijven slapen totdat ze uit hun kelmar worden gehaald. Hij hoopt alleen dat ze dan toch nog steeds gewonnen hebben. Als ze vrij moesten raken kan het zijn dat ze aan geheugenverlies leiden. Ze zullen misschien flitsen zien van iets maar ze kunnen alleen hun geheugen terugkrijgen door in het pentagram te staan en de volgende woorden dan uit te spreken.Dormeos constante heleos memorus.

"hm, interessant, ze gebruiken een vreemde technologie waar ik nog nooit van gehoord heb", zei Red

"Staat er nog wat", vroeg Dean.

"hm, ja een laatste boodschap voor zijn zonen. Het spijt hem als hij ze niet heeft kunnen ontwaken, dat hij ze niet voor één laatste keer heeft kunnen zien, hij houdt van alle twee evenveel en wenst dat ze in een betere tijd leven als ze dit lezen. Ondergetekende Yuri Hirougi Harmonixer."

Lee keek verbaasd.

"Hé dat is de naam dat op die grafsteen stond", zei Dion opeens.

"Lee ga in het pentagram staan", zei Vincent.

"wacht even voor je begint", zei Red.

Hij nam nog is snel alles door in het boek en knikte constant.

"Dion ga er is bij staan", vroeg Red.

"huh, waarom"

"Gewoon een klein voorgevoel", zei de rode leeuw.

Lee en Dion keken Red verbaasd aan. Dion gehoorzaamde en gang samen met Lee in de ring staan.

"Ze de woorden maar, allebei tegelijk."

De twee vonden het vreemd.

"Dormeos Constante Helos Memorus!", riepen de twee gelijktijdig.

Iedereen keek gespannen naar de twee maar er gebeurde niet veel. Dean keek een teleurgesteld hij had tenminste toch een lichtshow verwacht. Dean's wens kwam direct in vervulling toen het pentagram begon op te lichten. De strepen kregen een rode kleur en creëerde een barrière rondom de twee.

De rode wand reikte volledig tot aan het plafond en sloten zo Dion en Lee volledig van de ander af. De twee in de cirkel keken wild rondom hun. Ze wisten niet wat er gebeurde. Opeens voelde ze iets. Hun hoofden werden volgestopt met beelden. Ze kregen er hoofdpijn van. Ze hoorden namen, gesprekken, mensen roepen, enz…

Toen werd het stil.

Zo, jullie zijn eindelijk gekomen mijn zoons

Het was dezelfde mannelijke stem die zei dat ze van de klif moesten springen.

De twee keken rond maar zagen niemand.

Jullie zien mij niet, ik spreek vanuit de levenstroom tot jullie

"wie ben je", vroeg Dion.

Denk is goed na

"Vader…", zei Lee stil.

Oh het doet deugd om dat nog is te horen

"Ik weet het weer, ik weet alles weer tot we in kelmar gingen", zei Lee.

"Mijn hoofd, ik zie het ook, dus dat betekent…"begon Dion.

Jullie zijn broers

"Ik wist het, ik voelde een verwantschap toen ik je ontmoette, maar hoe zijn we gescheiden".

Daar kan ik op antwoorden

zei een vrouw toen.

"moeder", zeiden de twee teglijk.

ja, het doet me deugd om jullie weer te zien

"Wat is er gebeurd."

Toen jullie vader mij de opdracht had gegeven ben ik zo snel mogelijk met jullie vertrokken. Ik plaatste jullie beide in Kelmar en ging dan samen met je vader strijden om die twee tegen te houden. Maar…

we faalden, de meteoor was wel vertraagt maar had vele levens vernietigd, het volledig ras van de Ancients en de harmonixers waren vernietigd. Eén ding waren we wel blij om en dat was dat Jenova en Messias werden vastgehouden onder het puin dat veroorzaakt werd. , zei de mannelijke stem weer.

Maar er gebeurde ook iets anders, de schok die de impact veroorzaakt had de continenten verscheurd. De stad van de harmonixer scheurde zich af en dreef weg. Door de scheur ging Lee mee met de stad terwijl Dion op het continent bleef, zei de man weer.

"waarom hebben jullie niet eerder met mij gesproken", vroeg Dion.

we hebben geprobeerd maar toen je ontwaakte probeerde je, je gave als Ancient te onderdrukken, je negeerde ons

"Het spijt me."

Je hoeft je niet schuldig te voelen zoon

"Jawel, als ik het niet had onderdrukt konden jullie mij op voorhand waarschuwen voor Messias en dan had ik Lars nooit naar die plek laten gaan", zei Dion en keek naar de vloer.

Niet waar, Messias zou op één of andere manier wel vrij komen. Het gebeurde nu bij u. Als jij er niet was had Messias zonder dat iemand het wist alles kunnen voorbereiden en was alles hopeloos maar nu heb je hem al veel dwarsgelegen

"Maar hij is zo krachtig"

Dat zijn jullie ook als jullie samen vechten en dan bedoel ik niet alleen jullie twee. Ik heb de gevechten gezien. Jullie worden allemaal krachtiger met de minuut en dat vreest Messias want het is zo dat zijn levensgezellin is verslagen

"Maar wat moeten we nu doen", vroeg Lee.

Dat kan iemand anders beter uitleggen

"wie dan?"

Degene die ons geholpen heeft jullie te vinden en Dion met zijn krachten heeft geholpen

"je bedoelt dat meisje."

Hey, Dion tijdje geleden

"Huh, is dat die stem dat je altijd hoorde", vroeg Lee.

Dion knikte

wel, jullie willen weten wat Messias van plan is. Hij is van plan zijn levensgezellin terug te leven te wekken en dan monsters op de wereld loslaten. Met de chaos dat ontstaat zal hij naar de noordere krater gaan en de zwarte en witte materia opgraven die daar nog liggen

"Wat kan hij met de witte doen, die dient om de planeet toch te beschermen"

Normaal wel ja, maar Messias is te weten gekomen dat als je de twee samen gebruikt, de kracht van de zwarte materia verdubbeld en in plaats van één meteoor meerdere kan oproepen. De meteoren zullen leven op de planeet overal vernietigen

"Hoe kunnen we zoiets tegen houden",vroeg Lee.

wel, jullie zijn goed begonnen, jullie vrienden zijn alle materia gaan halen die wij toen gebruikt hebben tegen Jenova, maar dat alleen maakt jullie nog niet krachtig genoeg. Jullie hebben ook special vaardigheden, jullie moeten ze leren gebruiken. Florian en Ami zijn al goed op weg en jij ook Dion. Nu rest nog de andere, jullie zullen op eigen tempo ook zo'n kracht ontwikkelen behalve jij Lee, jij bent anders dat zal je vader wel uitleggen. Wel ik moet afscheid van jullie nemen. Ik waarschuw u wel voor één ding. Messias is iets afschuwelijk aan het doen en hij schuwt het van mij af. Hij weet dat ik toekijkt en weet hoe hij mij moet buiten moet houden nu. Pas op je hoede, oké

"Dank je", riep Dion nog toe.

Wij kunnen ook niet lang meer blijven jongens, je vader moet nog één ding uitleggen aan Lee.

Zoon, je heb sterk bloed in je, jij bent de laatste der Harmonixer en draagt een zeer sterke God in je. Je moet hem alleen nog vrijlaten. In het begin zal het eng zijn maar je wordt het wel gewoon. Ik heb gezien dat Shinra je wel te pakken heeft gekregen en wist wat je was. Ze hebben jouw bloed gebruikt en op de die man, dat buiten de cirkel staat, getest. Hij heeft ook de krachten van Chaos gebruiken maar heeft er geen controle op. Jij kunt er controle overkrijgen maar daarvoor moet je hem confronteren en overwinnen. Pas dan zal hij aan je zijden strijden.

"Oké vader"

Maar pas op als hij wil kan hij je voor altijd vernietigen maar ik weet dat je het kunt zoon

"En ik zal hem daar wel bij steunen", zei Dion

goed zo, wel we moeten gaan, we houden jullie in het oog, we houden van jullie beiden en hopen jullie nog zo is te spreken. Vaarwel mijn jongens

De stem stierf weg en de rode wand van energie verdween in het niets.

"En? Herinner jullie iets", zei Dean.

"We weten weer alles", zei Dion stilletjes.

"Wij hebben een lang gesprek gehad met onze ouders", zei Lee.

"Lang? Jullie zijn maar een minuutje weggeweest", zei Dean.

Dion en Lee keken elkaar.

"Doet er niet doe. Wat hebben jullie ouders verteld."

Lee en Dion gaven de volledige uitleg over Messias volledige doelen.

"Wel, dat is een hele brok maar het heeft nog waardevoller geweest door hier heen te komen, nu hebben niet alleen de sleutel tot Lee's krachten we weten nu exact wat Messias van plan is.", zei Red.

De groep ging weer terug naar buiten om zich klaar te maken voor vertrek.

De drie jongens bleven opeens staan toen Red en Vincent begonnen rond te kijken.

"Is er iets", vroeg Dean.

"Maak jullie klaar jongens we zijn omringd", zei Red. Toen kwamen mannen allemaal in het zwart op hen af. Ze hadden zich verborgen achter de huizen en stormde op hen af langs alle kanten. Vincent pakt een schotgun vanonder zijn mantel tevoorschijn. Het geweer was mooi afgewerkt en versierd met kleine demonen. het had een donker beige kleur en het einde van schacht van het geweer stonden twee kleine vleermuisvleugeltjes. Vincent schoot op één van de klonen waardoor die naar achter vloog van de kracht van de impact. Lee, Dion en Dean hadden hun eigens wapens al klaargenomen. Dean liet de Venus Gospel door de lucht zwieren en sloeg zo alle vijanden weg. Lee zat net als zijn vader alle klonen op afstand te beschieten. Dion had zijn staf klaar gepakt en ook een groene materia bol. Hij bekogelde de klonen met ijsmagie. Red's zijn haren op zijn rug kwamen rechtstaan wanneer hij diep begon te grollen. Hij vloog op de klonen af en verscheurde ze met zijn klauwen. De klonen bleven maar komen. Voor Dean kwam nu een heel groepje en hij wist dat hij ze niet allemaal tegelijk kon tegenhouden. Hij lette even niet op en werd naar achteren geslagen door een zwaard. Bloed druppelde van zijn arm en hij keek de dader woedend aan. Hij voelde een energie in zichzelf opborrelen en werd dan omgeven door een vuurachtig aura. Hij stond recht en pakte de venus gospel stevig vast met zijn twee handen. Hij sprong hoog in de lucht en hielde dan de speer met één hand boven zijn hoofd. De speer begon fel op te lichten. Hij smeet de speer met als zijn kracht midden in het groepje klonen. Bij de impact kwam er zoveel energie vrij die de klonen lieten desintegreren bij aanraking van die energie. Het hele groepje was verdwenen. De rest waren snel verslagen. Dion haalde de genees materia boven en heelde de arm van Dean. De wonde dichtte zich maar het liet een litteken achter, Dion stelde hem gerust dat het litteken wel zal vervagen doorloop van tijd.

"Was dat alles", vroeg Red rustig.

"Ik denk het wel", antwoorde Vincent.

"Hm, dat was veel te gemakkelijk", zei Red.

Dean keek de leeuw ongelovig aan. Als dit al te gemakkelijk was, wat was dan moeilijk voor hen.

"Wel, ik moet toegeven, jullie kunnen vechten", zei opeens een vrouwelijke stem die boven op een huis stond.

"Jij", riep Red uit.

Lee bekeek haar en zag dat ze er bekend uitzag. Hij had dat gezicht nog is gezien toen hij klein was.

"Halo, Red", zei ze.

"Ken je haar", vroeg Dion.

"Ja, zij was degene die Cloud en Tifa heeft aangevallen en de Highwind heeft gestolen."

Dean gromde en pakte zijn speer weer stevig vast.

"Dan is ze een kloon", vroeg Dion.

"Nee", zei Lee.

Iedereen keek naar hem.

"Wat bedoel je", vroeg Red.

"Dion weet je nog wie onze buren waren."

"Ja, de Korogo famillie, zij waren de dragers van Twist, om precies te zijn de Elandrian Korogo, zij was de eerste vrouw die ooit kon transformeren met een demon. Zij was getrouwd Callandor Korogo en ze hadden samen een klein dochtertje…", wanneer Dion dat laatste had gezegd herinnerde ze haar meteen. Dat gezicht leek sprekend op het kleine meisje dat naast hun woonde.

"Bedoel dat ze hetzelfde is als u Lee", vroeg Dean.

"Ja, zij is ook een harmonixer, om precies te zijn de draagster van Twist", zei Red.

"Wat zitten jullie allemaal te bazelen, ik ben hier om een eind te maken en dat zal ik doen ook", riep ze kwaad.

"Wacht even, je hoeft niet met ons te vechten", riep Dion.

"Jij bent van dit dorp, jij hebt hier ooit gewoond samen met deze twee", zei Red.

"hm, leugens, denken jullie echt dat ik daarin ga trappen", zei ze.

"Het is waarheid, jij bent de dochter van Elandrian en Callandor Korogo", riep Dion.

Karin aarzelde even, die naam kwam haar bekend voor maar ze wist niet van waar.

"Leugens, Messias weet wat mijn afkomst is en hij zal het ook zeggen wanneer ik die twee heb gedood", riep Karin kwaad en nam haar handschoen af.

Het teken op haar pols werd zichtbaar. Lee zag het teken duidelijk en het was exact als dat van hem alleen stond haar teken op zijn kop.

"Tario When Ion Salvos Talen", riep ze luid en er kwam een grijns op haar gezicht. Het teken begon op toelichten en de vrouw begon langzaam te veranderen. Na de verandering stond de vrouw niet meer op het dak maar een grijze vrouwelijke demon met grote leerachtige vleugels.

"Ik ben Twist en ik ben het laatste dat jullie zullen zien", zei het monster met een grauwe stem.


	10. De Drager van Choas Ontwaakt

**_Hoofdstuk 10: De drager van Chaos ontwaakt_**

Twist steeg op en vloog met een duik op het groepje af. Ze vloog terug naar boven voor een nieuwe duikvlucht. Ze konden haar steeds maar net op tijd ontwijken.

"Jullie drie, ren ga hier weg, jullie kunnen haar niet aan. Ik en Vincent zullen haar wel tegenhouden", riep Red.

"maar jullie kunnen haar ook niet aan", riep Dean.

"Wij hebben meer ervaring dan jullie. Vlucht nu", snauwde Red.

"Maar…", begon Lee.

"Weg, meteen", snauwde Vincent hem af.

Ze knikten en liepen een steeg in. Twist wou ze achterna gaan maar Red sprong op haar en plantte zijn nagels in haar rug. De demon krijste en wierp de leeuw van haar af. Vincent schoot met zijn geweer op haar maar de kogels hadden niet veel effect op haar.

"Hm, oké als jullie het zo willen reken ik eerst met jullie twee af", riep de demon en vloog eerst op Vincent af. Ze sloeg zijn wapen uit zijn handen en wierp hem dan tegen een muur. Red probeerde nog is haar aan te vallen maar het mislukte en werd gewoon tegen een muur gegooid. Ze stapte langzaam naar Red die probeerde recht te raken. Ze wou de laatste slag toebrengen toen Vincent haar vast nam. Hij perste de vleugels bij elkaar en probeerde haar weg te smijten maar hij kon haar nog niet eens optillen, ze plakte bijna aan de grond.

"Hm, en hoe denk je me zo te verslaan mens", zei ze met een geamuseerde toon.

Ze opende haar vleugels en Vincent werd zo naar achteren gegooid.

Ze liep langzaam naar Vincent toe en werd dan door een vuurbal in de rug geraakt.

"Wat, jij onbenullig ding", riep ze Red toe. Hij had een Materia bol bij hem. Hij had een ketting rond zijn nek die niet opviel. De ketting hingen drie materia bollen, twee groen één rode, die verborgen waren in de vacht van de leeuw.

Doordat Twist afgeleid was had Vincent zijn shotgun weer genomen en beschoot Twist weer op afstand. Twist keek naar de man en bracht haar hand voor haar. Boven de hand begon een bol van paarse bol te zweven. Rond de bol vlogen elektrische schichtjes rond. Ze vuurde bol op Vincent af en was te laat om die te ontwijken. Hij werd geraakt en vloog door een muur. Hij zat geknield neer en kon niet meer bewegen. Hij was omgeven door een elektrisch veld die hem vasthield.

"Oké, die blijft even stilzitten, nu die leeuw", zei ze en draaide zich om. Ze trok haar ogen open toen ze zag dat hij omgeven was door gekleurde lichtjes. ze steeg op en vloog op hem af om hem tegen te houden maar het was te laat.

"TERRA FLARE", riep Red luid en de lucht werd donkerder. Twist keek rond maar zag niets. In de ruimte vloog een groot wezen naar de planeet aarde. De machtige draak Bahamut Zero vloog op de aarde af en bleef juist buiten de dampkring zweven. Hij spreidde zijn zes vleugels en verzamelde energie van rond hem. Hij deed zijn grote mond open en die begon op te lichten. De energie die hij had op opgezogen verzamelde zich aan de mond. De bal van energie werd groter. De draak schoot de bal af en een blauwe straal vloog op de aarde af. Twist hoorde iets boven haar. De wolken begonnen te draaien en maakte dan een opening voor de straal die recht op haar af kwam. De straal maakt impact gevolgde door een grote explosie die het hele eiland liet trillen. De helft van de huizen waren gewoon in de explosie verdwenen. Toen het felle licht weg was van de explosie zat Red 13 te hijgen. Hij strompelde langzaam naar Vincent die eindelijk terug kon bewegen. Hij concentreerde zich op de tweede groende bol en genas zichzelf en Vincent.

"Is ze verslagen", vroeg Vincent.

"Wel, Bahamut Zero was de tweede sterkste van alle summons", zei Red.

Ze gingen naar de grote krater en keken ze of ze een lichaam van de vrouw vonden. Ze keken rond en zagen niets.

"Wel, het ziet er naar uit dat ze volledig opgebrand is in de explosie", zei Red.

Ze wouden zich omdraaien om de jongens te gaan zoeken totdat ze iets in de lucht hoorde. Ze keken en werden en konden het niet geloven wat ze zagen.

"Sorry dat ik jullie moet teleurstellen, maar zo gemakkelijk geraak je niet van mij af", zei Twist.

"Maar hoe, je hebt zelf geen schrammetje", zei Red met een trillende stem.

"Wel, als het een volttreffer was had je mij kunnen verwonden maar ik was sneller", zei ze geamuseerd.

De drie jongens keken vol ongeloof naar het gevecht. Ze hadden nog nooit zo'n kracht bezig gezien.

"Ze kunnen nooit winnen", zei Lee koel.

"We moeten ze toch helpen", riep Dion.

"wat kunnen wij nu doen, zij is veel te krachtig", zei Dean.

Ze bleven kijken naar hoe Red en Vincent een tweede poging maakte om haar tegen te houden maar vergeefs.

"zeg kan jouw vader niet normaal ook in zo'n monster veranderen", vroeg Dean.

"Normaal, maar hij heeft er geen controle over en de laatste tijd lukte het minder", zei hij.

Ze bleven naar het gevecht zien dat gewoon hopeloos waren. Lee zag hoe zijn vader in elkaar werd geslagen. Hij kon het gewoon niet aanzien. Hij moest iets doen.

"Ik heb misschien een idee", zei hij opeens.

Dion en Dean keken hem aan.

"Maar iemand moet mij knock-out slagen."

"Wat", zeiden de twee tegelijk.

"Doe het gewoon nu, ik heb een plan"

"Wacht is je bent toch niet plan om het nu te doen", vroeg Dion bezorgd.

Dean keek de twee vragend aan.

"Wat is hij van plan", vroeg hij.

"Lee is van plan om in de droomwereld Chaos op te zoeken", zei Dion.

"Was dat niet gevaarlijk."

"Ja, maar als hij de krachten van Chaos wilt opeisen moet hij hem confronteren, maar hij kan erbij sterven", zei Dion.

"Wat ben jij getikt."

"Wel, ik zal het toch ooit moeten doen, het is de enigste manier en als ik hem kan opeisen kan ik Twist misschien tegenhouden", zei Lee.

"Ja, maar…"

"Je weet dat dit de enige manier is Dion, en me deze keer niet volgen, ik moet dit alleen doen"

Dion keek zijn broer recht in de ogen en zag de vastberadenheid. Uiteindelijk knikte hij en pakte zijn staf. Hij ging naast zijn broer staan en sloeg dan met zijn staf. Lee voelde even pijn maar alles werd opeens zwart.

_Lee stapte rond in de duisterniszoekend naar de grijze demon die hij al een paar keer in zijn dromen had gezien. Hij doolde rond maar zag niets. Na een tijdje lopen stond hij weer terug aan de ingang van de begraafplaats. Hij liep over het pad naar de drie grafstenen. De twee grafstenen van zijn ouders met in het midden de grote grafsteen met de 5 woorden en het teken. Bekeek de steen en wachtte dan een tijd maar de demon kwam niet opdagen. Hij riep ernaar maar niets. Verdomme nu dat ik hem zoek vind je hem natuurlijk niet, dacht hij. Hij bestudeerde de steen en ook de 5 woorden erop. Hm, misschien werkt het als dat pentagram gedoe, mompelde hij._

"_Chren Halen Abios Ori Salvos", riep hij uit. Er gebeurde niets. Hij bleef een tijd staan maar hij kwam niet opdagen. "Zeg stom beest kom is tevoorschijn", riep hij kwaad uit. Opeens begon het teken op de steen op te lichten en flikkerde. Het teken op zijn hand begon ook op te lichten en flikkerde samen met het andere teken. Hij bracht zijn pols met het teken voor de grafsteen en de twee tekens verbonden met elkaar. De omgeving rondom hem verdween, alle grafstenen vervaagden behalve de grafsteen met de woorden. De grafsteen zelf begon lichtjes op te lichten. Lee stapte achteruit wanneer de steen een fel licht afgaf. Hij bedekt zijn ogen voor het licht. Toen hij zijn handen weghaalde was het licht volledig weg en de grafsteen ook. Hij keek verbaasd naar waar de grafsteen gestaan had want er stond nu een persoon in de plaats. Het was alsof hij in een spiegel keek want hij keek naar zichzelf. De twee keken elkaar gewoon zonder dat ze bewogen._

"_Euh, halo", begon Lee aarzelend._

_De kopie bleef hem aankijken zonder emotie. _

"_wie ben jij", vroeg hij aan de kopie._

"_ik ben jij", zei de kopie._

_Lee keek hem verward aan. _

"_Hoe kan je nu mij zijn, ik ben mezelf", zei hij._

"_Ik ben jouw, ik ben een deel van jouw"_

"_deel, welk deel"_

"_Het deel dat jij zoekt, het deel dat jij wilt, het deel dat jij moet verdienen"_

"_jij ben chaos, ik dacht dat je er anders uitzag"_

"_ik kan veel vormen aannemen in de droomwereld, maar als ik één wil worden met jouw zal ik aan jouw vorm moeten gewoon raken"_

"_Dus, je gaat akkoord, om je krachten te geven", vroeg hij._

"_Eerst wil ik weten, wat ben je van plan om met mijn krachten te doen", vroeg Chaos._

"_Mijn doel is om mijn vrienden te helpen, te verdedigen tegen Messias"_

"_is dat zo", vroeg Chaos met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw._

"_ja"_

"_ben je niet zeker dat het niets om kracht te maken heeft, dat je verlangt naar al de kracht die ik je zal geven."_

"_Nee, dat kan me geen zier schelen", riep Lee kwaad._

"_hm, ik kan je ziel zien, ik zie dat je naar de kracht verlangt, je wilt het zo graag voor jezelf, als een demon als ik één wordt met een onrein hart zal zullen wij een monster worden, dat de wereld zal teisteren", zei Chaos._

"_Ik doe het niet voor kracht, ik wil alleen mijn vrienden helpen, ik wil mijn vader helpen", riep hij._

"_Hm, de man die jij vader noemt is niet je echte vader, hij heeft een deel van mij in zich is het niet"_

"_Ja, hij was gedwongen"_

"_hoe?"_

"_Hij wou iemand tegenhouden maar het lukte hem niet, hij werd vastgehouden. Toen ze mij gevonden hadden hebben ze mijn bloed gebruikt om op hem en andere te experimenteren, hij was het enige succes."_

"_Ja dat zie ik maar hij heeft niet volledige controle over de krachten, dat komt omdat hij de eigenschapen van een harmonixer niet heeft, het is al zeer indrukwekkend dat hij nog leeft, ik vraag me af hoe"_

"_Hij heeft gezegd dat ze ook experimenten met Jenova aan het doen waren en dat deel van haar ook in hem zit"_

"_hm, interessant, buitenaards bloed met harmonixer bloed, ik wist niet dat het mogelijk was. Maar waarom noem jij hem vader als hij je biologische vader niet is"_

_Lee keek hem raar aan, naar waar leid dit gesprek toe. Het had niets te maken met het feit dat hij zijn hulp nodig had._

"_zeg, ik wil niet klagen maar Twist zit buiten Red en mijn vader af te maken, er is niet veel tijd meer"_

"_hm, ja Twist, mijn partner, het is zij dat jij wilt tegenhouden, maar als jij mijn krachten wilt is het best dat je mijn vragen beantwoord"_

_Lee keek hem woest aan._

"_Hij heeft mij gevonden en mij vrijgelaten, daarna heeft hij mij opgevoed. Ik had geen herinneringen. Hij leerde mij de wereld, ik ben hem veel dankbaar, hij mag mijn biologische vader niet zijn, maar voor mij is hij mijn echte vader en daarvoor zal ik hem altijd dankbaar zijn en ik denk mijn biologische vader ook", zei Lee waardoor een traan over zijn wangen liep. Hij liet nooit veel emotie zien, dit was dan ook de eerste keer dat hij ooit een traan liet vallen._

"_Als je mijn krachten heb, wat ga je Twist dan aandoen", vroeg de demon._

"_ik ga er alles omdoen om haar tegen te houden", zei Lee met een vastberaden stem_

"_Maar zou ze geen waardevolle partner zijn", vroeg Chaos met een grijns._

"_Maar, zij wilt niet naar rede luisteren, zij luister alleen naar Messias."_

"_Ja, dat vervloekt wezen, dat jou ook in zijn macht wou en ook zou gelukt zijn als ik en je broer er niet waren."_

"_Daar ben ik je zeer dankbaar en mijn broer ook, maar dat verandert niet het feit dat Twist niet zal luisteren naar ons", riep Lee._

"_Ze luistert niet vanwege ze niet weet, zoals jij, als ik het me goed voorheb"_

"_Wat wil je dan dat ik doe, dat ik ze in dat pentagram stop en ze verplicht die woorden te zeggen."_

"_Zou dat geen goede oplossing zijn", zei de demon met een geamuseerde toon._

_Lee had altijd gedacht dat demonen niet het praatachtige type waren en ook niet op zo'n toon parten, hij dacht dat ze stijf waren en meestal grauwde. Dat kon hij natuurlijk niet weten want hij had er nog nooit met één gesproken. Een harmonixer communiceert pas met een demon op de leeftijd van volwassenheid._

"_Dat zou fantastisch zijn, maar hoe wil je dat voor elkaar krijgen", riep hij._

"_hm, zij hoeft de woorden niet te zeggen, als jij haar vasthoud en de woorden zegt werkt het ook, je zal dan haar herinneringen dan wel mee delen en zei zal de jouwe ook zien", zei de demon._

"_Maar dan moet ik nog eerst haar daar krijgen en zij is veel te krachtig voor een gewone mens."_

"_Ja, dat is waar maar niet voor iemand van hetzelfde kaliber als zij"_

_Lee keek verbaasd toen er op de demon een glimlach kwam._

"_dus dat betekent…"_

"_Ja, Drakian Hirougi"_

_Lee vond het raar, het was de eerste keer dat hij bij zijn echte naam was genoemd, hij was al zolang met Lee aangesproken._

"_Oké, wat moet ik doen."_

"_Kom hier voor mij staan"_

_Lee knikte en kwam voor zijn tegenbeeld staan. De demon bracht zijn hand met het symbool naar boven._

"_Leg je hand met het teken op de mijne"_

_Lee knikte en bracht zijn hand omhoog._

"_Nu, zeg de woorden en de éénwording kan beginnen, je zult dan mij krachten verkrijgen, gebruik ze goed"_

_Lee knikte en hoefde niet te weten welke woorden dat hij bedoelde._

"_Chren Halen Abios Ori Salvos", riep de jongen harmonixer. De twee symbolen begon op te lichten. Stralen van wit licht begonnen uit de symbolen te vliegen en vlogen rond de twee. Ze begonnen zachtjes in de lucht te zweven. De stralen begonnen feller op de te lichten en rappen rond hen te draaien. De demon begon woorden te zeggen die hij niet begreep. "ClarioKolara craga smelting Hirougi!"_

_ze werden omsingelt in een bal van licht en Lee begon zich raar te voelen. Hij voelde of hij werd opgevuld, een leeg deel dat hij al lang had werd nu opgevuld. De demon begon langzaam voor hem te vervagen._

"_Gebruik mijn krachten wijs, jonge harmonixer"_

_waren de laatste woorden die hij zie voordat hij volledig verdween. Het licht werd feller en feller dat hij zijn ogen moest bedekken. _

"Hij wordt wakker", zei Dion.

Lee deed zijn ogen open en zag Dean en Dion over hem hangen. Ze leven nog dacht hij bij zichzelf. Hij wou rechtstaan maar voelde opeens een pijnscheut. Hij wreef met zijn hand over de bult die Dion had veroorzaakt met het slaan.

"Ik had gezegd me knock-out slagen, niet een hersenschudding veroorzaken"

Dion kon het niet laten van te lachen.

"Is het gelukt", vroeg Dean.

Lee grijnsde en knikte dan.

"Hoe is het met vader en Red", vroeg hij.

"Niet goed Twist heeft ze juist de beiden buiten westen geslagen. Ze staat klaar om het af te maken", zei Dion.

"Oké, jullie blijven hier, als ik met haar bezig ben gaan jullie Red en Vincent in veiligheid brengen", zei Lee.

"Wat ben je niet snik, zelf die twee samen konden het niet aan en die hebben meer ervaring dan ons", riep Dean kwaad.

Dion keek in Lee zijn ogen en zag dat er iets veranderd was, hij was niet dezelfde meer, hij was compleet nu.

"Oké, we doen het", zei hij dan.

"Dank, broer."

"Wat, jullie zijn beiden getikt, maar als je, je eigen dood opzoekt doe dat dan maar."

Lee lachte even en ging dan naar het gevecht.

"Hij is veranderd, hij lacht meer, het doet goed om hem te zien lachen", zei Dion.

"Misschien, ik ken hem niet lang genoeg, maar hij weet precies wat hij moet doen", zei Dean die terug rustig werd.

"Wel, jullie hebben lang volgehouden maar nu komt er een einde aan", zei Twist die neerdaalde en naast Red en Vincent landde. Ze waren niet in staat meer te bewegen. Ze hadden alles gegeven wat ze hadden maar ze weerstond alle aanvallen die naar haar werden gegooid.

Ze nam Vincent bij de kraag vast en hief hem omhoog zodat zijn voeten juist boven de grond hingen. Ze bracht haar vrije hand omhoog om het af te maken.

"Als jullie nu niet zo hadden doorgedrongen, dan had ik jullie niet hoeven te doden maar ja", zei de demon en wou juist toeslaan toen iemand haar naam riep.

Ze keek om en zag de jongen met lang zwart haar zwart haar staan.

"Zo, kom je jezelf overgeven omdat je eindelijk weet dat je mij niet kunt ontlopen."

"Nee", zei Lee koel.

"hm, je denk toch niet mij tegen te houden"

"Ja."

Twist begon luid te lachen.

"Hoe ga je dat doen, snotaap, die twee samen konden nog niet eens iets doen", riep twist geamuseerd.

"Wel, ik geef je een kans, ga stil met mij mee en ik laat je zien wie je werkelijk bent"

"Hm, wat ga je dan doen als ik niet meekom", riep de demon.

"Wel dan zal ik u moeten dwingen",zie de jongeman.

Twist begon weer te lachen.

"En hoe ga je dat doen dan?"

"dat zul je dan wel zien, ga je mee of moet ik je dwingen!"

"Héhé, dwing me, ik ben wel is zien wat jij gaat doen als deze twee nog niet eens iets konden doen"

"Ik hoopte dat je dat ging zeggen", zei de jongen en deed zijn blauwe mantel uit. Dan verwijderde hij zijn gele handschoen en liet het teken zien.

"Wat, nee, dat kan niet", riep Twist.

"Chren Halen Abios Ori Salvos", riep Lee luid. Hij kende de woorden nu alsof ze deel van hem waren. Het teken begon op te lichten en hij begon langzaam in de lucht te zweven. Zijn huid begon te veranderen en werd grijs. Op zijn rug scheurde zijn hemd en kwamen twee grote leerachtige vleugels tevoorschijn. Op de plaats waar Lee stond, stond nu een mannelijke versie van Twist.

"Ik ben Chaos, brenger van doem", zei de demon.

"Dit kan interessant worden", zei Twist.

"Klaar om te dansen chaos"

De demon keek Twist met een glimlach en vloog dan gelijktijdig met Twist de lucht in. Ze vlogen met grote snelheid op elkaar af om zo met hun klauwen de andere te verwonden. Ondertussen kwamen Dion en Dean, Vincent en Red weghalen. Ze bukte zich telkens dat ze een luide knal horen van de twee demonen die tegen elkaar botsten.

Ze brachten ze achter een paar muren zodat ze uit het zicht waren. Ze brachten al snel de genees materia boven. Ze begonnen te kreunen toen ze een dosis van de magie gekregen hadden.

Vincent was als eerste die terug bij zinnen kwam. Hij keek rond en zag alleen de twee jongens.

"Waar is Lee", vroeg hij.

Dion en Dean wisten niet hoe ze het moesten zeggen dus wezen ze gewoon naar boven.

Vincent keek om de muur naar boven en zag de twee demonen wild in de lucht vechten. Hij zag Chaos en herkende hem direct.

"Het is hem eindelijk gelukt", zei hij.

De twee demonen zaten wild naar elkaar uithalen zonder enig succes. Ze gingen allebei achteruit en keken gewoon elkaar aan. Twist bracht haar hand omhoog en creëerde weer een elektrische bal. Chaos bracht op zijn buurt zijn hand omhoog en creëerde op zijn buurt een bal van vuur. Ze vuurde de ballen op elkaar af die dan in het midden elkaar ontmoeten. De botsing creëerde zo'n kracht dat een paar huizen gewoonweg wegvlogen. De twee demonen vlogen door de lucht en beschoten elkaar met ballen van vuur en elektriciteit. Na een tijd vlogen ze weer op elkaar af en begon ze weer met een klauwen uit te halen. Ze waren evenwaardig in kracht en snelheid. Chaos vloog weer op Twist af meer ontwijkt haar deze keer en vloog weg. Ze vloog hem achterna. De demon leidde Twist naar de villa met het pentagram. Wanner hij aan de villa was maakte hij een duikvlucht naar beneden en boorde zich door de grond naar de kamer. Twist vloog door het gat wanneer ze in de kamer bereikt zag ze Chaos niet. Ze keek rond en werd opeen in de rug vastgepakt. Chaos hield haar stevig vast. Twist verzette zich langs alle kanten maar ze geraakte niet los. Chaos bracht haar snel naar het pentagram want hij kon ze niet langer meer vasthouden.

"Dormeos Constante Helos Memorus!", riep de demon uit. Het pentagram begon weer op te lichten en omringde de twee demonen. Chaos liet Twist los, ze probeerde weg te raken maar ze raakte niet door de wand. Twist pakte haar hoofd vast en begon te schreeuwen. Beelden vlogen door haar hoofd. Ze riep constant dat het leugens was.

"ja, ze hebben het geactiveerd", riep Dion toen die de kamer binnenkwam. Red, Vincent en Dean kwamen ook de kamer af.

"Wat denkt hij te doen", riep de jongen ingenieur.

"Haar terug te laten herinneren", zei Dion zachtjes.

Dean keek verward.

"Zij behoord ook tot het ras van de harmonixer, maar ik dacht dat ze een gewone kloon was", zei Red.

"ik weet het niet maar ze ziet er exact uit als het meisje dat we vroeger kende, het meisje van hiernaast", zei Dion.

"De rode cirkel vervaagt", riep Dean.

De cirkel verdween en twee gedaantes kwamen zichtbaar. Het waren Lee en Karin ze waren uit hun demonen trasformaties. Toen de velden verdwenen waren vielen beiden neer op de grond. Vincent liep meteen op hen af.

"Ze leven nog, ze zijn gewoon volledig uitgeput", riep Vincent.

"Dat is goed, we zullen haar meenemen en hier eindelijk vertrekken voor er nog meer ongenodigde gasten komen", zei Red.

Dion en Dean droegen Karin terwijl Vincent Lee droeg. Ze gingen direct naar de Scraper zodat ze daar konden uitrusten. Toen ze bij de scraper aankwamen zag Vincent de Highwind wat verderop staan.

"Hm, ik denk dat Cid blij zal zijn om zijn schip weer terug te zien",zei Red.

"Blij, is nogal zacht uitgedrukt", zei Vincent.

"Zo, jullie hebben mijn kloon afgepakt", zei een stem opeens.

Buiten stond een jongeman in zwarte broek, rode shirt en bruine leren vest. Alles was normaal aan hem behalve zijn ogen en zijn stem. Zijn ogen waren bloedrood en zijn stem leek op dat van een beest. Zwaar en grauw.

"Messias", zei Dion stil.

"Shit", riep Vincent uit.

"Eigenlijk moet ik jullie dankbaar zijn, nu kan ik twee harmonixer onder mijn controle krijgen. Ik moet alleen hun geheugen weer uitwissen", zei Messias lachend.

"En, jij Ancient, misschien kan ik met u ook iets aanvangen."

Dion keek zijn vroeger stiefbroer kwaad aan.

Vincent draaide zich naar Red en besprak iets met hem. Hij zag de leeuw eerst hevig nee schudden maar ging dan akkoord. De man stapte dan uit het schip.

"Dean stijg op en vertrek nu meteen",riep Vincent.

"Wat en jouw hier alleen laten,dat meen je toch niet", riep hij terug.

"Doe het gewoon", riep hij woedend.

"Doe het maar Dean, hij kan voor zichzelf zorgen", zei Red.

Dean had het er moeilijk mee. Hij kon hem zo niet achterlaten maar als ze allemaal bleven waren ze er allemaal aan. Hij ging achter het stuur zitten en vertok met een schok.

"En Vincent Valentine, hoe denk je mij te stoppen", vroeg Messias.

Vincent vertoonde een grijns en een vuurachtig aura verscheen rondom hem. Zijn hele lichaam begon op te lichten en hij liet de woede zijn hele lichaam overnemen.

"Ah zo, waarom denk je me zo tegen te houden", vroeg Messias.

"Misschien kan ik je niet tegenhouden maar ik zal je wel lang genoeg bezighouden", riep Vincent voordat zijn lichaam volledig veranderde. Op zijn plaats stond nu Chaos die woest zat te brullen.

Hij vloog op Messias en begon hem met zijn scherpe klauwen aan te vallen. Messias ontweek elke aanval alsof het kinderspel was. Chaos snauwde altijd als hij miste. Messias pakte opeens zijn pols vast en smeet hem achter zich. Chaos kon op tijd boven de lucht zweven. Hij vloog weer op hem af maar hij kan geen enkele keer raken.

"Wordt het niet tijd dat je serieuzer gaat vechten, geef is alles wat je hebt", zei Messias.

De wilde demon gromde en vloog dan de lucht. Hij concentreerde zich en stuurde een energie straaltje in de grond.

"Was dat alles!"

Chaos grijnsde naar hem.

Opeens begon de aarde onder Messias te trillen en omhoog te komen. Hij was verrast en kon de aanval niet meer ontlopen. De grond vormde een skelet hoofd en liet Messias boven de mond zweven. De mond van het hoofd ging open en verscheidene vliegende skelethoofdjes vlogen in het rond en vielen Messias. Ze vlogen allemaal door hem en Messias begon te kreunen. Opeens kwam boven de mond een soort van draaikolk terwijl die zeer langzaam zat te sluiten. Messias werd in de kolk opgezogen en verdween samen met het hoofd.

Chaos kwam langzaam naar beneden en veranderde weer in Vincent. De man was aan het hijgen en kon elk moment neervallen van vermoeidheid. Dat gevecht met Twist had hem geen goed gedaan. Hij wankelde langzaam naar de Highwind. Opeens bleef hij stilstaan. De grond begon te beven.

"Dat kan niet, niemand overleeft Satan's impact", zei Vincent in zichzelf.

Opeens hoorde hij een ijzingwekkend gelach waardoor zijn gezicht krijtwit werd. Voor hem brak de grond. Uit het gat kwam een gedaante, dat zachtjes naar boven zweefde.

"Je dacht toch echt niet dat je met zo'n aanval kon verslaan", zei Messais geamuseerd.

"Ik denk dat het tijd is om af te reken en daarna zal ik de andere aanpakken"

Vincent liet zijn hoofd zakken en sloot zijn ogen. _Het spijt me jongen, ik kon hem niet tegenhouden, ik hou van je._

De Scraper was al ver weg van de het eiland toen opeens in een grote explosie achter hun verdween. Het schip schudden van de kracht dat het uitzon.

"Vaarwel, oude vriend", zei Red stil en iedereen boog zijn hoofd.


	11. De Reünie

**_Hoofdstuk 11: De reünie_**

"Ze is wakker!"

Ami deed haar ogen op en zag Elena bij haar zitten.

"Huh, wat is er gebeurd", vroeg ze verdwaasd.

"Je was een beetje uitgeput na het gevecht", zei Elena.

"ah, ons slaapkopje is wakker", riep een man in de deuropening.

"Jij hebt niet veel te zeggen Florian, hoe lang sliep je in Cosmo Canyon", zei Elena en gaf een kwade blik aan de jongeman.

"Hoe lang sliep ik", vroeg Ami die wat rechter in haar bed kwam zitten.

"Bijna twee dagen", zei een vrouwelijke stem.

"Meester Yuffie!"

"Je bent precies weer terug in orde", zei ze opgelucht.

"Jij ook zo te zien, en het spijt me voor wat er gebeurd was", zei Ami.

"Jij moet je niet verontschuldigen, ik zou me bij u moeten verontschuldigen. Wij hebben je tot het uiterste gedreven en vier Limits achter elkaar laten doen. Je had in coma kunnen liggen of erger de energie die je gebruikt bij die laatste aanval had je lichaam kunnen verscheuren", zei Yuffie en boog tot haar leerlinge.

"Maar waarom heb je dan bij ons gevecht ingehouden."

Ami en Florian keken haar verbaasd aan en dan naar Yuffie.

"Ha, je hebt het dus gemerkt", zei ze lachend.

"Hoe bedoel je ingehouden Ami", vroeg Elena.

"Wel, Yuffie haar Conformer had gemakkelijk mijn Chakra in twee kunnen snijden als ze het wapen tot haar volledige mogelijkheden had gebruikt en als ze haar All Creation ook op volle kracht had gebruikt zou ik hier nu niet liggen. De kracht dat zij kan produceren is sterk genoeg om een dorp te vernietigen", zei ze.

"Het spijt me nog eens, we moesten je wel een spoedcursus maar dat wil niet zeggen dat ik mijn beste leerlinge direct kwijt wil hebben. Ik kan je wel zeggen dat ze glans geslaagd is voor haar pagode test, we zijn zeer onder de indruk van je prestaties", zei Yuffie en Ami moest even blozen.

"Betekent dat dan ook dat we…", vroeg Elena.

"De materia, natuurlijk ik zal je er straks heen brengen, maar eerst heb ik Ami nodig aan de pagode op de bovenste vloer. Jullie mogen ook mee", zei Yuffie.

"Waarom", vroeg Ami.

"Dat zul je wel zien, ik ga al voorruit", zei Yuffie en ze liep weg.

"hm, ik vraag me af wat ze van plan is", vroeg Elena.

"Wel laten we dat dan maar uitvinden", zei Florian.

Ami knikten stapte uit bed.

Na zich klaargemaakt te hebben, liepen ze door de straten van Wutai richting de pagode. Ami vond één ding wel raar wanneer ze voorbij mensen kwamen keken die haar aan glimlacht en maakte een eerbiedige buig voor haar. Zal voor haar overwinning in de pagoda zijn dacht ze. Ze liep door en zag de grote pagode voor haar opreizen. Wanneer ze binnen stapten stond Gorki niet op zijn gewonen plaats, hij was er gewoon niet. Ze vond dit wel vreemd. Gorki kwam bijna nooit uit de pagode voor alleen naar huis te gaan en te slapen. Ze liep door en op de volgende vloer was Shake ook al niet aanwezig. Op de volgende vloeren zag ze Chekhov en Stanif ook niet. Toen ze op de bovenste vloer was de meester van de pagode ook afwezig.

"Hm, dit begint toch vreemd te worden", mompelde ze.

Ze zag dat de trap om naar het dak te gaan benden was. Ze liep naar boven en zag dan 6 personen staan. De 5 vermiste leraars van de pagode en Yuffie met de Conformer op haar rug.

"euh, wat is er aan de hand", vroeg Ami.

"ah je bent er dan kunnen we beginnen", zei Yuffie.

Ami keek verbaasd op, ze wist totaal niet wat er aan de hand was. Ze zag opeens dat Florian en Elena zich verwijderde van haar en aan de zijkant ging staan. Ze kreeg een slecht gevoel.

"Ik moet nu toch niet tegen jullie allemaal vechten", riep ze uit.

"Wat, ah, nee hoor", lachtte Yuffie.

"Hm, zou wel een goed voorstel voor een volgende test zijn", zei Gorki.

"En het zou leuk zijn om samen te strijden tegen de leerling", zei Shake.

"Mensen, daar is nu geen tijd voor, we zullen dit wel later bespreken", zei de vader van Yuffie serieus.

"Ami Hirasaki kom voor ons staan", zei Stanif met een streng gezicht.

Ami aarzelde wat maar gehoorzaamde. Ze stond in het midden van het dak nu met de de leerkrachten en haar meester op één lijn voor haar.

"Ami Hirasaki, je hebt de Pagode test voltooid en je bent geslaagd maar de leerkrachten gaan je nu evalueren of je wel geschikt ben om de titel van Ninja te krijgen doormiddel van de gevechten", zei Godo de vader van Yuffie officieel.

Wat, dacht Ami bij zichzelf. Ze had nog nooit van dit gehoord. Ze was toch geslaagd, dat had Yuffie gezegd. Gorki stapte als eerste naar voor.

"Jij hebt mij als eerste bevochten en werd getest op uithoudingsvermogen. Je wist vol te houden en een plan te bedenken om mij eindelijk te verslaan, door dit leerde je nooit op te houden hoeveel weerstand de tegenstander ook biedt.", zei Gorki in ging weer terug op zijn plaats staan. Shake deed dan een stap naar voor.

"Mij heb je als tweede bevochten en werd dan getest op snelheid. Je wist mijn snelheid tegen te houden en mij schade toe te brengen. Tot slot heb je mijn eigen kracht tegen mij gebruikt om mij zo te verslaan. Je hebt geleerd snel te denken in benarde situatie's en slim te denken."

Shake deed een stap terug en Chekhof kwam naar voor.

"Mij heb je als derde bevochten en werd getest op magie. Je was ten prooi gevallen aan mijn staar aanval waardoor ik je langzaam kon leegzuigen. Je wist dit echter tegen te houden door magie te gebruiken op jezelf om mij van af te krijgen, wanneer ik weer de staar aanval wou doen wist je die tegen te houden en heb je mij verslagen. Je hebt geleerd om verstandig om te gaan met magie en soms pijnlijke keuze te maken hoe je het gebruikt."

Nu kwam Stainf naar voor.

"Mij heb je als vierde bevochten en werd getest op kracht. Ik gooide alles tegen u waardoor je een paar keer geraakt werd. Je wist echter mij tegen te houden om al je kracht te focussen in één aanval om zo een aardbeving te creëren om mij uit balans te krijgen en mij dan af te maken. Je hebt geleerd dat een sterke wilskracht nodig is om in een gevecht te winnen en je kracht op een wijze manier te gebruiken."

Vervolgens kwam Godo.

"Mij heb je als 5de bevochten en werd je op elk gebied getest. Je begon eerst met simpele aanvallen op mij af te sturen die geen effect had maar je gaf niet op. Je maakt gebruik van je snelheid en lenigheid om mijn aanvallen zo goed mogelijk te ontwijken. Je bedacht een andere strategie wanneer je inzag dat je aanvallen niet veel effect hadden en gebruikte Materia om me van balans te brengen en dan nog onze heilige watergod. Wanneer ook dat niet werkte gebruikte bijna al je kracht de Doom Of te Living techniek in te zetten en heb je mij verslaan. Je hebt hier uithoudingsvermogen, snelheid, tactisch denken en zeer grote kracht laten toen."

Godo ging terug een stap achteruit en als laatste kwam Yuffie naar voor.

"Ami Hirasaki, jij bent de eerste die na de 5 gevechten nog een zesde gedaan heeft. Je hebt mij bevochten om de sterkste techniek van de Ninja te leren. Je werd gedwongen je wapen weg te doen en een chakra te gebruiken. Je had eerst problemen maar je paste rap aan. Toen ik mijn All Creation op je afvuurde leek het erop dat ik gewonnen had maar je was altijd een snelle leerling geweest en koppig ook. Zo in plaats van te op te geven gebruikte je, je laatste krachten om je eigen versie van de Creation techniek op mij af te vuren. Je hebt door dit gevecht de sterkste techniek geleerd en eindelijk geleerd hoe je met een chakra moet omgaan. Wat is ons oordeel aan deze leerling die Ninja wilt worden", zei Yuffie luid.

Alle leerkrachten deden nu een stap naar voren zodat ze weer één lijn vormen.

"Zij is geslaagd en is niet langer meer een leerling maar een Ninja", riepen alle leraren luid en maakte dan een buiging voor haar.

"Proficiat, Ami Hirasaki, je training hier in Wutai zit erop maar we geven je een afscheidscadeau voor je vertrekt", zei Yuffie en stapte naar voor.

"Ik geef je dit wapen om als teken dat je een volwaardig lid bent van de Ninja clan", zei Yuffie, nam haar Conformer van haar rug en gaf het aan Ami.

"Jouw Conformer, ik kan dit toch niet aannemen, het is te waardevol", stotterde Ami.

"Neem het maar nu, je zult het nodig hebben op je reizen", zei Yuffie en stapte terug bij de groep.

"Ami, je bent klaar, we hopen dat je, je krachten en technieken die je hier heb vervaardigd in de toekomst wijs zult gebruiken."

"Dank jullie allemaal", zei Ami en maakt op haar beurt een buiging. Ze hoorde opeens geklap achter haar en zag de Florian en Elena vergezeld waren door de helft van de stad. Ze begon te blozen door al de aandacht.

De leraren begonnen vrij rond te lopen tussen het volk om te praten toen het geklap voorbij was. Florian en Elena kwamen bij Ami staan en wenste nog eens een proficiat.

"Wel, we zullen maar nu naar de opslag plaats gaan", zei de Yuffie die bij hen kwam staan. De drie knikte en volgde Yuffie naar haar huis. Ze gingen een trap omlaag en kwamen zo in de kelder terecht. Yuffie haalde een sleutel boven en opende de deur. Toen de drie binnenkwamen lag er een schat van materia voor hun. Overal waar ze zagen groene en rode bollen.

"Hoe moeten we er zoveel meekrijgen", zei Elena.

"Wel, dat moet je zelf beslissen, je zult keuzes moeten maken, we hebben elke materia een klein papiertje opgeplakt zodat je weet welke dat het is. Met zoveel bollen is het nogal gemakkelijk om de verkeerde te pakken", zei Yuffie.

"Welke zijn die twee", vroeg Ami die naar twee materia bollen op een verhoging stonden en afgedekt met een glazen koepel. Één was een summon materia en de andere magie materia.

"Hm, de twee sterkste materia's die we hebben gevonden. Hun krachten waren enorm. In de verkeerde handen zouden ze catastrofaal zijn. De magie is 'Ultima', de kracht om uit het niets een enorme explosie te veroorzaken. De andere is de summon 'Knights Of the Round Table'. Hij roept dertien ridders op die de vijand zal vernietigingen. De krachten van die ridder zijn maximaal en zeer destructief.", legde Yuffie uit.

"hm, ik denk dat Dion die wel graag zou gebruiken", zei Florian geamuseerd.

"Dion? Dat is die Ancient nietwaar? Wel in zijn handen zijn het moordwapens. Toen ik de kracht van Aeris zag wanneer zij materia gebruikte, wel iedereen was verbaasd. Ze heeft wel nooit deze twee gebruikt maar met gewone materia was ze al even dodelijk als ze wou, wat ze nooit dus deed, ze hield liever van verdedigen en gebruikte aanvallende magie allen uit voorzorg", zei Yuffie.

Ze keken opeens naar boven wanneer ze lawaai van een motor hoorden.

"Ik denk dat je vrienden er zijn", zei Yuffie en ging terug naar boven.

De drie keken elkaar verbaasd aan en volgde Yuffie naar boven.

In de lucht zagen de ze de Scraper landde op het plein van Wutai. "Ze zijn terug", riep Elena en ging naar het gelande vliegtuig. Florian en Ami volgden haar. Ze waren benieuwd wat ze nu eigenlijk gaan doen zijn. De deuren gingen open en Red kwam als eerste eruit. Hij zag de opgewonden gezichten maar kon niets zeggen. Florian, Ami en Elena zagen dat er iets mis was. De grote rode leeuw was van slag en ging zonder iets te zeggen naar het huis van Yuffie. Toen kwam Dion naar buiten met Lee aan zijn schouders. Hij sleepte Lee naar buiten.

"Wat is er gebeurd!", riep Elena ongerust toen ze de twee zagen. Lee was nog steeds bewusteloos. Florian kwam Dion helpen en hief Lee aan de andere kant op. Dean kwam als laatste naar buiten die Karin droeg.

"Wie is dat", vroeg Ami.

"We zullen straks alles uitleggen laten we ze eerst in een bed leggen", zei Dean. Hij wist dat ze kwaad gingen worden als ze wisten dat zij bij de klonen hoorden en dan kon hij niets doen om ze tegen te houden.

De drie knikten en hielpen Dion en Dean ze naar Yuffie's huis waar ze konden rusten.

Ze hadden de Lee en Karin in hun bedden gelegd. Dion bleef nog even bij zijn broer terwijl iedereen gezamenlijk aan de tafel zat.

"Mogen we nu weten wat er allemaal gebeurd is beginnend bij naar waar jullie gegaan zijn", vroeg Florian geërgerd.

"Wij waren naar de stad van de harmonixer gegaan", zei Red.

De drie keken hem verbaasd aan.

"Hm, de Ancients waren niet de enige rassen dat er leefden, er waren vele andere. Onder die andere was het ras van de harmonixer, zij leefden vrede met de Ancient en zelfs nog meer dan ik wist."

"Wat bedoel je daarbij", vroeg Ami.

"hm, ik zal van in het begin, beginnen", zei Red.

Hij gaf de hele uitleg van Lee zijn geschiedenis en Dion's rol erin. Ze keken vol interesse naar het verhaal en vroegen zich soms ook af waarom die twee niets gezegd hadden. Misschien konden ze helpen of zo. Waar ze het meest van verschoten was dat Dion en Lee broers leken te zijn. Dat zou wel verklaren waarom die twee zo veel bij elkaar waren. Red had nu het verhaal gezegd tot aan het punt dat Lee en Dion hun geheugens terug kregen.

"Oké, dat is nu hun verhaal", zei Florian.

"Wie is dat andere meisje?"

Red aarzelde even voor hij iets zei.

"Toen we terug naar buiten gingen werden we opgewacht door haar", zei Red.

"Ze…kwam ons stoppen en veranderde daarom in Twist."

Florian voelde opeens een knoop in zijn maag. Degene die zijn moeder had verwond en die zijn vader heeft ontvoerd lag boven gewoon te rusten. Hij had nu de kans om zijn wraak te voldoen die hij had gezworen in Cosmo canyon. Hij stond op en pakte zijn zwaard vast.

"Florian blijf zitten", zei Red streng maar hij luisterde niet. Hij liep de slaapkamer binnen en zag Dion tussen de twee zitten. Hij keek verbaasd op toen hij Florian zag binnenkomen met zijn zwaard in zijn handen.

Florian liep naar de vrouw en keek haar aan vol haat. Het was haar schuld dat hij zijn moeder kwijt was en dat zijn vader ontvoerd was, hij zou dat haar betaald zetten.

Hij bracht zijn zwaard omhoog en wou een aanslag doen toen Dion hem met zijn prince Guard tegenhield.

"Ga uit de weg, Dion", riep hij kwaad.

"Nee", zei Dion vastberaden.

"Zij is de schuld van wat er gebeurd is in Nibelheim, zij zal ons vernietigen als ze nu niet uit de weg wordt geruimd."

"Ze kon er niets aan doen wat er in Nibelheim gebeurd is en als het aan haar lag zou je moeder nu nog leven of wist je dat niet meer."

Florian gromde en keek hem woedend aan wanneer hij de kamer verliet. Hij stormde het huis uit. Hij kon het niet verdragen om in hetzelfde huis te zijn als haar. Hij kon haar niet verdragen.

Het was een tijdje stil toen Florian het huis uitstormde.

"Hoe hebben jullie dat overleeft", vroeg Elena.

"Wel, dat hadden we bijna niet gedaan, Ik en Vincent probeerde haar te bevechten zo goed als we maar konden maar niets deerde haar", zei Red.

"Maar hoe heb je dan verslagen."

"Wij niet, Lee heeft het gedaan. Hij was eindelijk in Chaos veranderd, al weet ik niet hoe hij het voor elkaar gekregen heeft", zei de leeuw. De twee meisjes keken hem aan.

"Lee, is naar die droomwereld gegaan en is daar Chaos op gaan zoeken", verklaarde Dean.

"wel, het is hem dan geluk. Hij veranderde zo te zien maar de twee demonen waren gelijk in kracht, snelheid en magie", zei de leeuw.

"Als ze bleven vechten hadden ze uiteindelijk elkaar vernietigd."

"Hoe is het dan afgelopen", vroeg de twee meisjes.

"Wel, iets onverwachts was gebeurd. Voordat ze in Twist veranderde…", begon Red.

"Wij kennen haar vanuit onze jeugd."

Dion kwam binnen en ging bij de rest zitten.

"Zij was de dochter van de drager van Twist en een heel goede vriendin van ons. Wij waren altijd bij elkaar vroeger. Wij waren onafscheidelijk tot het incident.", zei Dion en werd stil.

"Ja, zo te zien hoorde zij ook bij het ras van harmonixers, Lee wist dit ook en had dan een plannetje om haar misschien te helpen", zei Dean.

"Hij heeft Twist naar het pentagram gedwongen en zo de cirkel geactiveerd met hem erbij", zei Red.

"Toen het rode energie veld verdween, waren ze weer gewoon mensen en vielen dan bewusteloos neer."

"Dan is het nu afwachten wat het uitgehaald heeft en of zij ons niet zal aanvallen", zei Elena.

De drie knikten.

"Maar wacht is waar is Vincent eigenlijk", vroeg Ami.

"Hij was toch ook bij jullie."

Nu keken de drie naar de grond alsof ze niet wisten wat ze moesten zeggen.

"Toen…toen we wouden vertrekken stond….stond Messias daar opeens", begon Dion met ene trillende stem.

"Hij is achtergebleven zodat wij konden vluchten", verklaarde Dean.

"Wacht is dan zit hij misschien nog steeds op het eiland", riep Elena uit.

Red knikte nee.

"Toen we al ver weg waren, ontplofte het hele eiland", zei Red.

Elena bracht zijn handen voor haar mond en een traan rolde over haar wang.

"Dat is nu al de derde", zei Yuffie stil.

"Derde?", vroeg Ami.

"Tifa, Vincent en Aeris. We zien Aeris nog altijd als een groot verlies en nu zijn twee haar al achterna gegaan", zei Red stil.

"Over Aeris hoeven jullie geen zorgen te maken denk ik", zei Dion.

"Huh?", zei iedereen opeens.

"Weten jullie nog toen we onze reis vanuit Kalm begonnen dat ik zei dat ik een stem hoorde, een vrouwelijke stem."

Elena en Red knikte. Hij had Red dit verteld maar hij dacht dat het zijn ouders of zo ging zijn.

"Het was Aeris die me hielp, het was zij dat me bij jullie bracht, het was zij dat me op weg naar Cloud bracht, het was zij dat me hielp bij mijn krachten, het was zij dat mij en Lee onze ouders voor de laatste keer heeft kunnen horen", zei Dion.

"Zij waakt over ons en over jullie ook, ik denk dat ze niet in de levensstroom zit zoals een normale ziel moet zijn, ze is ergens anders waar ze over iedereen toe kijkt."

"ze zou toch niet…", begon Red en zweeg dan opeens.

"Wat?", vroeg Dion.

"Wel, een Ancient heeft een doel in leven, zij staan ook bekend als het trekkende volk, zij reisde over de hele planeet en communiceerde met de planeet om zijn geheimen te ontsluieren. Wanneer een Ancient daarin geslaagd is, zal zij of hij naar het beloofde land gaan. Ik denk dat Aeris dat misschien bereikt heeft.", verklaarde Red.

Dion keek op en dacht aan het beloofde land. Toen hij jong was en hij voor het eerste stemmen hoorde, hoorde hij soms ze spreken over het beloofde land maar het was een grote chaos.

"Zeg maar iets anders, weet Lee eigenlijk al wat er met zijn vader is gebeurd", vroeg Ami.

Ze knikten nee en keken naar de grond.

"Zo, wie gaat het hem zeggen als hij bijkomt", vroeg Elena.

"Me wat zeggen"

Ze keken naar de deuropening en zagen hem staan. Hij zag er nog steeds moe. Zijn gezicht was bleek en hij had wallen onder zijn ogen.

"euh, Lee er is iets dat je moet weten over Vincent", begon Dion.

"Ik weet het al", zei Lee opeens.

"Huh, hoe", vroeg Elena.

"Wel hij en ik zijn met elkaar verbonden door Chaos, Toen hij Messias bevocht voelde ik in mijn slaap hij in Chaos veranderde. Hij had er zoveel pijn bij, maar vlak voordat hij stierf heeft hij afscheid genomen", zei de jongen en begon door zijn knieën te zakken.

Dion liep naar hem toen en ondersteunde hem.

"Kom ga maar terug naar bed, je bent nog veel te moe", zei Dion.

Hij bracht hem terug naar bed en ging rechtop zitten.

"Zo, hoe is het eigenlijk met haar", vroeg hij aan Dion en wees Karin aan.

"Wel, ze was in dezelfde status als jij, ze is nog niet bijgekomen", zei Dion.

"Hm, ze is aan het vechten."

"Vechten", vroeg Dion.

"Ze was een volledig verleden ingeplant, door Messias maar door het pentagram is ze nu aan het vechten om uit te vinden wie ze echt is", verklaarde Lee.

"Moeten we haar dan niet helpen", vroeg Dion.

"hm, ik zou niet weten hoe. Hoe ben jij in mijn dromen geraakt."

"Ik raakte je gewoon aan wanneer je lag te woelen en opeens was ik er", zei de jongen Ancient.

"Red had gezegd dat het geen enkele Ancient dat ooit had gedaan, dus ik weet niet hoe ik het doe."

"Misschien omdat je het bloed van harmonixer ook in je hebt, net zoals ik een deel van Ancient heb", verklaarde Lee.

"Misschien, zullen we het proberen", vroeg Dion.

Lee knikte kort en ging dan één kant van haar bed zitten terwijl Dion aan de andere kant ging zitten.

"Het kan riskant worden", zei Lee.

"Hm, wel we kunnen altijd onze wapens meenemen", zei Dion.

"Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan, mijn wapens liggen nog steeds op dat eiland."

"Wal dan neem ik mijn staf en jij improviseert dan maar."

"hm, zoals gewoonlijk", zei Lee en glimlachte.

Ze raakten bijben haar hand en alles werd zwart voor hun.

"_Hm, even zwart als mijn dromen", zei Lee._

"_Waarom kunnen jullie niet gewoon over zachte konijntjes en mooie grasvelden dromen", zei Dion._

"_Wa, en de spanning eruit halen", zei Lee met een grijns._

"_Kom we zullen haar maar is zoeken", zei Dion en ging dan de duisternis in. Ze liepen een tijdje en zagen niets. Ze riepen haar naam, haar nieuwe naam, Karin. Vroeger noemde ze Einalma. Ze liepen maar door totdat ze een zacht gesnik hoorde. Ze liepen er heen en zagen in de verte een jonge vrouw zitten._

"_Karin?", vroeg Dion._

_Ze keek op en zag opeens de twee. Ze wreef haar ogen schoon en stond direct recht._

"_Ik ken jullie is het niet", zei ze toen ze de twee bestudeerde._

"_Drakian en Ranamen is het niet", vroeg ze._

_De twee knikten, Drakian was Lee's vroeger naam en Ranamen was Dions._

"_Wel, we noemen nu wel anders", zei Dion._

"_Ja, Lee en Dion, ik weet het want ik moest jullie…", begon ze en viel direct stil._

"_Je moest ons doden, we weten het", zei Lee._

"_Het spijt me, ik heb van alles gedaan dat waar ik veel spijt van heb. Mensen in Midgar koelbloedig vermoord, Tifa en Cloud aangevallen, jullie proberen te vermoorden", zei en tranen kwamen weer tevoorschijn en liet haar hoofd zakken._

_Ze voelde een hand op haar schouder keek op. Het was de hand van Lee, ze keek haar recht in de ogen en liet een glimlach zien._

"_Je kon er niets aan doe, Messias had misbruik van je gemaakt. Het had even goed mij of Dion geweest.", zei Lee. Karin keek op en liet een glimlach zien. Het deed goed dat iemand haar troostte, dat iemand om haar is gaf. Bij Messias was ze altijd alleen, van die twee ander moest ze niet veel hebben._

"_Dus je hebt je volledig geheugen weer terug", vroeg Dion._

"_Ja, en ik zal Messias nooit vergeven voor wat hij gedaan heeft", zei Karin._

"_Betekent dat je met ons mee zal gaan", vroeg Lee._

"_Hm, ik weet niet dat de groep mij wel zal willen, ik hoor bij die klonen", zei Karin._

"_Je bent geen kloon, je bent geen van hen", zei Lee strak._

_Karin moest glimlachen waardoor Lee even rood werd._

"_Wel, Lee dat is voor de eerste keer dat ik je een kleurtje heb zien krijgen", zei Dion spottend._

"_Wat, nee, ik ben gewoon nog niet volledig in orde", zei Lee snel als excuus. Karin glimlachte maar keek dan weer serieus._

"_Ook al accepteren ze mij, ik denk niet dat ik veel hulp zou kunnen aanbieden", zei Karin. De twee keken haar aan en wisten niet wat ze daarmee bedoelde._

"_Ik ben Twist kwijt, nadat alle herinneringen terug kwamen was zij weg, ik probeerde haar te zoeken maar ik vond haar niet", zei ze._

"_hm, dat is wel raar, eens verbonden met de demon gaan ze normaal pas weg wanneer je sterft", zei Lee._

"_Wel, dat kan een verklaring zijn, Messias zorgde ervoor dat ik haar kon gebruiken ik ben nooit met haar verbonden geweest, ze werd gedwongen en nu is ze weg", zei Karin sip._

"_Ik heb mijn moeder gefaald."_

_Ze is niet weg_

_Lee keek om en beseft dat het Chaos was die tot hem sprak._

_Zij moet Twist verdien zoals jij mij hebt moeten verdien_

"_Waar is ze dan", vroeg Lee. Dion en Karin keken naar de jongen en dachten dat hij gek werd._

_Op dezelfde plaats waar jij mij vond, ik zal de weg wijzen_

"_Oké, Karin we gaan Twist is terug halen", zei en liep voorop._

_Ze wist niet wat hij bedoelde maar volgde hem. Ze liepen een tijdje door de duisternis zonder iets te zien. Ze vroeg zich af wat hij bedoelde. Ze had al alles afgezocht maar vond niets._

_Messias had die plaats af geschemerd van haar zodat ze die niet kon vinden wanneer ze hem ooit verliet, maar hij had er nooit aan gedacht dat ik hier rond zou dwalen_

_Ze bleven maar doorlopen totdat Lee zei dat ze er waren._

"_Wat ik zie niets", zei Dion._

"_Wacht maar af, ik moet wel even een andere vorm aannemen", zei Lee._

"_Chren Halen Abios Ori Salvos"_

_Lee's teken op zijn pols begon op te lichten en hij veranderde in de demon Chaos._

"_Zo, jij bent degene die Twist wil bemachtigen", zei de demon._

_Karin knikte toen de demon haar recht in haar ogen keek._

_Chaos wees met zijn hand naar een plek die opeens begon te vervagen en te veranderen. Opeens stond er een begraafplaats._

"_Ga, hier kunnen wij niet mee, je moet haar op je ééntje verdienen", zei hij en veranderde dan terug in Lee._

"_Bedankt voor de hulp", zei ze nog rap_

"_Oké, veel succes, we zullen hier op je wachten",zei Dion._

_Karin knikte en ging de begraafplaats in. Ze liep het pad af en kwam uiteindelijk aan drie grafstenen, twee met de namen van haar ouders, Elandrian en Callandor Korogo, en in het midden van de twee de grote grafsteen met het teken van Twist en de 5 woorden. Ze las de woorden hardop maar er gebeurde niet veel. Ze draaide om en zag naar de twee jongens aan de ingang van de begraafplaats stond. Opeens zag ze een horde monster op de twee afkomen en ze wou hem waarschuwen meer het teken op de steen en haar pols begon op te lichten en ze verdween._

"_Ze leek precies iets te zeggen voordat ze verdween", zei Dion._

"_Ja, en ik weet wat", zei Lee. Dion keek in de richting dat Lee keek en zag de horde monsters afkomen._

"_Man, van waar blijven die altijd komen", riep Dion die zijn staf vastpakte._

"_Hm, ik laat niet toe dat jullie haar Twist laten krijgen", riep een stem vanachter de horde. Het was Messias. Lee voelde de woede in hem oplaaien, de moordenaar van mijn ouders._

"_Zo, je bent gekomen", zei een stem vanachter Karin. Ze keek om en zag haar evenbeeld._

"_Twist?", vroeg ze._

"_Ja, dat ben ik", zei de demon streng._

"_Het spijt me maar ik moet weg, Lee en Dion…"_

"_Worden aangevallen door Messias en zijn monsters, ik weet het."_

"_Wat, maar waarom doet u dan niets", riep ze kwaad._

"_Hm, ik kan niets doen, ik zit hier vast door u", zei de demon kwaad._

"_Wat, maar hoe."_

"_Toen je me dwong je mijn kracht te geven heb je een schild rond mij getrokken die mij vast hield. Nu je, je herinneringen terug hebt zit ik nog altijd vast", zei de demon._

"_Maar, ik kon er niets aan doen, ik wist niet wie ik was, welke krachten ik had", begon Karin._

"_Excuses, je bent nog steeds dezelfde, je hebt nu alleen wat meer stof gekregen om over na te denken."_

_Een traan rolde over haar wang._

"_Nu laat je een traan vallen, je liet die niet vallen toen je die mensen vermoorde, toen je dat koppel aanviel in Nibelheim, toen je die twee jongens buiten opjoeg en wou vermoorden", riep de demon._

"_Ik heb er spijt van, als ik het kon zou ik het allemaal ongedaan maken", zei Karin en viel op haar knieën neer._

"_Spijt komt altijd te laat, niet waar meisje, maar ik weet waarom je hier bent en ik vraag me waarom ik nu één met jou zou moeten worden ", zei de demon._

"_Wel, als je het niet wil zeg het dan, dan ga ik nu meteen weg om die jongens te helpen", riep Karin._

"_Hm, je denkt dat je iets kunt doen", zei de demon geamuseerd._

"_Ik weet het niet, maat het is beter dan naar u te luisteren, wie mij zit te oordelen", riep ze vastberaden._

"_Waarom zijn ze nu zo belangrijk die twee dat je er gewoon wilt heen lopen zonder enig wapen."_

"_Ze…ze zijn het enigste dat ik nog heb in de wereld. En ze zijn mijn vrienden", riep ze kwaad en stond op._

_De demon keek lachend aan._

"_Goed zo meisje", zei de demon._

_Dion hield de monsters op afstand terwijl Lee terug getransformeerd was naar Chaos. Maar Chaos kon het niet lang volhouden hij was nog steeds moe en kon nauwelijks zijn vorm vasthouden. Een groot deel van de monster kwam deze keer in één groep af en Chaos steeg op. Hij creëerde een vuurbal met zijn laatste energie en smeet de op de monster. De vuurbal spatte uit elkaar en verbrande elke wezen dat in de buur was tot as. Chaos veranderde in de lucht terug tot Lee en viel op handen en knieën op de grond. Dion keek om en laat daardoor zijn verdediging zakken en monster gaf hem een klap en hij vloog op de grond naast Lee._

"_Zo, nu is het eindelijk gedaan jongens, nog wat laatste woorden", vroeg Messias._

_Lee keek het hem aan. En zag de wezen voor hem stil naar hen komen. Opeens zei Chaos iets tegen hem en hij moest glimlachen._

"_Wel, ik zou maar weglopen als ik jou was of je gaat problemen krijgen", zei de jonge harmonixer._

_Messias begon te lachen alsof hij de grootste leugen ooit heeft gehoord._

"_En waarom dat jongen, als ik dat mag vragen."_

"_Omdat de demon jou zal verscheuren en je vriendjes ook."_

"_hm, en wanneer ben je dat van plan te doen, je hebt geen kracht meer om te veranderen."_

"_Wie zei dat ik het over Chaos had", zei de jongen en grijnsde._

_Messias zette een stap achteruit en keek wild rond. Opeens vloog er een blauwe bal van elektriciteit op het leger monsters af die er ene paar lieten verkolen._

_Twist kwam vanuit de duisternis tevoorschijn en lande naast de jongens._

"_hm, de vrouw moet het toch altijd opknappen hé", zei Twist tegen de twee._

"_wel, als ik wat uitgerust was kon ik in mijn ééntje aan", zei Lee met een glimlach._

"_Excuses, altijd excuses, maar laat mij maar dit is afhandel ik heb nog een appeltje te schillen met iemand", zei de demon. Ze steeg op en vloog op de wezens af. De eerste die ze tegen kwam scheurde aan stukken met haar scherpe klauwen. Dan vloog ze hoger en schoot een paar elektrische ballen af._

"_Hm, weg gaan dit is rap afhandelen", zei ze tegen zichzelf._

_Ze bleef zweven vlaak voor de horde monsters. Ze bleven haar aankijken om te zien wat ze van plan was. Twist begon te concentreren waardoor zwarte energie voor haar in het rond begon te draaien. Het draaien ging rapper en er ontstond een zwart paarse dimensionale poort die alles begon op te zuigen wat voor hem lag. De wezens hielden zich goed vast aan de grond om zo er niet in te vliegen. Uit de poort kwamen allemaal zwarte bollen van energie die de monster de lucht in smeten zodat ze allemaal werden opgeslokt. Er ontstond een stroom van wezen die allemaal in de poort vlogen. Messias stond gewoon stil en voelde niets van de trekking. De poort sloot waardoor alle monster verdwenen in de onderwereld._

"_Hm, ik heb je misschien overschat meisje, maar je zult boeten voor je verraad, wij zien elkaar terug", zei Messias en verdween dan in het niets._

_Twist veranderde terug in Karin. Ze zat hevig te ademen. Ze was zelf ook nog niet volledig uitgerust._

"_Wel, wat heb je beslist, ga je mee met ons of niet", vroeg Lee._

"_Wat denk, iemand moet toch op jullie letten", zei ze. De twee jongens stonden op en kwamen naar haar toe. Ze legden hun handen in het midden op elkaar._

"_Het RDE is weer bij elkaar", zeiden ze alledrie tegelijk._


	12. Vergeven of Wraak

**_Hoofdstuk 12: Wraak of vergeven?_**

"Hey, gaat het met jullie", zei Dean. Lee, Karin en Dion ontwaakte uit de droomwereld.

"Jullie zijn weer daarheen gegaan, niet waar."

"Ja, sorry voor het ongerust maken", zei Dion.

"Is het al beter met jullie twee eigenlijk", vroeg Red die de kamer binnenkwamen.

Lee en Karin knikte allebei.

"Het spijt me van wat er in Shayol Gull is gebeurt Red, en ook van wat er in Rocket Town is gebeurt, Dean", zei Karin direct.

"Hm, ik heb het er nog steeds moeilijk mee, maar Dion en Lee als Dion en Lee zeggen dat je nu in orde bent, kan ik het je wel vergeven daarbij je probeerde zo goed mogelijk niemand te doden toen je in Rocket Town rondvloog. Je gebruikt alleen je kracht om af te schrikken. Als je dat niet had gedaan zou het misschien anders gegaan afgelopen zijn", zei de jonge ingenieur.

"En ik neem je niets kwalijk, ik voelde al dat je anders was de eerste keer dat ik je zag in Cosmo Canyon, dat je anders was dan die kloon", zei Red.

"Maar, waarom hebben jullie me dan niet tegengehouden, dan had ik misschien in Nibelheim…", begon Karin maar Red begon nee te knikken.

"Wees is eerlijk, als wij jullie aanvielen, wat zou er dan gebeurt zijn?"

"Kong zou jullie hele stad vernietigd hebben met jullie erbij", zei de vrouw.

"Juist, maar nu wil ik wel is weten, wat ben jij nu een kloon of de originele", vroeg Red.

"hm, wel allebei eigenlijk", zei Karin.

Iedereen keek haar verbaasd aan. Hoe kon ze nu beide zijn., dachten ze allemaal.

"Wel het zit zo, Ik ben op dezelfde dag als Lee en Dion in Kelmar gegaan. Maar in tegenstelling tot hen, ben ik er niet zo goed uitgekomen. De helft van mijn lichaam was beschadigd tijdens de scheuring van het continent. Wanneer Shinra mij uiteindelijk vond hebben ze me naar het hoofdkwartier gebracht. Ze hebben kloon technologie toegepast om de helft mijn lichaam te herstellen."

"Interessant, dat ze al zo ver stonden in kloontechnologie", zei Red.

"Het was niet volledig gelukt, ik was stervend totdat…", begon Karin en viel even stil.

"Ze hebben Messias cellen gebruikt om mij levend te houden. Maar nadat ik volledig hersteld was begonnen er problemen te ontstaan en hebben ze me gewoon in een tube geplaatst totdat Messias me weer wekte. Hij zei wat ik wou horen. Hij vertelde van alles en ik geloofde hem, maar nu niet meer", riep ze kwaad.

"Het is niets, je bent nu terug en dat is het bijzonderste", zei Dion.

"Oké, nu is het tijd dat jullie wat verder uitrusten, jullie twee zijn totaal uitgeput", zei Red.

De twee knikten en gingen weer terug liggen. Dion gingen met Dean en Red terug naar de salon waar de twee meisjes nog zaten.

"Ami, Elena, ik zou iets willen vragen aan jullie.", begon Dion.

"Wat vinden jullie ervan dan Karin met ons mee gaat."

De twee vrouwen keken hem geschokt aan. Ami kende Karin niet zo goed ze had alleen gehoord wat ze allemaal gedaan. Elena was meer geschokt zij had met haar eigen ogen gezien wat die vrouw had aangedaan.

"Voordat je antwoord, luister eerst naar het hele verhaal over haar", zei Dion en begon alles te vertellen, hun geschiedenis samen, wat ze zojuist verteld had en de droom die ze samen hadden.

"Wel, ik ken haar niet zo goed, maar van wat ik ervan hoor is ze ook een slachtoffer van Messias als anderen, dus vind ik het niet erg", antwoordde Ami.

"Dank je. En jij Elena, wat vind jij", vroeg Dion en keek haar aan met zijn groene ogen. Ze haatte dat want ze verdronk er altijd in, zij kon niets weerstaan als hij haar zo aankeek. Maar die vrouw was verantwoordelijk voor wat er met Tifa en Cloud was gebeurd.

"Vind je het erg dat ik er wat langer over nadenk, we zijn hier toch nog niet direct weg", zei stil Elena. Dion knikte en ze ging dan naar buiten.

De zon ging onder en iedereen ging slapen. In Yuffie's huis was niet genoeg plaats om iedereen onderdak te verlenen dus gingen Florian, Elena, Dean en Ami in de herberg slapen.

De volgende ochtend kwamen iedereen terug naar Yuffie's huis behalve Florian.

"Hoe is het met de twee", vroeg Dean toen hij Dion in de salon kwam.

"Waarom vraag je het hen zelf niet", zei de jonge Ancient. Lee en Karin kwamen de kamer binnen en alle ogen waren naar hun gericht of meer bepaald naar de vrouw.

"Euh, halo", zei de vrouwelijke harmonixer nerveus.

Het was een grootste stilte in de kamer.

"Ik denk dat ik maar is een luchtje ga happen", zei Karin haastig en liep naar buiten. Lee wou haar tegen houden maar ze was al weg.

"Wat is er aan de hand", vroeg Lee.

"hm, ze zal zich nog moeten aanpassen aan de groep denk ik", zei Dion.

"Nee, het is niet dat", zei Elena en keek naar de grond.

"Ik zal met haar is gaan praten, het zal er toch ooit is moeten van komen", zei Elena en liep naar buiten.

Ze zag de jonge vrouw aan de rand van het dorp op een bank zitten, ze keek voor zich uit naar de omgeving.

"Euh, Karin, mag ik erbij komen zitten", vroeg Elena.

Karin keek op en knikte nerveus.

Elena ging naast haar zitten en de twee zeiden niets ze keken gewoon de hele tijd voor zich uit.

"Het spijt me", zeiden de twee opeens tegelijk. Ze keken elkaar aan en er vormde een glimlach op de twee vrouwen.

"Het spijt me echt wat er gebeurt is in Nibeleim, als ik het kon ongedaan maken dan zou ik het doen echt", ratelde Karin af.

Elena glimlachte naar haar en deed het teken dat ze moest zwijgen.

"Ik weet dat het je spijt, je kon er helemaal niets aan doen en het spijt me dat ik daar zo lang moest over twijfelen", zei de vrouw.

"Bedank."

"Het is niets, nu is het alleen nog Florian en hij zal moeilijker te overtuigen zijn, die koppige steenezel", zei Elena.

"Wel, je kunt het hem niet kwalijk nemen, Zijn moeder en vader zijn alle twee van hem weggenomen"

"Wel, dat zijn zorgen voor later, maar eerst ga ik aan u is werken ik ga Ami halen en dan gaan wij is met zijn gedrieën op stap", zei Elena en liep terug naar Yuffie's huis om Ami halen.

Karin keek haar niet begrijpend aan.

"Ik vraag me af wat die vrouwen van plan zijn", vroeg Dion.

"Ik ook Elena kwam hier binnenstormen en trok Ami naar buiten", zei Dean.

"Wel het voornaamste is dat ze met elkaar overeen komen", zei Lee.

De drie jongens zaten aan tafel. Ze wisten geen één wat te doen.

"Zeg, er zou toch iemand is met Florian moeten gaan praten", zei Dion.

"hm, ja", antwoorde Dean.

"Ik zal wel gaan, ik moet toch nog naar de winkel om iets te gaan halen", zei Lee en stond op.

"Winkel, iets gaan halen", zei Dean in zichzelf.

"Ow, het cadeautje", zei Dion en vertelde alles aan Dean.

Florian stond juist buiten het dorp. Hij had de ultima blade van zijn vader in zijn handen en was aan het oefenen. Hij had nog geen woord gezegd tegen iedereen.

"Florian?", riep Lee.

Hij keek om en stak dan zijn zwaard weg.

"Hey, je bent zo te zien beter", ze de jongeman en liet een geforceerde glimlach zien.

"Ja",zei de harmonixer.

"Dus jij komt zeker om mij om te praten, van alle personen had ik jou nu niet verwacht."

"Ik ook maar ik moest nu een maal in stad zijn dus kwam ik is langs."

"Wel, als je wilt dat ik mijn gedachten verander is het antwoord nee"

"hm, waarom haat je haar, ze is niet dezelfde persoon meer", vroeg Lee koel.

"Dat weet je nooit, ze kan doen alsof om ons van binnenuit te vernietigen, ze kan een spion zijn voor Messias", riep Florian kwaad.

"Dit is niet omdat je haar wel of niet vertrouwd."

"Ze heeft mijn moeder gedood en mijn vader ontvoerd", riep hij kwaad.

"Ze heeft je moeder niet vermoordt dat heeft die andere kloon gedaan, ten tweede mag je haar dankbaar zijn of, je vader en heel je dorp was ook vernietigd."

Florian keek hem kwaad aan. Een lange stilte bleef hangen toen de twee elkaar aankeken.

"Denk er maar is goed over na, ze heeft van alles gedaan dat misschien niet te vergeven is maar ze is anders en heeft spijt van haar daden", zei de jongeman en ging dan terug weg.

Lee was terug gegaan naar Yuffie's huis. Dean en Dion deden een spelletje schaken en het zag er naar uit dat Dean niet zo goed bezig was.

"Heb je het", vroeg Dion toen hij Lee zag

"Ja, het was moeilijk maar ik heb het gevonden", zei de jongen man en legde het pakje weg uit het zicht.

"Weet iemand wanneer de vrouwen terug komen eigenlijk."

Dean en Dion schudde beiden nee.

"Wat ze ook aan het doen zijn, ze nemen er hun tijd voor", zei Dean en verschoof zijn paard op het bord.

"Heb je met Florian gesproken", vroeg Dion die met zijn loper Dean paard pakte.

"Ja, Elena had over één ding gelijk, het is een koppige steenezel."

"Wat gaan we doen als we gaan vertrekken, we kunnen niet goed vechten met zo'n ruzie in de groep", vroeg Dean.

"Ik weet het niet, misschien dat ik met Karin alleen ga", zei Lee.

"En ik ook dan, wij zijn tenslotte het RDE", zei Dion en zette schaakmat.

"Vervloekt, das den derde keer al."

Lee moest glimlachen toen hij de twee bezig zag.

"Wat is er aan de hand ik hoor je vloeken tot buiten", zei een vrouw.

De drie keken en zagen Elena en Ami naast elkaar staan.

"Waar is Karin", vroeg Lee.

"Mogen wij jullie presenteren, de nieuwe Karin Newling", riepen de twee meisje hardop en stapte dan alletwee opzij. Ze zagen nu Karin staan. Ze was volledig veranderd. Haar lange witte haren dat ze altijd glad naar achteren droeg had ze nu weelderig over haar schouders hangen. Haar kledij was veranderde van het groene vuile geval naar een blauwe shirt en broek dat haar volledig paste. Lee wist niet dat ze een tijd naar de vrouw met open keek. Ze was niet meer het kleine meisje dat hij vroeger kenden.

"En, wat vinden jullie ervan", vroeg Karin.

Dean en Dion fluiten allebei naar de vrouw.

"Je ziet er mooi uit, Karin", zei Lee en begon dan te blozen toen hij door had dat hij dat hardop gezegd had. Karin bloosde ook even.

Lee schudde even met zijn hoofd toen hij aan het pakje herinnerde.

"Zeg, Karin weet je nog wat volgroeide Harmonixers altijd als eerste krijgen van thuis uit", vroeg Lee.

"Euh, ik ben het even vergeten denk ik", zei Karin.

Lee ging naar de plek waar hij het pakje verborgen had en gaf het aan Karin.

Elena en Ami stonden ongeduldig over Karins schouders te kijken wanneer ze het pakje in handen had.

"Doe open, doe open", zeiden ze steeds.

Ze opende het voorzichtig en haalde het eruit. Ze had in haar handen een lange rode mantel speciaal voor vrouwen gemaakt. Ze was zo gelukkig. Ze herinnerde nu wanneer een Harmonixer volgroeid is krijgt hij/zij altijd een mantel met de kleur van haar huis mee. Hij wist nog steeds welk het kleur van ons huis is, dacht ze in zichzelf.

Ze liep naar Lee en omhelsde hem. Ze liet direct los toen ze wist wat ze deed en begon weer te blozen.

"Doe hem is om, zien dat hij past", zei Lee met rode wangen.

Ze knikte en liet de mantel over haar schouder vliegen en haakte hem vast aan haar shirt.

"En, wat vind je ervan", vroeg ze.

"Hij staat je goed, past bij je kleren", zeiden vrouwen.

"Bedankt jullie, allemaal", zei Karin en een traan liep over haar wang.

"Oké de hele groep is nu bijna bij elkaar, wanneer komt Florian want we moeten beginnen te plannen", vroeg Ami.

"hm, ik zou het niet weten, ben met hem is gaan praten maar het haalde niet veel uit", zei Lee.

"Misschien moet ik is met hem gaan praten, ik zal is wat hersenen in die dikke kop van hem rammen", zei Elena kwaad.

"Nee, laat mij maar, het is vanwege mij dat hij zo nu is, ik moet hem toch vroeg of laat is confronteren", zei Karin.

Iedereen knikten en Karin ging naar buiten.

Hoe kan ik het haar vergeven, het is allemaal haar schuld, dacht Florian inzichzelf.

_Is dat wel, heeft zij niet Nibelheim geredt Door die andere in bedwang te kunnen houden._ En dan nog, ik ben wel mijn ouders kwijt. _Zij kan er niets aan doen dat Tifa gestorven is._ Ze werkte voor die duivel. _Maar ze kon er niets aan doen, ze was gemanipuleerd._ Florian zat op een steen met zijn handen in zijn haren. Na het bezoek van Lee zat constant tegen zichzelf te praten.

"Euh, Florian…", zei een stem nerveus achter hem. Hij keek op en zag de vrouw die hij had proberen te doden in haar slaap achter hem staan.

"Wat moet je", snauwde hij haar af.

"Ik weet…ik weet dat ik je veel pijn heb aangedaan", begon ze stilletjes.

"Ah je weet dat, wel als je dat weet dan is het allemaal goed zeker", riep hij kwaad.

"Het spijt me, ik weet dat het niet veel zegt en haar niet terug brengt maar, het spijt me echt", zei ze met een trillende stem. Hij keek haar kwaad aan en zag dat er een traan over haar wangen liep.

"hm, waarom zou ik je moeten vergeven, als Dion me niet tegenhield zou je nu dood zijn", riep hij kwaad. Karin keek geschokt maar keek dan naar de grond.

"hm, als je dat wilt", zei ze stilletjes en ging op haar knieën zitten.

"Neem dan nu je wraak, niemand zal je tegenhouden, zelf ik niet", zei ze stilletjes.

"Maar vergeet één ding niet, door mij te doden zal je haar niet terug krijgen, je zult je nog slechter voelen. Ik weet het hoe het voel en ik kan het nauwelijks aan. Het verteerd mijn ziel elke dag maar als jij ermee kunt leven doe dan gerust", zei ze en boog haar hoofd.

Florian stond recht en liep naar haar toe hij hief zijn zwaard omhoog, boven zijn hoofd. Hij liet het zwaard naar beneden gaan en Karin kneep haar ogen dicht. Ze bleef zo even zitten maar voelde niets. Ze deed haar ogen weer open en zag dat het zwaard naast haar was geland. Florian stond nog steeds voor haar maar keek haar niet aan.

"Ga maar terug naar de groep, zeg dat ik direct kom", zei de jongeman.

"ja, zal ik doen", zei Karin en stond op en ging terug.

"Karin!"

"Ja?"

"Denk nu maar niet dat ik je vergeven heb, ik zal je in het oog houden"

"oké"

"En, je ziet er goed uit in die kleren"

De jonge vrouw glimlachte toen hij dat zei en knikte.

"Zo, de hele groep is nu samen", zei Red toen Karin en Florian erbij kwamen zitten.

"En, wat gaan jullie nu doen", vroeg Yuffie.

"Wel, volgens Karin, zou Cloud nog in Midgar zijn en in leven", zei Dean.

"Maar kunnen we zomaar binnendringen in Midgar", zei Ami.

"Nu dat Messias weet met wat een kracht wij zitten zal hij de verdediging goed hebben opgebouwd", zei Elena.

"hm, ik denk het niet, hij is er nogal zeker van dat wij niets kunnen doen, hij herkend onze kracht maar hij is er zeker van dat hij sterker is", zei Karin.

"En dat is ook zo als je die kracht zag op het eiland", zei Dean.

"We moeten toch iets doen", zei Dion.

"Wat zijn Messias doelen", vroeg Red.

"Hij wilt zijn levensgezellin terug tot leven wekken dan wraak nemen op degen die haar van hem heeft afgepakt en tot slot de zwarte en witte materia opgraven om ze samen te gebruiken de wereld te vernietigen",zei Lee.

"Ja, ik had nooit gedacht dat je de zwarte en witte zo kon gebruiken, maar hoe wilt hij eraan komen, dat zou jaren duren voordat hij in de krater raakt, die is volledig ingestort", vroeg Red zich af.

"Ik weet niet, maar als jullie Cloud willen redden zou ik het rap doen, want eens als Jenova terug opstaat zal hij niet lang meer leven", zei Karin.

"Wel, dat lijkt mij een goed plan vind je ook niet", zei Florian.

"Er is wel één probleem, Messias nog iets ander ook aan het doen maar hij heeft niets gezegd", zei Karin.

"Ja, Aeris had er ook iets van gezegd maar hij had een manier gevonden om haar weg te houden en kon ze niets meer zien", zei Dion.

"Wat het ook is, jullie zullen hem moeten confronteren, en zijn klonen", zei Yuffie.

"Dus Midgar wordt het dan", zei Dean.

Iedereen knikte instemmend.

"We zullen morgenochtend vertrekken", zei Florian.

"Wat ga jij doen Red", vroeg Elena.

"Ik ga iemand bezoeken", zei Red.

"Wie?"

"Barret, die weet nog van niets", zei Red.

"Wel, we zullen alles klaarmaken en dan gaan slapen oké."

Iedereen knikten en liepen in de richting van de kelder.

"Lee en Karin mag ik nog even een woordje met jullie twee",vroeg Red.

De twee knikte en gingen terug naar hem.

"Vlak voordat Vincent wegging heeft hij mij iets gevraagd te doen", zei Red en keek naar Yuffie. Ze kwam naar de tafel en legde twee shotguns erop. Ze waren identiek aan elkaar. Lee herkend het, het was de Death Penalty van zijn vader. Hij wist wel niet dat er twee waren.

"Je vraagt je zeker af waar die twee vandaan komt. Wel, Vincent zal zeker al gezegd hebben dat hij de Death Penalty van Lucrecia heeft gekregen. Lucrecia was aanwezig toen ze opgraving deden in Shayol Gull. Ze had er twee gevonden ze lagen alle twee in de villa's waar jullie woonden. Ze heeft de tweede aan je vader gegeven voordat zij stierf. Je vader heeft gevraagd dat ik ze aan jullie geef."

"Bedankt Red", zeiden Karin en Lee en namen elk een death Penalty.

"Ga maar naar de andere, of je hebt geen materia meer om uit te kiezen", zei Red.

Lee en Karin knikten en gingen de groep achter na.

"Wel, nu is het aan hun", zei Red

"Ja, ik hoop alleen dat ze slagen", zei Yuffie.

"Oh ja, jij hebt Ami toch niets gevraagd om hetzelfde te doen wat je ons hebt aangedaan."

"Wat, ik? Hoe durf je zoiets van mij te denken, en ik heb nog zelf alles teruggegeven toen en jullie geholpen in de laatste strijd", zei de Ninja gekwetst.

"Jaja, toen we achtervolgd waren en je leven dan nog is redde, niet waar".

"Stank voor dank, en het was nog zoveel lijden in dat vliegtuig en allemaal voor jullie", zei Yuffie over dramatisch.

"hm"

Red liep naar buiten.

"Maar ik hoop toch dat als het allemaal gedaan is ze doet wat ik haar gevraagd heb, hehehehehehehehe", lachte Yuffie geniepig en ging naar bed.


	13. Terug naar Midgar

**_Hoofdstuk 13: Terug naar Midgar_**

De volgende ochtend stond iedereen klaar om te vertrekken. Iedereen had een lerenzakje aan zijn zij vasthangen met elk 4 materia in. Gisteren hadden ze besloten dat zo te doen en te kiezen tussen 3 groene en 1 rode. Ami was bij Leviathan gebleven en had de groen materia, Bliksem, ijs en tijd. Dion was bij Shiva gebleven en had de groene materia aarde, ijs en barrière. Lee was voor de summon materia Ifrit gegaan en bij de groene voor vuur, contain en vergif. Elena was voor de summon Ramuh gegaan en bij de groene materia bliksem, genees en zwaartekracht. Dean had voor bahamut gekozen en de magie's vuur, ijs, genees. Karin had voor de summon phoenix gekozen en de magie's komeet, vuur, bliksmem. Ten slotte had Florian net als zijn vader op hun reis verantwoordelijk gestaan voor knight of the Round en de magie's Ultima, ijs en schild. Ze stapte allemaal het de Scraper in en maakte zich klaar voor de missie: red Cloud. Red en Yuffie stond buiten hun uit te wuiven en gelukt te wensen.

Dean had er goed gedaan om zoveel stoelen te instaleren in het vliegtuig want er bleef nog juist één over toen iedereen was ingestapt. Hij startte de motoren en vloog met en schok direct naar het oosten, naar de stad die vroeger gehaat werd door iedereen, de stad die de planeet bijna naar zijn ondergang had gebracht, naar midgar. Onderweg bespraken ze hoe ze moesten binnekomen en langs waar. De enige twee die er ooit geweest waren, waren Dion en Karin. Ze zei dat het heel moeilijk zou zijn om langs één van de poorten de stad binnen te komen, de klonen merken direct iemand op die de stad betreedt.

"wel, we kunnen ook altijd van de lucht binnengaan", stelde de piloot voor.

"waar denk jij te landen", vroeg Karin

"Niet, ik heb onder elke stoel een parachute liggen, we springen gewoon", zei Dean met een glimlach.

"Hm, dan nog als ze ons opmerken worden we gewoon uit de lucht geschoten", zei de jongen vrouw.

"Als we nu langs twee kanten binnenvallen, een groep langs boven en een groep dat door de poort gaat", vroeg Ami.

"Dat zou misschien lukken", zei Karin.

"Als ze wat versprijd zitten zijn ze zeer simpel je moet alleen oppassen voor Nicolai en Kong", waarschuwde Karin.

"Nicolai? Maar wij hebben hem vernietigd", riep Florian.

"ja, dat had ik ook gehoord maar Messias heeft hem terug gebracht vraag me niet hoe", zei Karin.

"Man, één keer was al meer genoeg om tegen die gast vechten"

"Oké als we het zo gaan doen wie gaat waar heen dan", vroeg Elena.

"Wel ik ga naar binnen, zei Florian", zei Florian.

"Ik ook", zei Elena.

"Wel, als we willen kunnen we het zonder parachute ook doen, en zo zijn we moeilijker te raken ook als ze ons moesten opmerken",zei Lee tegen Karin.

De vrouw lachte want ze wist direct wat hij bedoelde.

"Over wat hebben jullie het", vroegen Florian en Elena.

"dat zul je dan wel zien maar dat betekent dat Dion, Ami en Dean ze moeten gaan afleiden. Vinden jullie dat goed", vroeg Karin.

"Ja, en het beste is dat ik met hen mee ga, ik ken de weg naar het lab ook", zei Dion.

"Oké, dan hebben we een plan, hoelang nog voor we in Midgar zijn", vroeg Florian.

"Over 3 uur zullen we de stad in zicht hebben"

"Oh ja, wat bedoelde jullie nu dat we geen parachute nodig hadden eigenlijk", vroeg Elena.

De twee harmonixer lieten alle twee een grijns zien.

"Wel, dat zul je wel zien als we daar zijn, ik hoop dat jullie een beetje tegen snelheid kunnen", vroeg Karin.

Florian en Elena slikte alle twee, want ze hadden er een idee wat ze van plan waren.

"Midgar in zicht", riep Dean.

"Oké, je mag het luik al open doen", zei Lee.

"Gaan jullie twee maar al aan de rand staan", zei Karin.

Elena en Florian gingen aan de rand van het opengaande luik staan en keken naar de snel voorbijgaande grond dat kilometers onder hun lag.

Lee en Karin gingen achter de twee staan.

"Veel succes", riepen de overblijvende.

De vier knikten. Elena en Florian stonden aan de rand wachten op wat er nu gingen gebeuren. Opeens kregen ze een duw in de rug en vielen ze eruit. ze begonnen te schreeuwen terwijl de grond maar dichter en dichterbij kwamen. Florian keek op toen hij een schaduw voorbij zag vliegen en op iets landde.

"Dank u om met de Chaos express te reizen, hou jullie goed vast want dit kan een bobbelig ritje worden", zei de demon.

Florian zag dat naast hun Twist vloog met Elena op haar rug.

"Je kon ons ook waarschuwen", zei Florian boos.

"En al het plezier wegnemen", zei Chaos en lachtte.

"hm, ik denk toch dat ik je liever had toen je nog de stille was."

"Oké, die zijn weg nu is het onze beurt, laten we eerste is over de stad vliegen zodat ze ons opmerken en dan uitstappen om het leger te ontvangen. De twee andere knikten en maakte hun klaar. Dean liet de scraper laag over Midgar schuren en landde hem dan buiten Midgar. Ze stapten uit en stonden voor de poort. Ze hoorden lawaai van binnen komen. Ze deden de poort open en keken met grote ogen naar wat voor hun lag.

Duizenden klonen stonden klaar om aan te vallen.

"hm, duizend tegen drie, wat zijn onze kansen", vroeg Dean.

"Wil je dat echt weten", vroeg Ami.

"Euh, nee."

Ze pakten alledrie hun wapen en bleven voor de deur staan. Zo konden ze dan niet langs alle kanten komen en waren ze verplicht met misschien maar 5 of 6 tegelijk aan te vallen. De eerste rij van klonen kwamen af waarvan Ami er al drie de kop afsneed met haar Conformer. De andere die de grote Chakra ontweken werden dan vernietigd door de Venus Gospel van Dean. De klonen bleven komen zonder enig ophoud. Dion pakte een groene materia en begon er op te concenteren. De materia begon direct groen te stralen en een bruin straaltje vloog in de grond waar de klonen stonden. De grond begon te trillen en open te scheuren. Stukken steen vlogen in het rond en sloegen elke kloon de hersenen in, als ze die hadden. Wanneer de aardbeving stopte waren er een heel pak klonen vernietigd. Ze bleven komen in groter hoevelheden en kwamen soms door de aanval heen. Ami en Dean stonden al vol scharen waarvan het bloed uit druppelde.

"Dit heeft lang genoeg geduurd", zei Dean en er begon een vuurachtige gloed rond hem te komen. Hij liet de woede over nemen en pakte de speer goed met zijn twee handen vast. Hij sprong recht omhoog in de lucht en vloog dan diagonaal naar een doel. Hij doorboorde een monster met het punt en bij de impact ontstond er een straal van licht die alle klonen die in de buurt waren vernietigde. Dean deed nog zo'n zes keer die aanval achtereen voordat hij weer zichzelf in controle had. Hij keek naar de klonen waarvan meer dan de helft vernietigd waren. De overblijvende vluchtte in de stad weg.

"Oké, nu is het onze beurt om in de stad te gaan", zei Ami.

Dion liep vooruit en wees hen de weg.

Chaos en Twist vlogen snel over de stad en zagen De drie vechten.

"Verdekke, zoveel, wanneer heeft hij die gemaakt", zei Florian.

"Dat wist ik ook niet, maar zo te zien kunnen die drie ze goed genoeg aan", zei Twist.

De twee vlogen direct naar het hoofdgebouw en verborgen zich af en toe in e schaduwen om niet gezien te worden. Ze landde juist voor de ingang van het shinra hoofdgebouw die niet bewaakt was.

Florian pakte zijn zwaard al klaar als het een val bleek te zijn.

"Wat nu", vroeg Elena.

Twist en Chaos waren terug veranderd naar menselijke vorm.

"Wel, nu is het hopen dat alle klonen naar de ingang zijn gerent dan kunnen we gemakkelijk naar binnen gaan", zei Karin.

Ze leidde de drie het hoofdgebouw in recht naar de lift die Dion had genomen toen hij voor het eerst hier was. Ze stapte in en drukt op de knop. De lift ging langzaam naar benden.

"Hou jullie maar klaar, je weet nooit wat we daar gaan aantreffen en als Messias daar is zal het er zeer ruw aan toegaan."

De drie knikten waardoor Lee en Karin hun death penalty's klaar namen.

De deur van de lift ging langzaam open toen ze beneden waren. De hele kamer was verlicht maar er was geen ziel te zien. Alle computers stonden aan en in de tube's verder op stegen bubbels in het water.

"Euh, waar is iedereen", vroeg karin zich af.

"kijk daar", riep Florian die naar een labtafel wees.

Op de tafel lag iemand met blond stekel haar.

"Is dat Cloud", vroeg Lee.

"Ja", zei Elena en liep samen met Florian er heen.

"Wacht jullie, het kan een val zijn", riep Karin maar het was te laat de twee hadden de tafel berijkt.

"Vader, vader, is alles inorde", riep Florian.

Cloud deed zijn ogen open en zag de twee boven hem kijken.

"Florian, Elena, droom ik", zei de man.

"Nee, we zijn hier om je te helpen", zei Florian en maakte de leren banden los die Cloud vasthielden.

Ze hielpen hem recht. En ondersteunde hem want hij was te slap om op zijn eigen benen te staan.

Lee en Karin kwamen erbij staan.

"Ik ken jouw van ergens", stotterde Cloud toen hij Lee zag.

"Ik ben de zoon van Vincent."

"Ah ja, Lee is het niet en jij jouw ken ik ook ergens van", zei Cloud en keek naar de vrouw.

"Euh, het spijt me dat ik u hier heb gebracht", zei Karin stotterend.

"Ja, jij was het, jij was degene die, die grote lomperik tegen hield om Nibelheim te vernietigen en mij erbij", zei de man.

"Ze staat nu aan onze kant, vader, ze is één van ons", zei de jonge zwaardvechter.

Karin moest glimlachen toen hij dat zei. Hij had eindelijk besloten dacht ze en het voelde goed.

"Wel, ik had zo'n gedacht dat je hier niet thuis hoorde", zei de man.

"Kom misschien kunnen we hier beter weg voordat…", begon Elena en kon haar zin niet afmaken toen voor hun een kolos kwam.

"Gaan jullie ergens henen", zei de man met een grauwe stem.

"Ah je kunt dus wel praten, idioot", riep Karin.

"Daar hebben we onze verrader", zei de man.

"Eindelijk zal ik mijn wraak hebben", zei Florian.

"Vind je het erg dat ik mee doe", zei Elena en kraakte haar vinders.

"Lee en Karin breng hem hier weg", zeiden de twee.

De twee knikten en namen hem mee. De man protesteerde maar ze stelde hem gerust dat ze goed voor zichzelf konden zorgen.

"Zo, jullie denken mij te verslaan waar Tifa en Cloud in faalden", zei de man met een geamuseerde stem.

"Waar is je meester", riep Florian boos.

"hm, ik kan je het vertellen maar ik dood jullie liever", zei de kloon. Hij liep de twee jongeren af en sloeg met al hun kracht naar hen. Ze konden de bijlen ontwijken die alle twee dan in de grond werden geboord. Florina haalde uit met zijn zwaard maar de kolos haalde zijn aanval tegen met zijn bijl en met zijn andere bijl haalde hij uit naar Elena. Ze ontweek de aanval simpel en haalde dan zelf uit. Al de klappen die ze uithaalden leken geen effect te hebben op de kloon. Florian zwaardslagen kwamen niet door de bijl. Elena haalde een groene materia boven en begon erop te concentreren. Florian haalde ondertussen de kolos bezig met hem te bekogelen van slagen zodat de grote bruut zijn twee bijlen nodig had. De materia begon op te lichten. De kolos begon zwak in de lucht te zweven en werd ingesloten in een zwarte bol. Hij werd naar alle kanten henen gesmeten in de bol en kleine zwarte bliksemschichtjes schoten op hem af. Wanneer de bol verdween viel de kolos neer op zijn hoofd. Florian haalde de kans om met zijn zwaard uit te halen. Hij bracht een zeer diepe snee toe over de lengte van de borst van de kolos. Bloed lekte uit de snee maar de kloon stond gewoon op alsof er niets gebeurd was. Hij pakte zijn twee bijlen stevig vast die samen een bruine gloed kregen. Hij sprong omhoog en plantte de twee bijlen met een geweldige schok in de aarde. De grond spleet open en scherpe stukken puin begonnen Florian en Elena te bekogelen. Hun armen en benen stonden vol snij wonden van het puin dat ze niet konden ontwijken. Al de rest dat recht op hun kwamen sloegen ze weg. De twee begonnen uitgeput te raken. De kolos kwam langzaam dichterbij om de twee af te maken.

"hm, net zoals ik dacht, even grote prutser dan hun leraars", zei de kolos met een grijns. Hij bleef opeens staan toen rond Elena een vuurrode aura verscheen.

"Onze leraar waren geen prutsers", siste Elena die de kloon woedend aan keek.

Florian maakten ene stapje opzij want hij had Elena nog nooit zo kwaad gezien en hij kon het weten.

Eelen stond op en heel haar lichaam begon op te lichten. Ze liep op de kolos af en voor die zijn bijlen kon gebruiken bekogelde ze de reus met een reeks van slegen waardoor hij zijn bijlen liet vallen. Ze sloeg zecht op de gapende wond die Florian had gemaakt waardoor de kloon begon te kreunen van de zeer. Elena liep zich dan naar achteren gaan om zo een flipkick uit te voeren die de kloon de lucht in schotte. Ze sprong hem dan achterna en greep hem vast hem hem met een grote snelheid terug naar de grond te spijten. Het hele gebouw trilde toen de kloon de vloer raakte. Toen Elena terug op de grond was stond de kloon waggelend recht. De aura rond Elena begon harder te schijnen. Haar vuisten begon op te lichten en ze rende op grote snelheid op de reus af. Hij zetten zich vast om de slagen op te vangen maar toen zij juist voor hem was verdween ze gewoon. Opeens voelde hij een boks in zijn rug, dan in zijn zij, enz… Hij werd bekogeld langs alle kanten. De kloon wankelde lichtjes en leek niet meer op te letten wat er rond hem gebeurde. Elena kwam terug te voorschijn en haar linker vuist begon harder op te lichten. Ze deed een slag in de richting van de kolos waardoor de energie die haar hand vasthield recht op Kong vloog. Bij aanraking vloog de kloon met de energie vuist helemaal naar het achterste van het lab waar dan een enorme explosie ontstond.

De vrouw stond te hijgen en begon nu zelf ook te wankelen.

"Goed zo Elena", zei Florian.

"Ik denk dat we maar best vertrekken", zei de vrouw hijgend en wees naar het plafond. Het gevecht had zo'n grote schade gecreëerd dat het plafond aan het afbrokkelen was en over een paar minuutjes kon instorten. Ze liepen beiden naar de lift. Toen ze in de lift stonden werden ze krijtwit. In de verte kwam de kolos terug in beweging.

"Druk op de knop, nu meteen", beval Elena. De kolos kwam langzaam hun richting met een zeer nijdig gezicht. De lift ging langzaam dicht en ze zagen nog juist door de spleet van de deuren hoe dat het hele dak op de kolos instortte. Ze hoorde een luide schreeuw die rap stil werd.

"We hebben onze wraak", zei Elena hijgend en Florina knikten alleen.

De lift ging open en liepen direct het hoofdgebouw uit. Ze zagen dat Dion, Ami en Dean er waren en de klonen op afstand hielden. Lee en Karin beschermde Cloud met hun Death penalty's.

"We moeten een doorgang maken, we zijn volledig omsingelt door die klonen", riep Ami toen ze de twee zagen.

Florian knikten en haalde een groene materia boven. Hij begon erop te concentreren en de bol begon op te lichten. Een groene mist begon overal te zweven.

"Iedereen bukken en je hoofd bedekken dit gaat knallen", riep Florian.

De mist begon Allemaal naar één punt te vliegen in het midden van het leger klonen. Het volgende moment ontstond er een gigantische explosie die bijna iedereen weg blies. Toen het lawaai ophield kwam iedereen recht om te zien dat er een enorme krater was ontstaan door de macht van Ultima. Ze liepen direct door zodat er geen nieuw leger kon vormen van de overlevende. De poort van Midgar kwam snel in zicht en maar goed op tijd ook want achter hun hoorde ze lawaai van een serie nieuwe klonen. Ze liepen direct naar de Scraper en namen hun plaatsten. Dean startte direct de motoren en vertrok. De klonen waren juist te laat om het vliegtuig tegen te houden.

"We zijn weg, we kunnen nu terug wat rustiger aan doen", zei Dean met een opgeluchte stem.

Hij keek om en zag iedereen hijgen en sommige vielen bijna in slaap. Florian en Elena zaten bij Cloud die er zeer bleek uitzag.

"Gaat het vader", vroeg Florian.

"Ja, het gaat, nu dat ik zie dat jullie veilig zijn", zei de man met een vermoeide stem.

"Rust maar even, we gaan naar Coral en dan kan iemand voor zorgen", zei Elena.

Het duurde even voordat ze het stadje Coral zagen. Het was een zeer simpel stadje met een houten huisjes en spelende kinderen op de straat. De mensen verdiende door kool te ontginnen in de mijnen. Toen ze de stad binnenkwamen zagen ze Yuffie en Red staan vergezeld met een breedgebouwde zwarte man. Hij had officiële burgemeester kledij aan wat hem volledig niet stond en zijn machinegeweer dat in zijn arme gegraveerd was, was vervangen door een ijzeren hand.

"Zo te zien was het een succes", zei de rode leeuw toen ze Cloud zagen.

"Gij idioot, jij moet toch altijd in moeilijkheden raken", riep Barret boos.

Cloud moest lachen. Barret was nog steeds hetzelfde gebleven ookal was hij nu burgemeester van Coral. Hij merkte het niet meteen op maar Barret liet ook een glimlach zien.

"Het is best dat je uitrust, er staan dokters klaar om je te verzorgen", zei Barret.

"Geen tijd voor, ik heb belangrijke zaken met jullie allen te bespreken", zei Cloud.

Barret knikten en deed het teken dat ze moesten volgen. Toen ze door de straten van Coral liepen keken de mensen niet naar het vreemde groep dat door de straten liep. Ze hielden zich bezig met hun eigen zaken. Ze kwamen tot slot tot een houten huisje dat hetzelfde leek als al der rest. Het enige dat soms verschilde was de versiering van planten.

"Kom maar binnen, we kunnen de salon praten", zei de burgemeester en wees hen naar een grote ruimte met drie grote zetels en in het midden een tafel. Cloud ging in de middelste zetel zitten samen met Yuffie en Red, die ging eigenlijk liggen wat makkelijker was voorde grote leeuw. De rest ging in de andere zitten behalve Lee en Karin die in de schaduwen wat stonden.

"Wel, zo te zien is er een nieuwe groep opgestaan om de planeet te helpen te beschermen", zei Cloud met een glimlach toen hij de volledig groep nu eens goed bekeek.

"Maar daar gaan we nu niet over praten, toen ik op die tafel lag heb ik hier en daar wat opgevangen wat ze van plan waren", zei de man.

"Ze zijn van plan om de planeet een nieuwe serie van Weapons te laten creëren."

Iedereen keek met verbaasde blik naar Cloud. Ze hadden allemaal van Weapon gehoord. Toen Sephiroth de zwarte materia in handen had en het gebruikte ontstonden 5 grote wezen. Ze hadden ongelooflelijke kracht en vielen alles aan dat maar een dreiging was voor de planeet. Toen was dat Shinra want Sephiroth werd beschermt door een sterk energie veld de ze afleidde. Cloud en zijn groep hadden er tegen 3 gevochten waarvan ze er maar 1 zelf aankonden. Het was wel van de levensenergie van dat weapon dat Cloud zijn Ultimate blade is gemaakt.

"Maar, welke dreiging in deze wereld gaat groot genoeg zijn om een nieuwe reeks weapons te maken", vroeg Dion. Hij kende de wezens beter vanwege de kennis die hij soms kreeg van de stemmen uit de levenstroom. Hij wou dat hij er wat beter controle op had want hij verstond soms maar hier en daar woordjes.

"Dat is niet het enigste, het is hem gelukt om haar terug te brengen."

Iedereen keek hem verbaasd aan behalve Barret, Yuffie en Red. Zij werden krijtwit toen Cloud dat zei.

"Ze is terug, dat kan", zei Yuffie met een trillende stem.

"We hadden die Jenova freak toch al verslagen hoe kan die nu terug zijn", riep Barret.

"Op dezelfde manier dat Nicolai terug is gekomen", zei Karin stil.

Iedereen keek haar verbaasd aan waaronder Florian en Ami met een beetje angst. Zij hadden tegen hem gevochten en maar nauwelijks gewonnen. Zij kenden de kracht van Nicolai. De rest had nog steeds kippenvel toen ze de naam Jenova hoorden vallen. Het wezen dat mede verantwoordelijk was voor de meteor. Messias was al erg genoeg maar nu waren ze met twee. Gingen ze hen nog aan kunnen, ze begonnen allemaal te twijvelen.

"Messias kan met een cell deel van een persoon iemand terug vanuit de levenstroom halen en hem/haar terug tot leven wekken", zei de jonge harmonixer.

"je weet toch dat hij dan bijna elke vijand dat we ooit verslagen hebben terug kan halen", zei Red.

"Maar, wat is hij nu van plan nu hij dat verloekte wezen heeft en hoe zit het met die verdomde Weapons", vloekte Barret. De meisjes keken hem geschokt aan wanneer hij langs alle kanten zat te vloeken.

"Wel, van wat ik heb kunnen verstaan willen ze de weapons gebruiken om een doorgang te maken in de Noordere krater. Waardoor het pad naar de plek waar wij het laatste gevecht hebben gewonnen terug vrij komt"

"Ik snap het, als de Weapons gecreëerd worden zal dat op de plaats zijn waar het meeste mako energie vrij rond vliegt en dat is nog steeds de Noordere krater van de grote wond. Als ze opstaan zal dat het pad terug vrijmaken en kunnen ze de twee ultieme materia's gewoon gaan halen.", zei Red.

"Maar de vraag blijft nog steeds, hoe gaan ze zoveel gevaar creëren dat de planeet beslist om Weapons te maken", zei Dean.

"Karin is er iets", vroeg Lee toen hij zag dat de jongen vrouw steeds in gedachten verzonken was. Ze had het gevoel toen ze in Midgar was dat er iets weg was. Ze ziet iets over het hoofd.

"Karin?"

"Dat was het!", riep de vrouw opeens. Iedereen verschoot toen ze opeens zo riep.

"Wat?"

"Ik had het gevoel dat er iets weg was uit Midgar toen we binnenvlogen, ik weet wat er weg is, het grote Mako Kannon", zei de vrouw.

"Wat, dat was toch vernield, door één van die vroeger Weapons", riep Barret.

"Ze hebben het hersteld, het is terug operationeel", zei de vrouw.

"Hm, dat kan misschien het antwoord zijn maar dan nog dat moeten ze iets zeer extreem mee doen", zei Red.

"Hm, Mako kannon en Jenova, ik denk dat de planeet die twee nog herinnert het enigste dat nog mist dat Seph…", begon Cloud en zweeg abrupt.

"Karin zei je dat Messias iedereen kon wekken waarvan hij een cel deeltje van heeft."

De jonge harmonixer knikte.

"Hij zou toch niet…", zei Cloud en werd krijtwit bij de gedachte. Red zag naarw elke richting hij uitging.

"Als Messias dat doet zal het gevaar wel extreem zijn. Hij zal zich nog steeds die twee herinneren", zei Red.

"Ik weet dat jullie samen veel hebben doorgemaakt maar kunnen jullie is zeggen waarover het gaat in plaats van in codetaal te spreken", zei Dean geërgerd.

Cloud en Red schrokken op toen Dean dat zei.

"Oké, zal anders mijn volledige geschiedenis geven. Zoveel jaren geleden is er in Nibelheim iets gebeurd waardoor ik, Zack en Sephiroth gestorven zijn. Shinra is gekomen en heeft geprobeerd iedereen te klonen. Het was niet zo'n succes want wij waren al in de levenstroom. Ze hebben een kloon van ons drieën kunnen maken met behulp van Jenova. Maar we waren niet de echte ook al hadden we herinneringen van vroeger", begon Cloud.

"Wacht maar dat betekent dat jij niet de echte Cloud bent", vroeg Dion.

"Wel, niet helemaal. Toen ik rondzwierf was ik onder controle van Jenova omdat ik deel van haar was. Ik volgde haar volledig tot in de noordere krater waar ik…", begon Cloud en liet zijn hoofd zakken.

"hm, wat hij probeert te zeggen is dat doordat Jenova hem onder controle had, heeft hij de zwarte materia aan Sephiroth gegeven, de echte, Hij was deels uit de levenstroom terug gekomen met behulp van Jenova. Toen Cloud de materia gaf, kwamen de weapons en werd Cloud met de levenstroom weggevoerd", zei Red.

"wat de rivier van de doden, hoe kan hij er levend in komen", vroeg Florian. Hij keek zeer verbaasd want zijn vader had dit gedeelte nooit gezegd. Hij wist alleen dat ze op een missie waren gegaan om de planeet te beschermen en hebben dan op hun reis Jenova en Sephiroth verslaan om dit te kunnen doen.

"De levenstroom is een echte stroom die door deze planeet woed. Hij komt maar op een paar plekken boven en de Noordere krater was er één van. Cloud was meegevoerd en wij waren alleen. Tifa kon niet zonder hem en zocht de hele wereld af. Na een lange zoektocht vond ze hem uiteindelijk in een afgelegen dorpje Mideel", zei Red.

"Tifa had mij gevonden maar ik was niet meer dezelfde. Ik was nog maar een levensloze omhulsels door in de levenstroom te drijven. Ik werd aan hoge concentratie Mako blootgesteld dat een normaal persoon gewoon zou doden. Ik hoorde steeds lawaai rondom mij en soms hoorde ik iemand mij roepen. Tifa was bij mij gebleven om op mij te passen. De tijd verstreek en ik werd maar niet beter. Toen kwam één van die Weapons en de levenstroom begon onstabiel te worden. Het slokte mij en Tifa op en we werden naar een plek gebracht waar al mijn herinneringen van mij verleden ronddwaalde. Door is de echte Cloud terug gekomen en ben ik terug herboren. Maar als Messias eerst Jenova terug haalt kan hij met behulp van Jenova Sephiroth terug halen"

Iedereen slikte toen ze de naam hoorde van de grootste vijand ooit.

"Wel indrukwekkend, dat een gewoon mens zijn ziel heeft teruggehaald vanuit de levenstroom", zei Karin.

"Wel, ik was het niet alleen, als Tifa er niet was zou ik nooit zo ver geraakt zijn", zei Cloud en keek toen sip.

"Tifa en Vincent waren een groot verlies voor ons allen", zei Red.

"Wat, Vincent ook", zei Cloud opeens.

"Dat zijn er al drie, onze groep wordt maar kleiner", zei Barret met een treurige stem. Hij was al zeer lang samen met Tifa toen ze Avalanche voor het eerst op startte. Hij respecteerde haar en vond haar de sterkste vrouw ooit. Het was een echte klap toen hij hoorde dat ze weg was en Vincent ook. Hij mocht dan de stille in de groep zijn maar hij hoorde bij hen.

"drie?", vroeg Elena.

"hm, ja, wij bedoelen Aeris ook. Dat mag misschien jaren geleden zijn maar het was nog steeds een groot verlies", verklaarde Red.

"We geven onszelf de schuld dat we het niet eerder doorhadden wat Aeris eigenlijk van plan was, ze offerde zichzelf op om de witte materia te activeren en Holy op te roepen. Als we het eerder wisten konden we haar misschien beschermen toen ze dat deed", zei Cloud en een traan rolde over zijn wang. Twee vrouwen van wie hij hield en die hij beloofd had te beschermen zijn alle twee dood. Hij had gefaald.

"Ik denk dat Aeris niet dood is", zei Dion stiletjes.

Iedereen keek hem verbaasd aan.

"Hoe niet dood, we hebben haar lichaam in het meer van de stad der ancients laten zakken.", zei Cloud. Hij wist het nog perfect hoe het gebeurde. Hij stapte langzaam naar de het kleine pleintje dat omring was door water. Ze zat op haar knieen te bidden tot de planeet, tot de materia zodat haar gebed gehoord werd. Hij liep langzaam naar haar toe. Ze deed haar grote heldere groene ogen open en lachte naar hem. Naarmate hij dichter kwam werd hij weer overmeesterd door Jenova, Hij probeerde er tegen te vechten maar hij kon geen vin verroeren of naar de andere roepen om te helpen. Toen kwam Jenova in de vorm van Sephiroth naar benenden gegleden en doorboorde Aeris met het lange zwaard in de rug dat er bebloed langs de voorkant tevoorschijn kwam. Hij trok het zwaard er terug uit en beide schok vloog de witte materia dat vast hing aan haar strik op haar hoofd eraf en botste het water in. Haar lange haar dat altijd vast hing wapperde opens wanneer ze op de grond viel. Uit de wond vloeide het bloed uit. Jenova lachtte en zei dat de bedreiging eindelijk gedood was. Nadat dat wezen weg was, droeg Cloud haar naar het grote meer en liet haar in de diepte zinken. Iedereen huilde toen ze dit vanwege ze zich verantwoordelijk voelde.

"Je weet dat een Ancient met mensen in de levenstroom kan praten."

Iedereen knikte toen hij dat zei.

"Wel, ik kan dit ook alleen ik versta het zeer moeilijk omdat ik duizenden stemmen tegelijk hoor.", zei de jonge Ancient.

"Wat heeft dit met Aeris te maken", vroeg Yuffie.

"Wel, ik heb ene paar keer gesproken met haar, zonder een ander stem te horen ze was alleen. Ik verstond haar alsof ze naast mij stond."

"hm, ik heb haar ook één keer gehoord toen in dat pentagrm wanneer ik met Dion er samen in stond", zei Lee.

"Vreemd, als ze niet in de levenstroom is waar is ze dan wel", vroeg Red.

"ik denk dat ik het misschien weet", zei Dion met een aarzelende stem.

"Ik denk dat ze het beloofde land heeft bereikt."

"hm, waarom denk je dat", vroeg Red.

"Toen ik mijn geheugen terug kreeg herinnerde ik me iets wat mijn moeder ooit gezegd had. Je weet dat als een Ancient ooit het geheim van de planeet ontrafelde gan ze eindelijk naar het beloofde land. Mijn moeder had ooit is boeken gekregen van Cetra's die een voorbij zwerfde. Daarin stond een theorie in van wat het beloofde land is. Het zou een wereld zijn dat rondom ons ligt, een soort van een andere dimensie. De planeet zou deze wereld hebben gecreëerd en stuurt daar alle Ancients henen als beloning voor hun lange zoektocht", zei Dion.

"Ik heb zoiets nooit gelezen, maar als het waar is wat je zegt zou dat wel verklaren dat we Aeris voelde toen de meteoor werd vernietigd. Toen Holy mislukte in het tegen houden van de meteoor kwam opeens de levensstroom tot leven en viel de meteoor langs alle kanten aan. Nadat de meteoor in een fel licht verdween voelden we Aeris.", verklaarde Red.

"Hm, toen ik terug ging naar Marlene zei ze steeds dat ze de bloemenverkoopster gezien had en dat alle kinderen haar gezien had. Elk kind in kalm kwam naar buiten en zag haar. Ik vond het maar raar. Ik dacht dat ze het gedroomd had maar alle kinderen in Kalm zou toch een groot toeval zijn geweest", zei Barret.

"Allemaal goed en wel, maar wat gaan we nu doen", vroeg Florian.

"Wel, Messias moet kosten wat kost tegengehouden worden", zei Karin.

"ja, spijtig dat ik niet Aeris kan terughalen, ze zou ene grote hulp zijn geweest met haar kennis", zei Dion.

"Wel, eigenlijk zou het misschien waard zijn om te testen", zei Red.

"Wat, hoe denk je dat klaar te spelen, als dat waar is van die dimensionale wereld of zoiets, hoe denk je daar te komen zelfmoor plegen", riep Barret.

"Misschien moet ik is naar die stad van de Ancients gaan, misschien vind ik antwoorden", zei Dion.

"Dus we gaan weer splitsen", zei Florian.

"Wel, gaat er Messias en Jenova achterna", vroeg Cloud.

"Ik alle zeker", zeiden Karin en Lee tegelijk.

"Ik ook", zei Florian.

"Ik ga wel met Dion mee", zei Elena.

"Ik ook", zei Ami.

"Wel en ik zal dan maar de chauffeur zijn zeker", zei Dean met een humoristisch toontje.

"Ik ga ook mee Dion als je het niet erg vind", zei Red.

"Wel ik ga…", begon Cloud.

"Jij blijft mooi hier om uit te rusten", riep Barret kwaad. Cloud keek sip toen Barret dat zei. Hij zou graag nog ie op avontuur gegaan zijn. Maar hij had al zolang niet meer gevochten en de ouderdom begint hem ook in te halen.

"Ik blijf ook nog een tijdje hier", Yuffie.

"Wel, ik stel voor om een goede nachtrust te hebben, dan kunnen we morgenvroeg vertrekken", zei Red.

Iedereen knikten en ging naar de herberg om te slapen.


	14. Oude Vijanden

**_Hoofdstuk 14: Oude vijanden_**

Het was morgend in de straten van Coral. Iedereen sliep nog. Florian en co liepen door Coral zonder één levend ziel tegen te komen maar wie staat er nu zo vroeg op. Elena en Ami stonden er met piepoogjes bij net als Florian. Dion zag er wat frisser uit maar hij was ook nog moe vanwege hij dit verried door zijn continu gegeeuw. Lee, Karin en Dean waren de enigste die er goed uitgerust zagen.

"Wel, ik zie dat iedereen goed uitgerust is", zei Red die hen vergezelde. Sommige in de groep keken hem boos aan waardoor de grote leeuw moest grinniken. Cloud, Barret en Yuffie waren er ook bij om ze uit te zwaaien met veel geklaag van Yuffie. Die wou absoluut nog slapen maar als Barret kwaad wordt is het beste dat je gehoorzaamt en zeker als Yuffie bent.

Dean stapte als eerste in om alles al klaar te laten stomen. Ze namen afscheid van Yuffie, Barret en Cloud als ze allemaal instapten.

Zorg goed voor jullie zelf en bescherm elkaar, fluisterde Cloud wanneer de Scraper met een grote snelheid opsteeg.

"Oké, we zetten jullie af in Bone Village vandaar kan je gemakkelijk de Stad der Ancients bereiken", zei Dean.

"Dat is goed, gelukkig dat ik de Lunar Harp bij heb", zei Red en liep een een klein harpje zien dat bij zijn materia om zijn nek hing.

"Voor wat heb je dat speeltje nodig", vroeg Florian.

"Speeltje? Dat speeltje stamt af van de Ancients en is de enige sleutel om door het slapende bos te komen", zei Re een beetje geërgerd.

"Ik vroeg het alleen maar", zei Florian.

"Wat ben je eigenlijk van plan te vinden eigenlijk, jullie hebben die stad toch al volledig onderzocht", vroeg Karin.

"Ja, dat is waar maar toen wist ik nog niets van die dimensionale wereld en toen hadden we geen Ancient bij ons", verklaarde de leeuw.

"Wel, ik hoop dat ik kan helpen en dat we haar vinden, dan kan ik haar eens te goed bedanken", zei Dion.

"Jij niet alleen, iedereen zou haar wel willen bedanken voor het redden van de wereld, ze heeft er veel voor opgeofferd."

"Bone Village in zicht", riep Dean.

De Scraper landde op zo'n 5 kilometer van het dorpje. Dion, Ami, Elena en Red stapten uit en de Scraper steeg direct achter hun op.

"Ik hoop dat ze het redden", zei Elena.

"Geen zorgen, ze kunnen goed voor hun zelf zorgen", zei Dion.

"Kom Bone Village ligt wat verderop en het is toch wat wandelen", zei Red. Iedereen knikten en vertrokken op weg.

"Euh, wat gaan we eigenlijk doen als we ze inhalen", vroeg Dean toen.

Iedereen keek naar Dean toen hij dat vroeg zonder te antwoorden.

"Improviseren", stelde Florian tot slot voor.

"We hadden dit misschien beter over een aanvalsplan kunnen bedenken", zei Karin.

"Bwa, met jullie krachten, hoe kunnen we dan verliezen", zei Florian.

"Hm, ik zou er maar niet teveel op hopen want het vraagt veel enrgie om in die vorm te blijven, als we tegen Kong zouden vechten in Midgar hadden we het misschien niet gehaald", zei Lee.

"Maar hoe gaan we ze eigenlijk vinden, de omgeving ronde de Noordere krater is wel enorm, het zou geluk moeten zijn dat we ze van de eerste keer zien", zei Dean.

"Geen zorgen we vinden ze wel", zei Karin. De grond onder de Scraper veranderde van een groen veld in een sneeuw veld. Het was mooi om te zien dacht Karin, ze had nog nooit de sneeuw velden gezien. Eigenlijk ze had niet vele van de wereld gezien behalve als ze naar buiten moest voor Cloud maar dat was niet alles. Waar ze ook aan dacht was waar ze vanaf nu heen moest als dit allemaal gedaan was. Ze had geen huis, geen familie om heen te gaan. Ze vlogen nu over het stadje Icicle.

"En wat vind je van de stad", vroeg Lee die bij haar kwam zitten. Ze schrok even maar glimlachte dan.

"Mooi, het mag er koud misschien zijn maar de mensen zien er gelukkig uit benden", zei de vrouw stil.

"Euh,Karin ik heb eigenlijk een vraagje", stotterde Lee. De vrouw keek om en glimlachte gewoon. Lee begon weer rood te worden van de manier ze naar hem keek.

"Ik euh heb is met Dion gepraat en we hebben besloten om ergens in een stad te gaan wonen terug bij elkaar zoals vroeger en euh we vroegen ons af of je…je…niet mee wou komen", vroeg de Harmonixer stotterend.

"Ja", zei ze stil.

"Ik weet als je liever reist of ergens alleen woont begrijpen we het ze je moet het niet doen…", ratelde Lee door totdat Karin zijn mond dicht hield.

"Ik heb ja gezegd, Lee."

Lee glimlachten en keek de vrouw in de ogen in die mooie robijnen ogen van haar. Ze lachte terug totdat ze opeens een geroezemoes hoorde. Ze keken naar de bestuurder en zagen de kapitein en Florian samen te giggelen. Wanneer Lee en Karin keken draaide ze zich snel om om te doen alsof ze in gesprek zijn over één of ander onderwerp.

Die gaat toch is wensen dat hij nooit geboren was en de andere is al geen haar beter, dacht Lee in zichzelf.

"Noordere krater komt in zicht", riep Dean.

Karin en Lee kwamen wat dichter staan om door het voorraam te zien. Het een enorme krater waar Midgar twee keer in kon. In het midden was een gat dat volledig vast stak met rotsen en dus onmogelijk om binnen te komen.

"Hm, dat betekent dat ze er nog niet zijn", zei Florian.

"WAT, dat kan niet", riep Dean.

"Wat je ziet dat er nog niets gebeurd is dus ze hebben nog niets gedaan", zei Florian.

"Niet dat kijk daar", riep Dean en wees naar iets aan de andere kant van de krater.

"Is…dat de Highwind", vroeg Karin.

"Ja, of toch iets dat er op lijkt", zei Lee.

Voor hun vloog een schip dat twee keer zo groot was als de Scraper. Het had hetzelfde uiterlijk als dat van de Higwind alleen was onderaan aan de romp het kanon aangesloten. Het kanon was dan nog is met draden aan grote vaten verbonden die aan de zijkant van het schip hing.

"Wat in hemelsnaam", riep Dean.

"Heb jij soms iets als een verrekijker of zo", vroeg Florian.

"Wacht ik heb iets beter, zien naar het voorraam maar", zei de bestuurder.

Op de voorraam kwam een klein vierkantje dat de Highwind omcirkelde. Het vierkantje werd groter en de Highwind ook. "Loopt daar nu iemand op het deck", vroeg Florian.

"Wacht ik zoom nog wat in!".

Op het deck stond een magere lange man. Hij had een zwarte mantel aan en lang wit haar. Aan zijn zij hing een lang smal zwaard.

"Sephiroth, hij is al tot leven gewekt", zei Florian met een piepstem.

"En Messias staat naast hem", zei Lee.

"Wie is dat aan de andere kant, het lijkt op een vrouw", zei Karin.

Dean zoemde nog een beetje en iedereen keek met grote ogen. De vrouw naast Sephiroth was Tifa Lockhearth de moeder van Florian. Mam, fluisterde Florian stil.

"Wat doet zij daar, belangrijker hoe komt dat ze terug weer leeft", vroeg Dean kwaad.

Florian keek geschokt naar zijn moeder. Waarom staat ze daar, is ze een gevangen, dwingen ze haar, wat doet ze daar, dit kan ik haar lichaam zijn verbranden in Cosmo Canyon, dacht Florian in zichzelf.

"Florian, wordt wakker", riep Lee.

"Dat is je moeder niet, het heeft alleen haar uiterlijk", zei Karin.

"Ik….ik weet het", stotterde Florian maar kon het moeilijk geloven.

"Je zou toch niet denken…", begon Karin.

"Jenova, ik had ook dat gevoel", zei Lee.

"Wat ze hebben mijn moeder lichaam gebuikt voor dat smerig geval", riep Florian boos.

"Maar wat zijn ze aan het doen, het lijkt of ze gewoon aan het kijken zijn", zei Dean.

"Kijk de grond begint te beven", riep Karin.

Middenin de krater begon de grond te trillen. De stenen die de doorgang blokkeerde begonnen te bewegen en vlogen dan naar alle kanten op. Een grote witte straal kwam vanuit de geopende doorgang. Een wezen van immense grootte steeg langzaam op en zweefde een stuk inde lucht.

"hm, één Weapon, Sephiroth zal niet een even groot gevaar zijn als Meteoor", zei Lee.

Het Wapen had twee grote vleugels en een grote robijn in het midden van zijn maag. Op zijn schouders zaten twee platen met allemaal kleine robijntjes op.

"Wat gaat het nu doen", vroeg Karin.

"Het gevaar uitroeien", zei Florian.

"Wel, hopen dat het hem lukt", zei Dean.

Het wapen begon in de lucht te zweven en richtte zich naar de Highwind.

De draden die aan het kanon waren verbonden begonnen te bewegen en op te lichten. Ze kleurden groen en liepen naar het kannon. De groene gloed verdween in het kannon. Verschillende lichtjes begonnen op de te lichten en het Kanon leek energie op te zuigen voor hen. Het weapon keek de Highwind aan en liet al de robijnen gloeien. Ze zagen opeens Messias een teken doen waardoor er een grote witte straal recht op het Weapon vloog. Het weapon schoot zelf een rode straal vanuit. De twee stralen ontmoeten elkaar in het midden maar de rode straal werd gewoon opgeslokt door de witte. Het vloog recht op het Weapon en doorboorde het grote wezen.

"Wat verschrikkelijk", zei Karin.

Het weapon zweefde nog even met een groot gat in zijn maag waar groen bloed uit lekte. Uiteindelijk viel hij naar beneden en verdween in het niets. De Highwind landde aan de ingang toen het wezen verdwenen was en de Scraper ging verborgen aan de andere kant landen.

"Misschien moeten we ze gewoon volgen en als ze er zijn ze voor hun weg nemen", zei Florian.

Iedereen knikte en stapten dan uit.

Dion en de rest waren al voorbij het slapend bos en in de ijskloof waar de stad der Ancient ligt. Ze stapten over een stenen brugje en zagen voor een bos met allemaal witte bomen zonder bladeren. In het midden van het bos was er een opening die door de bomen liep.

"Waar beginnen we eigenlijk", vroeg Dion.

"Hm, misschien eerst in het verloren deel van deze stad", zei Red en liep naar het pas tussen de dode bomen. Ze stonde zeer dicht bij elkaar dat het onmogelijk was om langs een andere kant te komen dan alleen het pad. Ze liepen door en kwamen een groot meer tegen met aan de overkant een huis in de vorm van een schelp.

Red liep aan de rand van het meer en boog zijn hoofd.

"Is het hier dat ze…", vroeg Dion. Red knikte waardoor de rest ook hun hoofden bogen en stil naar het meer keken. Dion dacht opeens iets gezien te hebben, een schaduw of zo, maar hij zal het zich gewoon verbeeld hebben.

"Kom we zullen zien of we naar het verloren deel kunnen", zei Red. Ze liepen het huis in wat, ze zagen dat het gewoon een padje was dat spiraal naar boven leidde. Onderweg was er een opening, dat geblokkeerd werd door een beeld van een grote vissoort. Toen Dion in de beurt kwam verdween de vis in het niets en liet het een glazen trap die naar beneden leidde. Ze liepen de trap af die diep naar beneden ging, onder de grond. Zilverachtige stralen schenen van boven hun uit een onbekende bron. Ze liepen door en zagen dan een klein stadje dat boven water hing. Het was een cirkel van huisjes waar de meeste van afgebroken waren en in het midden een pleintje dat omringt was door water. Je kon er alleen heen door van zuil naar zuil te springen die uit het water staken.

"We zullen apart opsplitsen, wanneer je iets vind roep dan maar", zei de leeuw en ging een huis binnen. Elena en Ami gingen de huizen daar naast binnen. Dion wou juist ook een huis binnengaan totdat hij iets voelde. Hij wist niet wat maar iets trok hem naar het pleintje. Hij liep blindelings naar de rand van de straat en sprong dan van zuil naar zuil om op het pleintje te komen. Hij stapte op de verhoging in het pleintje. Hij voelde iets hem roepen, iets aan hem trekken.

"Dion, is er iets", riep Red. Ami en Elena kwamen naar buiten toen ze de leeuw hoorden roepen. Dion luisterde niet hij wist dat hij hier moest zijn. Hij wist dat hij op deze plek moest staan. Iemand zei dat hij daar moest zijn.

Opeens begon de grond te trillen waardoor iedereen zijn evenwicht verloor. Dion bleef stil staan, hij had geen last van de aardbeving. Licht begon rond hem te verzamelen die hem vasthield en beschermde.

"Dion!", riep Elena nog uit. Licht werd feller en feller tot dat ze hun ogen moesten bedekken. Toen het licht weer weg was, was ook Dion weg.

"Hoe gaan we dit uitleggen", vroeg Ami die terug rechtkwam. De aardbeving was gestopt.

"Dit is zeer vreemd, misschien is het een soort van Ancient technologie die hem ergens in deze stad heeft heen gedaan of zo", zei Red.

"We zullen alles afzoeken", riep Elena vastberaden en liep de straten op. Ze zal hem vinden al moest ze heel de wereld afzoeken dacht ze in zichzelf.

"Wat is er mijn zoon, je bent zo stil", zei een vrouw die samen met twee mannen een grot afdaalde. Messias, Sephiroth en Jenova liepen het pad af naar de plaats waar het grootste gevecht heeft geweest.

"Niets moeder, ik ben gewoon blij dat we eindelijk onze dromen kunnen vervullen en deze planeet van zijn verraders kunnen verlossen", zei Sephiroth met een koele toon.

"Niemand zal ons meer tegenhouden als we de zwarte en witte materia in handen hebben", zei Messias.

"Moeder, wist je dat we gevolgd werden", zei de witharige man stil.

"Ja, mijn zoon, de verraders zijn haar om onze plannen te dwarsbomen, maar ze zullen niet sterk genoeg zijn om ons tegen te houden", zei Jenova met een kille toon.

"Ik heb goed nieuws voor u, één van degene die ons volgt is de zoon van je grootste vijand", zei Messias waardoor Sephiroth ogen kwaadaardig begonnen te blinken.

"Deze keer zal de Strife familie volledig uitgeroeid worden door mijn handen", zei Sephiroth en maakten zijn handen tot vuisten. Ze liepen door totdat ze op een open plek kwamen met in het midden een gat dat naar een groen wit blinkend meertje leidde.

"Weet je nog waar je de twee hebt achtergelaten", vroeg Jenova. Sephiroth knikte en daalde langzaam af in het gat. Jenova en Messias volgden hem. Het pad leidde recht het meer in Het leek niet nat en ze kunde ademen naarmate ze dieper gingen. Ze werden omringd door groen wit licht maar konden nog juist zien. Sephiroth leidde ze precies naar een het midden van de aarde maar bleef toen staan een gapend afgrond.

"Hier zijn ze", zei Sephiroth.

Jenova en Messias gingen aan de rad staan en hielden hun had boven de afgrond. Twee felle flitsen kwamen vanuit de afgrond, dat gevolgd werd door twee materia's. De ene was pikzwart, zo zwart als de nacht en gaf som een donker paarse schijn. De andere was hemels licht en straalde een beetje.

"We hebben ze eindelijk", zei Messias met een kwaadaardige stem.

"Niet voor lang", riep een stem vanachter hun. Toen ze omdraaide zagen ze vier mensen met getrokken wapens staan.

"Zo, jullie zijn hier", zei Messias met een kalme stem.

"geef die materia maar aan ons, als je, je leven lief hebt", riep Florian. Jenova keek met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan.

"Jij durft ons te bedreigen, jongen", zei ze met een kalme toon. Florian haperde even. Het mocht dan Jenova zijn maar ze leek zoveel op haar moeder. Dat is mijn moeder niet, riep hij steeds in zichzelf.

"wel, ik had jullie verwacht, ik heb entertainment voor jullie bedacht", zei Messias en pakte 10 flesje met het speciale vloeistof uit zijn zakken. Jenova deed het zelfde en kieperde het samen met hem voor hen uit. De grond begon te beven en spleet open. Vanuit de gaten kwamen allerlei monster uitegkropen. Sommige waren soort van wolven maar dan een zeer grote soort andere waren dan weer wezen met allemaal messen als handen of vleermuizen met één groot oog. Het waren der honderden dat tevoorschijn kwamen.

"Oei vergeten dat ze zo'n vloeistof hadden", zei Florian.

"Vergeten, zoiets belangrijk vergeet je niet", riep Dean.

"Laat die monster maar aan ons over", zei Karin.

"Gaan jullie achter de materia's", zei lee.

Florian en Dean en stapten opzij. De twee riepen vreemde woorden waardoor een teken op hun polsen oplichtten. Ze smeten beiden hun mantels af wanneer ze transformeerde. Chaos en Twist stonden op de plaats van de twee harmonixers.

"Mag ik deze dans van uw", zei Chaos met een glimlach.

"Oh, ik dacht dat je het nooit ging vragen", zei Twist. De twee stegen op en vlogen zigzaggend door elkaar op het leger van monster af. Ze begonnen de monster die ze als eerste te pakken kregen open te rijten met hun klauwen. Sommige konden hun aanvallen ontwijken en vielen dan zelf aan.

"Wel, ik denk dat die twee het wel aankunnen", zei Florian.

"Kom zullen we een ander varkentje wassen", zei Dean.

De twee liepen langs het leger rond en kwamen zo achter Messias en Jenova.

"Zo, we hebben bezoekers", zei messias.

"Ik zou maar die materia aan ons geven als ik van u was", riep Florian kwaad.

"En als wij weigeren", zei Jenova met een geamuseerde stem.

"wel dan zullen we ze moeten afpakken", riep Dean.

"hm, alsof jullie dat kunnen, ik kan jullie hier ter plekken doden maar ik denk dat Sephiroth dat liever wilt doen. Hij wilt graag de zoon van zijn grootste vijand ontmoeten", zei Messias.

Sephiroth zette een stap naar voren en pakte zijn lang zwaard stevig vast.

"Speel braaf met je speeltjes", zei Jenova en ging langzaam met Messias weg.

"Zijn jullie klaar", zei Sephiroth met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Hij had er lang naar uitgekeken om te kunnen vechten. Florian en Dean pakten hun wapens klaar en keken hem strak aan.

Sephiroth liep op hen af en liet het lange zwaard door de lucht vliegen. De twee moesten beiden hun wapens gebruiken om het zwaard tegen te houden. Sephiroth sloeg door zodat de twee geen kans hadden om terug te slagen. En bij elke slag kwamen ze dichter bij de rand van de afgrond.

"Die twee hebben moeilijkheden", riep Twist die naar Florina en Dean wees.

"Dab zullen we dit is rap afhandelen", zei Chaos.

Hij bleef in de lucht even zweven en concentreerde zich op iets. Zijn hand begon rood te gloeien en wees naar de grond voor zich. Vanuit zijn vinger vloog er een klein straaltje naar de grond. De grond begon te beven toen een grote poort naar boven kwam. De poort was versierd met allemaal doodshoofden en demonen. Chaos ging bovenop de poort staan en knipte in zijn vingers. De twee groten deuren dan de poort gingen langzaam open. En een draaikolk van vuur werd zichtbaar waarvan de monsters achteruit deinsden. Er vlogen allemaal vuurbollen uit de poort die de monster tot as reduceerde. De monsters die te dicht bij de poort stonden werden erin gezogen en de andere werden tot as gereduceerd van de vuurbollen. De deuren sloten zich uiteindelijk en de poort verdween terug in de aarde. Alle monster waren verdwenen voor hen. Behalve twee of drie dat zijn gaan vluchten. Chaos en Twist vlogen op Sephiroth af om Dean en Florian te helpen.

"Dat gaat zo maar niet ze", riep opeens een vrouwelijke grauwe stem.

Jenova was al half omhoog toen ze de twee demonen om haar zoon zag afstormen.

Ze wees met haar vinger naar Chaos en er vloog een blauwe straal vanuit haar vingertop op de demon af. Voordat Chaos wist wat er aan de hand was werd hij door Twist weggeduwd en viel ze neer op de grond. Ze veranderde terug in Karin met een bebloed gat door haar borst. Chaos brulde het kwaad uit en veranderde dan in Lee terug en ging Karin zitten. Lee ondersteunde haar hoofd.

"Gaat het Karin", vroeg hij bezorgd.

"Ja…hoor, het is maar een klein schrammetje", loog de jonge vrouw.

"Waarom duwde je me weg, die straal was voor mij bedoeld", vroeg de jonge man.

"Omdat ik het wou, ik wilde dat niets jouw overkomt, en daarbij Dion zou zeer ongelukkig zijn als zijn broer het niet haalde", zei de Karin met een glimlach. Ze kuchtte ene paar keer en er vloog bloed uit haar mond.

"Je haalt het wel, ik breng je naar Cosmo Canyon, ze kunnen je daar wel helpen", riep Lee.

"hm, het was leuk om bij je te zijn Drakian Hirougi."

Zei Karin en nam Lee zijn hand vast. Er rolde een traan over zijn wang. Dit kon niet gebeuren, eerst zijn echte ouders, dan zijn vader en nu Karin. Dit is gewoon niet waar.

"Je gaat niet weg, je kunt niet weggaan, we gingen met zen gedrieën samen wonen weet je nog, je kunt niet weg", riep Lee uit. Karin hield haar vinger voor zijn mond zodat hij zweeg en gaf hem dan een kus die voor hem een eeuwigheid leek te duren.

"Ik zal altijd bij jou zijn Drakian Hirougi, ik zal altijd een deel van je zijn", fluisterde de jonge vrouw en het teken van Twist begon even op te lichten en verdween dan van haar pols. Haar ogen sloten zich en haar ademhaling stopte. Lee schreeuwde het uit en keek dan woedend naar de richting van Jenova en Messias die alle twee al weg waren.

"Eén neer nog drie te gaan", zei Sephiroth met een geamuseerde stem toen hij omkeek naar de het lijk.

Florian en Dean konden het niet geloven dat ze dood was en werden beiden woedend toen Sephiroth ermee lachte.

Er verscheen een vuurachtige gloed rond Florian die naar zijn zwaard ging. Sephiroth had dit niet direct door vanwege hij zat te lachen met de dood van Karin. Zijn zwaard gaf een licht schijnsel af. Hij zwaaide hard een keer door de lucht waardoor er een tornado ontstond die Sephiroth door de lucht zwierde naar alle kanten. Dean bracht zijn lans in de aanslag en doorboorde Sephiroth toen die terug naar beneden viel. Hij smeet hem af van zijn lans in de ravijn zodat ze zijn gezicht niet meer moesten zien.

De twee liepen langzaam naar Lee die Karin omhelsde en niet losliet.

"Lee?", zei Florian stil.

"Het spijt me maar we moeten gaan", zei Dean rustig.

Lee stond en droeg Karin mee naar boven naar het vliegtuig.

"Verdorie, waar is die toch henen", riep Ami geërgerd.

"Ik weet het niet, maar hij kan toch niet zomaar in het niets verdwenen zijn",zei Elena.

"Hey, de Scraper is hier", riep Red 13.

De meisjes holden de leeuw achterna, naar ene openplek waar het vliegtuig landde.

De deuren gingen open en Florian stapten als eerst uit. De meisjes zagen dat er iets niet pluis was. Hij keek hen niet aan, hij stapte gewoon uit. Dean was als tweede en ook hij keek de meisjes niet aan.

"en?", vroeg Elena voorzichtig.

"We hebben gefaald", zei Florian voorzichtig.

"Waar is Lee en Karin", vroeg Ami.

"Ze…ze zijn binnen",zei Dean.

"Ze probeerde ons te helpen toen Jenova hen van achteren aanviel en Twist Chaos uit de weg duwde", begon Florian.

"Ze werd geraakt recht in het hart, ze is…", zei Dean en kon niets meer zeggen.

De meisjes begonnen waterogen te krijg en tranen barstte los.

"Zo, weer een leven is genomen", zei Red treurig.

"Misschien is het best dat we ergens gaan uitrusten. Het is best dat we Lee even alleen laten.", zei Red.

Iedereen knikten en volgden Red naar ene huisje dat misschien vroeger een herberg was. Florian en Dean deden de uitleg van wat er juist allemaal gebeurd was. Elena met walging op toen ze hoorde dat Jenova het lichaam van haar vroegere meester gebruikte.

"Dus van Sephiroth zijn we al af", zei Red.

"Waar is Dion eigenlijk", vroeg Dean.

"Dat weten we niet, toen we hier kwamen en naar het ondergrondse deel van de stad gingen verdween hij in het niets na een aardbeving", verklaarde Ami.

"We hebben al heel de stad doorzocht maar vonden hem nergens", zei Red.

"Man, wat een persoon kan niet zomaar verdwijnen", vroeg Dean.

"weten we, maar we weten gewoonweg niet waar we nog verder moeten zoeken", zei Elena.

Iedereen werd stil en keek naar de grond. Ze waren nu niet 1 persoon kwijt, ze waren er nu al twee kwijt. Ze wisten niet wat ze verder moesten doen. Ze stonden met hun rug tegen een muur. Messias en Jenova hadden de zwarte en witte materia en konden elk moment de meteoren oproepen. Ze waren allemaal radeloos.

"hm, waarom allemaal het lange gezicht", riep een persoon. Iedereen keek om en zag een jongeman in de deuropening van de herberg staan. Ze keken verbaasd want ze kenden de jongeman.

"Dion?", zeiden ze allemaal tegelijk.


	15. Het Beloofde Land

**_Hoofdstuk 15: Het beloofde Land_**

"Waar was je, we hebben heel deze stad afgezocht, waren zeer ongerust over", ratelde Elena door op een kwade toon.

"Euh, sorry daarvoor, ik wou niemand ongerust maken hoor", zei Dion en glimlachte naar haar. Weer die glimlacht, ik haat het wanneer hij dat doet, dacht Elena en kreeg rood blosje op haar wangen.

"Waar was je nu ", vroeg Ami.

"Ik was bij haar", zei Dion. Iedereen keek hem raar aan. Wie bedoelde hij ging door iedereen zijn hoofd behalve bij Red.

"Heb je haar gezien, hoe en waar", vroeg Red opgewonden.

"Ik weet het niet zeker, ik werd getrokken naar dat pleintje. Bij de aardbeving bracht het licht mij ergens henen. Ik stond op een veld vol bloeiende bloemen, zo ver je kon zien. Toen kwam ze, een slanke mooie vrouw in een roze jurk en gele armbanden. Lang bruin haar dat gevlochten was en dan die grote groen ogen", zei Dion. Elena trok even een wenkbrauw toen hij het deel van die mooie vrouw zei. Ze vloekte in zichzelf waarom ze opeens nijdig over werd, het was niets voor haar.

"Heeft ze iets gezegd", vroeg dean.

"Alles van wat er gebeurd is in de noordere krater", zei de jonge harmonixer. Iedereen keek weer sip.

"Dus je weet het dan ook van Karin", zei Florian.

"Ja, ik weet het, ik zal direct met hem gaan praten, maar Dean zou je eerst iets willen doen voor mij", vroeg Dion.

"Wat?"

"Ga, Cloud, Cid, Barret, Yuffie en Cait Sith halen, ze moeten naar hier komen", zei Dion.

"Waarom?", vroeg Red.

"Ze vroeg het, ik zal alles zeggen als ze hier zijn", zei Dion.

Dean knikten en liep direct naar de Scraper.

"wat moeten wij doen", vroeg Elena.

"Rust wat uit, we kunnen niets voorlopig niets doen, dit kan goed één van de laatste momenten zijn", zei Dion en ging dan terug naar buiten.

"Makkelijker gezegd dan gedaan, daar lopen twee wezens rond met de sleutel om de wereld te vernietigen en hij zegt gewoon wat rusten", zei Florian.

"Wat is hij van plan", vroeg Red zich af.

Lee had het lichaam van Karin op een klein stukje grasveld gelegd dat er nog groeide. Dat nog steeds vocht om te blijven bestaan. De jonge harmonixer zat op een steen naar het lichaam te kijken. De hele gebeurtenis bleef zich steeds afspelen voor zijn ogen. Hoe de straal die eigenlijk voor hem bedoeld haar doorboorde. De kus die ze hem gaf en de laatste woorden die ze zei voordat haar hart stopte met kloppen. Hoe dat haar leven langzaam verdween in zijn armen. Hij schrok toen hij opeens een hand op zijn schouder voelde. Hij keek op en zag zijn broer staan. Dion zei niets en ging naast hem zitten. Ze keken elkaar niet aan alleen het lichaam van de vrouw.

"Ze gaan boeten", zei Lee opeens. Dion moest niet raden wie hij bedoelde met ze.

"Ik dood ze allebei", zei de harmonixer koelbloedig.

"Dan loop je, je eigen dood achterna", zei Dion.

"Kan me niet schelen al sterf ik, ik jaag ze op alle twee."

"Dat ga je niet doen, je kunt ze niet aan, en dan was haar offer voor niets geweest."

"Ik kan hier niet blijven zitten terwijl die twee daar vrij rond lopen!"

"Lee, ze heeft haar leven opgegeven voor dat van u te redden, als je dat nu vergooit heeft ze dat voor niets gedaan!"

Lee keek naar de grond, hij wist dat Dion gelijk had maar hij moest ze gewoon laten boeten. Ze waren weer alledrie bij elkaar en dan word ze weer zo snel weggenomen. Ze had eindelijk vrijheid gevonden, vrienden gevonden en ze heeft maar kort van kunnen geniet. Hij had haar maar voor een korte tijd bij hem.

"Kom, het is best dat je wat gaat slapen, je bent volledig uitgeput", zei Dion en leidde Lee naar de herberg.

"_Ik zal altijd bij jou zijn Drakian Hirougi, ik zal altijd een deel van je zijn". Lee keek op toen hij die woorden hoorden maar zag niets dan alleen duisternis. Beelden kwamen tevoorschijn in de duisternis als televisieschermen. Één toonden hem, Karin en Dion als kinderen die speelde in de straten van Shayul Gull. Een andere was de dag dat ze het RDE terug verenigd was. Dan was er een andere dat hij de rode mantel aan haar gaf. Hoe de twee samen streden tegen de duisternis, dat ze samen in de Scraper praatte over het voorstel van samenwonen en dan als laatste de gebeurtenissen in de Noordere krater._

_Je gaf precies veel om haar_

_Lee schrok even toen Chaos in zijn hoofd tegen hem praatte._

"_Natuurlijk geef ik om haar, we waren eindelijk verenigd, wij drieën, we waren eindelijk samen", zei Lee kwaad._

_Dat bedoel ik niet_

_Lee keek raar op, waar is hij nu weer mee bezig._

_Je hield van haar_

"_Wat?"_

_Je hield van haar of niet soms?_

"_Waarom wil je dit weten!"_

_Beantwoord de vraag gewoon_

"_Ja, ik hield van haar, maar daar is het nu te laat voor ze is weg, voor altijd!"_

_hm, waarom wachten jullie mensen altijd zo lang met die woorden te zeggen, het zijn toch maar drie simpele woordjes_

"_Weet ik veel."_

_De eerste dag dat je haar terugzag voelde je al iets voor haar, dat gevoel werd met de dag sterker en toch zei je niets, het is zo vreemd_

"_hm, kun je mijn gevoelens voel"_

_Ja, je woede, verdriet, liefde, bezorgdheid, schuld. Ik kan ze allemaal voelen. Het is een zeer unieke ervaring om er zoveel tegelijk te voelen_

_De demon klonk voor een stuk opgewonden maar ook droevig. Het was raar om hem zo te horen. Hij kwam hem opeens door waarom._

"_Het spijt me"_

_Waarom zeg je dat nu_

"_Twist is ook weg, ze is samen met Karin gestorven"_

_Denk je dat_

"_Huh?"_

_Een demon is moeilijk te doden en een Demongod zoals ik en Twist nog veel moeilijker, weet je nog Karin's laatste woorden_

"_Ja, natuurlijk, ze zwerven de hele tijd door mij"_

_Het is waarheid wat ze zegt, ze is een deel van u net als Twist_

"_Wat, waar heb je het over?"_

_Ga, naar de begraafplaats en je zult het zien_

"_Wat, waarom?"_

_De demon antwoordde niet meer. Lee wist totaal niet over wat hij het had. Hij ging maar naar de begraafplaats om te zien wat hij bedoelde. Hij liep het padje af tot aan de drie grafstenen. Lee bleef opeens staan. Er was iets veranderd, de middelste waar het teken van Chaos opstond, er stond een tweede teken naast. Hij ging dichterbij staan en zag dat het teken van Twist was met de vijf woordjes. Onder te tekens en de woorden stond nog wat. 'Ik zal altijd bij je zijn Drakian Hirougi, ik zal altijd een deel van je zijn. Karin Newling Harmonixer'._

_Lee legde zijn had op de grafsteen en het was alsof hij Karin voelde, alsof hij naast haar stond._

_Ze is hier in je hart, haar ziel, ze is één met jouw_

"_Bedankt"_

_Het is niets, maar let nu eens op de twee symbolen_

_Lee keek naar de twee symbolen en zag dat de woordjes bij de symbolen veranderde. De twee zinnetjes van 5 woorden werden één nieuw zinnetje van vier woorden._

'_Terrias Angelicien Oburis Darkus'_

"_Wat betekent het"_

_Dat zul je wel merken_

_Toen begonnen de twee tekens naar elkaar te schuiven. Ze gleden in elkaar en versmolten met elkaar tot een nieuw symbool._

"_Wat is dit allemaal"_

_De liefde tussen jou en Karin hebben dit gedaan, het was nog nooit eerder voorgevallen dat de drager van Chaos en de drager va Twist zo'n sterke band met elkaar deelden. Dit is haar geschenk aan u. Een nieuwe kracht ontstaan tussen de fusie van mij en Twist_

"_Een fusie van demongoden, is dat wel mogelijk"_

_Zo te zien wel anders zag je het symbool niet ofwel_

"_Maar hoe werkt het"_

_Dat is zelfs een vraag voor mij, ook al is het de gecombineerde kracht van mij en Twist, dit is de eerste keer dat zoiets is voorgevallen. Maar Karin heeft je dit gegeven dus als het tijd er is zal de kracht wel komen_

"_Bedankt, voor alles Karin en Twist"_

_hm, ik denk dat het tijd is dat je weer naar de gewone wereld gaat ze roepen je, je vrienden_

"_Jij ook bedankt Chaos, voor alles"_

_Lee verdween in het niets na die laatste woorden._

_Dit is echt een unieke ervaring bij deze jongen_

"Lee,kom het is tijd", zei Florian die hem wakker schudde.

Lee kwam langzaam recht en wreef in zijn ogen.

"Tijd voor wat", zei de jongen harmonixer

"Wel, ik hoop dat Dion dat eindelijk gaat zeggen", zei Cloud.

Lee stapte uit bed en pakte zijn wapen en materia.

"Zeg, het spijt me van Karin, als ons hadden beter voorbereid op het gevecht met Sephiroth had dit misschien niet gebeurd."

"Het is niets, en het had geen verschil gemaakt, ze koos voor deze weg en ze was blij dat ze zoveel vrienden had gemaakt", zei Lee opgewekt.

"Bedankt, kom we zullen maar gaan, Dean is juist geland"

Florian en Lee stapte de herberg uit en gingen naar het open plein waar de Scraper juist landde. De deur ging open en een vrouw liep direct het vliegtuig en braakte achter een muur.

"Ha, nog even luchtziek als altijd zo te zien", riep een twee man die uit het vliegtuig stapte. Het was Barret maar niet meer in burgemeester kledij. Hij had een donker bruine slodderbroek aan en een groen bodywarmer zonder hemd onder zodat je zijn gespierde lijf zag. Ze ijzeren hadn was vervangen door machine geweer.

Barret werd gevolgd door Cloud en Cid. Beiden leken volledig genezen te zijn. Ze hadden alle twee hun aller eerste wapen terug om, de Buster blade en Spear. Wanneer ze buiten waren werden ze gevolgd door iets groot. Het leek op een mog maar dan de grote van een mens en zeer breed. In plaats van stappen moest het springen om voorruit te komen. Het vreemde was dat op de hoofd van de mog nog een ander wezen zat. Het leek op een zwarte witte poes met een rode mantel om en een gouden kroontje. In zijn linker poot hield hij een megafoon vast. Iedereen keek met verbazing naar het wezen. Ze hadden veel over hem gehoord maar dit was de eerste keer dat ze hem zagen. Hij zou een spion van Shinra geweest zijn maar hij heeft voor de kant van Cloud gekozen. De mog is een mechanisch wezen dat door de kat zou bestuurd worden.

"Goedendag iedereen", zei Cait sith. Niemand zei wat en keek het gewoon aan.

"euh, is er iets mis, heb ergens in gesprongen of wat."

Iedereen knikte neen waardoor de kat bij Cloud en de andere kwam.

"Oké, mogen we nu weten wat er juist gaande is ", vroeg Florian.

"Ja, als jullie mij allen willen volgen, dan gaan we naar het ondergrondse gedeelte voor de uitleg", riep Dion en leidde de groep naar de ondergrondse stad. Toen Cloud en de andere voorbij het meer kwamen keken ze er even in en bogen hun hoofd. Ze wisten nog goed genoeg wat er gebeurd was zoveel jaar geleden.

Dion leidde ze allemaal naar beneden en ging dan naar het pleintje waar hij verdwenen was.

"Ze wil je nu een eindelijk uitleggen wat er aan de gaande is", riep Barret ongeduldig.

"Ik zal de uitleg niet geven", zei Dion en sprong van zuil naar zuil om op het pleintje te raken.

"Iedereen hierheen, vlug", riep Dion.

Één voor één sprongen ze over de zuilen naar het pleintje. Red moest niet op de zuilen springen en kon met een grote sprong er direct op springen.

"En nu", vroeg Florian.

"Even geduld."

Dion deed zijn ogen dicht en leek in zichzelf te praten.

Hij stond daar een tijd zonder één woord te zeggen.

"Red, wat is hij aan het doen", vroeg Cloud.

"Ik weet het niet, maar het heeft met Aeris te maken", zei de leeuw waardoor de zwaardvechter raar opkeek.

"Wat, is het dan waar, is het gelukt", vroeg Cloud opgewonden.

"Dat zullen we volgens mij direct zien."

"Duurt dat hier nog lang", riep Yuffie die zich begon te vervelen.

"Niet als het aan mij liegt meisje", riep een vrouwelijke stem achter hun.

Iedereen keek om en keek dan vol angst. Cloud en Barret keken verbaasd.

"Tifa?", zeiden de twee teglijk.

"Nee, pa, dat is mam niet, dat is Jenova", zei Florian.

"Wat, verdomme, dat die dat lelijke freak in Tifa's lichaam", riep Barret woedend.

"Wat kom je hier doen, boel zoeken met de grootste Ninja ooit hé dat is het hè, ja ik zie dat je al beeft in je schoenen", riep Yuffie.

Iedereen schaamde toen ze dat zei.

"hm, wat gezellig dat jullie hier allemaal zijn, ik had dit niet verwacht maar het komt goed uit dan kan ik jullie allemaal te samen vernietigen", zei Jenova lachend.

"Sorry het zal voor een andere keer zijn want wij moeten weg", zei Dion die vanuit zijn trance kwam.

"hm, en wie zegt dat ik jullie laat gaan hè"

"Ik", zei Dion en een hels licht omvatte iedereen die op het pleintje stond.

Jenova moest haar handen voor haar gezicht houden voor de felheid. Wanneer ze haar handen liet zakken stond er niemand meer op het pleintje.

Jenova schreeuwde zeer luid toen ze weg waren.

"Waar zijn we", vroeg Barret.

"Op een bloemenveld, zo te zien", zei Red.

"Dion waar heb je ons henen gebracht", vroeg Lee.

"Ik zal het haar laten uitleggen", zei Dion.

Iedereen keek naar de vrouw die langzaam dichterbij kwam. Cloud kon zijn ogen niet geloven. Daar is ze, ze is er nog steeds.

"Aeris!", riepen de oud-strijders allemaal tegelijk.

"Leuk dat jullie me niet vergeten zijn", zei de vrouw met een zachte stem.

Yuffie liep naar haar toe en omhelsde haar. De rest kwam ook bij haar staan.

"leuk om jullie allemaal weer te zien", zei ze met een glimlach.

"Aeris, het…", begon Cloud.

"Cloud…ik weet dat je er helemaal niets aan kon doen, ik verwijt je helemaal niets", zei de vrouw en omhelsde Cloud dan.

"Voordat ik begin met de uitleg zijn er nog twee personen die jullie heel graag willen zien. Het heeft me veel energie gevergd om ze te vinden en hier te brengen maar het is gelukt."

Achter Aeris kwamen twee personen tevoorschijn. Één was een vrouw met een witte shirt, korte zwarte broek en lang donker bruin haar. De andere was een man met rood kledij aan, rode mantel en lang zwart haar.

Lee herkende de man direct.

"Pap", riep hij en liep naar Vincent toe.

"Mam", riep Florian en liep naar Tifa toe samen met Elena.

Cloud bleef even ongelovig kijken.

"Schatje", zei hij zacht. Tifa keek hem even aan en lachte zacht naar hem. Hij liep naar haar toen en kuste haar.

"Zo, we zijn terug allemaal samen", zei Aeris.

"Wacht is en Karin", vroeg Ami.

"Ja, ik heb geprobeerd naar haar te zoeken maar ze is niet in de levensstroom, ik kan haar nergens vinden", zei Aeris.

"Waar is, ze dan", vroeg Elena.

"Ik weet het niet, normaal wanneer een persoon sterft keren ze terug naar de levensstroom.", zei Aeris.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen om Karin, ze is inorde", zei Lee.

"Huh?", zeiden iedereen tegelijk.

"Ah, ik zie het", zei Aeris en ze glimlachte naar Lee.

"Aeris hoe heb je in hemelsnaam ons hier allemaal kunnen krijgen, en wat heb je al die tijd ervoor dan gedaan", vroeg Red.

"hm ja, ik denk dat ik wat uitleg schuldig ben. Voordat ik stierf, hadden jullie gezien dat ik aan het biddden was tot de planeet om Holy los te laten en de meteoor te stoppen. Wat me verbaasde was dat ik door de planeet werd aangesproken. Holy zou geactiveerd worden wanneer het tijd was, zei de planeet en ook dat ik me geen zorgen moest maken over de toekomst. De planeet wist dat Sephiroth mij ging doden en had al een plan voor mij bedacht. Toen ik gedood werd kwam ik in de levensstroom terecht maar werd dan naar hier gebracht. De planeet liet me zien wat er allemaal gebeurde, hoe jullie vochten om Sephiroth en Jenova tegen te houden en ondertussen trainde hij mijn kracht ook. Hij heeft me geleerd hoe ik soms dingen in de echte wereld kan laten gebeuren, een soort van duwtje in de rug of als hulp in benarde situatie. Tijdens het trainen, zijn mijn krachten sterker geworden en heb ik de geheime krachten van de Acients kunnen ontsluieren. één ervan heeft zo te zien heel de wereld gezien", zei ze en liet een bescheiden glimlachje zien.

"Ja, we wisten dat jij het was, we konden je voelen", zei Cloud.

"Marlene zei zelfs dat ze je gezien had", zei Barret.

"Ja, Marlene en al de andere kinderen van Kalm hebben mij inderdaad gezien. Omdat ze nog zo jong zijn kunnen ze dingen zien die een gewone volwassen niet kan zien. Toen de Meteoor vernietigd was, wist ik al dat het verhaal nog niet gedaan was. Ik begon me voor te bereiden en mogelijke plannen uit te werken hoe ik met jullie moest communiceren. Jaren verstreken en ik had steeds minder tijd, ik voelde dat Messias wakker begon te worden. Ik volgde hem zonder dat hij me kon voelen. Er gebeurde dan iets wat ik niet verwachtte, twee jongens kwamen Midgar binnen", zei ze en keek naar Dion.

"Ik had nooit gedacht dat er een tweede Ancient zou opstaan, maar daar was hij. Ik liet alle voorzorgsmaatregelen los zodat hij kon ontsnappen. Ik liet hem zijn krachten ontsluieren zodat hij kon ontsnappen en naar hulp kan gaan zoeken. Dan gebeurde het tweede onverwachte, hij loopt Florian, Lee en Elena tegen het lijf. Wel, het was zeer favorabel vond ik. Ik zag hun krachten in de gevechten en de nieuwe vrienden die ze maakten", zei ze en keek naar Ami en Dean.

"Ik begon jullie meer op de voet te volgen en kwam de geschiedenis van Lee en Dion te weten. De planeet vertelde me van het ras en hoe ze aan hun einde waren gekomen. Ik hoopte al dat Red er ook van wist en zo de jongens naar hun thuisplaats kon brengen voor hun herinnering. Dan kwam Karin, ik had nooit verwacht dat ze ook bij jullie gingen horen maar het was zo e ze maakte een waardevol lid van het team. Maar Messias werd ongeduldiger door steeds een paar snotapen dat hem in de weg staan. Hij versnelde zijn proces en creëerde Jenova en Sephiroth en vertrokken direct naar de noordere krater. Ik was ze aan het volgen totdat ik voelde dat er weer een Ancient in de ondergronds stad van de Ancient was. Ik concentreerde op die plek en zag Dion. Toen hij op de plek stond waar ik gestorven was ontstond er een band tussen mijn krachten en die van hem en kwam hij hierheen. Daar was ik eer verrast, ik wist tot nu toe dat ik dat kon. Wanneer dit was gebeurd had ik aan Dion gevraagd om iedereen hierheen te brengen. Wanner hij terug weg was heb ik met de planeet gepraat om de groep mensen hierheen te halen die voor hem streden. Hij ging akkoord en gaf me genoeg kracht om jullie hier allemaal heen te brengen en juist op tijd ook", zei ze.

"Indrukwekkend, en dit is dan het beloofde land dat in vele sprookjes en legendes werd vernoemd", vroeg Red.

"Ja, ik was door de planeet hierheen gebracht vanwege mijn opoffering dat ik had gedaan en omdat hij wist van Messias maar niets kon doen", zei ze.

"En waar is de planeet nu waar jij zoveel met praat", vroeg Yuffie.

"Hij is hier en overal, hij heeft deze plek gemaakt waar uitverkoren Ancients en speciale taak krijgen, het mee beschermen van de planeet."

"Zijn er dan nog andere Ancients", vroeg Dion.

"Een paar, ze lopen hier ergens rond, Ik heb met ze gepraat maar ze spraken allemaal in de originele taal van de Ancients en dus begrijp ik ze niet, maar ze kunnen ons spijtig genoeg niet helpen, om één of andere redenen hebben ze hun krachten verloren. Ik ben de enigste die hier geraakt is met krachten. Zo te zien had dat virus, dat Jenova verspreide en ze doodde, hun krachten afgenomen. Ik, Dion en onze ouders waren de enigste die daar aan ontlopen zijn", zei ze.

"Oké, maar wat nu, wat gaan we nu doen om Messias en Jenova nog tegen te houden", vroeg Florian.

"Ja, we hebben hier wel een klein legertje maar als zei de meteoren oproepen end e planeet vernietigen kunnen wei niets doen", zei Elena.

"Wel, eigenlijk gaan de oud strijders zich niet verwikkelen in het gevecht", zei Aeris en iedereen keek haar aan.

"Wat, we zouden hun hulp wel kunnen gebruiken", riep Dean.

"Hm, wel ik denk dat ze meer in de weg zouden lopen", zei Aeris en krege boze blikken van Barret en Yuffie.

"Hoe bedoel je in de weg lopen, ik schiet ze allemaal aan flarden", riep de man en vloekte er luid bij.

"Barret, ik heb hun krachten gezien, ze zijn op dit moment sterker dan ons allemaal te samen en daarbij sommige onder jullie beginnen misschien wat oud te worden voor dit soort dingen", zei ze en keek vooral naar Barret en Cid.

"Te oud, ik zal je is vertellen meisje dat ik nog steeds genoeg in huis heb om elk leger te verslaan", riep Cid. Aeris lachte even. Toen Cid zit aansloot bij de groep was hij al de oudste en iedereen had al twijfels dat hij het ging volhouden. Nu is hij al bijna voor bij de 60 en hij is tot veel in staat.

"Wel, het spijt me maar het hangt af van de deze jongeren, de nieuwe generatie van strijders", zei ze. Florian en de rest kreeg een krop in hun maag toen ze hoorde dat het allemaal op hun rug kwam. Iedereen had zijn eigen reden wanneer hij/zij aan deze reis was begonnen. Lee was meegekomen om mij en Elena bij te staan en later om zijn verleden terug te vinden. Voor Dion was het om Cloud en de rest te waarschuwen. Ami was meegekomen om ons te helpen en Dean ook. Ik en Elena waren alleen maar op weg naar Marlene toen alles begon. Eerst Dion, dan de aanvallen, dan Cloud en nu die materia's. Hoe moesten zij nu de planeet redden van twee wezen die sterker waren dan zij allemaal.

Stop met die negatieve gedachten jongeman

Florian schrok en keek in het rond. Zo te zien had iedereen het gehoord en zaten allemaal rond te kijken, alleen Aeris leek rustig.

"Wie was dat", vroeg Cati Sith.

"Dat, was de planeet", zei Aeris.

Iedereen was verbaasd toen ze dat horoden.

"Euh, waren Ancients niet de enigste die normaal met de planeet konden communiceren", vroeg Ami.

"Normaal wel, maar hier kan iedereen met hem praten, ook al is hij/zij geen Ancients", zei ze.

Ik heet jullie van harte welkom in deze plaats van vreugde en geluk, het doet me deugd om de twee generaties van vechters te zien die strijden voor deze planeet.

"Dit is gewoon ongelofelijk, dit gaat meteen de boeken in", zei Red opgewonden.

"Gaia, wil jij alles uitleggen", vroeg Aeris.

Zoals jullie ongetwijfeld weten hebben de wezen die zichzelf Messias en Jenova noemen de zwarte en witte materia in handen. Ze zijn nu voldoende energie aan het verzamelen om de beiden te activeren. Ze moeten gestopt worden voordat ze lukken in ze te activeren

"Maar hoe moeten we dat doen, ze zijn sterker dan ons, we hebben ze al een keer uitgedaagd en zie wat er toen gebeurd was", zei Florian.

hm, ja een tragisch ongeval maar voorbestemd

"Wat, wat bedoel je daar mee", vroeg Elena.

Na verloop van tijd zul je dat wel zien, maar jullie onderschatten jullie eigen mogelijkheden. Jullie allemaal hebben voor gevaren gestaan en overwonnen. Jullie hebben zijn klonen verslaan die al op hun zich verschrikkelijke wezens waren en jullie hebben Sephiroth. Jullie zijn sterk, jullie moeten alleen vertrouwen hebben in jullie eigen kunnen

"Dat was gewoon geluk"

Nee, dat was het niet. Jullie hebben allemaal de kracht om hem tegen te houden het enigste wat jullie moeten onthouden is op elkaar vertrouwen en elkaar bij te staan, jullie hebben in korte tijd zoveel moeten leren en het zal jullie lukken

"Zoon, we hebben allemaal vertrouwen in jullie, anders zou het Ultima Blade niets anders dan prul in je handen zijn", zei Cloud.

"Elena, het zou jouw anders nooit gelukt zijn om de ultieme aanvaltechniek te leren en ze succesvol gebruiken", zei Tifa.

"Ami, anders was jouw test gewoonweg een flop geworden als je niet sterk was geweest en zou de laatste techniek van de Ninja kunnen leren", zei Yuffie.

"Dean, ik zou je nooit mijn Venus Gospel gegeven hebben als ik wist dat je er niet klaar voor zou zijn", zei Cid.

"Lee, je hebt veel overwonnen, veel verloren maar je bleef steeds vechten, je bent zeer sterk geworden, ik ben trots op je zoon", zei Vincent.

"En Dion, jij hebt een groot hart en geeft om andere. De Prince Guard heeft jouw uitegkozen als zijn nieuwe meester. Je krachten zijn zeer bijzonder en dat zul je wel merken", zei Aeris.

"Jullie mogen dan nog jong zijn, maar wij hebben vertrouwen in jullie allen, het als jullie dat verdomd wezen niet in elkaar slagen zal ik jullie een pak rammel geven", zei Barret en grijnsde.

"Jullie toekomsten zien er zeer goed uit, jullie zullen slagen, het moet wel gewoon als jullie zien wat jullie allemaal al doorgemaakt hebben", zei Cait Sith met tarrot kaarten in zijn handen.

"We hebben allemaal vertrouwen in jullie zoals je al gehoord hebt, jullie zullen hem tegenhouden, de nieuwe generatie", zei Red.

Iedereen keek vastberaden en knikten, alle twijfels die ze hadden, alle angst die ze bezatten waren verdwenen. We kunnen alles aan als we samen werken, dachten ze allemaal.

"Bedankt allemaal", zeiden ze tegelijk.

Dat is nu opgehelderd, het is tijd om hem eindelijk te confronteren

"Maar waar zijn ze eigenlijk", vroeg Ami.

Ze zijn naar een plek waar veel energie vloeit

"Bedoel je de Noordere Krater?"

Nee, daar stroomt genoeg voor de zwarte materia maar niet genoeg voor de beiden, waar ik het over heb is waar de levensstroom vrij stroomt

"Bedoel je in Mideel?"

Nee, de plaats waar het allemaal begonnen is

"Wat, je bedoelt toch niet Midgar"

Ja, de stad die jullie Midgar noemen, daar is hij

"Maar de laatste keer dat ik daar was heb ik geen levensstroom gezien", zei Dion.

"Maar ik wel, ik wist het alleen niet tot nu toe", zei Aeris.

"Het is op de plek waar ik altijd heen ging, waar ik me goed voelde en het beste mijn moeder kon horen."

"Je bedoelt de kerk in sector 6", zei Cloud.

Ja, de kerk stond bovenop de levensstroom, Messias heeft dit ontdekt en is nu daar met jenova.

"Wacht is maar wat deed Jenova dan in de stad van de Ancients", vroeg Barret.

Ik denk dat de jullie hier gingen zijn, maar ze had nooit verwacht dat ook de oud strijders hier zouden zijn, maar ze is nu bij Messias

"Oké, dan maken we ons klaar voor de laatste aanval", zei Florian. Iedereen knikten en gingen nu bij elkaar staan.

Ik zal jullie naar een plek brengen dicht bij Midgar zelf, ik kan jullie spijtig genoeg in de stad zelf niet brengen

De jongeren knikten en namen allemaal afscheid van Cloud en de anderen.

Zijn jullie klaar

Ze knikten en werden dan door een wit licht omringd, wanneer het licht weg was waren de jongeren allemaal verdwenen.

"En wat moeten wij nu doen, Aeris", vroeg Cloud.

"Eigenlijk ik moet jullie iets vragen, iets zeer belangrijk. Als jullie het doen, kan het zijn dat jullie nooit meer terug kunnen", zei ze met een stille stem.

"Wat is het?"

"Wel…"


	16. Weeral Midgar

_**Hoofdstuk 16: Weeral Midgar**_

Net buiten het gebied van Midgar werd schoot een hagedis op de vlucht voor een fel licht dat uit het niets kwam. Vanuit uit het licht verschenen 6 jongeren.

"Toch vreemd dat transporteren", zei Dean.

"Ik reis liever met mijn Scraper."

"zeg waar zijn Cloud en de anderen", merkte Elena opeens op.

"Misschien blijven ze bij Aeris totdat het gedaan is", zei Dion.

"Oké, hoe gaan we nu eigenlijk te werk", vroeg Ami.

"Euh, het gewoonlijke", stelde Florian voor.

"Hm, gewoon binnenstormen, wat een plan", zei Lee met een opgeheven wenkbrauw.

"Ja, vindt je niet"

"Euh, ik wil je niet storen maar ik denk wel dat we dit zeer voorzichtig moeten aanpakken, wie weet wat daar allemaal wacht", zei Elena.

"Ja, maar ik denk dat het beste is dat we in groep binnengaan dan staan we het sterkst als er weer zo'n leger van klonen is", zei Florian.

Iedereen knikte en ging dan richtingen Midgar. Wanneer de grote muur die half afgebrokkeld was in zicht kwam namen ze allemaal in wapens al klaar. Ze hielden strak alles in het oog om geen verrassingen tegen het lijf te lopen. Ze kwamen niets tegen, wat ze zeer vreemd vonden. De vorige keer krioelde het van de klonen.

"Denk je dat ze ons verwachten", vroeg Elena.

"hm, ik weet het niet, blijf maar op je hoede er kan nog van alles gebeuren", zei Florian.

Ze liepen naar de poort van Sector 6. De snelste weg naar de kerk.

De poort stond open maar ze zagen nog steeds niets,

"Wat in hemelsnaam is hier aan de hand, de vorige keer zag je niets anders dan klonen toen we hier waren", riep Dean.

"hm, dit moet een val zijn, kan gewoon niet anders", zei Ami en hield haar Conformer steviger vast.

"Wel we kunnen hier wachten totdat ze naar ons komen of we kunnen naar binnengaan en de val laten dichtklappen en hopen dat we het redden", zei Lee kalm.

"Naar binnen", zei de groep tegelijk.

"hm, net als ik dacht", zei de jongen harmonixer met een glimlach.

Ze liepen door de straat van sector 6 en zagen nog steeds niets.

"De kerk is juist om de hoek", zei Dion en leidde hen.

Ze liepen voort en draaide de hoek om. Ze bleven staan want waar de kerk normaal moest staan was nu alleen maar puinhoop te zien.

"Verdekke, wat heeft die uitgespookt", riep Florian.

"Kijk, daar tussen het puin", riep Dean en wees naar een opening midden in het puin.

"Oké, we hebben de weg naar de levensstroom gevonden, iedereen bereid je maar voor", zei Florian. Ze liepen naar de opening en zagen een ladder die naar benden leidde. Één voor één gingen ze naar beneden en kwamen in een grot, dat verlicht werd met lantaarns. Het was redelijk breed en hoog de gangen van de grot. Ze liepen door en het leek alsof ze al uren liepen. Opeens kwamen ze in een grote zaal terecht. Aan de overkant zagen ze de gang die verder liep. Ze gingen erheen totdat er een man voor hen kwam.

"Gaan we ergens heen", zei hij met een duivels glimlachje.

"Nicolai", zei iedereen vol ongeloof. Karin had het gezegd dat hij terug was maar ze konden dit moeilijk geloven en nu staat hij vlak voor hun.

"Ga, uit de weg of onderga hetzelfde lot als de vorige keer", riep Florian.

Nicolai begon opeens hard te lachen.

"Ha, denk je me echt te kunnen verslaan, de vorige keer had je gewoon geluk maar nu niet meer. Ik ben krachtiger dankzij mijn meester en ik zal jullie vernietigen", riep Nicolai en pakte zijn zwaard vast.

Florian wou op hem aflopen maar werd opeens gestopt daar Ami.

"Gaan jullie maar, ik zal hem alleen wel aanpakken", zei de jonge Ninja.

"Wat, ben je wel in orde", zei de zwaardvechter.

"Ja, maar asl we allemaal hier gaan vechten winnen Messias en Jenova tijd voor hun plan, ik zal hem wel aanpakken gaan jullie al door, ik kom wel later", zei de vrouw en ging voor Nicolai staan.

Florian had het er moeilijk mee, Hij en Ami konden hem de vorige keer met moeite aan en nu gaat zij volledig alleen vechten. _Ze is wel sterker worden tijdens deze reis net als wij allemall._

"Oké Ami, maar durf niet te sterven of je wenste dat je nooit geboren was", zei Florian en liep dan met de rest de gang in.

_Waarom zei hij dat nu, vreemde jongen._ Dacht Ami.

"Zo, gaat het ninja meisje mij helemaal alleen verslagen, en dan nog zonder zwaard", zei Nicolai spottend.

"Wacht maar af, je zult wat meemaken", riep Ami.

"Kom, maar op", zei de kloon en nam zijn zwaard vast.

De groep was terug in de gang toen ze de twee wapens achter hun hoorde galmen in de grot. Ze liepen door en het geluid van vechten verdween achter hun.

"Ze zal toch in orde zijn hé", vroeg Elena.

"Ja, ik denk dat die kloon ga mogen oppassen, we hebben haar bezig gezien in Wutai", zei Florian.

"Ja, dat is waar."

"Oppassen", riep Dean luid.

Voor hun stonden een hele groep klonen klaar om hun aan te vallen.

"Verdomme daar hebben we nu geen tijd voor", riep Florian kwaad.

"Laat mij maar", zei Lee en haalde een rode materia boven.

Hij begon er zich op de concentreren en werd dan door gekleurde lichtjes omringd.

"HELLFIRE", riep Lee en voor hem ontstond een pillaar van vuur. Het vuur verminderde en liet een de demoon van vuur zijn. Ifrit keek woest naar zijn en wij werd door vuur omring. Hij vloog op ze af en zette heel de gang in vuur en vlam. Toen de vlammen verdwenen was Ifrit weg en lag er alleen as voor hun.

"Ik hoop dat we dit niet teveel moeten doen", zei Dean.

"Ik ook want dit vraagt teveel energie", zei Lee.

Ze liepen door de gangen die kronkelde als een slang en steeds dieper naar benden ging.

"Waarom heeft niemand dit eerder ontdekt", vroeg Elena.

"Misschien was Shinra te druk bezig met mako te verzamelen in plaats van opgravingen te doen", zei Dean.

"Hey, ik denk dat ik iets verderop zie", zei Florian en liep wat door.

"Ja, alweer een zaal", zei Elena.

Ze liepen door en gingen direct naar de volgende gang. Toen ze in het midden van de zaal waren hoorden ze voetstappen links van hun. Ze keken opzij en zagen alsof ze een spook gezien hadden.

"Karin!",riepen ze allemaal tegelijk.

"hm, leuk jullie allemaal weer te zien", zei ze met een geamuseerde stem.

"Maar, we dachten dat je dood was", zei Dean.

"hm, dat was ik ook als de meester en meesteres mij niet gevonden hadden, jullie hebben mij achtergelaten maar zij hebben mij het licht laten tonen en mij terug gebracht", zei de vrouw en lachte luid.

"Wat, maar je vocht met ons samen", riep Dion.

"Hm, waarom zou ik met jullie samen vechten, stelletje insecten die vertrapt moeten worden", zei Karin met afkeer.

"Ga, door jullie hebben geen tijd om hier spelletjes te spelen", zei Lee.

"Weet je het zeker, kun je haar bevechten wetend wat ze voor jouw betekende", vroeg Dion.

"Ja, bekijk haar is goed, kijk haar in de ogen en je zult zien waarom", zei de jonge harmonixer.

"hm, ja ik zie het, veel succes", zei Dion en ging met de rest verder.

"Zozo, jij wilt mij bevechten, jouw vriendin en zelfs nog meer, betekende ik zoveel voor je dat je me nu zou aanvallen", riep Karin met een grijns.

"Nee, dat zou ik niet kunnen, maar jij bent niet de echte Karin", riep Lee en nam zijn Death Penalty klaar. Karin trok ook haar Death Penalty.

"hm, zie jij hier geen patroon in", vroeg Florian.

"ja, zo te zien had hij ons wel verwacht en stuurt hij zijn klonen om met ons af te rekenen", zei Dean.

"Je weet dan wie de volgende gaat zijn niet", zei Dion.

"Ah, niet weer, één keer tegen hem vechten was meer dan genoeg", zei Elena met een zucht.

"we zullen zien, het kan ook niet zijn maar je weet nooit", zei Florian

Ze liepen door en zagen de grijze kleur die de wanden van de grot hadden veranderde in een donker paarse kleur.

"Ik vind dat toch maar niets hier", zei Elena.

"Hm, hoe sneller dat het hier gedaan is hoe rapper", zei Dion.

"Zeg Dion, wat ben je eigenlijk van plan te doen achter al dit", vroeg Elena een beetje nerveus.

"hm, ik was van plan om samen met Lee en Karin ergens te gaan wonen, ergens rustig maar ik weet niet af dat nog doorgaat, misschien reis ik de wereld rond er zijn nog zoveel plaatsten die niemand gezien heeft", zei de jonge Ancient.

"hm, dat lijkt me leuk", zei Elena.

"Euh, is er een reden waarom dat je dit vraagt", vroeg Dion en keek haar aan met zijn ogen. Ze verdronk weer in die ogen en vergat alles rondom haar.

"Euh, wel zou je het erg vinden als ik…", begon Elena.

"Sorry om jullie gesprek te verstoren maar we hebben moeilijkheden", riep Dean en wees naar iets voorop. Voor hun stond weer een legertje met klonen.

"Hm, deze keer doe ik het wel", riep Dion en nam een rode materia. Hij begon erop te concentreren en werd omringd door gekleurd licht.

"DIAMOND DUST", riep Dion en boven hun verscheen een wit fel licht waaruit de IJsgodin Shiva verscheen. Ze hief haar linkerarm omhoog en boven haar hand begon een wit licht te schijnen. Ze richtte haar hand met het licht naar de groep klonen waardoor een ijzige stormwind ontstond. De klonen werden allemaal bevroren als ijslolly's. Shiva knikte dan in haar vingers waardoor al het ijs in stukken brak en de klonen in duizenden stukjes vlogen.

"Je weet die klonen maken ze niet meer als vroeger", zei Florian met een grijns en liep door.

"Ah ja, wat wou je eigenlijk zeggen", vroeg Dion onderweg.

"ow, euh niets hoor, kom we moeten ons haasten", zei Elena en ging naast Florian lopen. Dion keek haar met een opgeheven wenkbrauw na en liep dan snel achter hen.

"Ik denk dat we dichterbij komen", zei Dion.

"Waarom dat", vroeg Florian.

"Ik weet niet, ik voel gewoon iets", zei Dion.

"Wel ik hoop het want ik wil dit hier zo snel mogelijk afhandelen", zei Florian.

Ze kwamen uiteindelijk de derde zaal tegen.

"wel, zo te zien klopt de theorie", zei Florian.

Voor hun stond Kong klaar met zijn twee bijlen. Hij lachte naar hun.

"hm, zo jullie zijn eindelijk hier, wel dan is het tijd dat ik met jullie afreken", riep de kloon.

"Wel, dan is het nu mijn beurt", riep Dean en stond met zijn Venus Gospel klaar.

"Weet je het zeker", zei Florian.

"Ja, ik kan die overgrote clown wel aan", zei hij.

"Goed, veel succes dan hé", zei Florian en liep met Dion en Elena door.

"Zo, jij denkt mij tegen te kunnen houden met een domme lans", riep de Kloon terwijl hij lachtte.

"hm, ik zou maar oppassen want deze speer is zeer krachtig en ik ook", riep Dean en liet zijn speer daar de lucht zwaaien.

"We zullen zien", riep de kloon en nam zijn twee bijlen in de aanslag.

"Ik hoop dat hij in orde is", zei Elena.

"Geen zorgen, hij kan voor zichzelf zorgen", zei Florian.

"Wij zijn er bijna", riep Dion en zette het op een drafje.

Ze liepen door de gangen die steeds een lichtere kleur kregen en groen wit werden. Uiteindelijke waren ze waren ze weer in een zaal die goed verlicht was. In het midden van de zaal stond een persoon die ze niet verwacht hadden. Hij bracht zijn lange witte haren naar achter en nam zijn lang dun zwaard steviger vast.

"Sephiroth", zei Florian met haat.

"Strife, klaar voor je ondergang", zei de man koel.

"Julie weten wat je te doen staat", zei Florian. Elena en Dion knikten en liepen door.

"Ze zullen niet ver raken die vrienden van jouw", zei Sephiroth.

"Ik zou ze maar niet onderschatten en ik zou mij ook niet onderschatte", zei Florian.

"Hm, de vorige keer had je gewoon gelukt vanwege ik je niet serieus nam dat zal nu niet weer gebeuren", zei de man.

"Kom, we moeten rap zijn", riep Dion.

"Ik hoop alleen dat we geen onderbrekingen meer hebben", zei Elena.

De twee sprintte de gangen door. In de verte zagen een zwak schijnsel. De gangen werden breder en liepen steeds rechter. Ze kwamen in een zaal terecht waar aan de overkant uit de volgende gang een wit groen licht uitkwam.

"Daar is het, daar die gang door en we zijn er", riep Dion.

"Oké, dan gaan we ervoor", riep Elena en ze liepen naar de laatste gang.

"Hm, gaan we ergens henen", riep opeens een vrouwen stem. Ze keken om en zagen Jenova in het lichaam van Tifa.

"Wat, waar is Messias", riep Dion.

"Bij de levensstroom is momenteel de twee materia aan het activeren", zei de vrouw.

"Dan moeten we hem maar tegenhouden", riep Dion.

"hm, en jij denkt dat ik je door ga laten", zei de vrouw en liep langzaam naar hun toe.

"Dion ga jij naar Messias, ik reken met haar af en dan kom ik ook naar je toen", zei Elena en kraakte haar vingers.

"Oh, het kleine meisje denk mij tegen te kunnen houden, als je wilt sterven goed voor mij dan", zei Jenova en kraakte ook haar vingers. Dion wenste haar veel succes en liep dan de gang in met het fel licht.

"Hm, je gaat boeten voor al wat je gedaan hebt Jenova", riep Elena.

"Ja, we zullen zien meisje", riep de vrouw en beiden stonden klaar met opgeheven vuisten.

Dion liep door en kwam dan in een grote zaal waar voor hem een straal van energie stroomde. Hij voelde de zielen die erin zweefde, hoorde ze roepen, hoorde ze schreeuwen. Messias zta geknield voor de straal met de twee materia's in de handen.

"Messias!", riep Dion luid.

"Zo, je bent gekomen Ancient", zei Messias en stond langzaam op.

"Ja, om je te stoppen", riep Dion en hief zijn Prince Guard omhoog.

"hm, ik moet je spijtig genoeg zeggen dat je te laat bent", zei Messias en lachtte toen luid.

"Wat, wat bedoel je", riepDion.

"De twee materia's hebben genoeg energie verzameld het is tijd om ze te activeren", riep Messias en begon zich te concetreren.

"Neeeeeeeeee!". Maar hij was te laat de twee materia begon alle twee te gloeien. De zwarte en witte stralen die vanuit de materia's kamen creëerde een reactie die heel de grot liet trillen. Toen vloog er van beide materia's een geconcerteerde straal. Één witte en één zwarte. De beide stralen vlogen op elkaar af en veranderde zilverachtige bol. De bol vloog omhoog door het plafond van de grot.

Ze zijn geactiveerd

"Verdomme, ze waren te laat", riep Barret.

"Wel daar konden ze niet aan doen, ik hoop alleen dat ze dit overleven, ieder gaat nu apart de grootste strijd voeren en Dion zeker", zei Aeris.

"Ze zullen slagen, ze zijn sterk", zei Cloud.

"Maar nu ze geactiveerd zijn moet het plan uitgevoerd worden, zijn jullie allemaal zeker", vroeg Aeris.

"Ja, we zijn zeker", zeiden ze allemaal teglijk.

Dan begin we met de voorbereidingen

_Win deze gevechten, jullie kunnen het._

"Hahahahahahaha, te laat, jullie zijn allemaal te laat", riep Messias.

Dion keek naar de grond hij had gefaald, de meteoren waren op komst en niets kon hun tegen houden.

"En Ancient wat ga je nu doen, als je wilt laat ik je leven om mij te dienen nadat de wereld bevrijd is van mensheid, je mag mij en mijn levensgezellin dienen."

"Nee, nooit, ik zal je nooit dien", riep Dion en nam zijn staf stevig vast.

"Dan, mijn beste jongen zul je sterven", zei Messias en keek hem met een grijns aan.


	17. Het Begin van het Einde

**_Hoofdstuk 17:Het begin van het einde_**

Nicolai stormde op Ami af en haalde uit met zijn zwaard. Ami verdedigde met haar Conformer en sloeg elke aanval af. Toen Nicolai achteruit ging smeet ze haar Chakra maar de kloon sloeg het grote wapen met gemak weg.

"Hm, is dat alles wat je kunt vrouw", riep Nicolai.

"Wacht maar af", riep Ami en liep haar grote Conformer door de lucht vliegen. Terwijl die op haar doel afstevende nam ze snel de bliksmem materia en concentreerde erop. De materia begon op te gloeien en schichten van bliksemen vlogen op Nicolai af. De kloon sloeg de Conformer weg die op hem afkwam maar werd dan geraakt daar de bliksemen. Hij vloog naar achter door de schokken.

"En, denk je nog steeds dat ik geen partij voor je ben", riep de vrouw.

"Ja", zei de man en liet een grote vuurbal los die Ami tegen de muur van de grot smeet. De kloon hij tijdens dat hij neerlag de magie gereed gemaakt en afgevuurd zonder dat zij iets zag. Ze kwam kreunend recht en bracht direct haar wapen voor zich om tegen de slagen van Nicolai te beschermen.

"Je zult nog veel moeten leren om mij aan te kunnen", zei de man met een sissende toon.

"hm, allemaal woorden, maar woorden betekenen hier niets", zei ze en sloeg het wapen van de kloon weg om zelf uit te halen.

"Denk je echt te winnen van mij, de vorige keer konden mij nauwelijks met twee aan", zij de kloon toen de twee wapens tegen elkaar schuurde en al hun kracht er tegen zetten om de andere weg te duwen.

"Ik heb veel geleerd sinds die dat gevecht, en ook al moest ik verliezen dan zullen de andere je wel verslagen", riep de Ninja.

"Hm, ik denk het niet, ook zij zijn nu in hevig gevecht met mijn collega's en ook zullen sterven aan de hand van mijn collega's", zei de kloon en duwde haar weg van hem.

"Ken je mijn Demon Slash nog", zei de man en zijn zwaard begin een roodzwarte kleur te krijgen. Hij liep op haar af maar veel sneller. Wanneer hij bij haar was begin hij haar te bekogelen langs alle kanten. Ami kon nauwelijks hem bijhouden en kreeg allemaal diepe snede op haar lichaam. Wanneer hij er mee ophield viel ze met haar knieën op de grond en druppelde het bloed uit de wonden.

"Ha, heb je al genoeg", riep Nicolai. Ami veegde het bloed af en stond terug recht.

"Waarom zou ik", zei ze kalm en werd omgeven door gekleurde lichtjes.

"TIDAL WAVE!"

Voor Ami kwam de grote waterbel in de lucht tevoorschijn. In de zaal kwam er water tevoorschijn die tot hun enkels kwam. De bel plofte en het grote water serpent leviathan keek naar zijn vijand. Hij brulde luid naar hem en het water trok weg. Achter de slang kwam er geruis van water dat stroomde. Een grote Tsunami ging richting Nicolai en perste hem plat tegen de muur. Toen het water weg was viel hij op zijn knieën.

"Ik zei toch dat ik niet zo gemakkelijk ging zijn", riep de vrouw maar slikte dan. De kloon kwam terug recht zonder enig hinder, het was alsof hij gewoon even uitrustte en nu klaar was om er echt tegen aan te gaan.

"Je zult nog veel moeten trainen om mij te verslaan", riep hij en liep met zijn zwaard op haar af.

"En, waarom denk je dat ik niet de echte Karin ben", vroeg de vrouwelijke harmonixer.

"hm, omdat ik het in je ogen zie, jij bent leeg, slecht een omhulsels dat door Messias en Jenova worden gecontroleerd", zei Lee kalm. Karin keek woedend en schoot met haar geweer op hem. Lee ontweek dit en schoot terug.

"Ben je daar zeker van, Jenova had mijn lichaam gevonden in de stad der Ancients, zij heeft mij leven gegeven, dus maakt mij dat de echte Karin toch", riep de vrouw terwijl ze de kogels van haar tegenstander ontweek en dan terugschoot.

"De reden waarom ik zeker ben is omdat ik weet dat jij de ziel van Karin hebt. Jij bent maar een pop die wordt gestuurd", riep Lee en haalde een groene materia boven terwijl hij schoot. Hij concetreerde er zich waarna de materia begon te gloeien. Rond Karin wervelde een klien windje. Ze keek rond maar zag niets op haar afkomen. Opeens horode ze zich boven haar iets en zag ze een enorme rotsblok op haar af komen. De Blok viel enz e verdween uit het zicht.

Lee zuchtte even en liep wat dichterbij. De rotsblok ontplofte opeens door een grote vuurbal.

"hm, dus jij denkt dat ik de ziel niet heb waar is die dan als ik het vragen wag", riep Karin en begon er weer op los te schieten.

"Die is in mij, ze heeft mij haar ziel toevertrouwd en ik ben niet van plan om haar te valen", riep Lee en begon ook te schieten.

"Interessant dus als ik jouw dood door ik ook direct haar", riep de vrouw en nam nu zelf een groen materia bol. Ze begon erop te concentreren waarna die begon op te lichten. Boven Lee werd alles zwart en leek alsof hij de ruimte zag. Toen zag hij iets bewegen dat razend snel op hem afkwam. Er vloog een komeet recht op hem af die begon de branden toen hij dichterbij zijn doel kwam. Lee sprong juist opzij maar werd door de kracht van de impact van de komeet tegen de muur gegooid. Er stroomde een klein straaltje bloed van zijn voorhoofd.

"Je zult toch meer nodig hebben om mij te kunnen verslagen", riep Lee.

"hm, misschien wel", zei de vrouw met een grijns en begon terug weer te schieten.

Lee vuurde terug en nam ondertussen weer een materia bol dat hij achter zich verstopte. Terwijl hij de aanvallen ontweek concentreerde hij op de materie.

"Wat hou je daar achter u verborgen weer een groen materia", zei de vrouw met een grijns.

"Ja, ik houw een materia achter mij", zei de jongen harmonixer en werd omgeven door gekleurde lichtjes.

"Maar het is geen groen. HELLFIRE!"

Voor de vrouw ontstond er een pillaar van vuur. Wanneer de vlammen verdwenen kwam de machtige Ifrit heerser van vuur tevoorschijn. Hij werd omringd door een bal van vuur en vloog recht op Karin af. Voor Lee werd heel de zaal een zee van vuur. Toen de vlammen afnamen zag Lee niemand meer. Hij zuchtte even.

"Wat je denk toch niet dat je nu gewonnen hebt", riep een stem spottend. Hij keek op en zag Karin staan met halfverbrande kleren.

"Jij weet ook niet van ophouden", riep Lee en nam zijn Death Penalty terug vast.

"Nee , ik hou niet op totdat je vernietigd bent en daarvoor zal ik volluit moeten gaan", riep ze en begon een zuurachtig aura rond haar te krijgen.

"Wat, dat meen je niet", riep Lee. Hij wist wat er nu ging gebeuren. Hetzelfde bij zijn vader als hij zo'n gloed krijgt. Karin's lichaam begon langzaam te veranderen. De kleur van haar lichaam werd volleig grijs, haar handen werden klauwen en op haar rug kwamen twee leerachtige vleugels tevoorschijn. Lee stond nu oog in oog met Twist.

"Wel, jij bent niet de enige met deze trukjes", riep Lee. Hij trok zijn ijzeren handschoen en keek dan verbaasd op. Het teken dat altijd op zijn pols had gestaan was verdwenen. Hij had geen teken niet meer. Hij probeerde de woorden te zeggen maar niets gebeurde.

"Shit, waarom nu", riep hij en dook dan vlug weg voor Twist die op hem afgevlogen kwam.

Twist concentreerde op haar hand die ze voor haar bracht waardoor een elektrische bol ontstond. Ze smeet die naar Lee waardoor de jongen tegen de muur werd gegooid en niet meer kon bewegen. Uit zijn mond vloog er een druppeltje bloed en uit de wnd van zijn voorhoofd kwam ook weer bloed uit.

"Wist je dat je vrienden aan het verliezen zijn jongen", zei Messias met een geamuseerde toon.

"Je klets maar, ze zullen winnen wees daar maar zeker van", zei Dion en hield zijn staf stevig vast.

"Je gelooft mij niet, zie dan zelf", zei het wezen en er verscheen twee schermen die in de lucht zweefden net zoals Gaia had laten tonen toen hij in het beloofde land was.

Op de eerste scherm zag hij Ami geknield neerzitten tegenover Nicolai en op de tweede zat Lee geknield met bloed op zijn gezicht.

"Nee", zei dion stil aslof hij niet geloofde wat hij zag.

"Jawel, het is ze zijn aan het verliezen en zullen snel afgemaakt worden door hun tegenstander", zei Messias met een geamuseerd.

Dion knielde op de grond neer, hij kon het niet aanzien dat zijn vrienden zo lijdde.

"Spoedig zullen ze afgemaakt worden, door mijn perfect klonen", zei Messias en begon te lachen. Dion keek nog is naar de schermen en begon opeens te glimlachen.

"Ik zou nog niet te rap lachen", zei Dion. Messias keek naar de schermen en zijn ogen werden groter. Ami stond op en was terug intensief ana het vechten alsof ze nooit moe was geweest. Hetzelfde gold voor Lee, hij stond op en begon alle aanvallen van Twist te ontwijken.

"Wat, waar halen ze die kracht vandaan", riep Messias.

"Ha, weet je dat dan niet, jij denkt dat wij mensen maar zwakke wezen zijn maar asl je ons tot het uiterste drijft kunnen wij alles doen", zei Dion.

"Zwijg stuk onbenul", riep Messias en liet zijn hand door de lucht zwieren. Er ontstond een windvlaag die Dion wegbloes.

"Wat is er, komt de waarheid hard aan", zei Dion.

"hm, ook al slagen ze die twee, de 4 andere zullen falen, let op mijn woorden", zei Messias en begon weer te lachen.

"Zo, je staat weer recht", zei Nicolai.

"Je zult me nooit verslagen", zei Ami en verstevigde de greep op haar wapen.

"hm, we zullen dit afmaken met een laatste Demon Slash", zei de kloon waarbij zijn zwaard weer begon te gloeien. Hij liep op haar af en begon haar langs alle kanten te bekogelen met zwaardslagen. Er was wel een probleem, hoe rap hij ook was, Ami kon hem bijhouden en sloeg al zijn aanvallen af. Nicolai stopte met de aanval en ging wat achteruit. Hij stond te hijgen. "Hoe…hoe kon je me bijhouden", vroeg hij.

"Heb je weer die versnelling magie gebruikt?"

"Nee, maar ik herinner dat uw aanval veel op de Doom Of The Living techniek lijkt en dan, wist ik hoe ik u moest blokkeren", zei ze met een grijns.

"Jij klein wicht, ik zal je vermorzelen", riep de kloon woedend en liep op haar af.

"Sorry maar het spel is uit", zei Ami en er kwam een vuurachtige gloed om haar. Nicolai aarzelde even toen hij het zag. Er kwamen twee Ami's bij en de drie gingen in delta formatie rond Nicolai staan.

"Wie is de echte", riep Nicolai verward.

De Drie Ami's brachten hun Conformer vuur hun die begonnen op te lichten. Een grote cirkel van energie kwam tevoorschijn waaruit een straal van geconcentreerd energie op Nicolai vloog. Nicolai werd gevangen door een een bal van energie en zweefde laag boven de grond. De drie Ami's werden dan terug één. Ze nam haar Conformer stevig vast en smeet dan met al haar macht op de bal van enrgie. De bal ontplofte bij de aanraking met het wapen. De kracht die vrijkwam liet heel de grot beven en delen van het plafond vielen naar beneden en creëerde een stofwolk. Ami kuchten van het stof en probeerde te zien wat er met Nicolai gebeurd was. Toen het stof op klaarde zag ze de kloon op de stapel met rotsen liggen. Hij lag in een plas van zij eigen bloed. Hij kreunde even en keek even omhoog.

"Jullie zijn …echt…sterk…maar mijn…meester zal…de meteoren…al opgeroepen hebben", zei de man en ademde dan niet meer.

Ami boog even haar hoofd. Ook al hoorde hij bij Messias je moet altijd respect hebben voor de doden. Ze keek om en ging dan door de ging die de rest van de groep had genomen toen ze voorgingen.

"Hahahahaha, wat denk je tegen mij te doen in deze vorm", riep Twist lachend.

"Da zullen we wel zien maar ik laat je niet winnen, vervloekt schepsel", riep Lee en groene materia boven. "Ga je me weer met magie bevechten, je van iedereen zou moeten weten dat magie niet veel effect heeft", riep Twist.

De materia begon te gloeien en een groene bel kwam tevoorschijn. De bel vloog naar Twist en voor dat ze kon vluchten was ze erin gevangen.

"Wat is dit voor magei", riep ze kwaad.

"Dat is de magie vergif. Het zal je energie opzuigen door je lichaam te vergiftigen. Je zult als maar zwakker en zwakker worden totdat je niet meer op je eigen voeten kunt staan", zei de jonge harmonixer.

"Oh, nee wat ga ik nu doen, hij gaat me vergiftigen, wat een wereld ", zei over dramatisch en prikte dan met haar vinger de bel kapot waardoor ze gevangen was.

"Jochie, het was leuk geweest maar nu sterf je", riep ze ze wapperde met haar grote leren vleugels waardoor Lee door de windstoten de lucht invloog en tegen de muur nog is vloog. Hij viel naar beneden en kwam niet meer recht.

"Ha, het is bijna gedaan", zei de demon. Ze lande en ging op haar gemak naar hem toe.

_Ik heb gefaald, het spijt me,_ zei Lee in zichzelf.

Geef niet op, je kunt nu nog niet sterven

Riep een vrouwelijke stem van ergens

_Karin?._

ja, ik ben het. Je mag niet opgeven, je bent sterker

_Maar ik kan ze heeft me als een lappenpopje weggesmeten, ik kan zelf niet meer veranderen. Chaos heeft me verlaten, het teken van hem is weg._

Nee dat is niet waar, hij is hier net zoals de echte Twist en net zoals ik

_Maar wat moet ik dan doen._

Geloof in jezelf en laat mij je helpen die bedriegster te bevechten

_Wat ga je dan doen._

Iets wat nog nooit gebeurd is. Je hebt het al gezien toen je de laatste keer in de droomwereld was. Die symbolen, de woorden. Herinner je het nog? Dit gaat nu in het echt gebeuren

_Bedankt Karin, ik hou van je._

En ik hou ook van jouw

"En ben je klaar om te sterven", zei Twist die bijna bij hem.

"Sorry Twist maar vandaag niet", zei Lee en kwam langzaam terug recht.

"Zo je hebt nog pit. Daar hou ik van, maar sterven zul je", zei de demon.

"Niet vandaag, jij zult verliezen", zei de harmonixer en keek vastberaden.

"Wat jij brutale kleine …", begon ze en keek toen verbaasd naar de jongeman. Een zwart aura verscheen rond hem en kwam van hem los. De aura kwam voor de harmonixer staan en nam vorm.

"Wat dat kan niet", riep de demon.

"hm, alles kan, als je elkaar vertrouwt en helpt. En in ons geval gaat dat zelfs nog dieper", zei de geest die de vorm van Karin aannam.

"Ik dood jullie beiden rottige wezens", riep ze.

"dat denk ik niet en daar zal ik voor zorgen", zei de geest en veranderde weer van vorm. Nu kwam er voor Lee twee tekens zweven één dat van Chaos en het andere van Twist. De twee smelten samen en vormde het nieuwe teken dat Lee in de droomwereld had gezien. Het teken ging naar de pols van de harmonixer, op de plaats waar ooit het teken van Chaos stond.

Nu is het uw beurt, Lee

"Tijd voor je ondergang. Terrias Angelicien Oburis Darkus!"

Het symbool begon op te lichtten en gaf een fel wit licht af. Twist brulde woest naar de harmonixer en wou toeslaan voordat hij veranderde in wat hij ook ging worden. Ze vloog naar hem maar werd opeens neergesmeten door een onzichtbare kracht.

Lee's ogen begonnen langzaam te veranderen van bloedrood naar pikzwart. Zijn lang zwart haar dat in de wind wapperde verkleurde naar donkergrijs. Zijn rode kleren kregen een paarse kleur. Zijn laarzen veranderde ook en werden schoon afgewerkte laarzen met een gouden versiering erover. Zijn mantel vloog eraf en op zijn rug verschenen twee vleugels. Deze keer waar het geen grijze leerachtige maar twee zwarte ravenvleugels. Het licht nam af en Twist zag eindelijk haar tegenstander.

"Wat…wat ben jij", stotterde ze toen ze in die zwarte ogen van hem keek.

"Noem me maar The angel Of Darkness", zei het wezen op een koele toon.

"hm, zo jij moet mij stoppen, dat zullen we direct zien", riep ze en maakten een elektrische bal en smeet die op de engel. De engel keek even met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw en ving dan de elektrische bal op. Hij sloot zijn hand en liet de bal verdwijnen.

"Hm, noem je dat magie", zei hij verontwaardigd.

"Sterf jij", riep de demon en vloog op de engel af. Ze haalde uit met haar klauwen en de engels nam de moeite niet om te ontwijken. Alle slagen die ze deed maakte nog geen krasje in het kledij van de engel.

Ze vloog terug naar achteren en concentreerde zich weer. Voor haar begon zwarte energie in het rond te draaien totdat het een dimensionale poort werd. Zwarte stralen vlogen uit de poort en vielen de engel aan. Maar telkens als de stralen in zijn buurt kwamen verdwenen de stralen in het niets. De poort probeerde hem erin te zuigen maar hij bleef hangen.

"Nu is het mijn beurt denk ik", zei de engel en bracht beiden handen naar voor. Op de linker kwam een bal van vuur tevoorschijn en op de rechter een bal ven elektriciteit. Hij bracht de twee ballen bij elkaar waarbij ze fusioneerden. De bal werd een zwarte vuurbol die omringd werd door bliksemschichtjes. Hij liet de bal vliegen die recht op Twist vloog. Twist ging opzij maar de bal volgde haar. Ze vloog vlug door de kamer maar uiteindelijk haalde de al haar in en er ontstond een grote explosie. Twist werd hard tegen de muur gesmeten en viel op de grond.

"Zo, je leeft nog, had ik wel verwacht maar ik neem aan dat je moeilijk kunt bewegen", zei de engel. Twist probeerde te bewegen maar het lukte niet. ze had totaal geen controle meer over lichaam.

"Wel ik denk dat het nu tijd is om het af te maken", zei de engel maar zag dan het zakje met de materia's van Karin. Ze waren uit de zak gerold waardoor hij de rode zag.

"hm, misschien lukt het wel. Dan zal ik de energie maar niet te krachtig maken.", zei de engel.

Hij stak zijn hand uit en wees in de richting van Twist. Hij begin zich te concentreren en werd omgeven door een zwarte aura. De aura gleed door zijn lichaam naar zijn arme en kwam in de vorm van grijze mist uit zijn hand. De mist zweefde rond Twist rond terwijl die machteloos toekeek.

"Dit zal wel genoeg zijn denk ik", zei de engel en knipten in zijn vinger.

De mist begon rond Twist te draaien en ze verdween in een grijze bol van energie. De bol begon langzaam te verkleinen totdat deze explodeerde en de hele zaal liet trillen. De stofwolk die opgestegen was verdween langzaam en de engel zag Karin weer. De energie van de vrouw werd volledig opgezogen, door de knal, waardoor ze niet genoeg had voor in Twist vorm te blijven.

"Wat ben je van plan met mij, je had mij duidelijk kunnen doden als je, je volledige kracht in die aanval had gezet", zei de vrouw kwaad.

"Hm, met minder ging ook, als ik de volledige kracht had gebruikt had ik iedereen die in deze grot was gedood en dat willen we nu ook weer niet", zei de engels spottend.

"De reden waarom ik je liet leven is vanwege dat ik je lichaam nog nodig heb. Er is iemand die zere graag haar lichaam terug wilt"

"Dat kun je niet, alleen Jenova en Messias hebben de kracht om de zielen te besturen", riep ze kwaad.

"Normaal niet nee maar met een beetje hulp van een legendarische summon wel. Weet je welke summon Karin had uitgekozen",vroeg de engel en liet de materia naar zijn hand zweven.

"Nou welke dan", vroeg ze kwaad.

"Het is de legendarische vuurvogel Phoenix waarvoor ze gekozen had. De Summon kan gebruikt worden om de vijand aan te vallen maar hij heeft ook de kracht om mensen weer te laten verrijzen, als je ziel en lichaam in het bezit hebt natuurlijk. Een ziel kan niet op zijn ééntje naar zijn lichaam teruggaan daravoor is Phoenix hier om dat te doen", zei de engel.

"Nee, ik laat dat niet toe, ik ben de echte Karin", riep ze wanhopig.

"Zwijg, jij bent maar een levensloze pop. Jij hebt geen ziel jij wordt gewoon bestuurt door Jenova en Messias maar nu niet meer", zei de harmonixer en begon te concentreren. De bol lichtte direct op en de engel werd omring door gekleurde lichtjes.

"REBIRTH FLAME", riep de engel en er viel vanuit het niets een klein gouden druppeltje in de grond. De grond rimpelde als water en werd dan een cirkel van vuur. Uit het vuur steeg een machtige vuurvogel met twee prachtige vleugels die de kleuren van de regenboog hadden. De Phoenix krijste luid waardoor Karin haar oren dicht moest houden. Uit de Phoenix verscheen er een fel licht die heel de zaal verblindde. De engel verdween en werd weer Lee. Vanuit Lee kwam er een zwarte aura die naar het lichaam ging. Karin begon in het wild te slagen en riep constant dat het aura moest wegblijven. Het aura verdween in het lichaam en het licht nam af. De phoenix maakte een duikvlucht en verdween in de grond. Lee zat geknield op de grond en hijgde hevig.

Karin had nog geen beweging gemaakt. Hij strompelde naar haar toe en knielde dan bij haar neer.

"Karin, ben je in orde, zeg iets", riep de jongen en schudde haar lichaam. Toen ze een tijd niets zij en ook niet bewoog. Boog Lee zijn hoofd en er rolde een traan over zijn wang. _Het is mislukt het spijt me._ Dacht hij en wou dan opstaan maar opeens kwam Karin recht nam de Lee vast en kluste hem zonder los te laten. Hij was eerst verschoten maar legde dan zijn armen om haar heen en bleven zo een tijd zitten.

"Als ik iets stoor zeg het dan maar", riep opeens een vrouwelijke stem achter. Ze keken opeens op en zagen Ami staan.

"Karin, je leeft nog maar hoe", riep de vrouw toen ze haar duidelijk zag.

"Lee heeft me terug gehaald, dankzij hem leef ik nog", zei de vrouw en kwam dan recht.

"Zo te zien, heb je een hevig gevecht gehad Ami", zei Lee toen ze de ninja zag. Overal waar scheuren in haar pak en hier en daar liep er een stroompje bloed.

"Jij hebt niet veel te zeggen", riep de vrouw.

"Kom we moet de andere gaan helpen."

Lee en Karin knikten en volgden haar nadat ze al hun grief gepakt hadden de grot in naar de volgende zaal.

"Komt niet zo goed uit he", zei Dion spottend.

"Lach maar, maar de andere zullen niet valen", riep Messias kwaad.

"Ze zullen falen net als de eerste twee", zei Dion en kreeg dan weer een windstoot waardoor hij tegen de muur vloog.

"We zullen zien, het gevecht van Kong zal beter verlopen en die van Sephiroth ook", zei Messias en twee nieuwe schermen kwamen tevoorschijn waarop ze de twee volgende vechters zagen.


	18. Het Gevecht Woedt Door

**_Hoofdstuk 18:Het gevecht woedt door_**

"Zo wat denk je met dat speertje te willen doen"; riep Kong.

"Wacht maar af, dat zul je wel rap genoeg zien", riep Dean. De jongen pakte zijn Venus Gospel steviger vast en wachtte op Kong voor de eerste aanval. Kong kwam afgelopen met zijn twee bijlen stevig in de handen. Dean dacht er snel een eind aan te maken door de speer in Kong te planten maar Kong had dit door en ontweek de lans die naar hem uithaalden en haalden dan zelf uit. Dean kon maar net zijn lans voor de twee bijlen brengen om de dodelijk slag van Kong te blokkeren. De kracht van Kongs's aanval dreef Dean steeds achteruit en zijn aanvallen werden steeds wilder. Dean ontweek de volgende en ging dan achteruit om meer ruimte tussen hem en Kong te krijgen. De jonge piloot nam een groen materia bol en stuurde een regen van ijspegels op de grote kloon af. Kong liet zijn twee bijlen snel draaien zodat het een schild werd. De IJspegels vlogen aan diggelen tegen de twee rondraaiende bijlen. Voordat Kong stopte met zijn bijlen te laten draaien, liep Dean op de kloon af en liet zijn lans door de lucht zwaaien. Kong kreeg een klop in de zij gevolgd door een tweede klap langs de andere kant en tot slot een krachtige steek in de maag. Het punt van de lans was volledig verdwenen in de maag maar de kloon liet geen teken van pijn tonen. Hij sloeg met het platte stuk van zijn bijlen waardoor Dean 10 voet naar achteren vloog.

"Zo rap ben ik niet verslagen klein insect", riep de kloon terwijl het bloed uit de wonde druppelde.

"Monster!",riep Dean die over de gekneusde plekken wreef.

"We gaan toch niet beginnen met beledigingen te roepen hé"; zei de kloon met een grijns.

"Ik zeg wat ik wil"; riep Dean en vuurde een vuurbal af met zijn materia bol die hij verborg. De kloon had dit niet op tijd door en werd naar achteren gesmeten. Kong gromde wat en kwam dan terug recht. Hij liep dan terug op Dean en sloeg met zijn twee bijlen waardoor de jonge man weer naar achteren vloog.

"Nu is het genoeg", riep de jongen en hiel een rode materia boven. Hij begon erop te concentreren en werd dan omgeven door gekleurde lichtjes.

"MEGA FLARE!"

Het plafond verdween door een wolkenmassa dat vanuit het niets tevoorschijn kwam. De wolken begon langzwaam in het rond te draaien en vloog dan uit celkaar waardoor er een gat ontstond. In het gat zagen een machtige zwarte draak met grote majestueuze vleugels. Bahamut brulde eens naar zijn tegenstander en liet dan zijn mond openen. Heel het wezen begon op te lichten en verzamelde energie in de mond. De draak schoot de grote energie bal af recht op Kong. De kloon nam niet eens de moeite om te ontwijken en werd geraakt daar de bal. Een enorme explosie ontstond waardoor Dean zich moest vasthouden om niet weggeblazen te worden. De draak verdween net zoals de wolken en de stofwolk die gecreëerd was verdween ook. Dean keek met een spierwit gezicht. Vanuit een krater stond de kloon nog steeds recht met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Zijn twee bijlen begonnen een bruine aura te krijgen waarna hij in de lucht sprong. Wanneer hij in de lucht was smeet hij de twee bijlen met al zijn macht op de grond waardoor de grond open spatte en allemaal scherpe stukken naar Dean liet vliegen. Dean probeerde zich zo goed mogelijk te beschermen maar stokken raakte door zijn verdediging. Na de stenenregen zat Dean op één knie met gescheurde kleren en hier en daar een stroompje bloed

"hm, ben je klaar voor je ondergang, Strife", riep Sephiroth en zwaaide met zijn lang dun zwaard is door de lucht.

"Wie zegt dat ik ga verliezen", riep Florian en nam zijn Ultima blade steviger vast.

"Jij lijkt veel op je vader, dezelfde slappeling als hij!"

"Hm, als hij een slappeling is waarom heeft hij je dan verslagen", riep Florian.

Sephiroth keek hem gewoon aan en grijnsde even. Hij nam zijn zwaard stevig vast en liep de op de jonge Strife. Florian kwam ook in beweging en liep op hem af. De twee zwaardvechters ontmoette elkaar in het midden en lieten de zwaarden tegen elkaar botsten. Vonken vlogen in het rond toen ze steeds naar elkaar uithaalden. Geen enkele slag raakte hun doel. De twee gingen steeds sneller en de vonken vlogen in het rond.

"Wel, je hebt nog een beetje van je vader geleerd maar verliezen ga je toch", riep Sephiroth.

"hm, eerst zien en dan geloven", zei Florian. Ze bleven voort doen zonder dat vertraagde. Ze sloegen steeds harder en sneller. Florian vroeg zich af hoe dat dunne zwaard zo sterk was. Normaal zou het al in twee moeten gebroken zijn door de slagen van zijn Ultima Blade. Op Florian's voorhoofd begonnen aantal zweetdruppels te vormen en zijn armene begonnen ook zeer te doen van de schokken als de twee zwaarden elkaar ontmoeten. Florian's aanvallen begonnen te minderen en hij werd langzaam naar achter gedreven. Opeens vloog de jonge zwaardvechter naar achteren door een sterke slag van Sephiroth.

"Nu is het gedaan met je Strife", riep Sephiroth en liep op hem af. Hij had niet gezien dat Florian snel een materia had genomen. Hij concentreerde zich op waarna de bol begon te gloeien en tot slot hem omringde met een wit doorzichtig veld. Sephiroth kon niet meer stoppen en sloeg met al zijn macht op het veld. Het veld flitste even en smeet Sephiroth naar achter.

"hm, schild materia, maar denk niet dat het je kan blijven redden", riep de man toen die stil rechtkwam.

"Niet deze materia, maar een andere misschien wel", riep Florian en nam dan een rode materia. "Ik denk dat je hem nog wel kent onder de naam knights Of Round."

Sephiroth trok zijn ogen op want die materia werd al is eerder tegen hem gebruikt. Hij liep op de jongen af maar het was te laat. Florian werd omgeven door kleurige lichtjes en riep dan luid:"ULTIMATE END!"

Sephiroth werd omring door duisternis. Hij hoorde voetstappen van alle kantten. Opeens werd hij omsingelt door 12 ridders, elk met hun eigen wapen. Sommige met een zwaard, andere een bijl en dan nog een paar met een staf. Ze liepen één voor één op hem af en haalde uit. Sephiroth had het moeilijk om de aanvallen af te weren en voelde soms snijdend metaal in zijn lichaam of de hitte van de magische aanvallen van de ridders met hun staf. Toen 12 ridders verdwenen waren, werd het nog zwarter voor hem. Voor hem steeg een reusachtige gedaante op. Zijn mantel vloog open en liet tonen dat hij een reusachtige ridders was meet een grote bijl in zijn handen. Hij hief de bijl omhoog en plantte hem dan in de grond waardoor er een lijn van energie naar Sephiroth ging die hem dan wegblies.

Florian zag de man op de grond liggen volledig opgehaald door de ridders en dacht dat hij gewonnen had. Hij wou doorgaan totdat hij zag dat de man kreunend terug rechtkwam.

"Wacht, ik ben nog niet verslagen Strife", zei de man kuchend.

"Je kunt dit toch niet menen, je kunt amper staan", riep de jongen.

"Ha, ik heb mijn moeders cellen in mij, die maken mij sterk. Het wordt tijd dat je mijn ware gedaan ziet", riep de man en begon wit op te lichten. Florian stapte achteruit niet wetend wat er ging gebeuren. Sephriroth begon te zweven in de lucht en deed zijn zwarte mantel uit waardoor hij halfnaakt was, en liet dan ook zijn zwaard vallen. Zijn benen verdwenen en werden een combinatie van vleugels die hem in de lucht lieten zweven. Over zijn hoofd kwamen 3 gouden cirkel met één groter dan de andere en in het midden van de drie een gouden zon. Zijn linkerhand veranderde in een zwarte vleugel en zijn haar wapperde open in een wind die Florian niet kon voelen.

"Hahahahaha, wat vind je van deze vorm", riep de man die laag over de grond zweefde.

"Wat ben jij", zei de jonge man met afgrijzen.

"Je ergste nachtmerrie", zei Sephiroth en vloog op de jongen af. Florian probeerde te ontwijken maar hij werd door Sephiroth's zwarte vleugel geraakt dat even scherp was als zijn zwaard. Over de lengt van zijn arme bevond zich een diepe snee waar bloed uit druppelde. Florian hief zijn zwaard op en probeerde uit te halen maar het lukte hem niet. Sephiroth sloeg zijn zwaard altijd weg met de zwarte vleugel dat zelf even sterk was dan zijn dun zwaard.

"Het wordt tijd dat ik er een einde wordt aangemaakt", zei Sephiroth lachende en begon zich te concentreren. Hij zweefde langzaam hoger tot aan het plafond. Toen greep wees hij naar boven met zijn rechterhand. Heel de zaal verdween voor Florian's ogen en het leek dat hij naar iets in de ruimte zag. Een meteoor vloog door de ruimte in het zonnestel. Hij vloog voorbei verscheiden planeten en vernietigde er een paar ook. Het vloog recht in de zon waardoor die even flitste en dan begon te vergroten. De zon werd een vuurbol die maar groter en groter werd en al de planeet opbrandde die in de buurt waren. De aarde kwam dichterbij en hij voelde de vlammen van de zon. Hij nam vlug de materia schild en activeerde het. De zon reikte de aarde en de vlammen gingen over hem. Het schild mocht dan de vurige vlammen tegen houden maar de hitte niet. Zijn bloed begon te borrelen en overal op zijn lichaam kwamen rode vlekken. Hij was nu in de bol van vuur en zag de kern van de zon die ontplofte en hem dan wegslingerde. De zaal was terug en hij lag op zijn rug tegen de muur. Bloed liep over zijn hoofd en op verscheidene plekken van zijn lichaam zaten allemaal brandwonden.

"Die twee andere mogen gewonnen hebben maar deze twee zullen falen", riep Messias toen hij naar de twee platte schermen keek. Dion die nog tegen de muur lag van de vorige windvlaag kwam langzaam recht en keek ook naar de schermen. Dean lag op de grond vol sneden en kneuzingen. Florian lag op de grond met bloed op zijn gezicht en volledig onder de brandwonden.

"Ze zijn nog niet verslagen", zei Dion.

"Hm, onbenul, zie zelf, ze zijn bijna niet meer in staat om recht te staan, ze zijn zo goed als verloren", zei het wezen.

"Wees daar maar niet zeker van, jij kent de mens zijn wil om te overleven dan niet", zei Dion en wees naar de schermen de twee jongens kwamen langzaam recht met vuur in hun ogen. Messias vloekte luid en wou Dion weer tegen de muur smijten met een windvlaag maar krijg zelf de volle laag van een regen van ijspegels die hem naar achteren dreef.

"Hm, was dat alles, je zult toch meer mogen doen", zei Messias en smeet Dion dan met een windvlaag weg.

Dean voelde de woede in zichzelf opbouwen en wordt omringd door een vuurachtige gloed. Hij stond recht en hield de lans stevig vast. De lans begon helder wit te glanzen. Dion smeet de lans omhoog en de lans verdween een grote bal van licht. Toen de bal verdween zweefde de Scraper langzaam voor Kong. Dean hief zijn hand omhoog en liet het dan rap zakken. Allemaal lopen kwamen uit de Scraper en begonnen kleine lazerstralen op Kong te schieten. Kong voelde de stralen in zijn lichaam boren en ging steeds achteruit. Opeens hielden de stralen op en Kong keek wat er gebeurde.

"Is dat alles, jongen", riep de kloon die vol verschreide gaten stond.

"Hm, het echte geschut moet nog komen", riep Dean en knipte in zijn vingers. Een luik ging onder de Scraper open en een grote loop kwam zichtbaar. Het zoog witte energie rond hem op en een fel wit licht begon vanuit de loop te stralen. Met een knal schoot er een straal van wit licht recht op Kong af die volledig verdween in de straal. Het schip verdween in een bal van licht en de lans kwam weer terug. Toen de stofwolk van het schot vervaagde was de helft van Kong's lichaam weggeblazen. Hij keek geschokt voor zich uit voordat hij plat neerviel op de grond in een plas van bloed.

Dean ging langzaam naar het lichaam henen om het te kijken of dat hij deze keer echt dood was. Het lichaam bewoog en ademde niet meer.

"Ik zei toch dat ik je ging verslagen onbenul", zei Dean en ging dan verder.

Sephiroth zweefde langzaam naar de jonge Strife met een grijns van voldoening.

"En, nog enige laatste woorden Strife", zei de man met een grijns.

"Deze; ik zal je verslaan"; zei Florian die recht probeerde te raken.

"Hm; jij zult niet winnen. Weet je warom? Omdat je een even grote mislukkeling en lafaard bent dan je vader."

Florian keek hem woedend aan en stond terug recht.

"Zo, je hebt nog een beetje pit", zei Sephiroth en was nu bij hem. Hij wou met zijn vleugel toeslaan maar Florian ontweek het door weg te rollen.

Sephiroth draaide zich om en zijn ogen werden groter.

"Mjn vader is geen lafaard of een mislukking net zomin als ik", riep de jong woedend terwijl een vuurachtige aura hem omringde.

"Wat, jij kleine", begon Sephiroth en zweefde op hem af. Onderweg naar Florian werd alles zwart. De jongen zelf verdween ook en kwam dan weer tevoorschijn. Er stonden twee Florian voor hem die beiden het Ultimate Blade stevig vasthielden en woedend keken. Ze liepen dan op hem af en vielen constant aan in een X-vorm. Sephiroth kon de aanvallen niet blokkeren en veren vlogen in het rond. De twee Florian begonnen steeds sneller te bewegen en harder te slagen. Opeens sprongen de beiden in de lucht waarna de Ultimate Blade's begonnen op te lichten. Ze vlogen op Sephiroth en lieten een licht energie spoortje achter in de vorm van een X. In het midden van de X zweefde Sephiroth nauwelijks totdat het energiespoor ontplofte met een geweldige knal. De zaal werd weer terug zichtbaar en Florian keek hijgend naar de pijnhoop die gecreëerd was door de ontploffing. Sephiroth was weer terug in menselijke vorm veranderd en lag hijgend in bloedend tussen het puin. Florian ging naar de man heen die bloed kuchte en Florian vol verachting aankeek.

"Waarom…waarom…willen jullie niet gewoon sterven", zei de man kuchend en stopte dan met ademen.

"Wat een zielig persoon", Zei Florian stil en ging dan naar de gang waar Elena en Dion doorgingen.

"Vervloekt; hoe kan dit allemaal gebeuren", riep Messias woedend.

"Ha; valt tegen hé", zei Dion met een grijns

"Zwijg insect", zei het wezen en zwierde Dion weg.

"Die klonen mogen een mislukking zijn maar mijn levensgezellin zal slagen"; zei Messias en liet een laatste platte scherm tevoorschijn komen.


	19. Het Laatste Gevecht

**_Hoofdstuk 19: Het laatste gevecht_**

"Zo, jij gaat je leraar aanvallen", zei Jenova met een grijns.

"Jij bent mijn leraar niet. Jij bent een afgrijselijk monster in Tifa's lichaam", riep Elena.

De twee liepen op elkaar af en sprongen in de lucht. Jenova deed een onderhandse klop maar Elena blokkeerde deze en shopte dan in haar gezicht waardoor ze met een smak op de grond vloog.

"hm, is dat alles", riep Elena. Jenova lachte even en liep dan op haar af. Haar vuist begon op te lichten en ze klopte Elena naar achteren. Elena was woedend en kwam terug recht, ze liep op Jenova af en het werd een vuisten gevecht tussen de twee zonder dat één slag er door kwam. Elena zag dat het geen effect had en maakt een salto naar achteren. Tijdens de salto pakten ze een rode materia en bij de landing begon ze erop te concetreren. Ze werd snel omringd door gekleurde lichtjes.

"JUDGMENT BOLT!"

De zaal verdween in een donker grijze wolkenmassa waaruit verscheidene dikke bliksemschichten uitkwamen in één punt ronddanste op de grond een witte flits verblindde de zaal. Op de plaats waar de schichten ronddanste stond opeens een ouderlijke man met een geelbruine mantel en een staf in zijn handen. Hij hield zijn staf in de lucht en bliksemschichten verzamelde in het puntje van de staf waardoor die fel begon op te lichten. Ramuh de Bliksem God richtte zijn staf naar Jenova en dikke bliksemflitsen zapte door Jenova heen. Jenova vloog van de schokken naar achter tegen de muur. Ramuh verdween en Elena kwam dichter. Ze trok haar ogen open wanneer Jenova terug opstond zonder enig schrammetje.

"Jij dacht toch echt niet met zo'n slappe aanval te verslaan", riep Jenova.

"kon altijd proberen", zei Elena.

"Wel die fout ga je niet weer maken, ik heb lang genoeg met je gespeeld het is tijd om mijn ware gedaante terug te gebruiken", riep Jenova en begon op te lichten. Het lichaam scheurde open en een grijze massa kwam eruit. Het groeide steeds en nam een vaste vorm aan. Het monster was al 10 koppen groter dan Elena. Voor haar stond nu een vrouwelijk grijs wezen met verscheidene tentakels op de rug. Het gezicht was onnatuurlijk glad met bloedrode ogen. Elena keek naar Jenova in haar ware vorm met verachting. Ze had er al wat iets over gehoord van Cloud en Tifa maar ze had nooit dit verwacht.

"Ha, wees maar bang mens", zei jenova amusant.

"Ik ben niet bang, jij bent gewoon afgrijselijk", zei Elena en had maar beter gezwegen. Jenova werd woest en sloeg Elena weg met haar tentakels. Elena kwam langzaam terug recht totdat Jenova haar met één tentakel vast hield en naar de andere kant zwierde. Elena kwam terug recht en Jenova wierp weer een tentakel naar haar. Elena sprong deze keer uit de weg en schopte dan de tentakel weg. Jenova wierp weer een tentakel die Elena weer ontweek. Ze pakten dan een groene materia en concentreerde erop waarna die groen begon op te lichten. Bliksemflitsen omringt Jenova en bekogelde haar. Jenova schreeuwde het uit van de pijn want de elektriciteit werd door de tentakels geleid waardoor de klap harder aankwam. Toen de aanval gedaan was keek Jenova woest. Jenova liet een tentakel boven haar hoofd hangen die dan begon op te lichten. Een blauwe straal vloog over de hele lengte van de zaal waarna een ontploffing ontstond en Elena tegen de muur klapte met een bebloede lip en een paar scheuren in haar kleren. Ze moest wel rap terug recht komen want Jenova schoot dan energie stralen die ze gebruikt had om Karin te stoppen. Ze was maar juist op tijd om drie stralen te ontwijken. De vierde die Jenova afvuurde raakte haar juist in haar linkerschouder waardoor Elena het uitschreeuwde van de pijn.

"Mijn levensgezellin zal ze allemaal afmaken", zei Messias en lachte luid.

"Elena…nee…je kunt het wel", zei Dion stil.

"Hm, zwijgen jij onbenul", riep Messias en smeet hem in de lucht waarna hij met een knal terug op de grond landde.

"Ik weet niet waarom je dacht mij alleen te kunnen verslaan. Waarom zou ik mijn tijd aan je verdoen", zei Messias lachend.

Dion keek hem woedend aan en dan terug naar het scherm waar Elena nog steeds bekogeld werd met stralen die haar soms raakte. Hij wou dat hij iets kon doen om haar te helpen, dat hij haar kon gaan helpen. Opeens werd hij omringd door een vuurachtige gloed. Hij zwaaide met zijn Prince Guard en bracht hem boven hem. Bliksem danste rond Dion en ging dan in de steen van de staf. Dion wees dan naar de gang die naar Elena ging waardoor er een wit licht uit de steen van de staf kwam en door de gang vloog.

"Wat heb je gedaan", riep Messias woedend toen hij het zag.

"Hehehe, Elena een klein duwtje in de rug geven", zij Dion met een grijns.

Messias keek naar het scherm om te zien wat er gebeurde.

"Klaar om te sterven", zei Jenova en kwam langzaam op Elena af die geknield zat terwijl bloed over haar lichaam stroomde.

"Nooit, ik zal je verslaan", zei Elena.

"Hm, je hebt de kracht niet meer en je vrienden kunnen je niet meer helpen, hoe denk je van mij te winnen."

"Mijn vrienden zijn wel bij mij. Hoever we ook uit elkaar zijn we zijn met elkaar verbonden en geven elkaar kracht."

"Zozo, waar is die kracht dan van je vrienden", zei Jenova met een grijns die opeens weer verdween toen ze een wit zag komen vanuit de gang die naar haar geliefde leidde. Het licht vloog door de zaal en verdween dan in Elena.

"Jij wilt de kracht van onze band zien, dan kun je die zien", riep Elena terwijl ze omringd werd door een vurig aura. Ze stond terug op en liep op Jenova af. Ze gaf haar eerst Jenova een reek van slagen die dan gevolgd werd door een flipkick die Jenova in de lucht smeet. Elena sprong achter haar aan en stampte haar dan omlaag waardoor ze met een geweldige kracht op de grond belandde. Jenova kwam moeizaam recht enz ag Elena voor haar staan terwijl het aura sterker rond haar werd. Ze verdween opeens in het niets. Jenova keek zenuwachtig rond en schreeuwde het opeens uit van de pijn. Elena kwam even terug tevoorschijn om een krachtige slag te geven. Ze kwam nog een paar keer vanuit het niets tevoorschijn om slagen uit te delen en kwam dan weer voor haar staan. Haar vuist begon op te lichten, steeds feller en feller. Ze liep op Jenova af en liep dan met haar vuist recht door Jenova door en liet de bal van enrgie dat haar vuist omringd aan haar lichaam. De bal ontplofte en Jenova vloog in verscheidene stukken uit elkaar.

"Verdomde wijf", zei Elena hijgend en ging dan strompelend naar de gang die naar Dion en Messias leidde.

"Ze zijn op komst", zei Dion met een grijns.

"Maar ze zullen niet op tijd zijn om jouw te redden; het is jouw schuld. Eerst reken ik met jouw af en dan met dat vrouwmens en dan de rest", zei Messias woedend en richtte zich volledig op Dion.

Dion pakte zijn staf steviger vast en keek naar Messias. Messias nam een groene metria bol vast op hetzelfde moment als Dion. De beide concentreerde op de bol waarna de twee gelijktijdig op lichtte. Een reusachtige vuurbal kwam tevoorschijn en vloog op Dion af. Bij Dion ontstond er een grote ijsbal die tegen de Vuurbal vloog. De twee ballen van vuur en ijs ontplofte en creëerde een regen van vuur en ijs. Dion nam dan een rode materia en concentreerde er zich op. Dion werd snel omring door gekleurde lichtjes.

"DIAMOND DUST!"

Voor Dion kwam de IJsgodin Shiva tevoorschijn die een ijsstorm creëerde en alles rond Messias bevroor. Shiva knikte dan in haar vingers waardoor het ijs in verscheidene stukken vloog en Messias bekogelde met ijspegels.

"Noem je dat een summon", riep Messias en haalde dan zelf een rode materia tevoorschijn.

"Ik zal je leren wat een echte summon is, een duistere summon!"

Messias begon erop te concentreren en werd snel door gekleurde lichtjes omringd.

"ETERNAL DARKNESS!"

Voor Messias begon opeen bliksem vanuit het niets rond te dansen. In de dans van de bliksem ontstond een zwart portaal. Dion zag een gedaante langzaam naar buiten zweven. Er kwam een wezen uit met zes zwarte ravenvleugels. Het had lang pikzwart haar. En glad gezicht waardoor je de ouderdom niet kon raden met bloedrode ogen. Het had donker grijs kledij waar de zoom versierd was met goud. Zijn handen hadden lang nagels net als zijn voeten dat over de grond zweefde.

"Ik stel je graag voor aan de duistere summon Astaroth, de krachtigste summon van mijn wereld. Nog geen één levend persoon heeft die ooit overleeft", riep Messias lachend.

Astaroth zweefde in de richting van Dion en de zaal verdween volledig. Dion was in een duistere ruimte met alleen Astaroth voor hem. De demon stak zijn beide handen in de lucht en een zwarte bal begon te vormen tussen de twee handen. De bal vloog naar boven en spreidde over heelde lucht als een wolk. De wolk begon zich te concentreren boven Dion en regende dan zwarte straaltjes. Telkens wanneer de regen hem raakte was het alsof zuur op zijn lichaam zat. De wolken begonnen dan lager en lager te komen en omringde Dion in een zwarte bol. De bol werd kleiner en kleiner en de jonge Ancient werd stilaan samengeperst. Dion voelde de druk en de duisternis die hem aan het opvreten was. Hij probeerde eruit te raken maar hij kon de bal niet breken. Als dit zo verder verdwijn ik in het niets, dacht hij in zichzelf. Hij werd maar onrustigere en sloeg maar met zijn staf tegen de wand van de bol. De duisternis werd steeds kleiner en kleiner en hij begon moeilijker te kunnen ademen.

"Elena!", riep Florian toen in die in de volgende zaal aankwam. Hij zag de vrouw op grond liggen aan het begin van de volgende gang. Florian liep er direct heen en zag dat ze overal diepe wonden had en een gat in haar schouders. Hij pakte de genees materia uit Elena's zak en gebruikte die op haar. Elena werd omringd door een groen aura en de kleine wondjes begonnen zich allemaal te dichten. De diepe wonden waren wel gedicht maar je zag nog duidelijk de littekens van de wond. Elena deed haar ogen terug openen en zag Florian over haar staan.

"Florian? Het is u gelukt dan", zei de vrouw met een glimlach.

"Ja, en zo te zien u ook", zei Florian die naar de stukjes vlees keek dat overal lag.

"Een makkie", zei de vrouw met een grijns en kwam recht.

"Waar is Dion?"

"Die is door gegaan, die is nu bij Messias", zei Elena.

"Wat, we meoetn hem gaan helpen!"

Elena knikten en beiden wouden juist vertrekken toen ze voetstappen achter hun hoorden. Het was meer een gestrompel dan gewoon stappen. Toen Florian en Elena omkeken zagen Dean half steunend op zijn speer in de opening van de vorige gang staan.

"hm, en ik dacht dat Florian een rommel had achtergelaten", zie Dean met een grijns toen die de twee zag en de verscheurde stukken van Jenova.

Florian liep er direct heen en gebruikte de materia op Dean zodat de meeste wonden gedicht waren.

"Kom, we moeten Dion gaan helpen", zei Florian en liep samen met Dean en Elena door de gang.

"Ik hoop dat ze nog in orde zijn", zei Ami toen ze de chaos zagen in de volgende zalen.

"hm, proper werken kunnen ze precies niet hé", zei Lee toen ze de lichamen van Kong en Sephiroth tegenkwamen.

"Laten we maar rap gaan vergezellen wie weet in wat voor moeilijkheden ze zitten", zei Karin. De die rende de gangen af en kwamen dan in de volgende zaal terecht die vol stukjes vlees hing.

"Wat in hemelsnaam is hier gebeurd", zei Ami.

"Ik hoop dat het niemand van ons was", zei Karin.

"Ik denk het niet, niemand van ons heeft grijs vlees", zei Lee en wees naar een klein stukje dat naast hem lag.

"Moest je dat nu echt aanduiden", zei Ami geërgerd en liep dan verder.

"Wat, heb ik mis gezegd", riep Lee nog haar achterna en keek dan naar Karin die gewoon schudde met haar hoofd en dan ook Ami achterna loopt.

"Vrouwen, ik kan beter mijn mond terug houden", zei Lee tegen zichzelf en liep dan achter de twee vrouwen aan. De drie liepen door totdat ze mensen vuur hun zagen.

"Florian", riep Ami en de jonge zwaardvechter keek om. Dean en Elena glimlachtte toen ze Lee en Ami zagen. Toen Karin in zicht kwam pakten ze hun gereed.

"Geen zorgen het is de echte nu", zei Lee waardoor de drie raar opkeken.

"Het spijt me van wat dat lichaam je gezegd heeft", zei Karin.

"Lichaam?", zeiden de drie niet begrijpend.

"Zeg waar is Dion", vroeg Ami.

"Bij Messias denken we", zei Elena.

"Wat, alleen! Wat denk die wel", riep Lee en liep dan direct door.

"Hey, wacht op mij", riep Karin en liep dan achter hem aan. De rest keek hun gewoon even aan en volgde de twee dan. Ze liepen door de gangen heen en zagen dan in de verte een groen licht dat een beetje verduisterd werd door iets. Toen ze in de zaal kwamen zagen ze de levensstroom vloeien. Ervoor stond Messias en een zes gevleugelde demon. Voor de Demon zweefde er een zwarte bal dat steeds maar kleiner werd.

"Waar is Dion", riep Lee kwaad. Messais keek op en zag dat hij bezoek had.

"Zo, jullie zijn hier, wel ik moet zeggen dat het voor hem gedaan is. Hij zal over een paar minuutjes verdwijnen in het niets", zei Messias en wees naar de zwarte bol.

"Wat! Dion!", riep Elena. Uit de bol kwam een zacht geroep. Lee en Karin pakte hun Death penalty's en schoten op de bol maar het had geen effect. Ami liet haar grote Conformer vliegen maar het kaatste gewoon terug.

"Hoe krijgen we hem eruit", vroeg Elena bezorgd.

"Hij zal er zelf moeten uitkomen", zei Lee en keek machteloos naar de bol.

"DION je kunt geloof in jezelf", riep karin opeen waardoor iedereen naar haar opkeek.

"Je bent krachtiger dan je denkt", riep Lee dan.

"We geloven in je Dion, je hebt al meer dan eens uit de penarie geholpen", riep Elena.

"Herinner je nog die slang, jij hebt ons toen geredt", riep Florian op zijn beurt.

"En dan het gevecht tegen Nicolai", riep Ami.

"Je, bent sterk genoeg, dus breekt die bol en leert die demon is ene lesje", riep Dean.

"Wat denken jullie te doen", riep messias en zwaaide met zijn arm door de lucht waardoor iedereen tegen de muur vloog. Sommige schreeuwde het uit van de pijn toen oude wonden terug open spatte. Ze waren nog niet volledig genezen.

Ze kwamen moeizaam recht om weer aanmoedigingen te roepen maar werden dan weer tegen de muur gegooid. Ze waren nog te zwak om er tegen te kunnen vechten en werden als lappenpoppen weggesmeten. De vorige gevechten hadden veel te veel geëist van hun.

"Jullie beurt afwachten, eerst hij", zei Messias met een grijns. De grijns verdween toen hij op de zwarte bol een paar witte vlekken zag.

"Wat is er aan de hand", riep Messias. De bol brak op plaatsten waar de vlekken waren en lichtstralen kwamen naar buiten die recht door de duisternis ging.

"Laat mijn vrienden met rust", riep een stem vanuit de bol kwaad.

De bol brak volledig open en Dion zweefden in de lacht omringd door een fel wit licht. Hij liet zijn staf los die langzaam inde lucht zweefde. De steen op de staf begon dan ook wit op te lichten en zond een straal uit naar boven in de duisternis die Astaroth had gecreëerd. De wolken gingen in een draai open en brede stralen van licht kwam er door heen met een zacht gezang. Wezens met helder witte vleugels kwamen langzaam naar benden. De wezens dansten en zongen over heel het veld en verlichtte alles. Astaroth schreeuwde het uit toen de lichtstralen hem raakten en verdween terug in zijn portaal. De lichtstralen gingen over de gevallen vechters. Iedereen voelde hun vermoeidheid verdwijnen en de wonden op hun lichaam verdwenen in het niets. Ze stonden terug recht en gingen bij Dion staan.

"Wat…wat voor magie is dit", riep Messias woedend.

"Het is Great Gospel genoemd. Deze magie herstelt mij en mijn vrienden en verdrijft alle duisternis", zei Dion dei langzaam landde.

"Wat, jij stuk onbenul", riep Messias woedend. De wezens lieten opeens een geconcerteerd straal vallen op Dion, Elena en Lee. In de materia zakken begon opeens iets te gloeien. De rode materia's van de drie schitterde helder rood. Shiva, Ifrit en Ramuh gloeide alledrie tegelijk en toen ze eruit werden gepakt blonken ze tegelijk.

"Wat is dat", vroeg Ami.

"Ik weet het niet, die drie summons hebben precies een connectie met elkaar vanwege die wezen", zei Florian.

Dion keek naar Lee en Elena en de drie knikten. Ze stonden alledrie naast elkaar en hielden de drie materia's voor hun. De drie begonnen als één materia op te lichten waarna Lee, Dion en Elena bijna verdwenen in een wirwar van gekleurde lichtjes. De drie riepen om de beurt een woord.

"GRAND!"

"DELTA!"

"FORCE!"

De vuurgod Ifrit kwam als eerste tevoorschijn en ging voor Messias staan. Toen kwam met veel gedonder de bliksemgod Ramuh tevoorschijn en ging links van Messias staan en tot slot kwam de ijsgodin Shiva tevoorschijn en ging rechts van Messias staan. Rond de drie begonnen de elementen hevige de dansen. Ifrit werd omringd door dansend vuur. Rond Shiva was er een ijsstorm aan het zweven en bij Ramuh vloog bliksmem rond hem. De drie brachten dan hun handen of klauwen of staf omhoog en wezen naar Messias. De drie elementen vlogen op Messias af en smolten samen rond hem. Een driehoek waarvan de zijden constant veranderde van geel naar rood naar blauw en weer naar geel. De driehoek liet Messias in de lucht zweven waarna de driehoek sneller en sneller begon te draaien totdat het een bol van licht werd. De bol werd steeds feller en feller en explodeerde dan in een knal die het plafond bijna naar beneden liet vallen. De drie summons verdwenen en de materia's gloeiden niet meer.

"Wauw, wat was dat", zei Dean die het nog steeds niet geloofde.

"Ik weet het niet waar het was heftig", zei Ami.

"Ik wist niet dat Summons dat konden", zei Florian.

"Ik ook niet, ik denk dat dit de eerste keer was", zei Dion. "Bedankt voor de aanmoedigingen het was me anders niet geluk", zei Dion en glimlachte naar iedereen.

"Het was niets, we zeiden toch dat je het kon", zei Florian. Dion keek naar iedereen en bleef opeens op Karin staan.

"Karin?", zei hij twijfelachtig.

"Ja, ik ben het, Lee heeft me teruggehaald", zei de vrouw.

"Ik wist wel dat hij een manier zou vinden", zei de Ancient.

"Zo, dan betekent dat het gedaan is, we hebben gewonnen", riep Dean met een grijns.

Dion keek naar de grond en zei stilletjes:"Sorry, ik was juist te laat, de meteoren zijn op komst."

Iedereen keek geschokt en dan ook naar de grond. Ze hadden gefaald, ze hadden er zo hard voor gestreden en toch was het voor niets. De meteoren waren op komst en deze keer zou Holy niets kunnen doen.

De grond begon opeens te beven en een gerommel ontstond vanonder het puin dat achter hun lag.

"Dat kan toch niet", zei Dion angstig.

Het puin vloog naar alle kanten en Messias werd weer zichtbaar. De helft van zijn kleren was volledig gescheurd en zijn lichaam lag volledig open.

"Jullie denken toch niet dat jullie gewonnen hebben", riep Messias woeden.

"Het is tijd om naar mijn ware gedaante te gaan en met jullie eens en voor altijd af te rekenen", riep het wezen en begon langzaam op te lichten. Iedereen keek naar het wezen en pakte allemaal hun wapens gereed. Ze stonden gereed voor het laatste gevecht. Ook al komen die meteoren ze laten de aarde niet in handen vallen van dat vervloekte wezen. Ze zullen ervoor vechten en misschien vinden ze een middel om die meteoren tegen te houden.


	20. De Oppoffering

_**Hoofdstuk 20: De Opoffering**_

Messias lichaam begon te scheuren en een grijze massa kwam tevoorschijn. De massa werd steeds groter en begon vorm aan te nemen. Het werd steeds groter en groter. Nog 10 koppen groter, en hij zat tegen het plafond. Het wezen had een gespierd lichaam dat vol stekels zat. Zijn handen waren grote klauwen net als zijn voeten. Zij gezicht was volledig glad met bloedrode.

"Wat vinden jullie van mijn ware gedaante", zei Messias met een diepe grauwe stem.

"Walgelijk", bracht Ami er nog juist uit.

"En nu, mensen is het tijd om een en voor altijd met jullie uit te schakelen", zei Messias en sloeg met zijn reuze klauw naar het groepje. Iedereen ontweek de klauwen en sprong alle kanten op zodat ze verdeeld rond hem stonden. Florian en Dean haalde samen uit met hun Ultimate Blade en Venus Gospel. De twee wapens sneden door het vel van het wezen als boter maar op de plek waar de sneden stonden groeide het gewoon dicht. Karin en Lee schoten met hun Death Penalty's maar de kogels verdwenen gewoon in het lichaam. Messias haalde weer uit met zijn reusachtige klauw maar de twee konden het lenig ontwijken.

Dion, Elena en Am haalden alle drie een materia bol boven. Dion's bol gloeide als eerst waardoor de aarde rond Messias openbarsten en hem bekogelde met scherpe stenen. Ami volgde daarachter en bekogelde het wezen met een regen van ijspegels en Elena stuurde bliksem op het wezen af. Messias lachte luid terwijl hij de magie aanvallen gewoon absorbeerde.

"Jullie denken toch niet mij met zo'n zwakke aanvallen te verslaan", riep het wezen luid.

De jongeren luisterde niet en deden gewoon voort met hun aanvallen. Messias geïrriteerd door de aanvallen en sloeg met beiden vuisten op de grond. De grond begon hevig te beven waardoor iedereen hun evenwicht verloor. Ze moesten ook zo snel mogelijk ontwijken want stukken van het plafond viel naar benden. Sommige van de jongeren zaten al terug met schrammen over hun hele lichaam.

"Nu is het genoeg", riep Lee en hing zijn wepen weer weg end eed zijn mantel uit dat al vol gaten zat. Karin volgde zijn voorbeeld en deed haar mantel ook uit.

"Chren Halen Abios Ori Salvos!"

"Tario When Ion Salvos Talen!"

Het teken op Lee en Karin's polsen begonnen alle twee op te lichten waarna ze in Chaos en Twist veranderde. De twee stegen op en beschoten het wezen met bliksmem -en vuur ballen.

Florian sprong is omhoog en deed een neerwaartse slag op het wezen terwijl Dean ook sprong en zijn speer in het lichaam plantte. De aanvallen bleken niets uit te halen en het wezen lachte steeds.

"Zijn jullie hier om mij te kittelen of om mij te bevechten", riep hij.

Ami liet grote conformer vliegen die gewoon door het lichaam sneed. De wond die er achterbleef groeide gewoon dicht.

"Iedereen achteruit", riep Florian toen hij een groene materia pakte en erop begon te concentreren. De materia gloeide snel en Messias werd omring door een groene mist. De mist begon opeens naar één punt te verzamelen waardoor er een geweldige explosie ontstond. De grond daverde en iedereen bedekte zijn gezicht voor rondvliegend puin. Toen de knal gedaan was keken ze terug waarna iedereen zijn gezicht spierwit werd. Er was de helft van Messias zijn lichaam weg geknald dat langzaam aan het regenereren was.

"Wat kan dit ding stoppen", riep Dion.

"Niets, ik kan niet vernietigd worden", riep het wezen.

"Het kan me niet schelen, sterven ga je", riep Dean en pakte een rode materia. Hij concentreerde erop en de materia begon snel op te lichten.

"MEGA FLARE!"

De grote draak kwam tevoorschijn en begon energie te verzamelen. Hij schoot dan een brede energie bal naar Messias die bij aanraking ontplofte.

Toen de stofwolk optrok lachte het wezen luid want hij had de aanval gewoon geabsorbeerd.

"Verdekke, wat kan dat tegenhouden", riep Florian.

"ik weet het niet", zei Elena.

"Wacht misschien hebben wij een idee", riepen Chaos en Twist.

"Gaan jullie de grot uit, wij komen direct", riepen de beide.

Iedereen knikte want ze wisten wat ze van plan waren en liepen de gang in.

"Zo, jullie gaan vluchten, jullie weten eindelijk dat het geen zin heeft om mij te bevechten", riep Messias hen achterna.

"En jullie, moeten jullie niet meegaan", riep hij toen hij zag dat Chaos en Twist er nog rondzweefden.

De grijnsde en vlogen rond hem om hem te bekogelen.

De groep liep zo snel mogelijk door om de grot uit te zien zodat de twee het plan in werking konden zetten. Ze zagen in de verte het daglicht al toen ze opeens een zwaar gerommel achter hun hoorden. Ze sprintte de grot uit en stonden weer in de ruines van Midgar. Ze liepen wat verder van de ingang en wachtte dan af op de twee. De grond begon te beven en delven van de grond stortte in.

"Kom, nu, kom eruit", riep Dion. Iedereen begon hetzelfde te herhalen. De grond begon harder te beven en heel Midgar was aan het instortten waardoor de groep veder weg moest lopen. Ze keken om en zagen één grote stofwolk opstijgen van Midgar die volledig in de grond verdween.

Iedereen begon stil laan sip te kijken en tot slot naar de grond behalve Dion. Hij bleef maar steeds naar de wolk kijken in de hoop dat ze eruit vlogen.

"Dion ik denk dat ze…", begon Florian.

"Kijk daar!", riep Florian naar twee wezens dat uit de stofwolk vlogen en dan naar hun. Chaos en Twist vlogen naar hun en landde voor Dion. Ze transformeerde terug naar menselijke vorm waarna ze hevig stonden te hijgen.

"En? Is hij", begon Dean.

"Hij is begraven ander al dat puin", zei Karin.

"Dan is eindelijk weg, hoe kan iemand dat overleven een heel stad op zich krijgen", zei Florian.

"Het ziet er naar uit hé", zei Elena.

"Kom misschien is het beste dat we naar Cosmo Canyon gaan. Er moet toch een manier zijn om die meteoren te stoppen", zei Dion.

Het groepje had hun rug gedraaid toen opeens de grond weer begon te beven.

"Nee, dat kan gewoonweg niet", riep Ami uit.

De grond waar Midgar ooit stond barste volledig open en Messias steeg vanuit de pijn.

"Jullie dachten toch echt niet dat jullie me konden begraven", riep Messias woedend. Hij richtte zijn hand naar de groep waarna er een straal naar ze vloog en bij aanraking van de grond explodeerde. Iedereen vloog naar alle kanten.

Dion en Elena stonden snel terug op en bekogelde Messias weer met magie aanvallen.

Al snel volgende Dean, Florian en Ami ook in de magie aanvallen. Het was een gecombineerde van vuur, ijs, bliksmem en aarde. Messias lachte luid terwijl hij alle aanvallen gewoon absorbeert.

"Ik denk dat het tijd is", begon Lee.

"Voor een Twist en Chaos weer te fusioneren", zei Karin.

Ze brachten beide symbolen bij elkaar waardoor ze oplichtte. Karin verdween en het symbool van Twist zweefde op haar plaats. Het symbool fusioneerde samen met dat van Chaos om zo het nieuwe teken te vormen.

"Terrias Angelicien Oburis Darkus!", riep Lee uit en het symbool begon op te lichten.

Hij veranderde weer van lichaam met de twee ravenvleugels op zijn rug. The Angel Of Darkness stond in de plaats van Lee. Hij maakte weer twee ballen elke in één hand en fusioneerde die om zo op Messias te smijten. De magie explodeerde maar Messias leek er niet veel van te voelen. Hij bleef nog zo een tijd magie's te smijten samen met de rest van de groep maar veel effect had het niet.

"Iedereen zoek dekking ik deze keer volluit", riep de demon en begon te concentreren.

Iedereen ging achter een stevig rots staan terwijl de aura rond de engel steeds groter werd. Een grijze mist ging naar Messias en omringde hem. Er kwam steeds meer en meer mist opzetten wardoor Messias bijna niet meer te zien was. De engel knipte in zijn vingers waarna de mist begon rond te draaien en in één punt samen te komen. De Engel vloog snel achter de rots. De mist ging steeds sneller en explodeerde tot slot. Het leek of heel de aarde beefde. Iedereen voelde kracht van de explosie ook al zaten ze achter een rots. Achter de rots werd het opeens volledig verlicht dat 1000 kilometer veder nog ook gezien werd. Op de plaats van Messias was er een vuurbol ontstaan die groter was dan Midgar zelf.

Toen de explosie stopte, keek de groep en zagen ze dat de rots waar ze achter schuilde volledig weg was. The Angel Of Darkness was verdwenen en Lee en Karin zaten te hijgen op te grond. Ze waren volledig uitgeput van die aanval.

Toen ze wat dichter kwamen kijken zagen ze dat er een enorme krater was ontstaan nog groter dan de Noordere krater.

"Als hij nu niet weg is, weet ik het ook niet meer", riep Dean.

"Gaat het met jullie twee", vroeg Florian bezorgd.

"Ja, het gaat, een nachtje slapen en het is in orde", zei Lee en liet een geforceerde glimlach zien.

"Wacht ik gebruik wel een genees materia, dat haalt een deel van de vermoeidheid weg, toch genoeg om weer op te staan", zei Dion en gebruikte het op Karin en Lee. De twee bedankte hem en gingen weer terug rechtstaan.

"Wat een hel", zei Ami.

"Kom we zijn weg", zei Florian en draaide zich om. Iedereen volgde zijn voorbeeld en volgde.

"Zeg, hoe komen we eigenlijk thuis. De Scraper staat nog steeds in de stad der Ancient", zei Elena.

"Wel, we nemen dan de route die we gebruikt hebben om naar hier te komen zei", stelde Florian.

"Ah, die route, de bliksemroute", zei Elena en liet een kwaadaardige grijns zien. Florian slikte even want hij herinnerde zich wat ze bedoelde. Iedereen moest lachen om het duo.

"Wat valt er te lachen", riep een stem vanachter hun.

Iedereen bleef opeens stilstaan een keek langzaam om.

"Dat kan niet", riep Karin.

"Hahahahahaha, je zou beter moeten weten dan iedereen dat ik niet te verslaan ben", riep Messias zonder één schrammetje.

"Ik moet wel toegeven het was een sterke aanval, maar ik ben sterker en nu is het gedaan met jullie", riep hij.

Messias begon zicht concentreren waardoor de lucht pikzwart werd. In de lucht blonken opeens een paar lichtjes. De lichtjes werden steeds groter en groter en vormde zicht tot kometen. Ze vlogen recht op de groep af.

Dion haalde direct een materia boven en activeerde het. Een kleurig schild kwam tevoorschijn die heel de groep omringde. De kometen werden nog steeds groter en sloeg dan in. De impact brak het schild en blies iedereen weg.

"Hahahahahahahahahaha, het is eindelijk gebeurd", riep Messias toen de groep vechters niet meer recht kwamen.

"Nu nog wachten op de meteoren en het is gedaan met de wereld!"

Messias draaide zich om en liep langzaam weg.

"Mess…Messias!", riep een stem vanachter hem.

"Wat!"

Dion was moeizaam terug overeind gekomen half leunend op zijn staf.

"Wat … wat je ook naar ons smijt…wij zullen steeds volhouden", riep de Ancient.

"Hm, jij denkt dat, jullie mensen zijn een zielig zwak ras", riep hij.

"Als wij een zielig zwak ras… zijn, waarom heb je… dan zoveel moeilijkheden met ons", zei Florian die op zijn beurt moeizaam recht kwam.

"Wij zijn … sterker dan he verwachtte", riep Ami.

"Daarom…dat je…ons wilt uitschakelen", riep Karin.

"Je vreest ons…dat wij ooit hetzelfde… bij jullie gaan doen", riep Elena.

"Wij zullen overwinnen…en jij kunt daar niets aan verander", riep Lee.

Iedereen kreeg een vuurachtig aura rond hem die steeds harder en harde begon te stralen. Iedereen brulde dan van de woede en kracht die in hun lichaam opbouwde en wezen dan naar Dion. De aura's vlogen door de lucht en omringde Dion die bijna niet meer zichtbaar was door al de aura's. het licht verdween in zijn staf waarna de steen fel begon op te lichten. Hij plantte de staf in de planeet maar hield hem nog stevig vast.

"Het is tijd dat je voorgoed verbannen wordt", riep Dion en alles rond Messias begon op te lichten. Gras, rotsen, kleine diertjes, alles. Er kwam een groene witachtige aura vrij die door de lucht begon te dansen. De aura begon rond Messias te dansen in steeds nauwer rond hem. Tot slot was Messias volledig omring door het aura en ontsond er een fel wit licht toen de aura in contact kwam met Messias. Het wezen schreeuwde van woede, dat stilaan verdween in het niets. Toen het fel wit licht weg was, stond Messias niet meer op de plaats. Hij was weg, eindelijk verlagen voorgoed. Iedereen viel neer van vermoeidheid en bleef liggen waar hij/zij gevallen was.

"Proficiat met jullie overwinning", zei een stem opeens. Dion deed zijn ogen open en zag Aeris over haar gebogen staan.

"Euh, waar ben ik, terug in het beloofde land", riep Dion opeens.

"Nee, we zijn in Cosmo Canyon", zei de vrouw langzaam.

"Maar hoe ben jij hier dan geraakt", vroeg de Ancient.

"Gaia heeft hier en daar wat gefikst voor ons", zei de vrouw en lachtte.

"Gaia? Ons, bedoel dat iedereen…?"

De vrouw knikten en glimlachte naar de jongen.

"Kom, je vrienden wachten op je", zei de vrouw en ging dan de naar buiten.

Dion volgde haar naar buiten en zag de groep rond het eeuwige vuur zitten. Ze glimlachtte allemaal toen ze de Ancient zagen en gingen dan naar hem toe en praatte allemaal door elkaar.

"Kom nu, straks vallen zijn oren eraf", zei een vrouwen stem achter hun.

Marlene kwam erbij staan en keek naar de jongen.

"Zo, we zien elkaar terug", zei de vrouw. Dion lachtte en gingen dan gezamenlijk rond het vuur zitten.

"Waarom ben je hier eigenlijk", vroeg Dion aan de vrouw.

"Vader vroeg het aan mij, ik ben dan direct gekomen. Jullie hebben nogal een lichtshow gecreëerd in Midgar", zei de vrouw.

Iedereen bloosde wat.

"Goed werk, jullie allemaal", zei een andere stem.

Red kwam erbij die gevolgd werd door de rest van de oude groep. Marlen vloog naar hara vader want het was al een tijdje dat ze hem gezien had. Cloud en Elena gingen naar Cloud en Tifa die niet konden geloven dat Tifa er ook bij was.

Lee en Karin gingen op hun beurt naar Vincent.

De oude groep smeten complimentjes op de jongeren af waardoor ze nog meer gingen blozen. Na een tijd een gingen ze weer rond het vuur zitten.

"Zeg, wacht is. Wat is er nu met de meteoren aan de hand", vroeg Dion opeens.

"Die zijn nog steeds op komst, ze zullen hier over een dag zijn", zei Aeris die er ook bij kwam zitten.

"Wat, moeten we dan niet een manier vinden om ze proberen te stoppen", riep Florian.

"We hebben een manier, zoon", zei Cloud.

"Welke!", riep Elena.

"Met behulp van deze", zei Aeris en liet de zwarte en witte materia zien.

"Wacht is hoe ga je dat doen, Holy is niet sterk genoeg en de zwarte roept er alleen mere op", riep Dion.

"We hebben een plan, we gaan de twee laten combineren tot de zilveren materia. Een oeroude materia speciaal gemaakt om de planeet te beschermen. Het zal een schild rond de planeet brengen die de meteoren tegenhouden", zei de vrouwelijke Ancient langzaam.

"Dan kunnen we de planeet toch redden", riep Dean opegwekt.

"Wat is er aan de hand", vroeg Elena die iets miszag aan de gezichten van de ouderen.

"Om de zilveren materia te laten maken en werken zijn zielen nodig. We hebben bestudeerd en er is juist genoeg als het onze zielen zijn", zei Cloud.

"WAT, nee. Is er geen andere manier", riep Florian.

"Ja, jullie zijn eindelijk terug samen, en nu gaan jullie opofferen er moet toch nog een andere oplossing zijn", riep Elena.

"Soory, maar er is geen andere", zei Vincent.

"Wij gaan onze zielen gebruiken om jullie een toekomst te geven", zei Barret. Bij Marlene kwamen de tranen omhoog en ze omhelsde Barret.

Ami kon zich ook niet meer inhouden. Yuffie was de enigste die voor haar had gezorgd en nu ging ze weg.

"Neem afscheid van Shera voor mij", vroeg Cid aan Dean.

"Waarom moet het nu juist zo verlopen", zei Dean.

"Je weet dat het moet zoon", zie Vincent.

"Ja, maar ik ben al twee ouders kwijtgeraakt ik wil gene derde kwijt", zei Lee.

"Je zult mij niet kwaijt zijn, Ik zal altijd bij je zien. Karin zorg goed voor hem", zei Vincent.

"Zal, ik doen", zei Karin en een traan rolde over haar gezicht.

Elena was ook beginnen te wenen en omhelsde Tifa. Ze had haar tante maar ze Tifa als haar moeder gaan zien en nu ging ze weer weg.

"Kom, kom, we zullen altijd over jullie waken. Het schild zal blijven eens de materia geactiveerd is zodat er geen meteoren en kometen door kunnen maar ook wezen zoals Messias en Jenova", zei Red.

"Ik zie in jullie toekomst niets anders dan goed dingen", zei Cait Sith.

"We gaan wel nog iets doen voordat we van start gaan", zei Aeris en riep iemand.

Er kwam een man af met een kodak rond zijn nek.

"Iedereen droog die traantjes, we gaan een foto trekken die onze band voor altijd zal laten herinneren", zei Aeris. De meisjes droogden hun tranen en gingen dan samen met de rest n positie staan.

"Lachen", zei de man en een flits verscheen.

"Ik zal hem zo rap mogelijk ontwikkelen", zei de man en liep weg.

"Oké, het is tijd", zei Aeris.

De jongeren gingen opzij staan. Aeris hielde de zwarte en witte materia vast terwijl Cloud en de rest rond haar begonnen te verzamelen.

"Vergeet niet we zullen altijd over jullie waken", riep Aeris en een traan rolde over haar gezicht.

"Vaarwel", riepen ze allemaal toen de twee materia begonnen te lichten. Iedereen verdween één voor één en de twee materia begonnen harder en harde te schijnen. Eerst verdween Cait Sith gevolgd door Barret dan Yuffie, Vincent, Tifa, Red, Cid, Cloud en als laatste Aeris. De Twee materia's begonnen dichter en dichter bij elkaar te komen en smolten dan samen. Er zweefde nu een zilvere materia in de lucht. Dion paktte hem vast en ging in de groep staan. Ze stonden in een cirkel. Dion stak zijn hand met de materia uit en iedereen stak dan zijn hand uit. Ze concentreerde er zich op en dachten dan terug aan hoe het allemaal begon. De reis naar Kalm, de vlucht uit Midgar, De ontmoetingen met elkaar de gevechten en de nieuwe –en oude vrienden, dat was de belangrijkste herinnering. De materia begon helder te schijnen en steeds feller. De lucht begon te blinken rondom hun en voelde zacht aan.

We zullen altijd over jullie waken

Hoorde ze galmen rondom hun. Een breder zilver straal vloog uit de bol naar boven. Toen de straal buiten de atmosfeer was spreidde de zilver straal over heel de planeet die dan een doorzichtig schild werd. Iedereen keek nog is op en zei gedag tegen de oud strijders die hun leven geven om de wereld te redden een tweede maal.

Iedereen in de wereld keek naar de lucht toen verscheidene meteoren naar de planeet stevende. De meteoren kwamen dichter en dichter en sloegen dan stuk tegen het onzichtbare schild dat was opgezet en dat voor eeuwig stand zal houden om de planeet te beschermen. Jaren gingen voorbij terwijl iedereen zijn eigen gang ging. Florian en Ami zijn een koppel geworden en zijn samen in Nibelheim gaan wonen om rustig te leven. Dean is terug naar Rocket Town gegaan om het werk van zijn meester voort te zetten en om Shera te vergezellen die kapot was van het nieuws. Samen hadden ze de stad terug heropgebouwd en zelf uitegbreid. Dion en Elena hebben ook samen het geluk gevonden en zijn in Kalm gaan wonen om Marlene te helpen in het kindertehuis. Lee en Karin zwerven samen over de wereld rond. Ze hebben nog geen zin om ergens te gaan nestelen en willen zo de hele planeet zien. Maar één keer op het jaar komen ze allemaal terug samen in Cosmo Canyon om rond het eeuwige vuur te zitten. Nadenken over de reis die ze hebben gemaakt. Ze kijken dan ook naar boven naar het doorzichtige schild dat nog steeds stand houdt en de planeet beschermt tegen alle indringers. Maar vooral denken ze aan die 9 strijders dat hun leven hebben gegeven om de planeet een toekomst te geven. Ze pakken dan de foto erbij die gemaakt is om terug het moment te zien dat ze nog allemaal samen zijn.


	21. Een Groot Verlies

**_XXI Een Groot Verlies_**

Cloud, Aeris en Cid waren op hun weg naar de Gold Saucer toen ze het bericht te horen kregen van Shera. Ze vroeg zich wel af waarom ze in de God Saucer bleven het zou voor hun gemakkelijk zijn als ze terug kwamen. Aeris was een klein beetje ongeduldig want er zou een cadeau voor haar zijn ook.

Ze gebuikte de Tini Broco nu om langs ondiepe wateren te varen. Ze Gingen zo volledig naar de rivier die Gongaga met de woestijn van Gold Saucer scheidde. Dan moesten ze nog maar een klein stukje wandelen.

In Coral bleef alles hetzelfde. De mensen staarde naar Cloud en Aeris omdat ze wisten dat ze bij Barret hoorde. Toen ze in de tram zaten gaf Cloud de uitleg aan Cid over wat er gebeurd was hier. Toen ze eindelijk op de Gold saucer waren kende de kassierster hun en liet ze gratis binnen.

"Oké, we moeten naar het horror hotel...", begon Cloud toen ze opeens een bekend gezicht zagen.

"Hey, Cait Sith", riep Aeris terwijl ze wuifde.

Cait sith verschoot en liet een blauwgroene steen op de grond vallen.

"Hey, is dat niet die keystone waar Shera het over had", merkte Cloud op.

Cait sith greep de steen direct en rende de tunnel in.

"Verdomme, Cid ga naar het Horror hotel en zoek iedereen, ik en Aeris gaan achter Cait Sith aan", riep Cloud.

Cid knikte en liep direct weg. Aers en Cloud liepen beiden dezelfde tunnel in als Cait Sith. Ze haalden hem direct in maar hij wist steeds terug te ontsnappen. Ze achtervolgden hem over heel de Gold Saucer, van Wondersquare tot de Battle arena. Als laatste kwamen ze op de Chocobo Race waar hij naar de top van het gebouw liep. Cloud en Aeris achtervolgden hem maar hoorde opeens een helikopter.

Achter de Chocoboraces daalde een helikopter neer met Tseng in.

"Hier is de Keystone", riep Cait Sith en smeet de steen naar de Turk

"Goed gedaan", zei de man en vloog dan weer weg met de helikopter.

"HEY", riep Cloud kwaad terwijl hij op de kat afrende.

"Wacht even, ik zal niet wegrennen of me verbergen", zei Cait sith snel.

"Ja, ik was de spion. Ik was ingehuurd door Shinra."

"We vertrouwde je, ik het niet geloven", Zei Aeris.

"Ik kon er niets aan doen, wat dacht je van dat we dit allemaal vergeten en gewoon doorgaan met de reis."

"Hangt eraan kat, je hebt veel laf om dat te durven voorspellen", riep Cloud kwaad.

"Wat ga je dan doen, mij doden? Het zou toch maar tijdverlies zijn, deze grote mog is maar ene machine en ik kan gemakkelijk wegkomen. Ik heb deze mog te danken aan iemand die bij Shinra werkt", Zei Cait Sith.

"Hm, met wie dan hé", vroeg Aeris.

"Sorry dat kan ik je niet vertellen"

"We geraken nergens zo", zuchtte Cloud.

"Zie ik had het je gezegd, met praten komen we toch nergens. Kunnen we gewoon niet voortdoen zoals vroeger"

"Wat dacht jij kat"

"Oké, ja ik hoor bij Shinra en ik sta direct in verbinding met iemand van Shinra maar we zijn niet echt vijanden. Er is iets dat aan mij knaagt sinds we samen reizen. Ik denk dat het je manier van leven is. Je wordt niet betaald, je wordt niet geloofd voor je werk en toch blijf je keven riskeren en blijf je verder reizen. Door dit te zien laat het mezelf denken over mijn leven. Ik zou me niet goed voelen als de dingen moesten eindeigen zoals ze nu waren"

"enzovoorts, enzovoorts", zei Aeris als afsluiter.

"Je hebt ons al is bedrogen en dat ga je weer doen, eens een spion altijd een spion. Zo iemand nemen wij niet mee, wat dacht je nu zelf", Zei Cloud.

"Net zoals ik dacht. Praten heeft geen zin...maar ik heb iets voorbereid voor dit geval", zei Cait Sith en haalde iets vanonder zijn kleine capeje. Het was een soort van PHS als die van Shera alleen een vele kleiner model.

"Luister maar is naar dit"

"Papa, Tifa!", riep ene klein meisje uit de PHS.

"Marlene?", zei Aeris.

"Hey, het is het bloemenmeisje! Bloemenmeisje...", begon Marlene Toen Cait Sith de verbinding verbrak.

"Dus, je gaat doen wat ik zeg", zie Cait Sith.

"Je bent laag", zei Cloud.

"Ik wou dit niet, het nemen van gijzelaars en het gebruiken van vuile trucjes maar dit is nu hoe het is geen compromis. Dus laten we gewoon onze reis voortzetten", Zei Cait en ging dan terug.

Cloud en Aeris stonden aan de grond genageld, hoe gingen ze dit aan Barret uitleggen.

"Ah ja, morgen gaan we naar de tempel der Ancients. Ik weet waar het is, ik zal je het morgen vertellen. Natuurlijk zal Shinra dara eerder zijn maarja dara zul je mee moeten leven", zei Cait.

"Verdomme, we kunnen geen kant op",zei Cloud.

"Ik hoop dat Marlene oké is, wat is er dan met mam gebeurd", vroeg Aeris en volgden Cait Sith dan.

Toen ze in het Horror hotel waren met iedereen moesten ze met 2 man Barret tegen houden om Cait te beschermen. Nadat sommige wat afgekoeld waren overhandigde Tifa de staf aan Aeris. Toen Aeris de staf in handen nam begon de robijn even te stralen.

"De man noemde het de Princess Gurad", zei Tifa.

"Het voelt alsof deze staf bij mij hoort", zei Aeris.

Na nog een tijdje praten ging iedereen slapen zodat ze morgen goed uitgerust waren.

De volgende ochtend stond iedereen al klaar in de grote hal van het hotel.

"Voor de Tempel der Ancient, ik heb Cid de volledige route gegeven. Hij kan ons daarheen brengen", zei Cait.

"Hm, verdomde kat. Ik kan maximum vier mensen vervoeren met mijzelf erbij, dus kiest maar wie meegaat", zei Cid.

"Ik ga al zeker mee", zei Aeris.

"En ik ook", zei Cait.

"Oké, dan laten we maar gaan", zei Cloud.

"De rest houw jullie haaks, we zullen proberen in contact te blijven"

"Oké, Cloud. Wij gaan naar Gongaga om op jullie te wachten. Volgens Cait's route ligt dat het dichtst bij de tempel. Dan moeten jullie niet ver stappen deze keer", zei Tifa.

"Oké"

De groepen gingen gezamenlijk terug naar Coral wara ze dan splitsen in twee groepjes. Cloud, Aeris, Cid en Cait wuifde de andere uit terwijl die met de buggy vertrokken naar Gongaga. De rest maakte zich klaar om met de Tini Broco te vertrekken. Volgens Cait zou er een eiland liggen juist zuid oost van Gongaga. Er zou een bank zijn waar ze met de Tini Broco konden overvaren.

Cid volgde de route en kwam uiteindelijk bij een eiland terecht. Toen ze op het strand waren zagen ze al direct een dik bos en een stenen gebouw dat boven de bomen uitstak.

"Dat is de tempel", zei Cait.

"Oké dan, iedereen klaar", zei Cloud waarna iedereen knikte.

Ze liepen het bos in nadat ze langs de PHS lieten weten dat ze aangekomen waren.

Het duurde maar even voordat ze aan een ravijn kwamen met een houten brug ie naar de tempel leidde. De tempel leek op een groot piramide gebouw met treden die helemaal naar de top leidde.

"Dit is echt de tempel der Ancient. Ik voel het, de kennis van de Ancients zweeft hier rond. Je kan één worden met de planeet maar je stopt het met de kracht van eigen wil. Voor de toekomst? Voor ons?", zei Aeris toen ze op haar knieën viel.

"Wat zeg je allemaal?", vroeg Cloud.

Aeris stond terug op en liep naar de trappen.

"Je bent niet op je gemak...maar gelukkig? Omdat ik hier ben?Het spijt me maar ik versta het niet", zei Aeris alsof ze tegen lucht aan het praten is.

"Ik wil naar binnen".

Cloud knikte waarna ze met 4 naar boven liepen. Bovenaan was er een doorgang naar een klein kamertje. Eens binnen zagen ze alleen in het midden van de kamer een altaar en aan de muren versieringen. Maar hun ogen waren gericht op de man die voor de altaar lag met ene bebloede borstkas.

"Tseng", zei Aeris stil.

Tseng keek omhoog e kwam dan langzaam omhoog terwijl hij zijn hand steeds op zijn borstkast vasthield.

"Ugh, ze hebben mij te pakken...Het is niet het beloofde land ... dat Sephiroth zoekt", zei Tsneg moeizaam.

"Sephiroth! Is hij hier ook", riep Cloud.

"Kijk...maar voor jezelf...Verdorie Aeris laten gaan was het begin van mij slecht geluk...De president was verkeerd"

"Jij bent verkeerd, Het beloofde land is niet wat jullie denken en ik ga jullie niet helpen dus Shinra kon zowieso niet winnen", riep Aeris kwaad.

"Hm, dat is wel hard...maar het is iets wat jij zou zeggen", zei Tseng en kwam langzaam naar Cloud.

"Hier...de keystone...leg die op de altaar"

"Gaat het Aeris", vroeg Cloud toen die zich had afgezonderd.

"Tseng behoort tot één van onze vijanden maar ik ken hem al van kinds af aan. Er zijn niet veel mensen waarvan dat ik dat niet kan zeggen, eigenlijk zijn het er maar ene paar mensen in de hele wereld die mij echt kennen", zei Aeris.

"Maak je geen zorgen je hebt nu ons ook", zei Cloud.

"Bedankt"

Cloud ging dan naar de altaar met de Cid, Aeris en Cait achter hem. Toen hij het altaar bestudeerde zag hij een opening waar iets in kon. Hij legde de steen erin waarna die opeens begon te schijnen. De vier voelde zich opeens zeer licht en voor dat ze het wisten gleden ze door de grond omlaag en werd alles zwart voor hun ogen. Toen ze weer konden zien stonden in een gigantische zaal met overal trappen die ergens heen gingen.

"Woorden...gevoelens...zo veel van dat hier", zei Aeris.

"Shit, Shit, Shit, Shit, wat in hemelsnaam is dat hier", riep Cid uit.

"Cloud. Het gaat moeilijk worden, maar vooral niet opgeven we moeten gewoon doorzetten", zei Aeris.

"Hey, wat is dat daar", riep Cait. Iedereen keek in de richting waarheen de kat wees en zag een paarsachtig mannetje met een grote gele hoed die zijn gezicht verborg.

Toen ze dichterbij kwamen liep het weg.

"Hey, wacht even", riep Aeris en liep erachteraan gevolgd door Cloud, Cid en Cait.

Ze liepen trap op, trap af achter het mannetje. Uiteindelijk zagen ze het een kamer binnen gaan. Toen ze ook binnengingen zagen ze het tegen een oude boekenkast staan. In de rest van de kamer stonden allemaal potten, dozen en meubels die allemaal kapot waren.

"Eindelijk hebben we je ingehaald", zei Aeris en ging wat dichter staan.

"Huh, je hebt op mij gewacht"

"Versta je ze Aeris",vroeg Cloud.

"Nee. Maar de informatie vloeit in mij door deze plaats. Dit zijn de geestlichamen van de Ancients. Ze zijn hier gebleven in deze staat om deze tempel te bewaken. Over zovele jaren kunnen ze niet meer praten. Eigenlijk moesten ze niet praten vanwege er maar één objectief was voor diegene in de tempel", zei Aeris.

"En dat is", vroeg Cait.

"Hm, het is opgehouden, we moeten verder gaan om dat te weten te komen", zei de jonge ancient.

"Oké, naar waar nu?", vroeg Cid.

"Gewoon terug naar buiten en we zouden de weg getoond worden."

Iedereen vond het maar raar maar ze volgde Aeris. Toen ze terug buiten waren zagen in de verte weer zo'n mannetje.

"Hm, hem volgen zeker", Vroeg Cid retorisch.

Al snel liepen ze weer trappen op en af zodat ze het mannetje konden bijhouden. Ze kwamen weer bij ene doorgang waar het in verdween. Toen ze binnen kwamen stonden ze in een lange gang. Om de hoek zagen ze het mannetje lopen. Ze liepen er direct achteraan maar bleven opeens staan toen ze een luide bonk hoorde. Achter hun was een grote cilindervormige blok gevallen en rolde recht op hun af.

"Shit lopen", riep Cait.

De vier liepen uit alle macht en zagen in de verte een gang naar links.

Cid en Cait waren de gang al ingesprongen. Cloud trok Aeris mee maar de vrouw viel over een losse steen plat.

Cloud reageerde instinctief en gooide zichzelf over de vrouw. Cid en Cait keken weg toen de steen over de twee rolde. Toen ze terug keken zagen Cloud en Aeris nog steeds op de grond liggen. In de rollende steen zat in inham dat juist over de twee ging waardoor ze ongedeerd waren.

"Hey, jullie twee huurt een kamer of kom hier", riep Cid.

Cloud stond op en trok Aeris mee omhoog.

"Bedankt Cloud", zei de vrouw blozend.

"Euh...is niets hoor", zei de man en ging dan naar de gang waar Cid en Cait waren.

"Naar waar nu, aeris...Aeris", vroeg Cait maar de vrouw keek gewoon voorruit.

"Oh nee, iedereen volg me", riep Aeris en liep de gang af. Ze kwamen dan in een nieuwe kamer met in het midden van de kamer een grote plas gekleurd water omring door zuilen. Aeris was aan de andere kant van de plas gaan staan en toen ze dichterbij stond begon de plas op te lichten.

"Dit zit vol met de kennis van de Ancients. Nee niet kennis...het bewustzijn...een levende ziel. Het probeert iets te zeggen",zei Aeris en ze bukte dan neer. Ze liet haar vingers over het water glijden en leek tegen iemand te praten, vragen te stellen. Na ene tijd stond ze opeens terug op.

"Gevaar? Een gevaarlijk bewustzijn? Laat ons zien, laat ons dat gevaar zien", zei Aeris en boog over het water. Cait, Cid en Cloud volgde het voorbeeld waarna het water begon te rimpelen en een beeld vormde. Ze zagen opeens een kamer met allemaal figuren die op muren waren afgebeeld. Wat ze nog zagen waren Elena en Tseng die de muren bestudeerde.

"Tseng? Wat is dit? Kunnen wet het beloofde land met dit vinden?", vroeg de vrouwelijke Turks.

"Hm, ik vraag me af. Maar enigszins moeten we dit rapporteren aan de president", zei Tseng.

"Wees voorzicht Tseng."

"Oké. Zeg Elena, wat dacht je van een dineetje na deze opdracht?"

"J...Ja meneer, natuurlijk", zei Elena stotterend en bloosde voordat ze wegging.

"Is dit het beloofde land? Nee dat kan niet...", begon Tseng toen er opeens een lichtflits was.

Toen Tsneg zich omdraaide zag hij een man in een zwarte cape met lang wit haar en een dun lang zwaard in zijn handen voor hem geknield.

"Sephiroth!", riep de Turks ongelovig uit.

"Zo, je hebt de deur geopend. Zeer goed", zei de man rustig toen hij rechtstond.

"Deze plaats...wat is het?"

"Een verloren schathuis aan kennis. De wijsheid van de Ancients. Ik ben één aan het worden met de planeet", zei Sephiroth.

"één met de planeet?"

"Jullie idioten. Jullie hebben er nog nooit eens over gedacht. Al de zielen energie van deze planeet. Al zijn wijsheid...kennis. Ik zal er met samenvoegen, ik zal één worden met het. Het zal één worden met mij", zei Sephiroth lachend.

"...Kun je dat?"

"De weg naar dat doel ligt hier"

Sephiroth stopte met lachen en keek naar Tseng. Voordat de Turks iets doorhad had Sephiroth al uitgehaald met zijn lange zwaard. De Turk viel op de grond terwijl het bloed uit zijn borstkas vloeide.

"Alleen dood wacht jullie allen. Maar vrees niet want het is door dood dat nieuwe zielen energie is geboren. Binnenkort zal je terug leven als een deel van mij", zei Sephiroth en begon weer hard te lachen.

Het beeld vervaagde en ze zagen niets meet dan alleen een plas.

"Zo dat is wat er gebeurd is met Tseng", zei Cait.

"Hey, wat was dat allemaal", vroeg Cid.

"Hm, weet het niet maar we moeten naar die kamer en snel", zei Cloud.

"We zijn er bijna, vertrouw me maar en volg me", zei Aeris en liep terug de gang in.

De rest volgde haar terug door de gangen. Ze liepen nog een tijdje totdat ze aan een T-split kwamen. Aeris liep instinctief nara rechts. Op het einde van de gang kwamen ze weer in een kamer met deze keer een grote stenen deur.

"Hoe krijgen we die nu open", riep Cid.

"Aeris heb jij een idee", vroeg Cloud.

Aeris knikte even en ging voor de deur staan. Ze nam de staf die ze van Tifa kreeg en hield het met de twee handen voor haar vast. De robijn op de staf begon opeens te schijnen en schoot een dunnen straal op de deur. De deur begon opeens te kraken en ging dan langzaam open.

"Goed gedaan Aeris", zei Cloud.

"Je moet mij niet bedanken, ik wordt geleid door de kennis van de Ancients dat hier rondzweeft", zei Aeris.

De vier ging naar binnen en kwamen in de goudgele kamer terug met de afbeeldingen op de muur.

"Dit is het", zei Cid.

"Waar is Sephiroth", riep Cloud waarna er opeens een flits was

"Zo koud, I ben altijd aan je zijde. Kom", zei Sephiroth die opeens de lucht verscheen en dan weer verdween.

Ze liepen verder waarna er weer ene flits was en Sephiroth naar een

Tekening zagen kijken. Op de tekening waren mensen een zwarte bol aan het aanbidden.

"Geweldig. Een schathuis aan kennis", zei Sephiroth.

"Wat zeg je allemaal, ik begrijp er niets van", zei Cloud waarna er weer een flits was en Sephiroth verdwenen was.

Wat verder kwamen ze weer sephiroth tegen die deze keer aan het lachen was toen hij naar een tekening op de muur bekeek. Hierop leek een grote meteoor vanuit de lucht te vallen.

"Kijk goed"

"Naar wat?"

"Naar datgene dat kennis toevoegt aan...Ik wordt één met de planeet", lachte Sephiroth als een bezetene.

Toen ze aan het einde van de kamer kwamen zagen ze een altaar wara Sephiroth tegen lag.

"Mother wees geduldig binnenkort worden we één"

"Hij wil je één worden met de planeet", vroeg Aeris.

"Dat is simpel. Wanneer de planeet beschadigd is, zal het zielenenergie gebruiken om zichzelf te genezen. De hoeveelheid energie dat er zal zjn hangt af van de grote van de wonde", antwoordde Sephiroth terwijl er een wit aura hem omsingelde.

"Wat zou er gebeuren als de wonde het leven de planeet zou bedreigen. Denk dan maar is aan hoeveel energie daar zal zijn. HAHAHAHAHAHA en in het midden van die wonde zal ik zijn. Al die energie zal van mij zijn. Door te samenvoegen met al die energie van de planeet zal ik een totaal nieuwe levensvorm worden, een nieuw bestaan. Door samen te smelten met de planeet zal ik op houden te bestaan zoals ik nu ben en als een God herboren worden om over elke ziel te heersen!"

"Een wonde sterk genoeg om de planeet te vernietigen? De planeet beschadigen?"

"Kijk maar naar de muren. De ultieme vernietigende magie...Meteoor"

"Ik laat dat niet gebeuren", riep Cloud woedend.

Wakker worden!

Er was weer ene flits waarna Sephiroth verdween. Cloud liep direct weg naar de muur. Toen Aeris hem vond stond hij als ene bezetene te lachen.

"Cloud?"

"Wat in hemelsnaam is er aan de hand", riep Cid.

"Hahahahahaha...Zwarte materia...hahahahaha...meteoor oproepen", lachtte Cloud.

"Cloud houd daarmee op", riep Aeris die er schrik van kreeg.

"Cloud...ik ben...Cloud...Hoe moet ik!...Ik herinner! Ik herinner mijn weg."

"...Cloud?"

"Hm, wat is er? Is er iets verkeerd?", vroeg Cloud.

"...Nee niets, er is niets. Maak je maar geen zorgen", zei Aeris.

Cid en Cait kwamen erbij staan.

"Sephiroth is weg"

"Maak je daar maar gene zorgen nu. Ik begrijp wat hij zei. Dit is de Meteoor, hé", zei Cloud.

"Ik weet niet wat het is maar het valt uit de lucht", zei Cid bot.

"Dit moet die magie zijn waar Sephiroth het over had. De ultieme vernietigende magie, meteoor. Het vind kleine zwevende planeten met zijn magie en trekt ze zo aan naar hier. Deze planeet kan er helemaal door weggevaagd worden", Zei Aeris.

Opeens begon de grond te daveren.

"Sephiroth?"

"HAHAHAHAHA, Ik ben het niet!", riep een stem van ergens.

Een muur schoof open waarna de groep oog in oog stond met een grote paarse draak. Iedereen nam hun wapen klaar en gingen klaarstaan.

De draak kwam met veel gegrauw op het groep af. Cloud en Cid gingen beide in de aanval. Cloud zwaaide met zijn brede zwaard maar het zwaard ketste gewoon terug van de huid. De draak haalde uit met zijn klauwen maar Cid kon de het met zijn Lans tegen houden. Aeris had ondertussen een groene materiabol genomen waarop ze begon te concentreren net als Cait Sith op aan andere bol. Een regen van ijspegels kwam los van de twee bollen samen die de draak bekogelde. De draak zag de regen afkomen en spuwde een brede straal van vuur die de pegels onmiddellijk liet smelten.

"Iedereen achteruit we gaan draak met draak bestrijden", riep Cid nadat hij een rode bol had klaargenomen. Na een tijdje concentreren begon de bol te gloeien en werd Cid door verscheidene lichtjes omsingelt.

"MEGA FLARE"

Het plafond werd opeens bedekt door wolken die langzaam begonnen te draaiden. De wolken creeerde dan een opening in het midden waar een grote zwarte draak te zien was. Bahamut keek woest naar de paarse draak terwijl hij energie verzamelde. Hij deed zijn mond open waar een bal van energie in ontstond. Hij schoot dan de bal af die recht op de draak ging. Bij impact ontstond er een grote explosie. Stof vloog op en stukken van het plafond was naar beneden gevallen. Toen het stof was opgehelderd zagen ze het lichaam van de draak met de kop volledig opgereten en groen bloed dat eruit stroomde.

"Enig teken van Sephiroth", vroeg Cloud toen iedereen zijn wapens wegstaken.

"Hij is verdwenen", antwoordde Aeris.

"Hey, keek daar, het altaar", riep Cait.

Toen iedereen er henen ging zagen ze een zweven miniatuurweergave van de tempel boven de altaar zweven.

"Wat is dit?"

"Hm, er is iets onderaan de altaar geschreven", zei Aeris en keek is goed waarna ze dan met grote ogen terug naar het zwevende tempeltje keek.

"Dit is de zwarte materia", zei ze.

"We kunnen dit hier niet laten voor Shinra noch Sephiroth", zei Cloud en raakte de weergave aan. Hij trok zijn hand rap terug toen de hele tempel begon te beven bij de aanraking. Nadat hij zijn hand had terug getrokken stopte de beving.

"Wacht even", zei Aeris en draaide zich om.

Ze was weer tegen iemand aan het praten maar er was niemand. Ze vonden het maar vreemd maar telkens als ze dit deed wist ze steeds iets nieuw.

"Ongeloofelijk", zei ze opeens.

"Wat?"

"Deze hele tempel zelf is de zwarte materia."

"Wat?", riep Cid.

"Het gebouw zelf is de materia, heel de tempel."

"Maar dan kan niemand hem nemen, toch", vroeg Cait.

"Hm, het is zeer moeilijk maar mogelijk. Je ziet die weergave van de tempel. Het is een mechanisme dat de tempel in de zwarte materia laat veranderen. Het laat de tempel krimpen."

"Zo het enigste wat we moeten doen is dit activeren om de zwarte materia te bemachtigen", zei Cloud.

"Ja, maar het probleem is je moet het vasthouden anders werkt het niet. Dus degene die de tempel laat krimpen zal verpletterd worden door de tempel", zei Aeris.

"Hm, ik snap het. De Ancients wouden dat de zwarte materia zomaar kon meegnomen worden."

"Ik neem aan gevaarlijke dingen als dit worden beter alleen gelaten", zei Cid.

"Nee, we moeten er iets op vinden want Sephiroth zal wel manieren vinden. Hij zou zelf onschuldigen gebruiken om dit te doen", zei Cloud.

"Maar wat gaan wij dan doen", vroeg Aeris.

"Hm, ik heb een voorstel", zei Cait.

"Wel, dit mog ding is maar een mechanisch geval dat ik op afstand ook kan besturen, dus we kunnen dit gebruiken om het mechanisme te activeren", zei Cait.

"We kunnen Shinra evenmin de zwarte materia laten hebben dan Sephiroth", zei Cloud.

"Je hebt geen keus, this ofwel zo of je moet iemand zijn leven opofferen", zei Cait.

"Oké, dan", gaf Cloud toe.

De kat knikte en prutste wat op het hoofd van de mog. Na een tijdje en sprong hij eraf en sprong hij met een lenige kattensprong op Aeris schouders.

"Hey", riep Aeris geschrokken.

"Sorry, maar ik ben niet meer zo gewoon om te wandelen dus als je het niet erg vind rijd ik even mee", zei Cait met een glimlach.

"Kom mee we moeten een uitgang vinden", riep Cloud.

"Volg mij maar", zei Aeris.

"En jij rustig op mijn schouder of je maakt wat mee."

Ze liepen de kamer terug uit recht de gang in tot aan de t-splitsing. Daar namen ze deze keer de linkse kant. Ze kwamen dan terug in een grote kamer uit maar het vreemdste was dat er deze keer geen deur was. Aeris vond het raar wat de deur moest hier zijn.

"Het is hier wel warmer", zei Cid.

Cloud begon de muur af te tasten maar vond niets.

"Ben je wel zeker Aeris", vroeg Cloud maar bleef dan even vreemd kijken. Cait, Aeris en Cid zaten naar hem te staren.

Cloud draaide zich om en zag opeen een demonenkop uit de muur steken.

"Wat in hemelsnaam", riep de zwaardvechter en sprong direct naar achteren.

"Euh, ik denk dat we dat moeten vernietigen voordat we hier uitkunnen zei Aeris.

"Waarom kan niets nu is gemakkelijk zijn", zei Cid terwijl hij zijn lans terug pakte.

Cloud had zijn zwaard al gereed en liep op de kop af. Waneer hij met zijn zwaard uithaalde vlogen stukjes steen uit de muur uit en de kop grauwde luid. De hele muur waar de kop aan bevestigd was begon opeens te bewegen en kwam langzaam naar voren.

Cid had een materia bol gepakt en begon erop te concentreren. Nadat de bol groen begon te schijnen vloog er een vuurbal op de muur af. Toen die ontplofte schreeuwde de muur hard en kwamen er twee klauwen uit de muur waarmee hij haar tegen het plafond sloeg. Stukken puin vielen van het plafond. Aeris had dit niet direct door terwijl er een groot stuk recht op haar viel. Cait sprong direct van haar schouders af en gaf haar een stomp dat ze achteruit viel. De stenen vielen recht op cait. De kat was knock-out van de stukken.

"Cait!", riep Aeris toen ze terug rechtkwam.

Cid nam zijn lans stevig vast en liep op het wezen af samen met Cloud. Ze haalde beiden uit maar de wapen werden tegen gehouden daar de twee klauwen van het wezen. Opeens begon de muur weer en schoof het snel voorruit waardoor Cid en Cloud naar achter vlogen van de klap.

"Cid...Cloud", riep Aeris.

De twee kwamen niet meer recht. Ze was de enigste die nog rechtstond. Ze moest iets doen maar ze kon niets tegen een grote muur doen. De leegt overnam haar weer maar ze voelde zich deze keer ook vredig. Een vuurachtig aura omringde haar en ze liet de staf los. Die vanzelf in de lucht begon te zweven. Als snel ging Aeris op haar knieën zitten en bracht ze haar handen samen. Wolken begonnen het plafond te bedekken waarna dan stralen van lucht doorkomen. Er ontstond dan een opening waar 3 vrouwelijke engels naar beneden kwamen gedaald en een warm licht over de zaal verspreidde.

Cait, Cloud en Cid kwamen terug in beweging toen de engeltjes weer verdwenen.

De muur klopte al snel terug tegen het plafond om zo puin de de drie te laten vallen maar deze keer ontweken ze dit.

"Hm, je gebruikt me niet weer al deurmat", riep Cait kwaad toen hijzelf ook door een vuurachtige gloed werd omring. Hij nam zijn pakje tarot kaarten dat al snel rond hem begonnen te dansen. Cait nam dan een kaart vast en smeet die dan naar de muur. Op de kaart stond een afbeelding van de hogepriester op. De kaart werd groter en veranderde dan in een echte preister. In zijn hand had hij een lang staaf vast met op de top van de staaf een kruis. Hij smeet de staaf naar de muur waarna die in de grond recht stond voor de muur. Het kruis begint op te lichten en verandert in een bol van wit licht. Het wordt groter en groter en slokt de muur op. De bol explodeerde uiteindelijk met een geweldige knal waardoor brokken steen naar alle kanten vloog.

"Stomme muur", zei Cait en stak zijn kaarten terug weg waarna hij weer op Aeris schouders sprong.

Op de plaats waar de muur was nu een gouden deur zichtbaar.

"Denk nu maar niet dat we je vertrouwen", zei Cloud en ging naar de deur.

De deur ging gemakkelijk open en de zonnestralen schenen al direct op hun gezicht.

Ze waren terug naar de trap van de tempel gelopen en ginge terug over de brug voor ver genoeg te staan.

Cait sprong van Aeris schouder af en nam een klein kastje van onder zijn rode cape.

Op het kastje was een een schermpje te zien waardoor Cait zag wat de grote mog in de tempel zag. Hij liet de mag langzaam naar de miniatuurweergaven gaan en activeerde het mechanisme. De grond begon te daveren als zot en de tempel zelf begon licht te geven. Het begon steeds feller en feller op te lichten waardoor ze niets meer zagen. Toen het daveren eindelijk ophield en het licht vervaagde was de tempel volledig vedrwenen. Ze liepen over de brug en zagen een groot gat waar de tempel ooit had gestaan en op de bodem van het gat lag een zwarte bol.

"Wacht hier en Cait...goed gedaan", zei Cloud en klom langzaam naar beneden. Cait was dolblij toen Cloud dit zei.

Aeris luisterde niet en klom de zwaardvechter achterna.

Toen Cloud beneden was nam hij de zwarte materia die nu even groot was al elke andere materia.

"Zolang wij dit hebben kan Sephiroth de meteoor niet meer oproepen", zei hij tegen zichzelf.

"Ja, dat is waar, dankzij Cait", zei Aeris toen ze beneden was.

"Ik had gezegd boven wachten"

"Hehehehe, ik luister niet altijd"

"Hm, kan jij deze materia eigenlijk gebruiken?"

"Nee, we kunnen dit nu niet gebruiken. We hebben er veel spirituele energie voor nodig", antwoordde de Ancient.

"Hm, veel spirituele enrgie?"

"Ja, één persoons kracht is niet genoeg om het te activeren. Alleen ergens speciaal wara er veel energie is...Oh ja, het beloofde land!",

"Het beloofde land?"

"Ja, maar Sephiroth is anders, hij is geen Ancient"

"Wacht is dan zou hij normaal het beloofde land niet mogen vinden"

"Oh maar ik heb het beloofde land al lang gevonden", riep opeens een stem vanuit de lucht.

Iedereen keek omhoog en zag Sephiroth in de lucht zweven.

"Ik ben superieure dan de Ancients, Ik ben een reiziger van de levenstroom geworden en heb de kennis en wijsheid van de Ancients verkregen en ook de kennis en wijsheid van levensvormen die voor de Ancients leefden en ik zal snel ook een toekomst creëren", zei Sephiroth terwijl hij neerkeek op de twee.

"Ik zal u dat niet toelaten! De toekomst is niet alleen van u!", riep Aeris kwaad.

"Hahahahaha...ik vraag me af", begon Sephiroth waarna er weer een flitslicht was.

Wordt wakker

Sephiroth was naar beneden gekomen waarna Cloud op zijn knieën viel.

"Zwijg...verdomme", riep Cloud uit terwijl hij met twee handen zijn hoofd vasthield.

"Hehehehe brave jongen", zei Sephiroth en bleef Cloud gewoon aankijken met een glimlach.

"Het...het lawaai!"

Opeens stond Cloud terug op en wandelde hij langzaam naar Sephiroth.

Neeeeeeee, Cloud

Stooooooooop ermee, laat hem met rust

Cloud was bij Sephiroth en overhandigde hem de zwarte materia.

"Goed gedaan, hahahahahahahahaha", lachte Sephiroth en verdween dan weer in het niets. Cloud viel daarna op de grond neer.

"Cloud gaat het", vroeg Aeris bezorgd.

"...Ik gaf de materia aan Sephiroth! Wa...wat heb ik gedaan Aeris vertel me"

"Cloud wees sterk, ok?"

"Wat heb ik gedaan!"

"Cloud, je hebt niets misdaan, het is niets jouw schuld"

"Ik...AAAH", riep Cloud uit en gaf Aeris dan een klap in haar gezicht en hield niet meer op.

"Hey, stop daarmee Cloud", riep Cid.

Cloud luisterde niet deed voort totdat hij opeens de platte kant van Cid zijn lans tegen zijn hoofd kreeg waarna alles zwart werd.

"_Alles is zo wit", zei Cloud._

"_Wat heb ik gedaan, ik herinner me niets meer. Mijn geheugen, sinds wanneer is alles een droom geweest. Maak me niet meer wakker"_

_Opeens begon alles weer vorm te krijgen en zag hij een bos voor zich._

_Aeris kwam achter een boom tevoorschijn._

"_Cloud, kan je me horen"_

"_Ja, ik hoor je. Het spijt me van wat er gebeurd is"_

"_Maak je maar geen zorgen"_

"_...Ik kon er niets aan doen"_

"_Oh...Waarom maak je daarover anders geen zorgen? Laat mij met Sephiroth afhandelen en Cloud, zorg goed voor jezelf. Krijg geen zenuwinzinking oké"_

"_Wat is deze plaats eigenlijk"_

"_Dit bos leidt naar de stad der Ancients. Het noemt het slapende bos. Het duurt niet lang voordat Sephiroth de metoor gebruikt. Daarom ga ik de planeet beschermen, alleen ik, een overlevende van de Ancients, kan dat. Het geheim is gewoon wat verderop of het zou toch daar moeten zijn. Het voelt alsof ik geleid wordt door iets. Dus ik zal maar nu gaan. Ik kom wel terug wanneer het over is", zei Aeris en wuifde naar Cloud._

"_Aeris?"_

_Maar het had geen zin ze was al uit het zicht gelopen._

"_Hm, ze wil mijn plannen verstoren? Ze kan een moeilijke worden denk je ook niet?", zei Sephiroth opeens en verscheen uit het niets weer._

"_We moeten dat meisje stoppen en direct."_

_Opeens werd alles weer wit._

"Huh", zei Cloud toen hij wakker werd.

"Het leek erop dat je een nachtmerrie had", zei Barret die samen met Tifa naast zijn bed stond.

"Hoe voel je?"

"Ik weet het niet"

"Hm, was wel te raden, maar maak je alvast niet teveel zorgen"

"Euh, Cloud. Aeris is verdwenen", zei Tifa.

"Iedereen is naar haar op zoek", zei Barret.

Cloud ging wat recht zitten met zijn hoofd gebogen.

"Aeris is naar de stad der Ancients", zei hij uiteindelijk

"WAT, helemaal op haar ééntje! We moeten haar achterna", riep Barret.

"Alleen de Ancients, alleen Aeris kan is redden van de meteoor"

"Dan moeten we zeker gaan. Wat zou er gebeuren als Aeris iets overkomt? Wat als Sephiroth haar vind? Ze zal dan in de problemen zitten", zei Tifa.

"Sephiroth...weet het al"

"Huh, waarom zit jij dan nog hier op je luie gat"

"Komaan Cloud, laten we gaan"

"...nee. Ik verlies mijn vertand misschien weer. Als Sephiroth weer dichtbij komt kan ik misschien..."

"Verdomme this door u dat Sephiroth de zwarte materia in handen heeft. Het is uw schuld', riep Barret woedend.

"Mijn schuld?"

"Ik weet dat je problemen hebt. We hebben die allemaal maar je moet begrijpen dat je van deze trein niet maar af kunt. We gaan door tot het eindstation"

"Cloud we zijn zo ver gekomen...ga je het niet met Sephiroth afhandelen"

"Nee...Ik weet het niet, ik ben bang. Als dit doorgaat verlies ik mijn verstand nog"

"Verdomde idioot, dat ben je. Denk is aan dit, hoeveel mensen in de wereld kunnen henzelf begrijpen? Mensen worden depressief in hun leven vanwege ze niet meer kunnen ebgrijpen in hun leven. Maar ze blijven leven, ze lopen niet weg", zei Barret en ging dan naar buiten.

"Cloud...je komt toch mee met ons? Ik geloof in je", zei Tifa meelevend en volgde Barret dan.

"Cloud..."

"Wacht even Tifa, geef hem een minuut, hij moet voor zichzelf beslissen", zei Barret toen ze buiten waren.

"Je gelooft toch in hem?"

"Ik ben bang om de waarheid uit te vinden maar waarom. Ze hebben gelijk ik kan haar niet alleen daar henen laten gaan", zei Cloud tegen zichzelf en maakte zich dan klaar en ging naar buiten.

"Cloud...", begon Tifa.

"Hoe gaat het met je", riep Barret.

"Wat gaat het nu zijn?"

"We gaan haar achterna, maar...

"Geen zorgen, wij zullen er allemaal zijn, we zullen je helpen", zei Tifa en lachte naar hem. Cloud knikte en lachte zwakjes terug.

Nadat de hele groep terug bij elkaar was, inclusief Cait met een goednieuwe mog robot, bespraken ze waar ze heen moesten. Red had al is van het slapen bos gelezen in de grote bibliotheek van Cosmo Canyon. De ingang tot het bos zou in het noordelijke continent liggen. Ze moeten naar het dorpje Bone Village gaan. Het probleem was door het bos gaan. Volgende de boeken heb je een mystiek voorwerp nodig dat de Lunar Harp noemt. Als je daarop speelt

wanneer je in het bos bent zou het slapende bos wakker worden en je de weg wijzen. Allen het voorwerp is al voor zolang verloren, vele denken dat het ergens in bone village begraven ligt.

"Dus naar het noordelijke continent, hm, ik vind wel een weg met de Tini Broco zeg maar wanneer we vertrekken", zei Cid.

"We gaan deze keer allemaal mee", zei Barret voordat Cloud ieets over groepje kon zeggen.

"Dat zal dan in twee keer ovezetten worden", Cid.

"Ik kan jullie niet allemaal tegelijk transporteren."

"Tifa, Barret en Red komen met mij eerst, wij zullen al voorgaan. De rest volgt ons dan", zei Cloud waarna iedereen knikte.

Cid maakte de Tini Broco klaar terwijl Barret, Tifa, Cloud en Red erop sprongen.

Het duurde een halve dag voordat Cid de juiste weg had gevonden maar uiteindelijk waren ze op het noordelijk continent. De 4 wuifde Cid uit toen de vertrok voor de andere te gaan halen.

"Naar waar nu Red", vroeg Tifa.

"Gewoon deze kant op, dat bos in en je zult het dorp rap zien liggen", zei Red.

De drie volgde de rode leeuw het bos en kwamen al rap terup op een open plek met allemaal vuilnis en beenderen dat overal lag. Tussen al dat vuil zagen ze tenten en mensen die overal in het zand zaten te graven.

"Bone Village, de stad van de archeologen, vele ontdekking zijn hier gebeurd, allemaal voorwerpen die terugstammen tot de Ancients", zei Red.

"En nu moeten we die Lunar harp vinden zeker", zei Barret.

"Dat kan voor eeuwen duren als deze mensen het nog niet eens gevonden hebben", zei Tifa zuchtend.

"Niet perse, wij hebben iets wat zij niet hebben", zei Barret glimlachend.

"Wat dan", vroeg Red maar keek vreemd toen Barret.

"Een speurhond"

"WAT, JE DURFT MIJ TE VERGELIJKEN MET ZO'N DOMME LEVENVORM", riep Red woedend en zijn staart stond recht omhoog.

"Negeer Barret maar hij weet soms niet wat hij zegt. Maar je kunt ons misschien helpen, je zintuigen zijn zoveel beter dan die van ons", zei Tifa op een zachte toon terwijl ze zijn neus aaide. Daar kan hij niet tegen waardoor hij volledig slap weer werd.

"Oké, ik kan is rondsnuffelen misschien", zei Red uiteindelijk en ging direct aan het werk.

Cid was eindelijk aangekomen met de rest van de groep terwijl Red nog altijd aan het zoeken was samen met Cloud, Tifa en Barret.

"Ik denk dat ik iets heb", riep Red opeens juist aan de rand van het bos.

"Iedereen kwam af en begon te graven", op de plek dat Red aanduidde

Na een tijdje begon er iets te blinken, een gouden harp met zilveren snaren kwam vanonder het puin boven. De harp had een beetje de vorm van een halve maan.

"Oké, nu kunnen we dat slapende bos in hé", vroeg Cloud.

"Ja, maar we zullen bests snel zijn het zal rap donker worden", zei Red.

Ze gingen dan naar een poort van Bone Village waarna ze in het bos van Cloud zijn dromen kwamen.

Het bos was zeer dik, ze zagen geen weg erdoor.

"Laat de harp maar klinken", zei Red waarna Cloud zijn hand over de snaren liet glijden.

Een hemels geluid verspreidde zich door het bos waarna de bomen langzaam bewogen. De Bomen creëerde een weg door het bos heen. Toen ze het pad bewandelde sloot de bomen de weg steeds achter hun af.

Uiteindelijk waren ze uit het bos en was het pad weer weg, ze kwamen op een ravijn met een pad naar beneden. Op de bodem van de ravijn zagen ze een grote witte stad.

"Daar is de stad der Ancients", zei Red waarna iedereen de stad bewonderde.

Toen ze beneden waren leek de stad nog indrukwekkender ook al was de helft van de gebouwen kapot.

"Oké, we zullen hier splitsen om naar Aeris te zoek. We vormen groepjes van 2. Barret en Red jullie doorzoeken het rechtse gedeelte, Cait en Yuffie jullie het linkse, Vincent en Cid jullie kijken hier rond en ik zal met Tifa het midden doen. We zullen hier terug afspreken als het donker wordt", zei Cloud waarna iedereen knikte.

Cloud en Tifa stapte op het middelste gedeelte af wat veel leek op weer ene bos van witte bomen met een pad die naar het midden leidde. Ze liepen het pad af en zagen dat de bomen een bepaalde gloed afgaven. Al snel kwamen ze op een grote open plek waar een groot meer te zien. Aan het meer stond één gebouw dat nog volledig heel was. Het gebouw had de vorm van een schelp dat als een punt naar boven draaide. Toen ze binnen kwamen was ging de gang in een cirkel naar boven met kastjes en versiering tegen de muren. Ze zagen ook een groot beeld van een vis dat nogal opviel.

"Ze is hier niet", zei Tifa.

"Hm, het lijkt erop niet nee", zei Cloud.

"Er is wel iets waar Yuffie jaloers op zal zijn"

"Wat?"

"Deze materia", zei Cloud en liet ene groene bol zijn die hij op het bovenste verdiep had gevonden.

"Kom, we gaan best terug, de duisternis begint al te vallen"

Clou knikte en ging met Tifa terug. Vincent en Cid stonden al op de afgesproken plaats ook zonder resultaat. Al snel kwamen de twee andere groepjes erbij die ook niets hadden gevonden. Red zei zelfs dat hij Aeris haar geur niet had geroken.

"Geen zorgen Cloud we vinden haar wel", zei Tifa.

"We zullen morgen verder zoeken. Ik en Vincent hebben een gebouw gevonden dat vroeger een herberg was. Het lijk op niet veel maar de bedden zijn nog in goede staat", zei Cid. Iedereen knikte en volgde de twee naar de herberg.

De nacht viel over de stad en iedereen lag rap te slapen of toch bijna iedereen. Na een aantal uren stond Cloud opeens terug op.

"Cloud wat is er?" vroeg Red die de ex-soldaat hoorde opstaan.

"Ze is hier en Sephiroth ook", zei Cloud.

"Wat? Sephiroth is hier ook? Hoe weet je dat?", vroeg Red geschokt.

"Ik voel het gewoon, ik voel het in mijn ziel. Ik weet waar ze is", zei Cloud.

"Wat is er aan de hand", zei Tifa die wakker geworden was door de stemmen.

"Cloud weet waar Aeris is en Sephiroth is hier ook", zei Red.

"Wat? We moeten direct naar hara toe dan", zei Tifa die direct wakker alsof ze een emmer koud water over haar hoofd gekregen had.

"Oké, maar we zullen de rest laten liggen ze waren echt uitgeput, dus weest stil", zei Cloud.

Tifa en Red knikte en gingen stilletjes de herberg uit.

Cloud leidde hen terug door het bos met al de witte bomen en het schelp huis aan het meer in het midden van het bos. Toen ze binnen waren zagen ze dat er iets veranderd was. Het stenen beeld van de vis was verdwenen en liet een doorweg tonen, een trap naar beneden. Ze daalde trap af die zilverachtig scheen. Wanneer ze al een dele van de trappen al hadden gedaan zagen ze dat het plafond veel op water leek dat licht scheen. Beneden onder hun was er weer een kleine stad. Niet zo groot als die van boven. Wanneer ze eindelijk beneden waren zagen dat de huizen nog nog n redelijk staat waren. Sommige hadden scheuren in de muren maar ze stonden nog overeind. De huizen waren in een cirkel rond het midden gebouwd. In het midden was er een pleintje dat omring was door water. Je kon het bereiken door van zuil naar zuil henen te springen.

"Kijk daar", zei Tifa en wees naar het pleintje. Cloud keek en zag Aeris geknield op het pleintje aan het bidden.

Hij liep langzaam naar de eerste zuil en Tifa maakte aanstalten om mee te gaan maar hij zei dat ze moesten wachten, hij ging liever alleen. Hij sprong van zuil naar zuil en was rap de rand van het pleintje. Hij zag Aeris en was blij dat hij haar eindelijk had gevonden. Het rare was dat zij hem niet opmerkte ze bleef met gebogen hoofd bidden, waar was ze nu voor aan het bidden.

Opeens hoorde hij een ijzingwekkende gil van Tifa waarna hij merkte dat hij met zijn zwaard in zijn handen juist op het punt stond om haar te doden.

"Wat is er in hemelsnaam aan de hand met mij', zei hij tegen zichzelf.

Aeris keek dan omhoog en lachte naar hem. Die lach was zo warm dat het voor een eeuwigheid duurde totdat die opeens verdween. Alles gebeurd zo snel, Sephiroth was van boven naar beneden geprongen en doorboorde Aeris met zijn lange zwaard in de rug. Het zwaard kwam er langs de voorkant uit bebloed. Door de schok toen Sephiroth het zwaard er terug uitrok kwam haar haarlint los en viel de materia. Het botste over de grond en viel dan uiteindelijk het water in. Aeris armen werden slap en ze viel voorover. Cloud rende naar haar toe en nam haar nog juist vast. Tifa en Red waren er al snel bij komen staan. Tifa had al tranen in de ogen toen ze de Ancient zag.

"Aeris! AERIS! Dit kan niet echt zijn", riep Cloud terwijl de tranen over zijn wangen liepen.

"Maak je maar geen zorgen. Weldra zal het meisje een deel van de planeet zijn energie worden. Nu moet ik alleen nog naar het noorden. Het beloofde land wacht op mij over de besneeuwde velden", zei Sephiroth vervuld.

"Daar zal ik een nieuwe levensvorm worden door met de planeet zijn energie één te worden. Net als dit meisje..."

"Houw je kop! De kringloop van de natuur en jouw domme plan kan mij geen barst schelen! Aeris is weg. Ze zal nooit meer spreken, nooit meer lachen, wenen...of boos worden. En wij dan... wat moeten wij dan doen? Mijn pijn dan? Ik beef volledig, mijn mond is droog, mijn ogen branden", zei Cloud en boog zijn hoofd over Aeris levensloze lichaam.

"Wat wil je zeggen? Probeer je te zeggen dat je ook gevoelens hebt?", zei Sephiroth iets wat verbaasd en geamuseerd.

"Natuurlijk! Wat denk je dat ik ben?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, stop met te doen alsof je verdrietig bent. Er is ook geen reden om te doen alsof je kwaad bent. Omdat, Cloud, je een pop bent", zei Sephiroth en vloog dan de lucht en maar liet iets vallen. Het leek veel op hetzelfde als toen op de boot. Een grijze arm dat na ene tijd groter en groter werd met allemaal tentakels.

Red sprong al direct voor Cloud en Tifa maakt zich ook klaar voor het gevecht.

Het wezen schoot een paar laserstralen af maar de twee konden het met gemak ontwijken en gingen dan zelf in de aanval. Het grauwde even en sloeg dan de twee weg met zijn tentakels.

Tifa nam dan de materia die zij met Cloud hadden gevonden en begon erop te concentreren. De materia begon langzaam groen te schijnen waarna er boven het wezen en scheur ontsond. Door de scheur kon je de ruimte zien. IN de ruimte bewoog er iets en het vloog recht op het wezen. Het was een grote komeet die recht op het wezen vloog en met een daverende explosie insloeg. Tifa dacht dat het gedaan was maar opeens vlogen er allemaal blauwe bellen vanuit de stofwolk die haar en Red wegsloegen.

"Ik ben maar een pop", zei Cloud waarna zijn woede de overhand kreeg. Een vuurrode aura begon hem te omringen waarna hij opstond en recht naar het wezen keek. Hij nam zijn zwaard stevig en liep erop af. Hij wees met het het punt van het zwaard op het wezen en stak zo recht in het lichaam waarna hij dan een sprong maakte en het wezen in twee sneed. Het wezen begon weer te krimpen tot de arm en spatte dan in slijm uit elkaar.

Na het gevecht was iedereen wakker gemaakt en verzamelde ze rond het meer. Yuffie en Tifa barste in huilen uit toen Cloud met het lichaam van Aeris naar buiten kwam. Red begon luid te huilen en Barret, Vincent en Cid bogen hun hoofd. Cloud droeg het lichaam tot het meer en liet het dan los in het water. Het lichaam zakte langzaam in het water terwijl het haar lange haren volledig open kwamen. Uiteindelijk verdween ze in de diepte en gingen ze terug naar de herberg zodat ze konden bekomen van dit grote verlies.

Toen iedereen de volgende ochtend wakker werden zagen ze Cloud al klaar staan. Ze wisten dat hij niet geslapen had, velen van hem hadden ook slecht geslapen.

"Iedereen luister naar mij",zei opeens met een luide stem.

"Ik ben Cloud, ex-soldaat, geboren te Nibelheim. Ik kwam hier om af te rekenen met Sephiroth."

"Wat is er", vroeg Tifa bezorgd.

"Ik kwam hier uit vrije wil of dat dacht ik toch. Eigenlijk ben ik nu bang van mezelf. Er is een deel van mij dat ik niet begrijp, het is dat deel dat mij de zwarte materia aal Sephiroth liet geven. Dat me bijna Aeris liet doden als jullie me niet gestopt hadden. Er zit iets in mij dat niet mezelf is. Daarom zou ik met deze reis moeten stoppen voordat ik iets verschrikkelijk doe maar ik ga toch door.Hij heeft 5 jaar geleden mijn thuisstad vernietigd en nu heeft hij Aeris vermoord en wil nu ook de planeet vernietigen. Ik vergeef hem nooit. Ik moet doorgaan en daarom heb ik een gunst te vragen aan jullie. Willen jullie meekomen om me tegen te houden als ik iets verschrikkelijk van plan ben."

"Ha, je dacht toch niet dat ik je alleen zou laten gaan. Je weet wat ik je gezegd hebt je kunt niet van deze train af tot we het eindstation bereikt hebben en die is nog lang niet in zicht", zei Barret.

"Natuurlijk komen we met je mee, hij gaat betalen voor wat hij Aeris heeft aangedaan", riep Cid luid. De rest knikte allemaal mee.

"Bedankt allemaal. Ik weet niet hoe Aeris de planeet wou redden van de meteoor en we zullen het nu nooit meer te weten komen maar we hebben nog steeds een kans. We moeten Sephiroth tegenhouden voordat hij de zwarte materia gebruikt. Dus laten we gaan", zei Cloud en ging het gebouw uit samen met de rest.


End file.
